


UnLoch My Heart(Working title)

by CarolineTries



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Executive Assistant, F/M, Family Issues, Female Friendship, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kylo, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is an uncle, Modern AU, Original Character(s), Protective Kylo Ren, Soft Kylo Ren, but he's only soft for oc, except his penis that's def not soft, kylo ren fluff, maybe kylo is nice to oc, no honestly kylo is pretty soft, non-canon, non-kylo-affiliated abusive relationships., pink house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 127,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTries/pseuds/CarolineTries
Summary: Moving back to the the west coast wasn't in her plans. In fact, if Charlie could, she would have avoided going back "home" ever again. With no other options, she moves back and lives with her best friend. Getting a job at Ren Enterprises, a ground breaking company in medical technology, as Kylo Ren's assistant. People told her he was scary, mean, aggressive, ruthless and short-tempered. Everyone was right and yet, so very wrong. She can't deny her feelings, but does he feel the same? Can he feel the same?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Pink Lemonade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome! While this is a KyloxOC fic, I would like to emphasize that the OC's best friend is a huge factor in her life, so she's in here a lot. And I promise there is a lot of Kylo! He is a bit absent the first two chapters. There might be some spelling and grammar errors, I usually try and edit as much as I can, but I still miss some! This was originally going to be a kyloxreader but I changed it after the first three chapters so there's possibly still a few errors on that part. I hope you enjoy! I'm also hoping for some feedback and am open to critiques!

Charlie hated leaving New York. She hated that she lost her dream job. She hated that she had nothing to show for her 29 years of life. She hated that she was moving back west. Back home. She had left for a reason. Now, she had no choice, but to go back. A dwindling bank account and a lack of employment forced her hand. It wasn’t all bad, at least she was moving in with her best friend. She knew she could count on Scout to help her. She just didn’t realize how enthusiastic she was going to be about it. 

“Are you kidding me? Of course, you can stay with me! Why would that be an issue?” Scout was practically yelling through her phone.

“I just don’t want to be a burden or intrude. You have a life and I don’t want to get in the way of it,” Charlie explained.

“You’re practically my sister at this point. Which means you could never be in the way of my life, you’re a part of my life. Come back to the Bay!” Scout was already thinking about all the fun they could have. Wine nights, cooking, endless Netflix marathons. Boring stuff, but with Charlie, even the typically mundane things can be made into the most exciting moments. 

“But is it really considered the bay? Last I heard, Silicon Valley was more like it,” Charlie already knew she’d get a little rise out of Scout for that one. 

“Fuck you! You know I hate that corporate fucking bullshit. Fucking Google ruined everything. I don’t need that negativity attached to me.” Scout said the same thing every time. Charlie understood. When she told people where she was from people mentioned one of three things: Google, full house, or Standford. It was funny to her though. She knew every city had its own thing people knew it for. She wondered if every local hated those things as much as they hated theirs. 

“You know I’m kidding!” Charlie laughed. 

“I’m calm. I’m good. Please excuse my behavior,” Scout fake apologizes, “Look, I know this might sound like I’m jumping the gun here, but the lease on my apartment is up in two months. I haven’t renewed it, and maybe this is a sign I shouldn’t. Why don’t we start looking for something that could be ours? Of course, after you’ve settled in.”

“I mean, I don’t even have a job yet, I wouldn’t know what I can afford. I don’t want to mooch off you. I don’t want to take advantage,” Charlie overthought things. It was a gift she acquired in her youth. She would think and think and think until she just didn’t do the things she thought of doing. Too many what ifs, not enough stability. She needed stability. A rock to anchor to so she could stay safe. 

“Shut the fuck up. Get your broke ass over here and lets just do it. Fuck it. We will be okay. I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t think it would be okay. If I didn’t think we would be okay,” Scout knew, as badass as her friend was, she needed the extra push to do things sometimes. After 20 years of friendship, she knew her friend better than she knew herself. It helped that Scout was good with people. She was a youth counselor at an LGBTQ+ center in downtown San Francisco. There was a lot of trauma, abuse, drugs. But she worked hard to help those kids. She wanted them to feel safe with her. She had her heart in her job those kids were her babies. It always hit her hard when something happened to them. It wasn’t often, but it happened enough that Charlie knew what to say, how to help when Scout would call with bad news. 

Two weeks later Charlie showed up at Scout’s apartment, looking exhausted from the 2 day road trip. She only stopped to sleep. As much as she wasn’t looking forward to being in California again, she was excited to be reunited with Scout. They’ve known each other since third grade. Charlie was new to the school, and some boys were making fun of her. Calling her names, they made her cry. Scout came over and pushed them and called them a word Charlie had never in her 8 years of life heard: Twats. From that day forward they were all that each other had. They loved the same things, and still were able to introduce the other to new things. They were able to be individuals, little things that made them their own unique selves. But sometimes people mistook them for siblings. It was better than what Charlie’s family mistook them as. The first time her parent’s asked her about her “friendship” with Scout, they were seniors in high school. Charlie laughed so hard thinking it was as joke. She had to since then explain multiple times that just because Scout was a lesbian, that didn’t mean she was her girlfriend. She said it was blasphemous to event think that, when they were practically sisters.

Even now as Charlie saw her friend, they were practically wearing the same thing. Black jeans, band shirt, and vans. Though Charlie’s long green hair, black and grey tattooed arms and eyeliner were a bit different to Scout’s curly brown hair, colorful tattoos and fresh face. They were the same, but still different. 

“You look like ass,” Scout greeted her friend.

“Yeah, well, I’m running off red bull and jerky. Fucking fight me,” Charlie rebutted. Smiling she dropped her bags and went in for a hug. 

~

After landing a job at a local bar, Charlie was able to get into a routine. Bartending wasn’t glamourous, but it was easy money and big tips. Dorothy, her boss, was a kind-hearted older woman in her 60s. Dorothy was kind of her fairy god mother. She gave her a job, and then when Charlie mentioned looking for a place to stay it just so happened Dorothy had a house that was about to go on the market to rent. In their price range. It was in Half Moon Bay, and about a mile from the beach. It sounded too good to be true.

“Sugar, its not your style, but I’ll take you to go see it if you want,” she offered. The next day, Charlie took Scout to meet Dorothy for breakfast and then went to the house. When she pulled up to the little bungalow, she laughed. There in front of them was a peptol bismol pink house, with a white picket fence and a small porch.

“Dorothy, I mean this in the nicest way, but what in the fuck is this?” Charlie asked, still trying to get used to the color of the house. 

“Babe, let me tell you something about this glorious house. It was my grandparent’s home. So I don’t want any shit talking. Or else,” She warned. Dorothy then went on to explain how after her grandfather passed away, her grandma went wild and turned the house into a pink emporium. It was quite the scandal back then, the neighborhood was clean cut and pristine. Dorothy said she promised her grandma to always keep it clean and pink. And so Pink it stayed. 

The house was built in the 40s and still had most of its original wood floors. They walked through the back, Charlie took a look at the small back yard and thought about how they could spruce it up and make it a fun spot to host friends. Add some fairy lights, a fire pit. They entered the house through the kitchen and dining area and were greeted to all pink appliances, and a pink and black checkered floor. All vintage of course, where would one even find pink Frigidaire appliances now? Charlie could imagine herself sitting at the bay window drinking coffee and reading. From the kitchen it opened into a living area the back wall a had a built-in bookcase, maybe a cool space to store her records. No pink in here and she felt like maybe that would be the end of it. Then a small hallway gave access to two bedrooms which were similar in size, white walls. Good closet space. Then Dorothy showed the girls the sole bathroom. If they thought the kitchen was pink, well this was even more to take in. Eyes bulging in shock, Charlie first saw the pink walls, then the pink sink, tub, and tile. Then she saw it, the toilet. Yes, a pink toilet. Dorothy’s grandma, truly, left no stone unturned in here. When her eyes met that glorious pink toilet she knew, Charlie knew she had to live there. Charlie would have to talk it over with Scout, but knew that she was just as interested based off the questions and remarks she was making throughout the tour. 

Excited, she decided to be bold, “Dorothy, when are you putting it up? I think we might want to apply,” she looked over at Scout trying to read her expression. She gave Charlie a nod and raised her eyebrows.

“I’ll let you think about it for a couple of days, let me know. I’ll hold off on posting the listing until then. I know how competitive it is here. Just don’t wait too long.” Dorothy was indeed a good witch.

~

The house was Charlie and Scout’s. They didn’t even wait 24 hours before letting Dorothy know. They didn’t even question it, instead they just talked about all the things they wanted to do with the house, how to decorate. They wanted to keep up with the pink, but quickly agreed only in public areas, their rooms were their safe pink-free space. They thought it was funny. They wouldn’t describe themselves as goth, but they were on the darker spectrum of alternative. You could assume neither one was big on pink, and you would be correct. But there was something silly and appealing about them having a retro Barbie pink funhouse and then walking out every morning dressed head to toe in black. 

They got busy finding the right furniture. Pink was popular, but they really wanted to shop second hand and vintage. They wanted a 60s-70s feel. Which wasn’t typically pink, but it was there. You just had to search. And search they did. They both went to endless shops along the pacific coast, in the bay, soon they had everything they needed, except the couch. They had a specific look they wanted for the sofa. It had been a few weeks and still nothing. Following many vintage shops on Instagram and watching their pages like hawks. Just hoping one would post a velvet pink couch that didn’t cost an arm and a leg. 

One day, Charlie and Scout were DIY-ing their porch furniture, just something they picked up from Ikea but wanted to paint it pink. Taking a break they sat on the front steps and Drank some pink lemonade Charlie had made that morning. Maybe they were taking the pink thing to the extreme, but it was all fun. “I don’t think we’ll ever find it. Maybe we can settle for a black couch or something,” Charlie said

“Bro, I have not gone through cotton candy hell, just to have a basic ass black couch. It will happen. It’s meant to be.” Scout replied.

“I just want to be done! We’re so close. But it feels impossible.” 

About a week later, Charlie was driving home from the bar. And decided to take a drive through their town. She wanted to unwind a little bit from her rambunctious night tending the bar. She had her windows down and thought about how happy she was. Nothing in life was perfect, but she was happy. She was living with her best friend, working with Dorothy, able to have fun and go on adventures. She couldn’t complain. Three months ago she was crying about returning to California, but maybe she had to come back. Just to remember how it wasn’t really that bad. That there’s happiness anywhere. That the bad times you had don’t have to be the only things that matter. The song changed and she smiled when the next one started. She knew right off the bat, that happy pop punk beat. It was on her playlist of life for crying out loud. It just made her happy. And she was already feeling happy, so this moment felt like it was meant to be. She was close to home, so she decided to take some wrong turns just to let the song play out. And that’s how she came across the pink couch. Maybe 3 am on a Thursday night isn’t when people typically go furniture shopping, but then again people don’t typically go furniture shopping on the street. It was just there, sitting on the curb. A hand-written note that said “Free to whoever can take it”. She calls Scout. 

“ITS THREE IN THE GODDAMN MORNING,” she yelled.

“Oh okay, I’ll hang up and just call my other roommate about the retro pink sofa I just found sitting on the side of the street,” Charlie feigned disappointment. 

Charlie thanked the pop-punk gods for bestowing upon her the most righteous gift a girl with a pink house could ever be granted. The sofa was only two blocks from her house. What a strange thing to think of. The holy grail was less than a five-minute walk away and she just happened to come across it. She smiles and looks up at the night sky, the universe was so big, and yet so small at the same time.


	2. Extinguishing Fires

Charlie was grateful for everything Dorothy had done for her. But they both knew that Charlie wasn’t going to stay at the bar forever. Dorothy gave her blessing to Charlie and made her promise to keep her in her life. She loved that girl, knew about her past and her heart went out to her. Charlie didn’t have the easiest upbringing or the best past, she told Dorothy about the things she’s been through. The anxiety, abuse, heartbreak, neglect. She told her about the bad choices she’s made and regrets she has that are too late to rectify. It broke Dorothy’s heart. Dorothy didn’t know Charlie from 10 years ago, form 5 years ago, hell not even a year ago but she loved Charlie like family. And she was damn proud of the woman that Charlie was now. Charlie was sad to know that their time seeing each other almost every day was coming to an end, but she pushed those thoughts aside because she had to focus. She ahd an interview in the morning and wanted to do research on the company she was applying at. 

How Charlie heard about the open position at a fortune 500 tech company was through the grape vine so to speak. She was getting some customers their drinks when she over heard them talking about it. About him. How that position was the worst, nobody lasted longer than 3 months. That their boss wasn’t just intimidating, but scary. She decided to throw on her charm and ask them about it.

“Here you go ladies,” she puts their drinks on the bar, “I couldn’t help but over hear you talking about your boss. Rough day?”

“We don’t work directly under him but yeah, he’s kind of a monster. And not in a ‘devil wears prada’ way. But like Joe Pesci in Goodfellas way,” the red head answered. 

Remembering the “Do I amuse you” scene from the mentioned movie, “He sounds like a dick.” Charlie added.

“A fucking hotheaded baby if I ever knew it. He’ll throw a fit if things aren’t done right and then just explode!” the other one, with hoop earrings, chided in.

“But hes also so fucking hot. Like tall as hell, fit. Gorgeous hair. He’s like mysterious and cold. Cocky, too,” the first added

“Mmm yes!” the red head drinks, “Very attractive. Attractive and scary. A bit of a playboy back in his early days too, if I remember correctly. A very powerful man now. Wouldn’t be caught dead in a scandal. We don’t have the reputation we do now for no reason. He expects perfection from the beginning. He might be a hard ass but he works hard too. I swear I never see him leave the building. And I work at the front desk!”

You leaned over the bar, arms resting on the wooden surface, “So what position is it that cant be kept?”  
“His executive assistant. Not the most glamourous of jobs but one that can definitely give you a footing in the tech world. They typically hire people fresh out of college looking for experience. And you know working under such a high-profile exec is amazing for the resume. They typically quit because they got enough experience or hes just too difficult to work for,” Red Explained.

“Yeah, I talked to the last guy a few times, and he told me that 14 hour days were normal. That the errands he got sent on were practically impossible, that Ren demanded more than he signed on for. He said he was exhausted, never worked that hard in his life. Honestly all I’ve heard were horror stories, but it’s a highly sought-after position. They get a lot of applicants” Hoops added.

“So, what’s so special about it?”

“Kylo Ren is one of the top people in the business world. Not just in Silicon Valley, not just in tech, but in the world. Seeing that name on your list gets you a fast pass into a meeting room at any company. So, its not just a specific type of person looking to get that position, but everyone. People who’ve worked with and for him do great things.”

“So, he’s an asshole, but a powerful asshole?” Charlie knew that everything they were saying should have turned her off, but if what they were saying was true, this could be an easy in to something better. Something she was passionate about. And if it were true, maybe working a few months under Kylo meant she could get back in the business. Her previous job was for an indie record label. The one that found the talent before they blew up. They were so small, everyone kind of did everything. Found talent, booked studio time, PR, found venues to book shows. Once they found an artist, they were in charge of every aspect of the talent’s career. It was hard work, exhausting. But she enjoyed the hustle, the challenge and the final product. She was only let go as the label got bought out and became a sublabel of a larger well known mainstream label. They completely revamped how things were ran and operated. She was heartbroken over being let go, but it was what it was. Her boss promised a letter of recommendation when and if she ever needed. Maybe she’d use that for this, if she could get an interview. 

She went home that night and looked up Ren Enterprises. They started in the 70s as a small medical supplies producer. Eventually, Kylo’s father decided to try and grow the company by adding a technology research and development group. Which then helped them grow into the biggest name in medical technology and engineering. They were so innovative and constantly being praised for the new ideas and machines they were coming out with. Charlie really went deep and read some medical papers on a few new concepts; an implant that helps with memory recovery, a device that could help us see what happens when someone is in a coma, a pain reliver that hooks up to an app. It was all interesting, but she felt like maybe this was out of her league. she knew she was going to be going up against younger, better suited people. She probably wouldn’t get the job anyways, so why not apply. What would she have to lose. She submitted her application that night and went to bed thinking about her life.

She dreamt about the forest, the one she went to as a child in the summer. Every fourth of July, her family went camping. It was tradition, until her parents’ divorce meant that it wasn’t. The year before their divorce, she was 10, it was the last time they would go as a family, it rained all weekend. The cabin they had rented was a glorified shoe box, it was small, and the roof leaked. It still beat sleeping in a tent. Her parents were arguing, and she was trying to tell them she wanted to go and play outside, it had finally stopped raining. They yelled at her for trying to interrupt them, so she left. She started walking and walking, she didn’t realize how far she had gone. She was too caught up in her thoughts. Wishing her parents would just stop arguing for five minutes and have fun, or pay attention to her. She was trying to find her way back when it started raining again. Just what she needed, another reason to get yelled at another thing she messed up. She really did try to find her way back, but the forest wasn’t giving any clues as to where to go. It was dark and she couldn’t see anything. The rain stopped, so at least that was good. But she was cold and tired of walking. She wondered if her parents even noticed she was gone. What if they were still fighting? What if they didn’t even care about her? What if they thought they would be better off without her? Question after question flooded her mind. She had to sit down, she was exhausted. She started crying, sobbing, yelling. Hoping someone might hear her. She was giving up. She sat down at the base of a tree, leaning back into the bark. Moments later, she heard yelling. Shouting. What were they saying? It couldn’t be what she thought. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Again, she heard it clearer. And the closer the shouts got, the clearer the words got. They were calling her name. Charlie got up, and started yelling back, walking towards the voices. “Over here, I’m right here,” hoping they could hear her too. Soon, the yelling got close enough that they found each other. She’ll never forget that moment. Not because she was saved, and not because she was wrapped in a warm blanket. She’ll never forget it, because her parents had to work together to find her, they had to be on the same page. And that wouldn’t be the last time she went and did something reckless. That was just the last time she did it on accident. 

Pulling her from her slumber, her phone was rigning. An unsaved number. She considered letting it go to voicemail, but decided to answer, “Hello?”

“Hi, is this Catherine Martin?” a woman asked.

“Yes, this is she.”

“Good morning Ms Martin. I’m Sydney from Ren Enterprises, just calling to see if you would be interested to schedule an interview for the position you recently applied for?”

Quickly sitting up as soon as she realized what was going on, “Hello, yes good morning. I am very interested in scheduling that. I’m fairly open surign the day so anytime would work for me.”

“Very well, give me a quick second to see where and when I can schedule you.” About a minute passes with Charlie on hold. “Ms Martin, so I can get you in tomorrow, bright and early. We can have you as the first interview at 9:15 am, or we can put you at 3:30 pm. You can choose.” Sydney offered.

Early bird gets the worm, “I’ll take the 9:15.”

“Excellent. Just come into the building and let the front desk know who you are and what youre there for and they will get you a guest pass and let you know where to go from there.”

“Thank you so much, Sydney. I apricate it.”

“Not a problem at all, Ms Martin, we’ll look forward to seeing you. And good luck.” With that the line went dead. Charlie got an interview. Getting her laptop out, she started revising her resume and emailed her old boss. She will definitely need that letter of recommendation now. She would need all the help she could get. 

~

Walking into the massive building Charlie took deep breaths. She knew that this job wasn’t a for sure thing. In fact, she knew her chances of getting it were slim. She talked to Scout about it. Of course Scout rolled her eyes finding out it was for a job within a big corporation. She hated “the man”, but she supported her friend.

“Please just try to explain to me how someone like you, wants to work for them,” the word them coming out of her mouth with pure malice. 

“Look, I get it. It’s not my cup of tea, but look where we live. Think about all the businesses that are just a 30 minute drive from us. I’m not doing it because I have a love or passion for the company. I’m doing it to try and get some sort of momentum. This position is like gold on resumes. Even if it doesn’t make sense, that name holds power. And working directly for the head of the company is as good as it gets. Nobody can hold a flame, his name is literally the corporation,” you tried justifying your decision. 

“I just don’t want you to become one of them. I want you to do something you love and something that brings you joy,” Scout was a dreamer. She was also an achiever. She always worked hard to get what she wanted and never stopped trying to better herself. 

“You can’t deny that at least this place helps people.”

“They profit off of people’s illnesses.”

“I suppose if you want to look at it that way you can. Or you can look at it as them trying to find ways to help people feel better. Help doctors understand their patients. Help find ways to better situations that otherwise would just leave people to suffer and accept a fate that had no end.” Still trying to get her on your side. You actually did admire the company, after your research you realized that not everything is bad. There’s always negatives, sometimes more negatives than positives. But maybe the positives still outweighed the bad. 

“I support you no matter what. You could go work for Jeff Bezos and I would support you. Only you. If this is what you want. If you think or know it will help you, then do it. If you end up falling in love with it and decide that this is for you long term, I will support you. I’ll still talk shit, but I will support YOU.” Scout rolls her eyes and smiles at you. 

Charlie walks up to the front desk and sees the red head from the bar. Smiling at her and she gives a look that says “What the fucking hell are you doing here?”. Charlie smiles back, and explains, “I was intrigued by what you guys were saying and thought, fuck it. I’ve been looking for something and maybe this is it. If not, nothing lost.”

“I bet you just want to see how hot he is.” She offers.

Laughing, Charlie replies, “Well, I did look him up, but maybe he’s different in person. But I’m not expecting him to hold the interviews? I thought that was something HR did?” 

“Typically, but since he’s had 4 assistants quit within the past 6 months, he apparently wants to hold the interviews himself. Like I mentioned hes scary and when things don’t go his way he takes things into his own hands. You’ll be fine though. You look tough.”

“Hopefully, I get out of there with my head still intact.”

“Hopefully! Well, here’s your pass, go ahead and take the elevator and go up to the 8th floor. And let the lady at the desk know who you are, she’ll show you the way to the meeting room,” red says while handing the little lanyard towards Charlie. 

“Thanks!” Charlie says as she walks away. 

After letting the secretary, who introduces herself as Doris, know her reason for being there she leads you into a smaller meeting room. She expected a huge room with a long table ready to fit 20 people around it. Instead it was small, and had 6 chairs. She wasn’t sure if that was scarier or more comforting. Doris offered a bottle of water, which she agreed to. Once Doris left, she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Nerves were high. She was about to be interviewing with the boss himself. Charlie liked that he was taking matters into his own hands though. It showed he cared, or at least that he really needed someone to stick. She tried to prepare herself for the big scary intimidating man. Next thing she knows the door opens and she sees him. He’s tall. In a black suit with a black tie and white button down. He looks powerful, serious, intimidating. She wants to shrink down into nothing but instead she stands up ready to introduce herself sticking out her hand. He gave her a once over and shakes her hand. 

“Charlotte, right?” he asked. She internally cringed hating her name.

“That’s me, but I usually go by Charlie.” She hoped that wasn’t too forward. She sees him writing something down. Her mind starts racing, thinking she’s already messed up, and she’s said less than 10 words. 

“Kylo,” he introduced himself, “I’m going to be honest with you…Charlie, you aren’t our typical applicant. Your background is vastly different than those we usually see. What brings you here?” Okay so he saw her resume. Totally not scary or intimidating. 

“Right, I understand that. I’m also going to be honest. I’m here because I know I can do this job. I meet all the requirements. I might not have a business or engineering degree but I dont think those will necessarily help in this position. I work hard, can handle large workloads. I don’t complain about things, and I always see projects through.” She knew she had to sell herself. 

“I see here you were let go from your last position. Can you explain what you did in your position and maybe fill me in on why you were let go?” he was really going in. Okay. Charlie felt her neck start to sweat. 

“As you know, I worked at a record label called Vibrations, it was a really small label. You would have to be able to do it all. Scout out talent, pitch ideas, handle PR, book studio time and venues, most of the accounting. Instead of having departments handle those individual things they solely fell on one person. I would not only have to do that, but do that for multiple artists and groups. Vibrations got bought out by Sony, and merged into a subgroup. Which was great for the label, bad for me. Sony had all these departments, and they were told only a certain amount of staff could stay. Not that there were many of us to begin with, but they didn’t need 20 people to do the same job that only 5-10 could do. Unfortunately, I was one of those they had to let go. My old boss actually wrote me a letter of recommendation and I have his number and email listed on my resume.” Charlie smiled, looking into Kylo’s eyes. That felt good. She had nothing to hide. She knew her previous work was a lot to deal with what was expected from an assistant. 

“I remember reading about that. Pity, Vibrations really set the pace for a lot of up and coming acts. Anyways, with all of that being said, this position requires long hours, some travel, a lot of reading, being able to juggle and maintain a schedule. I think we can both note that you are more than capable to do those things. But what sets you apart from other candidates? Like you said you don’t have a degree, and that’s usually what we see. Fresh out of school, eager to learn and work. What about you?” holding eye contact, his eyes were like deep pools of warmth. It was almost too much to take in. 

“I am also eager to learn and work. Unlike someone right out of school, I am not using this as a way to gain experience. I already have experience. I already know how to work and deal with situations in a setting similar to this. It was a small company, but I was there 7 years, I understand how businesses work. Though there are always differences, and I feel like here at Ren Enterprises, what you’re accomplishing is a bit more important and serious than a limited vinyl release. I know and understand that. At the end of the day, its still a group of people working together to achieve goals. Personal and company wide.”

“I have just one last question, what would you change about yourself in order to hold this position?” Charlie was a little taken aback by that one. Was he talking about something specific. She knew she didn’t look the most “Professional” but her tattoos were covered, she was wearing a suit and had light makeup. The only thing drawing unprofessional over lines was her hair color. Was he implying that? Or was he talking about selling her soul to hold a job position? She knew the answer to both, but was it the answer Kylo wanted to hear? No matter what it was the truth.

“Nothing. I wouldn’t sell my soul to be something I’m not. I wouldn’t even consider it. I am who I am. And if that’s not good enough for someone else, at least its good enough for me. I might not look like the most professional person, but I think I carry myself with confidence. Not cocky, or arrogantly, just confident, I’m not scared of who I am.” Her green orbs scanning his face to try and guess how he felt about her answer. Kylo was writing more notes and then looked up.

“Well, I think that about sums up the interview. I assume you know your way out?” he said while standing up. Charlie got up and shook Kylo’s hand for the second time. Noticing how rough his hands were she looked down and saw how huge his hand was. She headed out the room and halfway out the door, Kylo called out, “have a good day Charlie.”

Charlie didn’t feel good about the interview. She knew it was a long shot, but she also knew she had actual experience. And she hoped that would help her cause. She walked up to the front desk to return her lanyard and saw a group of young guys in the seating area. They looked nervous. 

Handing red the lanyard she decided to ask, “are those all for the assistant?”

“Yeah. They look nervous as hell. How did it go?” she asked

“I don’t think it went well, but I don’t think it went bad either. A toss up,” she admitted. Cahrlie knew she wasn’t the best at interviews but knew she wasn’t terrible at them either. 

“Well, good luck lady. Maybe I’ll see you again.” 

“Maybe, whats your name?” Realizing she never got to ask. 

“Marissa!”

“Well Marissa, I’m out of here. But hopefully I’ll be back!” she left the building and got to her car. Taking deep breaths to help her anxious mind relax, she started her car and headed home. 

It was only a few hours later when Charlie’s phone rang. Sitting on the kitchen counter and she didn’t recognize the number, “Hello?” she answered.

“Ms Martin, I hope your afternoon was going well.” The deep voice caught you off guard.

“Mr Ren?” 

“Yes, I’m just calling to extend the job to you. You are different. You aren’t some kid who just wants to get in some experience time. And maybe someone different is something we need. When the obvious choice isn’t working, you have to be willing to change.” He said

“I agree, Mr Ren,” Charlie were ecstatic. She beat all those other yuppies. “Change can be good. And I accept the offer. Is there a more formal situation with signing papers and what not.”

“I’ll have HR set that up with you within the next few days. I’ll try to have you start Monday. Be on the lookout in your Email.” Kylo ended the call. 

Charlie did it, she got the job. But was this job going to be what she expected. They always say expect the unexpected and yet, in this situation she feels like she was the unexpected. She was going into this not knowing what it would be like. But she knew that she was worthy. And then she thought about Kylo’s big hand in hers, the intense way he held her stare. She had to put that little fire out fast. She would remain professional. She would work her best, and exceed in everything she was expected to do. One thing was for sure, her life was about to change. What she didn’t know was so was Kylo’s.


	3. Expectations

Waking up to her boss calling her at 3 AM isn’t necessarily how she expected her Wednesday night to go. Or was it her Thursday morning? Groaning and throwing on an oversized hoodie, Charlie grabbed her keys and wallet. She don’t need to haul around a purse just to be someone’s personal Uber driver. Sleep is, in a short phrase, important to Charlie. In a longer phrase: The most important thing to Charlie. But she knew what she was signing up for when she signed her contract with Kylo Ren. Being a personal assistant meant being on call 25/8. It had its perks, but right now she couldn’t think of one. 

Walking out of her house she looked up to the sky and saw a few stars, but quickly found Jupiter shining brightly just to the left of the moon. The stars were always beautiful and full of mystery and promise, but the planets were the ones that sparked her interest. They weren’t always visible, and only came around when they had to. When the rotations were right. When the Earth and the planet were on the same wavelength. Understanding how far they were, but also being able to see them, meant that they weren’t as far as we thought. “As far as the eye could see,” truly went further in the night sky than the daytime. Smiling to herself, she got into her car and rolled down the windows. An old habit from her days of smoking. She was still trying to kick the habit fully, but she only bummed them now and then from Scout. 

Loving the lack of traffic at this hour she blasted her music hoping to get her blood flowing. Cursing her boss for calling you when he could order himself an actual Uber. She was dead asleep, recovering from the busy day she had endured earlier when her phone rang. She did have it on do not disturb but a few people have exceptions. Her employer being one. Working for Kylo the past few months was trying. Charlie had never worked harder than she was right now. The first few weeks took some adjusting, but she felt like she had a good grasp on what Kylo needed. Surprisingly, he wasn’t too difficult to work for. The rumors were true though, he was tough and intimidating. He truly demanded perfection and dedication. Charlie understood why. He ran this company. He was the top dog. Everyone’s jobs rode on his shoulders, if something were to go terribly, that’s the company. That’s everyone’s livelihood gone. They didn’t rely on apps and ads and coming up with fun mindless things to do. If they messed up, it was lives at stake. 

“Charlie, come pick me up. I’m at Expectations. I’ll text you the address,” and without letting her get a word in, he hung up.

“I fucking guess,” she replied to the dead line. Putting the address into her phone and thanking the Gods that it was only about 20 minutes away. She could be back in her bed in about two hours. Maybe she’ll get a few more hours of sleep in. Hopefully.

The business meeting he had, apparently, ran late into the night. She wondered what went on when they did these things. What made them go from meeting to dinner to strip club. Who’s power play was it? Were they able to shake hands and come to a deal at the end of the night? Someone mentioning them having their people draw up papers to solidify the proposition? She understood how they happened. She sat in on plenty of Kylo’s meetings, though there were times when the matters were too confidential for even his assistant to sit on. She thought about how they had one too many whiskeys, a few jokes and slaps on the shoulders. Dude shit. She rolls her eyes when she realized the testosterone fest these types of nights had to be. She was grateful to not actually have to go to those types of meetings. 

Getting close, she decided to call him, He answers, “Hey, I’m pulling up now.”

“Alright,” he slurs. He doesn’t get drunk on these types of nights, she’s seen him maybe buzzed if even that a couple of times. Flushed cheeks and smiles flowing easily. Which was a nice comparison to the smolder and grimace he typically has plastered on his features. She figured, as big as he was he could probably handle his alcohol. He was an alpha. Confident and powerful. He wasn’t afraid to say what he wanted. He wasn’t afraid to take what he wanted. And he sure as shit wasn’t one to back down if that meant he could get his way. And he usually got his way one way or the other. Only twice had Charlie witnessed the demise of a sour business deal. Saw how intense Kylo’s anger could get. She left him to deal with that mess himself, though she was the one to fix the physical mess the next morning. Those were rough. A little triggering, but she knew how to avoid him and still be professional. How to keep a straight face. 

Her phone dings with a text reading to come into the club. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she said looking down at her sleep shorts and hoodie. Fuck it, was something she’s had to say to herself more than a few times while working for Kylo. She got up to the door and breathed in and out a few times to gain some composure. Thinking about how she’s about to walk into a gentlemen’s club where there are actual beautiful naked women all around. Self-confidence running low, she opened the door and showed the bouncer her ID. He looked at her like she was the monster from the black lagoon. In his defense, she knew she probably did resemble something from a horror movie. She knew her green hair was as mess, she didn’t bother to fix it from sleeping. 

“I’m just here to pick up my boss. Think he’s probably had a few too many tonight,” she tried to explain. 

The bouncer looked her up and down again, “We have a dress code. I can’t just let you in like this.”

“He texted me to come inside. I honestly have no idea why. I wasn’t expecting to have to come in. Come on, I’m just trying to do my job. And I know you are too, but Ren will literally rip me a new one-”

“Oh Mr. Ren? Why didn’t you say so. Go on in,” the bouncer granted you permission. That name was known everywhere, but Charlie tried to not take advantage of using it to get what she needed. She wanted people to do the right thing or be nice just because they were decent. Not because a rich man was behind it. 

Walking around and smelling the smoke and alcohol, Charlie was trying to find Kylo. Music loud and bassy. She finally sees him still in the same suit she left him in, minus the tie, sitting in a chair with a cigar in one hand and a glass in the other, legs wide. He looked powerful. She waved hoping to get his attention and not cause a scene of “oh just here to pick up my intoxicated boss”. Trying to not look at the naked body in front of him, though of course she looked. The dancer was beautiful, swaying and seductive. Charlie envied her confidence and ability to take charge of her life. She swallowed and tried to push aside her insecurities. 

Eye contact was finally made, and she saw him say something to the group of men. They all rose up and shook hands. Kylo gestured towards Charlie and the group of businessmen turned and nodded to her. She meekly smiled, wondering if they took notice of her attire. Praying that they didn’t. Kylo walked towards you. 

You smiled at him, “Ready?”, she asked. 

“Sure,” he said shortly. Charlie thought he could be a little more grateful. She just hauled her ass out of bed to retrieve him. Turning on her heel she rolled her eyes, and headed outside, not willing to wait and walk alongside him. He could stagger himself out, figure it out himself. Not that he’s always such a ray of sunshine, but he could try to be nice. Then again, that’s not what he’s known for. Reaching her car, she got in and waited a few moments for Ren. Not realizing he would get into the front seat, she was shocked when the passenger door opened. He stared at the mess on the floor. Redbull cans, shoes, empty coffee cups and receipts littered the base. He looked at her with an expression that read “are you going to move all this shit?”

“Sorry, I just thought you would get into the back seat,” she said as she scrambled to try and move the trash to the back of her car. A little embarrassed, but what could he expect? He had her driving all over the place, all hours of the day. Of course, her car was a mess. 

“You’re not a fucking Uber driver, Charlie. Nor are you a chauffeur, so why would I get in the back,” his tone annoyed. 

Rubbing her forehead, “You did call me to retrieve you, Sir,” she threw the last can into the back seat, “There, you can get in now”. Did he have to be such a prick? It was nearly 4 am and she just wanted sleep and to not deal with an ungrateful son of a bitch. He got in and immediately made her car seem smaller than it was. A six foot three muscular man, and he had to overtake the center consle as his personal arm rest. It was her car, goddamnit. She started the vehicle and headed towards his place.

A few minutes pass in silence, then Kylo clears his throat, “Thanks, you know, for ‘retrieving’ me. I know its late. I appreciate it,” he made sure to change his tone for the word retrieve, making a little jab at your earlier statement. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, and wondered how much he drank. 

“I’m just doing my job Kylo. You call, I abide.” He grunts in response like the actual caveman he is. “How did it go? I would think good, but really I have no idea what happens when they run this late,” she inquired.

“Fine.” So he was talkative tonight. 

“Where is your tie?” she asked.

“Fuck. FUCK!” he looks around, and pats his pockets, “I, uh, well, it’s a long story. No, its not. Just. I just don’t have it anymore, okay,” was he flustered? Embarassed?

“Okay…” She didn’t understand why he was so weird about a tie. He had about 200. One missing shouldn’t be an issue. 

“The stripper took it,” he offered.

“Took it?”

“Yeah. The guys bought me adance and she took it off and didn’t give it back. Can we drop it,” Kylo was definitely bothered by something. 

“I mean you have more at home, no biggie,” Charlie said trying to clear the air of tension. But she was still trying to figure out what the issue was. She very obviously knew where he was when she picked him up. She knew what happened at those places. She didn’t judge.

“You’re right,” his tone different now, calmer. Almost gentle. Maybe that’s as gentle as Kylo could get. “I like your shorts,” he said and put a finger under the hem and lifted them up to have them slap back down. Her eyes widened. The lack of sleep was getting to her, it had to. And maybe the alcohol was getting to him. Because she would have sworn he was being playful. She looked down at the shorts. They were plain, black and loose. He was fucking delusional.

“Thanks?” He just loudly exhaled and that was that. She turned the dial on the radio and raised the volume to drown out the silence. His thumb was moving to the beat of the song, at least he didn’t hate her music at 4 am. 

Pulling into his gated community she put the code in the keypad and waited for the gate to open for them. Pulling up to the security hut to show her ID to the guard so he could open the second gate for you.

“Late night Miss Martin?” he asked.

“More like an early start, Pauly,” she smiled at the guard. He was nice to her, always. He knew who she worked for. And even though she had the clicker for Kylo’s community to bypass the guards and just open the second gates, she liked saying hi to the guards. A little positivity before reaching the beasts mansion. 

“I don’t know why you feel the need to go through that every time you come here. I gave you the little fucking,” he makes a gesture with his hands looking like he was pressing a remote, forgetting the word, “thing.”

“Just trying to be nice. If it really bothers you, I’ll stop”

“It doesn’t bother me.”

“Okay? Well we’re pulling up, what time do you need me back?”

“Don’t be stupid, just stay here,” he offered.

The sleep deprivation was definitely getting to her, “With you?”

He scoffed, “The guest room, Charlie. Jesus.”

“Of course,” she was blushing. She felt stupid. Of-fucking-course the guest room. Why would he want to share his big bed with her? His employee? His assistant? An idiot, that’s what she was. The fact that she even implied that mortified her. Some sleep would do her good. She didn’t argue about it and unlocked the doors and unset the alarms.

“I can open my own house,” he whispered.

“Sorry, I’m just used to it.” It was true. She felt like she was there more than he was. She swore the man was out of his house except to sleep. He had her constantly bringing him things from his home and overseeing projects there. The latest was the wine cellar he added just outside his kitchen. She remembered they were supposed to be picking out the wine for it in a few weeks, he “knows a guy”. Rich people know everyone. Or at least know one person who knows the person they need.

Following him upstairs, he led the way down the hall towards the rooms. “Seeing as you’re already in pajamas, I’m sure you’ll be comfortable,” he stated looking at her clothes. 

“Ha. Ha. I guess I’ll see you in a few hours,” she looked at her phone opening up his schedule to figure out how to plan his day, “I’ll move your morning meetings around and have your day start at noon? You could work from home tomorrow and just video call into the meetings. Just for one day. I think it would be okay. I doubt anyone would argue it,” yshe explained. Hoping he would accept the compromise. She knew he hated rescheduling things. He was so busy one rescheduling meant a full day of reschedules. Rescheduling hours worth of meetings? This will be a few days worth of changes. She was thinking about plush pillows and sleep when he shockingly agreed. 

“Tomorrow, then,” he said and walked away towards his room. Sighing in relief, she opened the door to the guest room and sat on the bed. Finishing up the important emails to reschedule the first few meetings. She heard a knock on the door, “Yeah?” 

He poked his head in, “Thanks, again, for getting me.”

“Not a problem, sir. I honestly expected you to be a mess. Though I guess that would be weird. I don’t think you could be a messy person even if you tried,” she laughed.

Dimples showing, he said, “I try to not get intoxicated during business meetings. But I just felt safer calling you than ordering an uber.”

“I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to trust me like that. And I know my opinion doesn’t matter, but even at 3 AM in a strip club, you still had dominance. You still controlled the room.” She didn’t know if she should have said that, maybe it was too much. But he nodded his head and closed the door as he left. She laid awake for a few minutes more thinking about the nights events. Thinking about how comfortable the bed was. Grateful Kylo let her stay, she truly didn’t feel like driving an hour back to her house. Then she thought about how Kylo admitted he felt safe with her. That really made her feel good. She was always looking for that in people, herself. So knowing she could provide that to someone else meant a lot. She was falling asleep when his face popped into her mind, smiling, dimples deep. Eyes glimmering.


	4. A Phase

Waking up in a bed that wasn’t hers was a bit confusing at first. Then she remembered. Grabbing her phone, seeing the time pissed her right off. 7:45. What the fuck was that even about? A measly two hours of extra sleep? If even that. A nap. That’s what that was. And it was also bullshit. 

A thought passed her mind. A thought about something strong and bold. Coffee. Yes, coffee is needed now. Getting out of the comfy bed and making it to her best ability. Feeling the same about hotels, always making the bed and cleaning before she left. She didn’t want people thinking she was gross. She rarely made her own bed, she just didn’t really see the point. She’d just be messing it up again to sleep. She makes her way down to the kitchen, familiar with the large house. She looks at the coffee machine. As many times as she’s used the professional grade machine, she just wish the bastard had a simple coffee pot. It’s a pain in the ass and only makes one cup at a time. She needed 6. She grabs a mug and waits the three minutes for the coffee to finish brewing before she adds her sugar. 

The kitchen is huge, professional. The appliances are all black stainless steel. Black marble countertops, and keeping with the theme, black cabinets. His whole house was a blur of dark mid-century modern furniture. Masculine. You’d walk in and know a single man lives here. No plants. Zero tchotchkes. The walls absent from photos. Instead he has dark artwork all black with red accents hanging. The only thing in this house that wasn’t greyscale. It was a little menacing to be honest. She wondered if he decorated for the holidays. Probably not, he’s never here. Does he consider this his home, or just a house? She walked around to until she reached her favorite area of the house, his library. It wasn’t huge, just a single room converted to have floor to ceiling built-in bookcases. This is where she came sometimes, just to think. This room is the only one that has any personality to it, any humanity. It was warm, unlike the rest of the house. It reminds her that Kylo Ren is an actual human who maybe has interests. Three walls are dedicated to his never-ending collection of books. The fourth and the one on the same side of the door so it wasn’t obvious when you walked in, held something she considered the most important aspect of this house. His record collection. She remembers the first time she saw it, had an out of body experience. He made her collection look like baby shit. Amateur hour. She asked him about it once. A quick, “everything sounds better on vinyl,” cliché answer. She just knew there was more to it, because why did one man need the same album multiple times. No, Kylo was a collector. A fucking nerd. And that made him human. Interesting. Though she would die to see him geek out over vinyl, to hear his actual thoughts. To know what he thinks about certain artists and which pressings are his favorite. Because if Kylo was a nerd for music, she was just as bad. 

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she sat on the black velvet couch in the middle of the room and took out her phone and hooked up to the speaker system and decided to start working. Pop punk searing through the room, she checked her emails, and respectfully, Kylo’s. Sipping her coffee and sifting through the neverending list of emails, she appropriately marked which ones were important and which were necessary for him to respond to personally. The others she would be able to answer for him. Wishing she had her laptop for work. Slightly annoyed at Kylo for last night. Its easier to go through spread sheets, schedules, documents and everything else that requires her attention on a big screen with an actual keyboard. She decided after a couple of hours she was at a good stopping point. It was good enough for now until she was able to go back home and grab her work bag. Deciding she wanted another cup of coffee she got up and said goodbye to the library. 

Walking towards the kitchen she heard the sink running. So, the beast was up. Obviously, that’s a nickname she bestowed upon him and only recited it to herself in her head. Charlie would never say it out loud to anyone. But it made her smile, because he didn’t know. A little secret that started after a particularly important deal went to shit and his company lost a lot of money. He felt like it was his fault. He always took these things personally. Its never just business to him. She had never seen him so emotional. It was about two months into the job, and she remembered leaving the meeting with him. Standing up from outside the office she got up to walk with him. She wasn’t allowed to sit in on that meeting. He was quiet, but she understood he was raging inside. Fury filled the air. His fists were clenching and unclenching. Almost as if he was trying to control himself. She didn’t know what was said or how that meeting unfolded, she just knew it was bad. When they got back to the office building the elevator ride up to his office floor was even heavier with tension. 

“You can go,” was all he said before entering his office. She tried grabbing her stuff as fast as possible, but as she reached the elevator she remembered she left her laptop charger in a drawer at her desk. She went back to hear Kylo absolutely wrecking his office. “Fuck the cord, I have another at home,” she thought. Charlie hauled ass out of there not wanting to be around to know what else would happen. That night she had an email come through from Kylo giving her a list of things to buy for his office, he said he was “redecorating”. Sure Jan. 

Shuddering the thought away, she looked up to a sleepy Kylo. His dark hair messy from bed. A black tshirt and black joggers. He looked so normal just waiting for his coffee. Less of the CEO everyone around the office knew him as, and more of a person. It felt almost too intimate. She felt like she was intruding by coming down at this time. “You know if you had a regular coffee pot. We wouldn’t have to wait three minutes for a cup,” she suggested.

“I like my coffee the way it is,” his voice thick with sleep. Short as always. Never saying more than he has to.

“It is good,” she gave him props. Charlie thought the coffee was down right fucking delicious. He had a special blend he curated from Columbia. Another small experience that money easily got him. Though, she found just as much joy in the $7 bag of local beans she got from the grocer. “I’m going to head off to grab my things and get dressed and come back. I need my laptop this is practically useless,” she waved her phone around. “I was able to move around all the meetings and updated your schedule accordingly. I marked your emails. There were some invites for charity events. Mostly Galas. I’ll look into the charities and let you know so you can choose the ones you want to go to or if you want to just send money.”

“Its that time of year again,” he stated. She supposed he didn’t hate going to those events, they were for a good cause. But maybe he felt like a money bank to them, they only reached out when they needed his money. A lot of it. But he was hell bent on giving his money away. She wasn’t brave enough to ask. Once, she overheard him talking to his accountant about how he didn’t care about the money, he has more than he needs. Why not share it. It made her wonder how a man as cold and stoic as him could actually care about helping and choosing charities. But then again just thinking about the company he runs, Charlie knew he cared about, and that warmed her heart. She wondered if she would ever get the chance to go to one of the galas. Not really her scene, she’ll be the first to admit, but every girl wants that one moment. Dressing up, feeling beautiful. A Cinderella moment. He never had a plus one. Just him. 

“Yup, but there were a few, from skimming over, I think you’ll find interesting. What are you thinking for lunch? I’ll pick it up on my way back. Your first meeting is at 12:15.” She came into into her position just as the last few events he went to rolled around. He had let he know usually the fall and spring is when they happened. They send the invites really early to get as many people in before their calendars fill up.

“I just want something fresh. You can pick. I’ll be in my office when you get back.”

She grabbed her keys and headed out to go home. The traffic was not cute. She couldn’t help but smile as she pulled into the driveway. She just couldn’t see that stupid pink house and not smile. Walking through the back gate she entered her home through the kitchen door. She’s not sure why, but thats just how her and Scout entered the house. The front door is for guests. She looks at the white board they have attached to the fridge and see Scout left a note for her to find. 

Bitch, why did he need you at 3 am? And why the FUCK did you stay there? You’re lucky I have your location on. Otherwise I would have been WORRIED. Text me. 

She smiled at the last bit. How easy it could be for Scout to just text herself, but instead she needs Charlie to text her. She pulls out her phone and lets her roommate know she saw her note and that she was fine and just coming home to change and grab her stuff. 

She entered her room and got ready for the day. She thinks a casual look would be fine since she’s essentially working from “Home”. Forgoing the professional look of slacks and a blazer she grabs a pair of black jeans and a vintage band shirt. Vintage as in barely holding itself together. It was her moms and old as hell. But it was soft and she could never get rid of it. One of her comfort pieces. Sliding on some vans and throwing on a cardigan for good measure. Cardigans meant, “yeah I look like garbage, but I’m classy garbage, and I need to be taken seriously even though my 1999 Shania Twain tour shirt is practically falling apart.” She learned the hard way that appearances mean everything in the professional world. At least in the professional world of Kylo Ren. She had unnatural colored hair and tattoos that went down her arms. She knew if Ren wasn’t her boss, if she worked anywhere else in the building that he owned, she wouldn’t be taken seriously. Even now, she wasn’t sure if she herself was taken seriously or was it her boss? 

The first week of work it was impossible for Charlie to get anything done, to get any information or resources from anyone. Everyone looked her up and down. And disregarded what she said. It was difficult. She had mentioned it to Marissa from the front desk. She said people were assholes, everyone is just stuck up their own asses. Charlie told Kylo the third day hoping to get some sort of inside about what she could do. He told her that they will eventually learn and understand who she was. He suggested that they just assumed, because of the hair and tattoos that she was unimportant. Not in a demeaning way, just a matter-of-fact way. He was bluntly honest. She told Kylo she wasn’t willing to change the hair, that her wardrobe, and stature were professional. It also just so happened she was unique, she wasn’t a slob or dirty. She was reminding him of their initial interview. He wanted her to work for him. He was tired the of usual PAs and needed a change. He’d given her a shot. He was surprised how well you both worked together. It was almost easy, except when other people got in the way. But she would have to overcome that hurdle herself. 

She supposed, they saw her trailing Mr. Ren, handing him papers to sign, talking with him in the hallways, or sitting outside his office. They knew they fucked up, she could tell because when she bow walked into their offices or saw them around the building they would shift and act completely different to how they initially acted towards her. Since then its been mostly smooth sailing. Kylo was meticulous but so was she. He asked questions and she almost always had an answer ready. She quickly figured out how to keep him happy and organized. And within the 5 months she had been working for him, she felt confident in her work and comfortable around him. Not that comfortable, but she could breathe and know she did your job and did it brilliantly. And she knew he felt the same about her. She constantly surprised him by how on top of things she was. Charlie didn’t mess up terribly, disappoint or ruin anything. She fixed issues caused by others, demanded perfection and never settled. She knew Kylo wouldn’t settle, so she often fought to make sure things were done perfectly for him. The job wasn’t easy, he’s a busy man. He was appreciative of her hard work she knew this. He didn’t say it out loud, he could barely grunt half the time to acknowledge things. Of fucking course he wouldn’t ever really tell her “thank you for making sure my life isn’t complete chaos” but he paid her well and gave bonuses for jobs well done. In his case, actions speak louder than words. He understood that he couldn’t lose her and so he tried to provide her with reasons to stay. And she truly earned it, and continued to work hard for him. The long days and nights. Travelling at the last minute and basically having a nonexistent social life. Who needs a social life when she’s in charge of another person’s every moment?

~

She arrived back at Kylo’s with salads, a giant iced coffee, and her work bag. Entering his home, she took his food out the bag and went to go upstairs. She heard him yelling. Not good. Why was he yelling? Who was he yelling at? Why did she want to run away? That was an easy answer but not one she wanted to think about. Instead she stood outside the door and waited for the right moment to possibly bring him his food. She did text him to let him know when she were close, so she knew he was expecting her. Finally, a pause from the yelling. She knocks on the door and enters. She tries to put down his salad and leave as fast as possible, trying to avoid any residual wrath. He quickly swivels in his chair to face her, holding up a finger asking her to wait. He tells the person on the call that he’ll call back and that he expects answers. For someone who plans his whole day, she truly never knew what was going on. 

“I went to that salad place you like,” she offers, hoping to break the tense air. The salad place mentioned was whole foods. He saw her eating from the brown container one day and mentioned it looked good. So now he thinks she buys him fancy salads from some new place by her house. She didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth. Maybe one day. “I kept the dressing on the side, I’m never sure how much you like. I hope what I got was okay.” 

Kylo opened the container and looked at its contents, “Thank you.”

“Did you need me to look over anything or get you anything before I get started on my stuff?”

“Just make sure you look into those charities. Go through and figure out which ones you think will be good to attend. From there, I’ll check them out and let you know. As for the others, just send Fredrick a list and he’ll send out the checks,” Fredrick being his very slimy personal accountant. The first time Charlie met him, he hit on her. He had no clue she was Kylo’s assistant, it was during that weird period of being the new weird girl that nobody had seen before. He practically barked at her when he saw her in the lobby of the building. She thinks Kylo overheard her talking to Scout on the phone about it. Charlie mentioned how fucking feral Fredrick was and then how his face fell when she walked into his office and told him “Mr. Ren sent me in to give you these to look over.” She explained how she practically threw the papers at him. And walked out. A twat. She used that word. Later that day she went to give Kylo some memos and Fredrick was in his office. Kylo cleared his throat and Fredrick got up and looked Charlie in the eyes and said “Sorry about earlier, it was unprofessional. I was a twat” She choked on the air and tried to not laugh at him. Instead she composed herself and told him “Okay.” But in a way that let him know it was not okay. 

“Okay. I’ll get started on that. How was the first meeting? Everything running okay?”

“Yeah, just hate not being present,” he shared. He almost sounded like he felt something. He was a control freak though, the fact that he wasn’t there meant he had no control over what was happening. It meant he couldn’t hyper-focus on certain people, see first hand who was paying attention, who was taking it seriously. 

“I’ll leave you to do your things then,” She looked into his eyes. She noticed they were black today. Pure obsidian. Sometimes they had a bit of a golden gleam to them, but today they were dark. 

She got downstairs and pulled out her laptop, got her salad and iced coffee and made herself at home at the kitchen counter. Double checking to make sure she had everything she needed before she settled and started working. It would be hours of research and she would probably be sitting in the same hunched position reading and scrolling until she decided it was time to leave. 

The charities were all great, how does one pick a charity gala to go to? What makes it special and fun. Does Kylo like fun? Or would he prefer strictly black tie? She sees a few that work with his schedule and that can be good for his company in PR. One stood out to her. A charity that helps out of work musicians receive medical, mental and financial help. It hit close to her heart. Knowing how difficult it can be on musicians when they aren’t able to work. Gigs were how they made money, and without the gigs it can be a really messed up world for them. Even just trying to acclimate to regular life after touring could be difficult. She’s heard the stories, seen what can happen. This year’s gala was taking place in Cleveland at the rock and roll hall of fame. Considering he flies to New York for galas she didn’t think he would mind Cleveland, but wasn’t one-hundred percent sure. Charlie compiled a list of five charities and a small summary of each one, where and when the events were taking place (in a couple of months, November and December), price of tickets (though money didn’t matter, baseline was typically $5,000-$10,000). She put an asterisk next the music one. And on the bottom of the list added, “This one was my favorite” to explain. She sent the list in an email and realized it was 7pm. She wanted to go home. She just wanted to check in with Kylo, first.

Knocking on the door and entering once again, “Hey, so I just sent the list for the charity events, I decided five would be suitable, but you can decide on the final numbers. Just let me know and I’ll send in the RSVP for you. I think I’m going to head out unless you need me for anything else?”

“No that’s fine,” he looked at her, and she could tell he was exhausted. 

“I can order something for you for dinner? Have it delivered,” she offered. She knows how tiresome those meetings can be. With all that money, all the important people and places on the line, new products to explore and pitch, the meetings needed to happen. Everyone needed to be on the same page, and that page was Kylo’s. But sometimes, Kylo’s page needed editing and he was stubborn. It took a lot to stand up to him and say anything, let alone say they thought he was wrong. But it was also a lot for him to get everyone on that same wavelength of perfection that he expected. He oversaw a lot and needed things to be smooth. Charlie saw that stress on his face at the end of the day when he looked beat and torn apart. He was used to running his business the way his father ran it. But its 2020 so he had asked her one day what people look for in a company. She told him fun and safe, but still structured. She had mentioned maybe adding a cool break room. A few months after, the whole 3rd floor turned into a bad ass break area, ping pong tables, giant tvs with gaming consoles. He hired a new HR department and made someone in charge of “team building”. Casual Fridays and weekends. Though she’d never seen him at work in anything but a suit. He was trying, but it wasn’t easy for him. She hoped people saw it. 

“That’s okay. I can figure it out. Go ahead, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay,” She wasn’t sure if she believed him. She swore if she didn’t get his food he just wouldn’t eat. He was huge, and Charlie worried about his wellbeing. That if he didn’t take care of himself he would dwindle away. She knew he worked out but does that doesn’t mean he treated his body like a temple. More positive he punishes and pushes his body to extremes with over working and not eating or sleeping enough.

Walking out, Kylo clears his throat, “Charlie, your shirt is cool.” Excuse me, was that, a compliment? The fuck. 

“Uh, thanks, Kylo. It was my moms. I took it from her when I was like 17. I claimed I was the only real Shania fan in the house,” she laughed, “I was a little asshole. Teenage angst I guess.”

He chuckles. CHUCKLES. “I think you might still be a bit angsty.”

Her cheeks redden, feeling the blood rush to her face. “I know Shania doesn’t really fit with this but maybe I should stop using ‘it’s a phase mom’ as an excuse.”

And that’s when Kylo laughed. Charlie only heard him laugh a few times. His dimples deep and eyes squinting, it was deep and from the chest. She liked it “I suppose not. Go on, have a good night.”

She left smiling. Getting into her little shitty car for the last time today. Thinking about the past 24 hours. Wondering why Kylo seemed to make her so nervous. In a good way though. Almost like butterflies. Then there was his laugh. She was still shocked she managed to get that out of him. That was music to her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Concerns? Any input is greatly apprciated!


	5. Code Names

A few weeks had passed since, what Charlie referred to as “The 3 AM fiasco”, happened. Its been intense with them working hard. The summer months didn’t mean slow down. When everyone was taking their vacations in cold European countries or exotic beachy locations, Kylo worked harder. Which meant Charlie worked harder. The grind was real. The only thing in her life that she felt in control of was Kylo’s life. Sometimes she felt like a glorified babysitter.

“Charlie, what the fuck is this? Take care of it,” he shouted. He shouted at her. Over a side dish. She rolled your eyes and thought he should just eat the damn asparagus. She’s seen him eat it plenty of times to know that he didn’t hate them or wasn’t allergic. It had been a frustrating day overlooking proposals for new products and programs. She swore they got worse and worse as they kept reading and looking over documents. Exhausted from looking at subpar ideas and knowing he was feeling the same. It still doesn’t mean its okay to take it out on her. She got up from the little couch in his office and stormed to his desk where he sat. Practically shoving her little container of mashed potatoes at him she turned and left his office. Leaving him to eat alone in his office, saying she had to catch up on emails. He watched her with wide eyes. He had never seen Charlie look anything but composed, and right then she was frustrated. Kylo couldn’t help it, he was too. Nothing that day had gone right or made sense. The proposals were so poorly put together he almost swore they were jokes. She left that night without checking in. He didn’t mention anything, but the next morning she had a gift card on her desk for target, in the card Kylo’s small neat handwriting read: For Redbull. Period for emphasis. Charlie thought that was apology enough for her, for now.

While work was running mostly smooth, her personal life was...not great. If she thought she didn’t have a social life before, now it was non-existent. Scout cornered her one morning and gave her a piece of her mind, “That fucker Kylo Ren is literally running you dry. You look exhausted. You ARE exhausted,” she exclaimed throwing her arms around. She was an expressive talker. 

“It’s literally fine. He just has a lot going on. Its summer so they are getting all the projects finalized for winter. Winter is when everything slows down. Come on. Its fine. I. Am. Fine,” Charlie tried to explain calmly while drinking her coffee. 

“Fine? No, baby, you were ‘fine’ before May. Now you are barely keeping up. You’re a mess. Your hair is practically blonde, your clothes are all over the floor, I’m fairly sure you haven’t showered in a few days, and I know for a fact,” she looks down at your legs, “you haven’t shaved anything in a while.”

“I mean, I’m not much of a hair groomer. You know that. You cant use that!”

“I wouldn’t except I’m tired of seeing those fucking hairy pins! Girl, its just kind of sad. Come on. Ask for a night off and a half day the next day. You fucking deserve it. You can get hot, put on an outfit that makes you into the bad bitch you are,” she started to explain.

“Scout…” she tried but were cut off by her phone ringing. They both knew who it was. Rolling her eyes Scout left, as she walked away, she yelled, “JUST FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT OKAY! I’M WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU!!”

Answering her phone as Scout was screaming, not sure how much Kylo heard, Charlie greeted her boss, “Hey sorry about that…” she felt awkward.

“It’s okay, I was just calling to say I’m running late and was going to ask if you could cancel my first meeting, if its not too much trouble,” she looked at the clock on her pink stove and saw that it was 7:30. That’s not running late? But whatever. Then she heard it, a giggle. Not from Kylo. He would never fucking giggle. A girl. He was with a girl. What the hell? 

“No worries, I’ll update the schedule and send out the emails. Is everything okay?” Curious and wondering how much he could or would share with her. 

“Yeah, yeah just,” you heard him struggle “running late.” 

“Okay, its taken care of, see you at the office. And Kylo?” 

“What?”

“Be careful,” she hung up before he could even calculate what the hell she said. But she wanted him to know that she knew what was going on. And in that moment, she decided, if Kylo could cancel whole ass meetings just because he got some ass, she could take the night off and a half day to let go too. Running to Scout’s room, barging in. 

“GET THE FLANNELS READY WE’RE GETTING WEIRD TONIGHT!” Charlie screamed. Scout jumped up on her bed and thrust her hips excited to have some fun with her best friend.

“That’s my girl! Stick it to the man! Fuck Kylo Ren!”

“Quick question, could you pick up some dye for me? I think I need a little refresh on this color,” Charlie thought a little pamper session before the night begins would help her feel more herself. Scout was right, Charlie’s hair was barely a minty green. 

“I’ll grab you some razors too bro!” Charlie rolled her eyes and left with a smile on her face. Maybe tonight is exactly what she needed. 

~

When Kylo came into the office Charlie was too busy checking on emails. Airpods in her ear ears blasting her party playlist. She was getting shit done, and the hour long meeting Kylo cancelled just gave her an extra hour to work on her own duties rather than taking notes on a meeting. She drank two red bulls that morning and a coffee, she had energy. Sitting at a desk completely still was not an option for her. Dancing as much as one could in a swivel chair she turned around and practically screamed bloody murder. Kylo was standing in front of her. Just standing there. Staring at Charlie.

“Holy Fucking Jesus!” she yelled.

“Was I interrupting?” smirk sitting smugly on his face.

“No, just was too…” Charlie trailed off, thinking she really couldn’t explain a dance party, “Anyways, I already did all the regular morning things. We have the special projects meeting with HR in two hours so if you need a refresh on that I’ve sent you the updated proposals. It didn’t look much better, but I’m sure we can hash some ideas out during the meeting.”

“Anything else?” He asked, back to business, cold. 

“Yes actually,” she was a little nervous telling him about being MIA for about 12 hours but she knew she needed it, “I have to leave today by 5:30, and I’ll be late coming in tomorrow. Probably around 11 AM.” He just stared at her. This time he looked annoyed rather than entertained. Awkward tension in the air. He was upset, but he couldn’t just dismiss how much she’s been working. 12-14 hour days were normal for them both. “Is that okay?” She asked, now feeling less confident about her decision.

“Before I forget, for the charity events, I’ll be needing a plus one. Make sure that’s sent in and just make sure everything is set for tomorrow morning if you’ll be coming in late I don’t need my shit disrupted.”

Charlie nodded her head at him. Internally cursing him out. What a goddamn prick. But something intrigued her. He required a plus one now. Maybe, he had been seeing someone. Charlie felt like she would have known. She was was not only wihthim almost all day everyday, but she managed and wrote his schedule. He never let anything slip. How would he have the time? Minus this morning nothing was out of the ordinary. One night wasn’t really anything to go planning a few months in advance for. Not her problem. She also wasn’t about to let his sour mood ruin today for her. She was going to remain focused and do her job. 

The special projects meeting was pure shit. No, worse than that. The “special project” being talked about was the company winter party. They used a code name so the other employees wouldn’t catch on. Kylo hated it, the code name was Hux’s idea. There was yelling and with the yelling spitting happened. Charlie sat at the middle of the table and saw each particle land on the glass surface. It made her grimace. She was sure Kylo wanted to ring Hux’s neck. Both red in the face from arguing. They never seemed to agree on anything. But Hux was great at his job, usually. They always bickered. Kylo was old school and Hux was new school. Hux’s idea for a company holiday party was extravagant. And nothing about it screamed winter. It was basically sounded like a mini EDM festival with the lights and dj and “carnival” theme. It sounded fun, but was it appropriate as a company party? Would everybody feel comfortable? Kylo’s idea for the party was that he just wanted to rent a ballroom, black tie, champagne. Kylo’s was a bit boring and expected. He was letting this party out of his hands though, because, again, he was trying to change and evolve with the company. Trying to make a great work environment. He granted Hux’s wish to put together the winter party on the condition they both are able to agree on things. So far, neither had budged. Before it got worse, Charlie spoke up, “So maybe let’s just separate and regroup. Think things through, both sides have great ideas! Just take the afternoon to cool off and Hux maybe send me an email tomorrow so I could run it past Ren?” That was the best she could do. It was all she could do. Their yelling caused your head to hurt and she just wanted to get away from the two yelling men. Gathering her things, she nodded at the two men and left hoping that would get them to get up and leave as well. She waited outside for Kylo, checking her phone. Hux emerged first and walked up to her.

“You realize he’ll never go for what I want, right?”, he questioned.

“You both are wrong about each other,” She smiles at him, “this could be brilliant and be a stepping stone for the environment of the company. He’s trying.”

“He’s fucking impossible.”

“He’s still your boss, Hux. Regardless, he has last word. So, you might as well try and work with him,” she explained, “He’s not going to go for something so foreign to him. Maybe compromise, scale down?”

He let out a sarcastic “Ha Ha”, before Kylo emerged. He looked towards you both and glared at you. “For fuck’s sake,” Hux gestured towards him as if to say “see what I mean”.She saw it, Kylo’s stare practically forced her whole body to heat up. She felt like she was in trouble. She knew The Beast was in full rage mode, and she was willing to bet that she wasn’t about to escape work today without a confrontation. She just shook her head and left following Kylo’s direction. 

“Kylo! Wait up,” She called after him.

“I don’t need you talking about me to Hux. We aren’t friends. I’m your boss. You don’t know me. I don’t like his ideas. It was a poor choice to let him take control of this party,” he was upset. 

“Sir, I wasn’t saying anything bad. I would never. I was just trying-” 

Kylo cut you off, “You wouldn’t? How am I supposed to know that? How am I to trust that you’d never go off and tell everyone my business? That you have my back?” She was confused, what the fuck caused this? Why was he mad at her? 

“Bullshit. That’s pure fucking bullshit Kylo. And you know that. You’ve seen me work my ass off since the day I started working for you. Where the hell is this coming from?”

“Never mind.” Bastard. 

“No, that’s not fair to me. I always excuse your bursts of anger and aggression and I never complain. I never fucking talk negatively about you to other employees. In fact, I stick up for you. I deserve an explanation. Fucking anything,” you said. A few moments pass as she stares at Kylo, not backing down. Though she felt the anger in her make her eyes water. She wasnt going to cry in front of Kylo. 

Finally, Kylo opened his mouth, then closed it. He was searching for the right words. A few more silent seconds. Just there in his office standing. He was over thinking it. He knew he made Charlie upset, he saw it her tear-filled eyes. Hux was an asshole, and he always knew just how to piss Kylo off. Charlie was just over it. The anger, as fast as it came rolling in, it dissipated. Instead now, she felt disappointment. She didn’t want to deal with this anymore. She didn’t want to fight or be upset. It was just a party! He cant express himself. 

“Kylo, this isn’t fair to me,” She threw up her hands, giving up on him providing an answer. “Don’t worry though. I don’t actually think you can answer me. I don’t know if you’re capable of apologizing out loud with words. I’m leaving for the day. Maybe tomorrow you’ll be in a better mood, or at least pretend to be in one. Who knows if you’re ever even happy.” she turned and left his office and picking up her bag from her desk. She heard something smash as she walked out of the office. Redecorating again? Shaking her head, ready to get home and have some fun. 

~

Charlie looked in the mirror and was almost shocked. Fresh hair color, messy bun. Signature winged liner. She wore a black t-shirt dress with an oversized red flannel shirt over top. Doc Martens covered her feet. She was back. Feeling like the best version of herself, and then remembering how ragged she had been looking the past couple of weeks. Working hard and not paying attention to herself the way she usually does. A corporate zombie. She silently thanks Scout for taking notice and calling her out on it that morning. When she got home, Scout had already made some Margaritas to “get the vibe right”. She downed two and then poured a third. Scout looked at her weird Charlie quickly said something along the lines of work sucking. Charlie didn’t want to think about the little fight she had with Kylo. In fact, she didn’t want to even think about Kylo. It was a Kylo free night. She then went straight into her routine of re-dying her hair. Slime green. That’s what she’d call it, reminding her of the slime from tv shows of her childhood. It was fun and vibrant. And it made her feel fun and vibrant. Scout mentioned the razors she bought about 4 times before Charlie finally sighed and told her she won. Charlie did it all, even though all the hair would start growing back the moment she dried her body off, that’s just how hair worked. And just like how making her bed seemed redundant, she felt the same towards shaving her body hair. 

She felt good looking in the mirror. “Goddamn, now that’s the Charlie I know and love. Look at that bad bitch!”, Scout complimented. She looked great too. Looking like fraternal twins, practically matching. She wore her curly hair down, baggy blue jeans, black t-shirt, docs on her feet. To pull it all together, a flannel over the top, arms rolled up to her elbows, pack of smokes in the front pocket. 

“Girrrrllllll you look FIRE” Charlie hyped Scout up. They decided to uber to their favorite bar. 

Walking through the door and of course who else would greet to best friends other than Miss Dorothy. You and Scout share a knowing glace at each other and then smile widely at Dorothy before making your way to the bar. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure! My girls out for a night on the city? Haven’t seen yall in a while. We missed you,” she said while grabbing two glasses for their drinks. They were easy, if they wanted fun, something fruity if they wanted to get fucked up it was vodka sodas. “What’ll it be tonight girls?” She held up the vodka and the malibu. They both pointed at the vodka. They just needed to just get fucked up. Have fun, dance around. Scout’s job was also demanding a lot from her, and she could use this night out just as much as Charlie. 

Dorothy handed them their drinks and Charlie pulled out her card to start the tab, Dorothy shook her head and said “First couple on me, then you can give me your card, I promise to not forget this time. My heart couldn’t handle that again.” Charlie recalled the last time Dorothy said that, and then by the time last call was announced she had gotten youself and Scout piss drunk and didn’t start their tab so she just put in for two drinks. Their total that night was $15. Charlie knew they had to have drank $150 between the both of them, so she decided to tip big. And Dorothy looked at both girls with adoration when she saw what they did. Kylo had just given Charlie a bonus and she wanted to take her best friend out on the town. Which meant staying at Dorothy’s. She gifted her the whole bonus, saying it was to go towards the bar. Dorothy could never repay them for that, but she tried. She had found some yard flamingos and just knew the girls would love the pink birds. Dorothy adored their commitment to the pink aesthetic, it warmed her heart and it made her happy knowing her grandmother’s house was so sweetly taken care of. 

What felt like minutes had been a couple of hours and Charlie was plastered. She was sweaty, flushed cheeks and dancing around. A mess. She was a mess. A fun mess. She felt free. She walked to the old jukebox and pressed the buttons for a song that she just needed to hear. Maybe nobody else wanted to hear it, and maybe it wasn’t a typical bar song, but as soon as the beat started and she looked at Scout. Already getting up to meet Charlie on the small dance floor, smiling as Hayley William’s voice filled the bar.

“I’m in the business of misery lets take it from the top,” they screamed along. Jumping around, and letting the music lead your movements. Head banging, hair everywhere, bodies jumping, arms wiggling around. Charlie wasn’t a good dancer, but alcohol made her think she was. Soon the whole bar was singing along. Everyone knew the song. Farily positive everyone’s grandma knew the song for fucks sake. It was a classic and still it brought Charlie joy and pumped her up 15 years later. The song ended and she was laughing with Scout, making their way back to the bar to get to sip of something cold. When a girl stopped them, making eyes at Scout. Charlie knew what that meant and immediately went into wing woman mode. 

“Hey whats up, this is Scout and I’m Charlie.” she introduced themselves.

“Sam!” she yelled over the music. 

“We’re just grabbing drinks come join us!” Charlie invited, nodding her head towards the bar. 

“You girls keep me young. Jumping around like that. Wild children,” Dorothy exclaimed. She was so sweet and kind. She loved this woman. Kind and tough. A bad ass. 

As Sam and Scout continued talking, falling into a comfortable rythym of 20 questions, she looked at her phone and saw a few texts from her boss. All of them summed up into a few words of “I need to talk to you.” She rolled her eyes. Fuck him, he was a jerk. She replied anyways. Thinking it might get him off her back until tomorrow: I’m off my rocker, Kylo. Its not the time. Next thing she knew her phone was ringing. She quickly pressed the side button to silence it so that Scout wouldn’t figure it out. Charlie asked Scout for her pack of cigarettes. Without breaking eye contact with Sam, she passed her the small carton. She went outside, lit a cigarette, and decided to call Kylo back. Whatever, it wasn’t a big deal. 

It rang twice before he picked up, “Hello?” he answered.

“You rang??” Cahrlie asked as she took another drag, bouncing to the song exhaling smoke. Right now, she kind of missed smoking cigarettes. 

“Where are you?”

“Sir, I already tried to explain. But I’m out and having a fun night. Away from work. No work tonight,” She laughed.

“You sound fucked up.”

“Well, that is what happens at DOROTHY’S! She’sliterallythebest. She always takes care of us” Slurring; she was enthusiastic thinking about the old biddy who was nice to her and made sure you were taken care of. 

“Sounds like it. Look I just wanted to-”, he started.

“I took care of it already! Everything is set for tomorrow until I get in. So don’t worry. I got you,” she said thinking he was worried about his precious schedule.

“No, that’s not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about earlier.”

“No, Kylo,” She said making her tone serious, remembering their fight, “You don’t get to do this right now. You had your chance. And the moment passed. Its whatever. Its done and gone.” A thought, “Plus, don’t you have some sort of lady you have at home to worry about? I know why you were late this morning.” Alcohol made her bold. Bolder. She probably wouldn’t mention that to her boss while sober. 

“That’s not what you think, Charlie.”

“Ooooohkay whatever you say big man. Your secret is safe with me! I know you were questioning my trust and loyalty earlier but I’m good on my word. SWEAR! Look, I’m trying to have fun. I’m trying to smoke this cigarette and get back inside I was just returning the call to let you know, so lets just talk tomorrow? Yeah?”

“How are you getting home?”

“Why in the fuck do you care?”

“You’re my employee..”

“Bullshit.” She’s called him out twice today claiming bullshit. Was it a habit? What was that rule again? “An uber, Kylo. How people usually get home after a night out.”

“Okay.”

“Alrighty. I’m going back inside. I’ll see you in the morning. Okay?” 

“Wait, just let me pay for the uber. Text me when you’re ready to go” and he hung up. When it involved his money she learned early on not to fight it. She knew that even if she paid her for her own uber, it was still money she got from Kylo. She stomped out the cigarette and made her way back inside.

Another hour passed and Scout was moving fast. She had Sam in her arms. Charlie realized she was probably going home alone. Good for Scout. Get your girl! She was happy for her best friend. She smiled at Scout and showed and put up three fingers. Trying to confirm the plans for the rest of the night. She flashed her a pinky. That meant scout is going home with Scout. The finger system was an easy and incospicous way of asking how many people were going home that night. Three, asking if Sam was coming with them. The one finger meaning only one person was returning home. That one person being Charlie. Perfect. She signals Dorothy and asks her to close out the tab. After internally argueing wih herself, she deciede she should text Kylo, otherwise he might bring it up the next day. She didn’t want to fight again. Texting Kylo that she was ready and he responded right away asking if it was just her. She said yes, he replied asking if he could just pick her up. Kylo didn’t really trust these apps when it came to intoxicated girls, Charlie agreed. Reading the horror stories. Thinking Kylo owed her anyways. 

Not even fifteen minutes later he pulled up in his luxury car. He called Charlie, and let her know. She told Scout that her ride was there. She didn’t want to let her know it was Kylo. Charlie gave Dorothy a hug across the bar, and left to find the black car waiting at the curb. 

“Hi,” she greeted.

“Ready?” a true conversationalist.

“Yup.” She gave him her address. A couple of silent minutes passed. “Thanks for getting me. I know its out of your way.”

“I just don’t trust guys when theres a drunk woman involved,”

“You mentioned that earlier. If Scout was coming back with me I wouldn’t have accepted.” She started playing with the bottom of her shirt. Fidgeting. Not really knowing what to do. “Can you put some music on? Like something fun?”

He handed her the cord and she plugged in her phone going to her favorite playlist and pressing shuffle. The guitars start and to Charlie, the moment felt euphoric. She didn’t even care that her boss was currently driving her around in his expensive, costs-more-than-she-makes-in-a-year, car. She rolls down the window and leans her head on her arms slightly hanging out of the window. “I love this song. It always makes me feel, fuck I’m going to sound cliché here, but it makes me feel small and big at the same time. It makes me feel like everything is moving and stopped stimulatingly. You get it?”

“I do. I like this song too.” Kylo responded. She notices his shoulders relax a little and him loosen his grip on the steering wheel. 

“No, I like, love this song, its played at every important moment of my life” She felt like maybe he was missing the point. This was her song. 

“I get it,” he turned his head to her and made eye contact. 

“Bro, you know, I’ve seen that record collection. One day when you aren’t mad and I’m not drunk I’m going to talk to you about it. Dig through that brain of yours.” She let her little secret out. 

“I’m not always mad,”

“Okay,” Sitting up to give hand quotes to show her sarcasm. “you act like I don’t spend every day with you.”

“I’m not mad right now.”

“That’s a given. You’re listening to the best song ever written. You simply can’t be mad when listening to Bowie. It’s the law,”

“The law?” he smirks. That fucking smirk that means he’s being playful. She looked at his face and soon enough she was staring at him. Thinking of something, but quickly brought out of it by Kylo, “What?” he asks when he realizes her eyes are glued to him.

“Nothing! I’m just thinking about something. Don’t worry about it,” She realized he turned onto your street. 

He pulled up to her house. “So this is it,” he says matter-of-factly. He had never seen the pink palace, and she knew it was a lot to take in. “Its, um, really pink.”

“You know, the whole inside is pink too. It was Dorothy’s grandmothers house. The appliances are all pink. Oh man, the toilet is pink! Maybe one day I’ll let you see it. And if you look closely, you can see Phoebe, Monica and Rachel!”

“Who?”

“Oh sorry, our flamingos!” She added, she was proud of the home she and Scout had created, “It might not be much, but its home”

“A home is always better than a house.” He replied, smiling. “You should go, get some sleep. Drink some water and take a tylonol.” She giggled. “What?”

“Usually I’m the one to telling you what to do. Not in a ‘I control your life’ way, but in a you know. I kinda keep you on track.” Still smiling. 

He looks in her eyes, letting her see him and his emotions letting her know he was being seirous, “I would be very lost without you.”

“So stop yelling at me for stupid shit like asparagus and Hux”

“I’m sorry,” She blinked a few times. Taking in his words. He never said them before. Charlie knew she wouldn’t be able to forget them. Those two words meant so much. And maybe in that moment they held more weight than she thought they would. Charlie needed that. 

“Thank you, Kylo. I know that wasn’t easy for you.”

He nodded once acknowledging her thanks. He cleared his throat and gestured to her house. She understood that meant this conversation was over. She got out of the car and closed the door. Bending down to talk to him through the window. “Thanks for the ride. I’ll see you in a few hours. Get some sleep, I worry about you.”

“You too,” he retorts. 

She knew he’d be waiting until she got inside her house so she went through the front door. When she closed and relocked the door she heard his engine purr away. Charlie got some water and chugged. Then, made her way to her room and took off her clothes and got into bed. Thinking about her night. Well, really just the last part of her night, the drive with Kylo. He said sorry. He held an actual conversation and then she remembered staring at him. His eyes were golden. And he looked magnificent. She doesnt let those thoughts flood into her head. she knew how inappropriate it was. He was her boss. She’s just an assistant. But fuck it, alcohol still ran through her bloodstream. He was beautiful. And mysterious. So serious, but she knew him. And deep down she knew he knew her too. 

Small moments of him telling her things about himself that maybe he wouldn’t trust with others. He gave her his secrets. Well some small ones. She appreciated that. And she did the same with him. They might not know each other’s life stories but they knew and understood each other. Like how neither of them ever mentioned their parents. Or how Kylo secretly smokes. She caught him once, while she was at his house and then asked if she could have one. He told her he gave in once a week, he had looked slightly ashamed. She understood. He was the head of a medical company, and yet still couldn’t quite kick the habit. She thinks about how she let it slip that she was one in a relationship with a famous musican and how terrible he was to her. A song of his came on in the store they were at and she said mentioned it. But quickly changed the subject once she realized what came out of her mouth. Thinking Kylo wouldn’t care about how a guy broke her heart and now she has to hear his songs play everywhere. One thought in particular crept into her mind from tonight, when he said “you too.” Did that mean for her to also get some sleep? Or was he saying he worried about her too? If he worried about her, that meant he cared about her. And that was really dangerous territory, but also made her happy. She’d let that feeling flood her mind for tonight, tomorrow she’ll shut it off and go back to normal. She smiled and that’s how she fell asleep. Happy and thinking about the man who just drove her home.


	6. State of Mind

“Are you sure you have everything you need?” Scout asked Charlie. Both girls staring at the messy pile on Charlie’s bed.

“I think so?” Charlie answered. Typically, she was an eager packer, packed and ready a week before a big trip. This time, not so much. Work was just so crazy. Not to mention it was a work trip. She wasn’t crazy about having to spend a week stuck in a hotel or in business meetings. Although, she was excited to be going back to New York. She loved her life in Half Moon Bay and Palo Alto, but she missed the East Coast. She was disappointed, knowing she wouldn’t have any time to herself to explore or see her friends. 

Scout was feeling less than confident in Charlie’s answer, “What if I just name some things and you pack them in your bag as I say them?”

“Yeah, that’s probably,” Charlie sighs, “a good idea. I feel like a mess.”

“That’s because you are a mess. But you’re my mess.”

“I hate you.”

“What was that? You love me? I love you too. And you’re welcome you ungrateful little shite,” Smiling, Scout starts, “Passport? Put that in your work bag. Easy access.”

The girls went through what felt like everything. “Thanks man, I’m sorry I’m so disorganized. I feel like my brain is just mush lately,” Charlie said.

“Its that fucking corporate America coming to steal your soul. One day at a time. But for real, you’ve been working hard. Its okay. We all get fried.” 

“I just cant believe I’ll be in the city a whole week, and I know I’ll be too busy or exhausted to do anything fun. I miss it.”

“You better bring your ass back home. I am not living without you again. Worst fucking 7 years of my life.”

“I know, I know. And YOU know I’ll be back. I love you too much. Even though you ditch me for Sam,” Charlie jokes.

“I do not! You ditch me for,” Scout imitates an English accent, “Lord Ren.”

“Is it ditching when I’m being paid for it? I don’t think so!”

“Maybe you have a point. But I think it gets cancelled out when you add in the fact that you’re a thirsty little bitch for that man.”

“I. AM. NOT. THIRSTY. OVER. HIM. I told you I thought he was hot once.” Charlie was a little embarrassed. She let scout know about the night Kylo drove her home after the bar. And how she was entranced by his face and eyes and hair and everything. 

“Oh? Who do you think you are fooling? I’ve known since before you told me that you were attracted on that man. Tall, long hair, big nose? Lets not forget, I know you.” 

“Okay, true. He’s attractive, but” Charlie puts her hands up, “he is my boss and I know how to behave and put my, as you say, thirst, for him away. Lock that shit up and throw the key away.”

“Okay okay, I believe you. Kinda. But I’ll stop for now. Just be careful.”

“I’ll do whatever I want!” Charlie plays around and throws a sock at her friend. 

“I’m serious!” Scout exclaims while laughing.

“I am too. Lets get food?” And that was the end of that conversation. They decided on Thai and ordered way too much. Watched a few episodes of the show they were bingeing. Charlie fell asleep on the couch, waking up only when Scout shoved her and forced her to get into bed. 

Way too early the next morning, Charlie threw her phone across the room, hating the stupid alarm that forced her out of her sleep. She didn’t care if early bird got the worm, no one should have to wake up at 4 in the morning to go on a plane. But they had a business meeting at 5, and Kylo didn’t want to leave the night before. He said he had something important to do. So, Charlie scheduled the flight for early the day of the first meetings. Kylo, lately, had been over-all decent to be around. But Charlie knew he was still hiding something. Charlie’s suspicions that Kylo had a girlfriend were very strong. Not that he was doing anything overly suspicious, he was still a fairly private person, but there were little things. He was smiling more. He was holding actual conversations with sentences that were longer than one word. He seemed to get angry less, that vein in his forehead was making fewer appearances. Then there were the dinners. He’s had Charlie make reservations at least once a week. For two. He just seems less serious, a bit more relaxed. Which is good for him. Charlie wondered who the mystery woman was that seemed to mellow out her boss. Also, how did he even have the time?

How was it, even this early in the morning, Kylo looked perfectly put together? Suit and watch on, briefcase in hand. The only thing giving any notion that it was a little early for him too was, his hair was still just the slightest bit damp on the ends. He looked like the businessman he was, and Charlie felt like the pile of trash she was. Leggings, hoodie and slides on her socked feet. She didn’t think she had to dress up to go on a plane. Especially since they were going to the hotel before any business took place. She just figured she could get ready at the hotel. Charlie just wanted to be comfortable. But maybe she should of tried harder. Charlie had only been on a plane one other time with Kylo and it was a commercial flight, a whole 45-minute flight to LA. Today’s flight was via private jet. Her nervousness surrounding flying was not subdued by the tiny aircraft. She was trying to keep her composure, she thought she was doing a good job. Kylo could see right through her. 

“Nervous?” he asked.

“No, I’m good,” she lied. She didn’t need him thinking she was weak for being anxious over something as simple as flying. Thousands of people flew every day. 

“You’re going to bite through your lip at the rate you’re going,”

Charlie rolled her eyes, letting her lip go from between her teeth. “Sorry, I’m just not good with flying. I know it’s stupid, but I am.” She explained, feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Lots of people are, we’ll be fine,” Kylo tried to comfort her, but comforting people wasn’t his strong suit. 

Charlie nodded and accepted that no matter what, she was getting on that plane, and would be in New York in about six hours. She took a deep breath as they got up to walk to the plane. She followed Kylo out of the building and onto the plane. Just as she was reaching the top of the steps, she tripped a little bit and a hand came out to grab hers. Kylo reached out and helped Charlie gain her balance. His big hand, rough and warm not letting go until she got inside the plane. Charlie held her head down, trying to avoid making eye contact, she whispered a thank you as she passed him and sat on one of the chairs. She was hoping he didn’t see her blushing. Charlie wasn’t the most gracious person, bruises covered her body from constantly walking into things or accidentally hitting herself on something. Tripping wasn’t new to her. It also wasn’t new to Kylo, he’s seen her klutz around the office shouting an “Ow” or “Fuck” when she ran into something. He had to stop himself from laughing when she walked into a closed door. She was typing away on her phone, and just walked into a door. Kylo makes sure the first aid kit is well stocked for her. He almost ordered some princess bandages, but thought that would be too much. 

A small bottle came in front of her. “What’s this for?” Charlie asked, taking the small bottle of vodka from the big man who was now sitting across from her. 

“For the nerves,” He stated, as if it was obvious.

“Its 6 in the morning?” Tempting, but Charlie decided she didn’t want to be half drunk on a tiny plane. Anxiety and alcohol doesn’t mesh well with her psyche. She handed it back to Kylo.

“Suit yourself,” He rebutted and opened the little bottle and drank the whole thing. 

“Jesus Christ,” she muttered. He just shrugged relaxing into his seat. Charlie wanted to be the type of person who could sleep on a plane. Even exhausted from the early morning, her nerves kept pumping adrenaline into her bloodstream. So, she did what every good assistant does, and took advantage of the plane’s wifi and got to work. Looking over the week’s schedule, she panicked. Mentally going through the array of things she packed, she realized she forgot something. Sure, she could just wear one of her suits, but she knew dinner at a French Michelin star restaurant required something a little more formal than a blazer. Thinking about how she probably won’t have time to shop for anything before Thursday she feels stupid for remembering to bring combat boots, but not a dress. Closing her laptop, she got up to go to the restroom. Glancing at a sleeping Kylo as she made her way to the back of the plane. She sat on the toilet and just felt overwhelmed. A mixture of anxiety, sleep deprivation, stress and feeling stupid for forgetting her dress she started to cry. She knew it was stupid, but that dinner was something she was looking forward to. When she lived in New York she could barely afford coffee from her bodega, let alone even think about eating at such a beautiful and elegant place as Le Bernardin. But she forgot her dress. And she just felt so dumb. She was so stressed about this trip making sure everything was just right so they could have a seamless and productive week, this was the thing that pushed her over the edge. And she hated that she was crying over it, on a private jet. Anyone else would be on that plane in awe and love it, living the full fantasy. Yet she was still terrified and felt like she could barely breathe. She let herself have the mini breakdown. Knowing it was stress induced and feeling like maybe she just needed the emotional release. That she might feel better after she gets the pent up emotions out of her system. She started composing herself after a few more moments, feeling less clouded and more level-headed, she opened the door and stepped right into something hard. 

“Ow, fuck,” She looked up, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Kylo. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” he said coldly. 

“Okay, sorry,” She apologized again. As she tried to step away and go back to the chair, Kylo grabbed her wrist his grip light, but it made her stop.

“Stop apologizing. What’s wrong now?” Though he was asking her a nice thing, it didn’t come out as nice. It sounded like he was annoyed. As if he’s bored and exhausted by it. Like he doesn’t care. 

She couldn’t answer him even if she tried. The malice in his voice, made her feel small. Like a child being reprimanded. 

“Charlie…” he egged on.

“Its. Nothing.” Charlie yanked her wrist away and made her way back to her chair. She reclined the seat and pretended to sleep. She didn’t want to talk to Kylo, especially if he was going to be ugly. But when she felt a blanket cover her up, she peaked an eye open and saw the big man standing over her. How can he just act so hurtful one second, and he next hes taking care of her?

When they landed Charlie didn’t talk to Kylo. She didn’t talk to him when they were being driven in the town car to the hotel. She didn’t talk to him as she checked them into the hotel. She handed him his room key and left him. She entered her room and sighed. First things first she made her way to the thermostat and set the temperature to 67 degrees. Back home, she’s hyper aware of the bill that the AC causes in the summer months. She always takes advantage of the free AC and jacks that shit up. The room was big, which, for New York hotels, was a luxury. She made the reservations so she knew what her room would look like, and she also knew Kylo had a bigger room a few floors above hers. She wondered if he liked what she picked out. She made her way to the bed and flopped on it, looking at her phone and seeing she had about 4 hours until they had to leave. She decided she would unpack and take a nap. She had just finished hanging up her clothes when she heard a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole she saw it was Kylo. Of course it was. She opened the door, still not saying anything to him and let him into her room. Standing in the little entranceway.

“So, are you just not going to talk to me this whole trip?” he inquired. Charlie just glared at him. She looked straight in his eyes so he would know she was serious. “I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what I did wrong.” Charlie raised an eyebrow. She didn’t care. “Please.”

Charlie’s hard glare softened, and she looked away from his face. Conflicted. A part of her wanted to tell him how he hurt her feelings. How he didn’t fucking know how to talk to people or comfort them. Another part just wanted to keep ignoring him until he figured it out himself. His stare was intense, his eyes burning through her. 

“You…” she started, but still just didn’t know how to word it. She didn’t want to sound like some little kid telling someone that they were mean to her. She didn’t expect Kylo to comfort her after she admitted to being nervous to fly. She didn’t tell him how stressed she was about work. He didn’t know that she was in the restroom stress crying. But he should have known that his tone was cold, uncaring and hurtful. 

“You, are just so,” She paused thinking her words through, “so cold.” His eyes flickered with emotion. It was fast but she caught it. “You ask me what’s wrong as if I’m an annoyance. As if I cry and complain about things all the time. It was hurtful. I’m an adult, I’m not twelve.”

“I get it, Kylo, I understand how you work. And I don’t need your sympathy. I don’t need you to be there for me. But I also don’t need you coming at me and making me feel inferior. I’m a human. I have feelings.” Charlie wasn’t sure if she was making sense, but hoping she was. 

Clearing his throat, Kylo asks, “What happened on the plane? Why were you crying?”

“Its not a big deal. I’ll be able to figure it out.”   
“Can you please tell me.” His hazel eyes begging her to tell him. Kylo knew he wasn’t good with people. But he didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. He truly hasn’t had to be decent to anyone on a personal level in a long time. His humanity meter ran low. 

“I don’t want you to judge me. It already stressful enough without you looking down on me about it,”

“I’m not judging.”

Charlie nods, “I was just feeling overwhelmed. And I realized I forgot my dress for Thursday’s dinner. I know technically I was crying over a dress. I was also high off anxiety and stress and, and”

“It all just came out?” He asked. Knowing too well how emotions can get the best of people. He knew that he himself didn’t have the best coping mechanisms. 

“Pretty much.”

“What can I do?”

“I don’t think anything,” She said, accepting that she just has to make due with what she has. “I mean we are busy. I know for a fact there isn’t time for me to just go shopping and buy something. I guess maybe I’ll look online, but that doesn’t guarantee it fitting. Really, its fine. I’ll just have to make it work.”

“Are we good?” Kylo asked. Charlie nodded her head and Kylo left her room. Still thinking about her nap she went back to the bed and laid down. Pulling the duvet over her body and snuggling into her bed. She quickly decided to send Scout a text letting her know she was safe, a little blue whale. Charlie thinks about how that stupid emoji became their go to in letting each other know they got somewhere safe. They were watching a movie and the main character got upset because his fake daughter didn’t let him know she was safe. He mentioned how she should have sent a text of something along the lines of “I’m not dead in a ditch. LOL little picture of a fuckin whale hashtag yolo”. That night when they got back to their homes, they sent each other the whale emoji and its been that way ever since. With them, everything has a story, everything has a meaning. 

She woke up to her phone ringing, she felt a bit disoriented as you sometimes do when napping. Kylo. 

“Hello?”

“Can you, were you sleeping? Doesn’t matter, can you come to my room?” As always he hung up without letting her get a word in. He’s not very good with phones calls. It doesn’t always bother her. him hanging up. But sometimes she wish when he asked questions, she could answer them. Otherwise what would the use be of asking? Knocking on his door, he answered.

“You called?” she asked

“Come in,” he said, opening the door wider for her to enter his room. She looked around, and of course it was similar to hers. He led her the living area and he sat in one of the singular sofa chairs. She followed, sitting on the big sofa for three. 

“You’re not needed for this afternoon’s meetings. I will need you for the dinner though.” Charlie was confused. She had asked him plenty of times, making sure she was actually needed to sit in on each of the meetings. 

“Is everything okay?” she questioned.

“Not exactly.”

“What happened? Did I do something?” Going over everything. Was he was mad at her for being honest earlier? She didn’t think that he would be upset over it. Then again, he has had a couple of hours to broad over her words. Maybe he thought she was out of line. But he asked. So, she told him. She wouldn’t lie just to boost his ego. He was a grown ass man, if she tells him anything it’s the truth. 

“Yes, you did.”

“Look if this about earlier, I’m not sorry for being honest. But if I was out of line, please let me know. I didn’t mean to…” she was cut off by Kylo.

“You forgot your dress. I cannot have my assistant showing up to such a dinner in whatever you think might work. It wont.” Was he pulling her leg. 

“Am I, in trouble?”

“No. I am going to need you to take this,” He pulled his wallet out of the breast pocket of his suit, holding out a card, “Use it.”

“Kylo, I cant just do that?” She knew arguing with him was not in question, but she still felt weird just taking money from him. For practically personal reasons. 

“Its the company card. A tax write off. Its fine. Honestly.” he stated. Getting up to stand in front of her, placing the card in her lap.   
“Are you sure?” She looked up at him. 

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Good girl.” Kylo stared in her eyes. His eyes were commanding. Intense. Powerful. Too much, she quickly looked away breaking from his gaze. 

Kylo stepped back and nodded his head to signal for Charlie to follow him. Leading her to the door, he opened it and they silently said a quick goodbye. Charlie felt like a zombie in the elevator ride and walk back to her room. Two words ringing in her head. Her heart was racing in a different way than it was in the plane. There were those butterflies again. Good Girl. Why was she thinking so heavily on something he probably said without meaning behind it. His stare. Those eyes. Staring into her soul. Usually when his eyes were black, it meant business. It meant he was serious. Charlie let herself hear those words in her head once more. He essentially gave her the afternoon off. And she would have to find a beautiful dress for the fancy dinner on Thursday.


	7. Surprises

Charlie spent the afternoon shopping and looking at dresses upon dresses. She walked into the modern vintage shop excited by the window displays. Looking around the store they had dresses modeled after the 50s, 60s, and 70s. She saw sweetheart necklines, petticoats, peter pan collars, and long flowing sleeves. Charlie loved how vintage dresses were modest but also flattering as hell. She grabbed a few different styles, and went to try them on. She had spent the good part of the past few hours looking in stores and not feeling a connection to anything. She didn’t want to just have to settle. She had some time to actually look for something good. The girl at the counter smiled and helped Charlie into a fitting room. Leaving to give her some privacy, she let Charlie know not to hesitate to ask if she needed anything.

The dresses she picked out were all beautiful, some full length 70s inspired. Tighter fitting pencil skirted dresses. A few swing dresses. She looked in the mirror at the deep red velvet dress she had on. It fit her well. She wondered if It came in black. She decided to take a photo and send it to Scout. Hoping for some input. She went to find the attendant and asked about the colors of the dress she had on. She did like the red, but with her hair, she feared a Christmas energy and she did not want that. Her phone dings with a text back from Scout. A bunch of fire emojis filled the little green bubble. Smiling she let Scout know she was looking for it in black, and Scout quickly replied with a “YAAS”. She sees the attendant approach, arms full with a black dress. Relieved, Charlie thanks the girl and goes back to try it on. Long-sleeved, simple neckline, form fitting. Nothing too crazy. In fact, maybe simple. But it looked amazing on her. That dress was for her. She took a photo and sent it to Scout. Letting her know that she was getting it. And with Kylo’s company card in hand she could afford it without thinking about what that money could have been put towards. She had texted Kylo earlier asking about a spending limit, and he told her to get whatever she needed. She didn’t necessarily want to take advantage of it but she knew she would be able to get what she wanted without worrying and that was nice. She purchased the dress, feeling high from the experience. She went to a coffee shop and ordered an iced coffee to go, deciding to walk back to the hotel. Window shopping, she stopped herself when she saw a pair of cufflinks on display at a jewelry store. She knew Kylo wasn’t a fan of color, but he did accept red. The cufflinks were silver and had three little rubies in the center. She knew Kylo brought multiple watches when travelling, but she saw the one he was wearing this morning had a maroon face. A nice match. An attendant came up to her and asked if she needed help.

“Actually yes. Would you happen to have those cufflinks available in the display?” She said pointing towards the window.

“We do, if you’ll come this way you can see them closer,” He led Charlie towards a glass case. Inside were the cufflinks and a few other items that all looked like they were from the same collection. 

“I like that too,” Charlie noted, pointing at the tie clip that would match the cufflinks. Silver with a small ruby at the end. 

“That together with the links would be a great addition to any man’s collection.” He said

“He’s not much for color. Very simple. But he likes red. I think he would like it. He’s hard to figure out.”

“Any gift from a beautiful woman is a good gift. He couldn’t hate these if he were a werewolf.”

Laughing, Charlie thought of something, “Do you happen to have any earrings that might match these as well? Nothing too showy, simple. I’m not big on jewelry but the occasion calls for it I think.”

“A subtle matching couple?”

“Well, not exactly.” Charlie didn’t want to tell him it was for her boss, but also felt a little flutter when he mentioned the fact that they could be matching. “Just wearing red shoes, think they would go well with something flashy for the top.”

“I see,” he moved to show her some earrings. A few different sizes and cuts. She decided on a simple pair with just a modestly sized oval shaped. Nothing too showy. She let him know she would take all three, handing him the card. Technically, it was Kylo buying himself a gift, so maybe he wouldn’t think too much about it. Charlie wouldn’t think too much about it. 

Little black bags along with the one carrying her items from the dress store in hand, she walked to the hotel for her to get ready for the business dinner. The restaurant was more along the line of business casual. She fixed her hair letting it down and straight. Simple makeup, but always with her winged liner. She wore black skinny jeans and a black knit sweater. She decided that she should dress it up with heels. Though she really wasn’t fond of them, they helped make most outfits look more put together than they were. They hurt and they made her taller than she was comfortable with. A six inch heel meant that she ended up about the same height as Kylo. 

She opened her Uber app and ordered her pickup. Within minutes the car was there to take her to the restaurant. Hoping to be there before the group, she texted Kylo letting him know she was on her way and asking about them. He replied that they were still tying things up but should be there on time. Good, her plan worked out great. 

After meeting dinners are never really that interesting. Its just more talk about the things they were already conversing about just a little while before, but with food and wine. It was Kylo, herself, two businessmen and their wives. Talking about the meeting beforehand. The two men were heads of a developer that Kylo was interesting in using for a new implant they were creating. Charlie was mentally taking notes, she’ll have to ask Ren about the meeting as a whole later. To her it seemed everyone was in good spirits which to meant that the meeting went well. Soon between the six of them conversations switched to more personal subjects. One of the men asked Charlie about her work experience and she told them about Vibrations and some of her earlier jobs working for venues and helping bands out when needed. Impressed the conversation moved quickly to music and the wives talked about their VIP tickets to big festivals, Charlie talked about her GA tickets to the same festivals and camping on the grounds. One of the wives mentioned how dirty that sounded. Charlie agreed but also noted how much fun she had. Kylo was having a side conversation with the men at this point whispering about things and laughing. There they go again, dudes being dudes. Charlie wondered if Kylo ever went to music festivals or concerts. She can’t imagine him at one. Well, actually she can, but he sticks out like a sore thumb. Wearing a suit in the middle of a wet and soggy Glastonbury. 

“So, are you looking forward to anything on this trip, Charlie?” one of wives asked her, pulling Charlie out of her thoughts.

“Oh, well, its mostly business. Not going to lie, it’s a pretty packed week. But I was able to go and explore today,” She quickly looked over to Kylo and made eye contact, “I miss it here.” She admitted. 

“New York will do that to you,” the woman’s husband chimed in.

“That it will. But I have really enjoyed being back on the west coast. Its surprised me.” She explained.

“Working for this one? Surprised he hasn’t ran you off,” the table laughs.

“Not yet he hasn’t.” looking again at Kylo, making sure he understood she was joking. After their little misunderstanding this morning she didn’t want him to think she was upset. “I’ve actually learned so much working with Kylo. He’s not that scary.”

“It takes a strong person to put up with this beast,” the other man added. Charlie laughed harder than she should have. Kylo gave her an eyebrow raise and Charlie just shook her head. 

After dinner, the group shook hands and promised to keep in touch. Kylo and Charlie started walking towards the town car, he let her get in first. “There’s somewhere I want to check out. It won’t be long.” Kylo let Charlie know and gave the address to the driver. 

“Okay no worries. How were the meetings?” 

“They went well. I think they liked you. Were you able to find what you needed?”

Nodding, she reached into her purse to grab her wallet, “Oh before I forget, your card”

“Just hold on to it for now.” 

“Okay.” Charlie silently put the card back in her wallet. “Where are we going, it looks like we are heading into Brooklyn?” She asks, taking in her surroundings.

“We are. Theres something I need to get.” Very descriptive. Charlie looks out her window and waits for the car to stop to figure out where they are going. 

When the car finally pulls over, they are sitting in front of a bodega. “Come on, I think you’ll like this.” Kylo tells her. 

“Uh, okay,” she’s a little apprehensive, but at the very least she can grab a coffee. She missed that grade A bodega goodness. 

Kylo walks right past the bodega, Charlie still trailing him. They take a turn down an alleyway and then stop in front of a neon sign. Kylo turns to Charlie, her face already in a state of happiness, huge smile and eyes full of wonder. There they stood in front of a record shop. Finding a good vinyl store in New York wasn’t too difficult, but finding a store that fit your personal style was difficult. Every owner was different. Some pretentious, some just in it for the money, some who really cared about the customers and their neighborhoods. They walked down the steps to get into the basement level store and walking in, it smells of cigarettes and old cardboard, in the best way. The ceiling was covered in posters, the walls adorned with local art that you could purchase. A listening station. A wall of cassettes. Used records, new records. She liked it. She strayed from Kylo to go look through some of the cassettes. She was a collector of the little tapes and always loved to browse stores to see what they had. Since they were all but extinct at this point, besides the limited runs of new albums. A good selection was sort of hard to find. She looks up to see Kylo talking to whom she assumes is the owner, they laugh. Not in a “this is an important thing let me fake laugh” way, but in a “his eyes are so squinty, dimples deep, from the chest” laughing. It almost scared her. Except that it was beautiful. She thinks of his vinyl collection back home. Kylo comes and walks up to her.

“Finding anything?”He asks

She smiles looking down at her full arms. Like a kid in a candy shop. “I like this place. Its got the right energy. Feels good. Also they have a great selection of cassettes. Look I found The Smiths. I’ve never seen a Smiths cassette in a store. Do you come here often? I mean, obviously, when you’re in New York?”

“I like it, the owner, Gary, is great. He searches for rare stuff for me when I ask him. Hes got a few for me, now. Keep looking though. I’m sure you’ll be able to find some more.” He walks away to look through some bins himself. It was weird seeing him in here, ready for business. But he also didn’t necessarily look out of place. Charlie thought about he might look in his library. Sitting on the couch listening to a records. Glass of whiskey in his hand. It was sight she wanted to see first hand. Maybe they could listen together one day. She goes up to the counter and asks Gary if she can leave the cassettes up there so she can search through the records. He nods and she makes her way to the used bins. 

Charlie has what she thinks is a pretty decent collection. All stuff she loves. Some special pressings, and a few really rare finds. She thinks its well-rounded, and is always excited to look for more. She has a strong adoration towards soundtracks. Can you blame her? Basically mix tapes set to the scenes of your favorite movies, tv shows or musicals. She’s thumbing through them and comes across something really special. She holds up the copy of “Hello Dolly!” the Barbra Streisand movie edition. It was something she had on her list for a while. She was always able to find the original Broadway cast pressings, but never found the movie’s soundtrack. Excited she went to the listening station and put it on, looking for the grooves to find the song she wanted to hear. “Love is Only Love” starts playing through-out the store. Barbra’s strong vocals fill the air and Charlie is smiling. Walking towards Kylo, she can’t contain her happiness at the find. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been searching for this?” She asks. 

He smiles, “Can’t say I do.”

“A long time. I know its not super rare but its hard to find! This song was originally written for another musical, but was scrapped before it hit broadway. So, they used it for this movie. Only two songs were added that weren’t apart of the original musical numbers. This is fucking great.”

“I didn’t have you set as a musical person.”

“Mr. Ren,” she feigns surprise, “are you telling me that a green haired, tattooed, dragon like myself does put off the musical nerd ESSENCE?” Charlie laughs. 

“I don’t mean in a bad way.” He said thinking he offended her. 

“I didn’t take it as that, I guess maybe we are both full of surprises? Not what the other thought?”

“I suppose you’re right. I’m glad you came across this album. For your collection.”

“Tell me something about yours?” She asked hopeful that he might share something personal, unrelated to work or anything too serious. 

“I don’t know?” rubbing the back of his neck, “I have a lot. I guess it started as something I did with my father when I was young. Mom would be off dealing with work and dad and I would go all over the city looking at records. Not very many weekends did we come home empty handed.” Kylo speaks fondly about his experience. A new emotion for Charlie to take in. “Most of my collection are records we got together.”

“Thanks for sharing that. I think that’s a really special memory.” She wants to make sure shes looking in his eyes as she says it, so he knows she means it. She really does, and she appreciates that he trusted her enough to talk about it. The next song starts, and they are still staring at each other. Charlie has a very bold idea. She clears her throat. “Kylo?”

“Yes”

“Can we just…Nevermind.” Losing her confidence to ask him to dance to the love song that started. It would have been silly. The two of them swaying in a record shop. The moment felt right though, Gary left them alone to go look for something in the back. But her heart felt deflated by the thought of him saying no. She couldn’t handle that, everything felt too vulnerable between them. 

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, I just had a silly thought. But it was stupid.”

“Oh?” Curiosity gains his interest, “What was it?”

“Kylo, really its nothing.”

“Charlie,” He pushes. She knew he wasn’t going to let it go. 

“I was just, you’re really going to make me do this, I was just going to ask if you would dance with me.” She looks down, feelings embarrassed. 

“Okay.” She looks up in surprise. He looks at her, and holds out his hand. She goes up to him and puts her arm over his shoulder. She places her head on his shoulder and they dance for the last half of the song. Nothing extravagant, just some simple side stepping. But it felt special. Barbra’s vocals fueling the emotion between them. To Charlie, it really did only take a moment. She realized right there that her feelings towards Kylo were stronger than she wanted to admit. She breathes in and knows shes in for trouble. He has an alleged girlfriend. She’s his employee. He’s powerful, she’s nothing. He lives in a mansion in a gated community while she calls a small pink house by the beach home. She cant act on her feelings, she knows he couldn’t ever care about her in that way. She closes her eyes and just decides to shut off her brain and enjoy the moment. Feeling the warmth from his hand on her back, smelling his cologne, listening to his heartbeat. Steady and strong. The song ends and they separate. She looks up at Kylo, and they both turn around when they hear clapping. 

“That was beautiful. You guys are good together.” Gary speculates. They both just look at each other. Were his cheeks flushed? She swore his face looked the slightest bit pink. Kylo asks if she was almost ready and she said she was good to go. She went up to the counter to pay for her cassettes and record. Kylo holds out his hand to stop her from reaching into her bag for her purse. 

“Kylo, I have too much stuff here. I cant let you buy me this,” she argues.

“I can and I will. Just think of it as a thanks for a job well done with making sure this week has been planned out accordingly. For making sure that I have everything I need, even if it means you might forget something you need.” A quick joke due to her missing and now replaced dress. He hands his card over to Gary and Charlie grabs her bag and waits for Kylo to finish the transaction. She steps over to the bulletin board and looks at the flyers that cover it. She feels a hand on her lower back and looks up to Kylo and he nods towards the door. His hand doesn’t leave her back until they are out of the shop and up the stairs. They walk back to the town car, still sitting in front of the bodega. 

“I’ll meet you at the car I just need to grab something really quick.” She explains to Kylo. He nods and lets he venture into the tiny shop. Happy, she returns to the car with two cups of coffee and hands one to Kylo.

Getting in the car, they head off to the hotel “I know its just cheap drip coffee, but I like it.” Charlie explains and sips from her cup. 

“Thank you Charlie, its not terrible.” Charlie smiles at him, glad she got him a cup. They continue the ride in silence. Once they arrive at the hotel she takes his cup and goes to look for a trash can. On her way back to a waiting Kylo, something catches her eye. Or someone. A man. He had just turned around from the front desk. Charlie’s heart sank. The last person she expected to ever have to see again. He spots her and smirks like the asshole he knows he is. He’s walking up to Charlie and Kylo. 

“Do you know who that is?” Kylo asks.

“Yes. He’s my ex.” She breathes in deep and waits for the prick to reach them before letting it out.

“Charlie, wasn’t expecting to ever see you in a place like this.” He jabs

“Will.” She dryly greets.

“So cold, baby. You still mad at me?” Charlie made a face when he called her baby. She was repulsed.

“I’m not mad, Baby,” she makes sure to emphasize the word baby with pure hate, “I just don’t fucking like you.” Will glances at Kylo and sticks out his hand.

“You’ve got your hands full with this one, man” Will says. Kylo just stares at his hand. Chest rising and falling heavily. Retracting his hand, will continues, “I guess she’s talked to you about me? I can assure you its not all true. She’s no angel herself.”

“Never mentioned you.” Kylo spoke. Will laughed and shook his head.

Charlie had enough of this bullshit. “I’m right fucking here. You can’t just talk about me like I’m not here. Will, please do the world a favor and fuck off. I don’t want to see you. I don’t care about you. You did nothing but humiliate me and hurt me. I might not be perfect, but I’m not you and that’s more than okay with me.” Charlie knew they were starting a scene, but she just really hated him. And right then nothing else mattered more than giving him a piece of her mind. Once she started, it was hard to stop.

“You wanted this life once. I have it now. I know you hear my songs. Do you get sad when you hear them? You’re a sad girl. I know your mind.” He spat at her, tone condescending. Antagonizing her. 

“Are you kidding me? When I hear your songs in a Trader Joe’s it takes everything in me to not throw the fuck up. You conceited fuck. Fuck you.” she said, practically in his face. 

“I don’t think your boyfriend would like that.” Will mentioned nodding towards Kylo.

“That’s enough. Let’s go,” Kylo grabbed Charlie’s hand and started pulling her towards the elevators.

“Just like you Charlie, to let a man take control of the situation. You like that right? To be controlled. Like the little bitch you are.” He said with a sadistic laugh. 

Kylo stopped in his tracks and turned around, losing his cool, “Mother fucker, you don’t know shit about her.”

Will laughs, “I know enough.” He winked at Charlie.

Kylo got in his face, “I’m sure who you think you are, but you’re going to leave here and you’re going to leave Charlie alone.”

“And I don’t know who you think you are, bro.” Will spat, they were standing chest to chest now. Charlie was trying to pull Kylo away, but its no use. The man is huge, and strong. He could easily ruin Will. She didn’t want that for Kylo. For him to deal with her issues, and then have to live with that. 

“Kylo this isn’t worth it. Please just come on” She pleaded.

“You know what Charlie? You know what you are? You’re a fucking cunt. That’s why I treated you the way I did. You deserve every fucked up thing that comes your way.” Will yelled.

“Why don’t you go fuck yourself. No better yet, why don’t you take your sorry one hit wonder tiny dicked self and leave. Fucking go. Before I make this hard for you. The only reason your ass isn’t laid out cold right now is because of Charlie. So before I lose my temper, leave. Don’t stay here, if you try to, I’ll make sure it comes back to hurt you.”

“You think I’m fucking scared of you? You’re nobody man. I’m Will Forte. I have this hotel in the palm of my hand.”

Kylo grabs Charlie’s hand and pulls her back towards the elevators. Leaves her to walk towards the front desk. He hands the man standing behind it something. Next thing Charlie realized, Will was being hauled away by security. They got in the elevator and Will screamed a big fuck you at them. Kylo stood there, with his hand on her lower back smirking at the bastard. Charlie let her tears fall. Frustrated with the whole situation, feeling as usual humiliated when it came to will. Embarrassed that Kylo had to stick up for her. Sad that she acted the way she did. The night was supposed to end on good terms. She gripped her bags and waited for the elevator to stop at her floor. When it did and the doors opened, kylo let her out. 

“No, Its okay, I need to be alone right now. I just need to think. I’m okay.” She told him when she noticed him walking out of the elevator with her.

He nods his head, understanding. Charlie decides to do one more brave thing for the night, and leans in and kisses his cheek. “Thank you Kylo, for everything.” She said leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite, but...


	8. I Shouldn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// there is talk about abusive relationships in this chapter.

When Charlie woke up, she felt like she had gotten hit by an emotional bus. Her restless night was filled with tossing, turning, crying, and a very small amount of sleep. She felt horrible and uneasy for so many reasons. Knowing she had to push all of that away and be professional. Today was the first of all-day meetings and presentations. 

Waking up a couple of hours before her alarm was set to go off, but Charlie knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Grabbing her phone to check social media and look at the news, she needed to make sure the world didn’t just combust into flames. It sure felt like her world had. Social media might be toxic in so many ways, but it was able to free Charlie’s mind from her impending thoughts for a short while. For that she was thankful for its existence. 

She was able to see that at least Scout’s night seemed to be better. Posting about her date-night with Sam. Charlie watches a few highlights from an art event back home. She liked a few posts and tweets and saw that there was a new meme going around. Internally laughing at the different posts people made with it. She ignored the texts and emails, and mindlessly scrolled until she knew she couldn’t ignore her responsibilities any longer. 

Getting up to go shower and get ready for her day she caught a glance at her reflection. She looked terrible. Ignoring that too, she showered and replayed the last 10 minutes of her night. The fight replaying in her head. She still couldn’t believe Will was there. What did she do to deserve that? What was karma getting her back for? She’s fucked up a lot in life.

Crying again, but not sobbing. She just lets the hot water run over her body and tears down her face. After what feels like forever, she stops crying and shuts the water off. Grabbing a towel to dry off, she wraps it around her body, and grabs another for her hair. Not caring that she’ll leave the towel with a green stain. She walks out into the room and gets her clothes from the closet. Her professional outfit consisting of skinny cut slacks, a black top and her blazer. She gets dressed and grabs her phone, seeing Kylo has texted her to come to his room at her earliest convenience. She scoffs, thinking it would be more convenient to just meet him in the lobby on the way out for the day. Going into to the bathroom to work on her hair, deciding she cant be bothered to do anything and puts it into a high bun. For once, she foregoes makeup. She truly doesn’t have the energy to pretend like she cares enough for that. The world will just have to accept her bare face. Gathering all her work things into her bag, she slips on her heels and head out to go to Kylo’s room. 

“Morning,” Charlie greets Kylo when he opens the door. 

“How are you doing?”

“Never better,” she tells him sarcastically. He knowingly looks at her. She wishes she knew what he was thinking. Probably that she looks like shit, like she’s been crying all night and morning. Like she didn’t get any sleep. Like she was mentally not there. That’s how she felt. 

“Can we talk about last night?” Kylo inquires.

“I would…rather not. Honestly, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it all.”

“I want to,” he pauses fighting with himself on the right words, “I want to be there for you. I am here for you.”

“Kylo, I just can’t unload all of that,” she throws her hands into the air to emphasize the mess that was last night, “on you. I wont do that to you.”

“I’m telling you that you can. Coffee?” He offers holding out a cup for her.

“Always,” she takes the cup. Kylo starts walking over to the small kitchenette table for four and sits. Charlie follows and takes the seat across from him, blowing into her cup. She knows it doesn’t really help cool down the steaming mug, but she still does it. 

“So, who was he? I get that you used to date, but,” Kylo trails off hoping to get her to talk. He was curious but mostly he wanted to know so that he could understand her better. He wants her to trust him on a different level, he didn’t know if she gave him that trust yet. 

“I don’t know Kylo. It’s a lot to take in. It’s a lot to think about. Though I’ve been thinking about it all night, it’s difficult to say out loud. Everything he put me through. He’s not how his team portrays him to the public.”

“Nobody ever is,” he adds.

“I started dating him when I was 18. I didn’t walk away until I was 22. Five years of my life and a lifetime of baggage and trauma.” Charlie is still nervous to talk about it, because there’s things she did in the relationship that were wrong too and she knows she can’t leave them out. She is scared that Kylo will think differently of her. “He was right, I’m no angel. I fucked up too. But I owned up to those things. He still doesn’t think what he put me through was wrong.”

“He’s not right about anything.” Kylo could have hurt Will last night, he wanted to. He was almost proud of himself for not succumbing to his rage. Though, he knows he only held his composure for Charlie. He didn’t want to scare her. He’s tried hard to avoid her seeing him like that. Angry. He was always quick to act on his emotions. He knew she knows he destroys things, but he also made sure she never actually saw him do those things. He wasn’t proud of how enraged he gets, how easy it is for him to just lose control. He doesn’t want to do that in front of her, she doesn’t deserve that.

“Maybe, but the cheating, drugs and lying weren’t even the worst? He was so manipulative and controlling. Going too far in the bedroom. What’s a safe word for, when there was no intent to be safe in the first place. I thought all I had in my life was him, that he was as good as it was going to get. He was the most important part of me, the only interesting thing about me. I look back and there are no good memories, every good moment that happened was tainted with something horrible. Every gift was an apology, every kiss to cover a lie.” Charlie explained, taking a deep breath. 

“He was terrible, I remember one night we had fought. He saw me talking to a guy at the venue we worked at, and he lost it. Said I had to be cheating on him. That I was dirty. I told him he was crazy. We must have broken what felt like everything in that apartment. Yelling and throwing things at each other. He blamed me, I believed him, shouting I was sorry. I locked myself in our room and called Scout. He broke down the door. And so, I climbed out of the window. We were on the first floor. I ran down the street. No shoes, no purse. Just my phone. I told Scout where I was and she picked me up. She was ready to kill. She drove right back to the apartment and told me to stay put, and grabbed a baseball bat out from her trunk. I don’t know exactly what happened, but I know Scout doesn’t threaten, she acts. She scared him enough that time for him to be nice for a while. I know I disappointed Scout for going back. I disappointed myself, but by then I was so heavily manipulated into thinking everything was my fault, or that I couldn’t do better, or leave. I had no other way of seeing things.”

“But you got away from him,” Kylo told her. “You’re strong for getting away.”

“Am I strong? I only left because I saw the chance to. That’s why I left California.” Charlie pauses, looking at Kylo, trying to make out his emotions. Kylo listens and gives her all of his attention. He takes every word she gives him and makes sure he understands what she’s telling him. He doesn’t talk, or nod, but he keeps his eyes focused on her. He reached out and grabbed her hand in his and ran his thumb in her palm, comforting her. Letting her know she can keep going. 

“Will was at the studio all night, or at least that’s what he said. I knew the truth. I had known what was going on for a while. I guess I had been lying to myself, because I knew he had been cheating on me throughout our whole relationship. But that night I decided I had enough. That I had to get out, or I never would. I stole money from him, to get away. I took a lot of money. It was everything he had saved for the studio,” She admits, scared to look Kylo in the eyes.

“And so I packed the important things to me, and I just left. Drove until I reached the other side of the country. As far as I could get. I didn’t tell my parents, Scout, anyone. I just disappeared. I only told Scout once I felt safe. I’m not scared of him anymore.” Wiping tears from her face, Charlie finishes, thinking she can’t say anymore, not right now. Though she’s sure she could talk for hours about her relationship with Will. Everything she went through. 

Kylo didn’t want to take away from her story or make her feel like he was changing the subject, but she had been so open and honest with him. He wanted to be vulnerable for her as well. He started with the first thing that came to his mind. 

“I was engaged.” He shares. Charlie looks up at him. 

“You were?” She tries to imagine him cozied up with someone. Its hard to imagine, but its there.

He nods, “Yes, it was a very short-lived engagement. She, uh,” He chuckles, in the way where the person is trying to break the tension, but what they are about to say isn’t funny. “She actually married my brother. They have a daughter.” Of course, Charlie knew about Ben, his brother. They didn’t seem close, and maybe this had something to do with it. Which would make Rey, his ex-fiancé, his sister-in-law. 

“It happened after our dad passed away, and I took over the business. I was 22. It was always going to be mine, Ben never really wanted anything to do with the family business. I had spent my whole life working to take over, but I had no clue how much work it actually was. I neglected so much, when I took over as CEO. Including Rey. I don’t blame her. I feel like I had proposed to her as a way to try and mend things. Maybe if one good thing happened, we could start fresh from there. I just had so much on my plate.” Kylo said, looking very sincere.

“We all grew up together, but she chose me. And I pushed her away. I couldn’t go to the wedding. I couldn’t see that. I also don’t blame her or have hard feelings. It’s just hard to see. What could have been.” Charlie’s heart aches for Kylo. He was so close to his life being so different. Not that being married and having kids is what makes a person’s life purposeful, but there’s something special about that being a part of your life. Even if you didn’t know it’s what you wanted until its taken away, you mourn for a life that could have been. Yet he had to be reminded of it all the time. 

Charlie sees it in his face, the anguish around that situation. She wants to hug him but knows better. She wants to tell him she’s sorry but knows he doesn’t want her pity. Though she doesn’t pity him, she just wants him to know she feels his pain. That she knows it genuine. “Thank you for sharing that, for trusting me with it.” She let him know. He nods his head once standing up to grab the coffee mugs. Charlie reaches and grabs his forearm, “Really Kylo.” Again, he nods and walks the cups to the sink for maid service to take care of later on. 

“I do trust you, and I hope I never made you uncomfortable.” He says, back turned to her. 

She knew what he meant. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“I don’t want you to be scared of me,” he admits.

“I’m not.” But Charlie was lying, because right then she was terrified. Scared of her feelings towards Kylo. Nervous to try and keep things normal. She wanted to take care of him, be there for him. Make him smile and be the person he shared his problems with. She wanted to be his rock. And that was scary, because she knew he could never be hers. She trusted him wholly. She understood opening up to her wasn’t easy, just as her opening up to him wasnt easy. His circumstance didn’t make her happy, but Kylo confiding in her made her happy. 

~

The rest of their day went by fairly fast. Charlie could tell Kylo was excited about the nee development. They were trying to design an implant that helped with pain management. Small, and nonintrusive. Kylo’s teams were hoping to make the surgery required less than an hour. The implant would send signals to the brain, “tricking” it to release more endorphins to help with pain. It could be a game changer. The presentations and research were proving to be more than complicit. The teams involved had been thorough with research and testing. 

Charlie knew this could be amazing, and she was proud to be working for Ren Enterprises. In her months of working for them, and through listening in she understood the medical world just as corrupt as any other organization. With this project, pharmaceutical companies would be lighting a fire under their ass to stop the implant from making its way into the world. Opioids were the number one cash cow for them. It made Charlie sick if she thought about it too much. The research she’s done on her own personal time. The amount of money these companies make off of people’s pains and addictions is horrendous. But this implant, could significantly reduce someone’s reliance on opioids. Which means prescriptions could dwindle. It could help lock down the ease of a prescription for drugs. 

Getting a prescription could be as easy as telling your doctor you had been having pain, and they just write you a prescription for whatever drug they think will “help”. Cash rules everything, Charlie knew it, Kylo knew it. Big Pharma could come and block or fort a postponement easily. But after the presentation’s this morning, Charlie was excited, this could be the new reality. So much more had to be tested and worked on but the steps that had been made were exponentially greater than she thought they would have ready. The New York offices didn’t fuck around.

Kylo was typically quiet in large meetings, unless something was actually very terrible. He stayed quiet if he was mad, or content. He wouldn’t let people know more than a quick “Thanks everyone” before he’d get up and leave the room. Though people could usually tell his mood, it was still difficult to know what was going on in his head. Kylo usually talked things over with Charlie afterwards. Having her send out a memo with highlights. Then individual emails, letting specifics about employees’ contributions be known as good or bad. If he liked something, he might request a face to face meeting to explore the topic further. Basically, Kylo liked big meetings to get all the teams together. A place for them to hear each other talk about whats going on, and maybe, hopefully, get the gears grinding. He wants everyone on the same page. After the main morning meeting, they break for lunch. Then, the department meetings. The next day he’ll talk individually with some key people. Charlie always makes sure to block off time for those smaller one-on-one meetings, even if she wasn’t sure exactly what to plan for, she knew she had to plan for something. 

He hadn’t said much after their conversation this morning, and Charlie really wanted to pick his brain on what he thought about the presentations. They were walking into the office he used while in New York. If Charlie thought his Palo Alto office was bare bones, his New York office, was desolate. There was a desk and chair in the middle of the room, a couch on the wall closest to the door, two chairs in front of his desk. That was it. In his defense, he wasn’t there often enough to keep things. It was smaller than his office back home, but Charlie thinks that’s on purpose. Back home his office is two rooms with a private restroom. The New York office is one room, still a decent size. She figures that he didn’t want a big office due to him not being here nearly enough to overtake so much room. She takes a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. She waits for him to take off his jacket, neatly drape it over his chair and sit down before she clears her throat. 

“So, I think that went well.” Charlie starts, getting her laptop out to jot notes and prepare emails and memos summarizing the morning’s gathering. She knows it’ll be a working lunch so just hopes she has time to inhale a salad. She placed the order already. 

Kylo stares at her. He was still thinking about what happened that morning. How they shared such private things with each other. “Kylo?” she asked. 

Breaking his thought, “Right, I agree. Of course, there are some details that will need ironing out and I’ll need some more information on specifics. I think this is coming together nicely.” He sat and explained what he thought of everything that was gone over in the morning, Charlie taking notes and giving small inputs here and there. Her phone rang and she answered it saying it was their food. He was glad, he didn’t eat this morning. And these meetings, as exciting as they can be, they were still draining. He needed energy. She comes back into the office with the bags and started placing everything on Kylo’s desk.

“Sorry, you don’t have a table in here.” Charlie says sheepishly.

“It’s fine.”

She gives Kylo his salad and they both eat in silence. “I like our place better.”

“Hmm??” she asks, not understanding. 

“The salad place you go to back home, its better.”

“Oh, uh, yeah I suppose it is,” Charlie feels like maybe now is the right time to tell him his salads are from Whole Foods. Not that he would truly care, she just played it out so long that it never felt right to admit it to him. “I have to tell you something.”

“What’s wrong?” he quickly asks, a million questions and scenarios going through his mind. 

“Don’t be upset. There is nothing to be upset about.” Charlie warns. He starts thinking about earlier, did he tell her too much, was he being cold, was she regretting opening up to him. “The salad place back home.”

“Did it close?”

“Not…exactly?”

“Then what is it?”

“Well, it’s actually Whole Foods.” She admits. 

“Whole Foods?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I don’t even know why I didn’t tell you.” Charlie nervously laughs.

“Whole Foods?” he repeats. 

“Yes, Kylo. Whole Foods. I go and pick out things I think you’d like, surprisingly you have.”

“You pick out my salad?”

“I mean you’ve been there before. The big ass salad bar, I just go and make you a salad. You’re not mad, are you? I know I lied about where it came from but, it’s a salad.” She quips. He laughs, and laughs and laughs. A real deep laugh, he throws his head back, grabbing his stomach. He’s not mad. 

“Baby, I could never get mad over a salad even if I tried,” Charlie just stares at him with her mouth open. Internally screaming. Kylo sees her face, “What? Are you worried about earlier?” He gets up and walks towards her. He squats down and grabs her hand, thumbing over her knuckles. “I know I am not the best at expressing myself, but I’m glad you’re able to trust me with things from your past.”

“You do that a lot.” She whispers, looking at his hands in hers.

“I know. I shouldn’t” He admits, looking into her eyes. 

She’s still staring, body on fire, tummy in knots. Fucking perplexed. Trying to not think too much about it, but her mind is racing. She quickly gets up and takes her hand away. He stands up. Along with her. Looking down at her face. She starts walking away, and he again grabs her hand, stopping her. Pulling her into his chest. He puts his arms around her and holds her. She melts into the embrace and wraps her arms around him. It almost doesn’t feel real to her. 

“You called me baby.” She says into his body.

“I know. I shouldn’t have.” He tells her, resting his chin on her head. 

“I liked it.” Came out of her mouth faster than she could even think to stop herself.


	9. Fancy Dinners

“He said WHAT?” Scout yelled through the phone at Charlie. Charlie had just explained the past few days to her. 

“Exactly,”

“He wants you. He really does. Bro, its obvious. Right?” Scout asks.

“I don’t know. I’m almost certain he has a girlfriend?” Charlie then explains how Kylo had asked for plus ones to the charity events the day he came in late, the giggling she heard on the phone. She recalled how he’s been different lately. 

“Maybe he’s just calm because of you? I mean other than you being the bad bitch you are, you’re also the only assistant to last this long. He doesn’t have to worry about so much, his shits organized.”

“I really doubt that. I don’t know Scout. This trip has been a lot on me emotionally. I’m happy, then sad, then confused, and happy and nervous.”

“I know, but tomorrow is your dinner. Then you’ll be back home the next day and we can have a bff night. Movies, food, alcohol.”

“I get to pick the first thing we watch!” Charlie exclaims.

“For sure dude, as long as it’s not some sappy lovey-dovey bullshit where we both cry. For the love of all that is unholy, no crying! Look, just focus on getting all beautiful for that fancy dinner with too many forks, and too many uptight assholes. Focus on yourself.” 

“I’ll try,”

“You better! Look I have Sam coming over so we can cook dinner, but if you need me, I’m here for you. Just call or text.”

“I will. Love you man.”

“Love you too bro.” Then the line went dead. It was an off night for Charlie and she only wanted one thing, a couple of slices of dollar pizza, a giant coke and maybe an ice cream cone. She pulls on her black jeans and boots. Grabs her wallet and phone. Puts her hair in a messy bun and heads out. When she gets down to the lobby, she spots a familiar large man at the bar sitting with another man she recognizes from around the office. She tries to avoid making eye contact or having him see her.  
“Charlie.” She hears Kylo state and she stops and turns very slowly to look at the handsome man. Navy suit, white shirt, hair perfectly tossled. He just looked perfect all the time. And yet her pants had tears in the knees, scoffed shoes, her shirt had cut off sleeves and she’s fairly sure her makeup was in a state. She walked up to the men. 

“You remember George from the office?” Kylo offers.

“Yes, hello. How are you?” Charlie greets as she sticks out her hand for George to shake. 

“Hey, Charlie. Doing good. Just having a bit of a night cap with Kylo here. I would invite you, but I think we’re all but finished.” George says, shaking her hand.

“Oh well, that’s too bad,” Not really, she thought, she wanted that pizza. Bad. 

“Where are you going?” Kylo asked

“Food.” She smiled. “I’ll leave you guys to it. Have a good night George, Kylo.” And with that she tried to get out as fast as possible. She’s not been avoiding Kylo, necessarily. But she has been trying to keep some distance. After their conversation in his office, they went right back to work and he acted like nothing happened. She gets it, be professional and all. But also, she wasn’t sure what to make of it. All that she did know, was that she was so nervous around him. And just caught herself wanting to touch him, have any sort of contact. She’s had to stop herself from reaching out and grazing his arm. She’ll stare too long and force her eyes away. Until she knows more or is positive about their situation, she won’t do anything. Especially if he has a girlfriend. She won’t put anyone else through that. So, she’ll have to control herself. It’s not been easy. 

She’s made it a few steps and her name is called again by Kylo. “We’re done, I’ll walk with you” he says.

“Oh no, Kylo don’t worry about it, I’ll be okay.”

“I’ll go with you.” he says again, sternly. “Unless, you don’t want me to go.” Softer. 

“I’m just grabbing pizza and ice cream. It’s not a big deal.” She replied. He nods and turns around and starts making his way to the elevator. “Kylo,” She calls after him, and tries to catch up to him. “Come on,” she tells him. 

“You don’t have to invite me. Just go. It’s okay.” He contended. Against her better judgment, Charlie grabbed his hand and rolled her eyes.

“Let’s go. I know a great spot and it’s calling my name.” She grumbled. 

They walked along the New York streets in silence for the first few blocks. It was killing Charlie. “So, do you like pizza?”

He looked over at her, his expression asking if she really said that. “Doesn’t everybody?”

“I suppose so. It’s just that you’re so,” she waved up and down his figure, “serious? I can’t imagine you in a setting like a pizza shop.”

Kylo smirks, “Do you imagine me many places?” Charlie feels her cheeks flood as she nods her head, admitting to her secret. “Tell me.”

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s not like a lot. And you can’t get mad about them.”

“I won’t,” he nods giving her permission to tell him.

“I guess, oh, the other night at dinner with the guys from the new manufacturer and their wives. We were talking about music festivals, and I imagined you at one. And it’s not like I can’t see you in these settings, it’s just, you would stick out. Like I imagined you in your perfectly pressed suit, in the middle of a pit with rain boots on. I know, you probably wouldn’t wear a suit, but I’ve never really seen you in anything else,” She then remembers when she spent the night at his house and him in his sleep clothes.

“Hmm,” was all he said.

“You said you wouldn’t get mad,” she reminds him. 

“I’m not.”

“Promise? I don’t mean it in a bad way. You’re just a serious person. And I know you probably have fun sometimes, but also, you’re in charge of a huge company and doing important things. You know?”

“I don’t really have fun,” he admitted. 

“I had fun in the record shop.”

“I did too. You’re fun.” He says matter-of-factly. 

“I like to have fun when I can. But really, I’m pretty boring. I work, go home, hangout with Scout and that’s typically it. I almost feel like I have to plan my fun? Which isn’t as fun as doing things on the spot.”

“I see. I still think you’re fun, and funny.”

“Do you think of me?” The words flow out of Charlie’s mouth before she even has time to think about what she was saying. She quickly puts her hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.”

“Yes.” Was all he said, and that sent a wave of emotions through Charlie. She looked up in his glimmering eyes, his happy eyes, and she smiled at him. He returned the smile. They walked up to the pizza shop, Kylo opening the door and letting Charlie in first. Going up to the counter she turns to Kylo. 

“Dinner is on me tonight. Don’t fight me. You can get whatever you want. No expense spared.” She smiles, it’s a dollar a slice. She thought it was funny. 

“Buying me dinner?”

“Yes!” They order their food and stand to pay, the cashier tells the total, and Charlie puts her hand over her forehead feigning shock. 

“My poor wallet. How will I afford to pay rent after this?” She hands over her card.

“Maybe you should ask for a raise.” The cashier plays around.

“Oh, there’s no way I could do that. My boss is huge. And scary. Really serious. Very intimidating. I’m just an assistant, fetch his coffee and whatever.” Charlie says. 

The cashier hands back Charlie’s card and smiles “He should pay you what you’re worth.”

Charlie smiles at her and puts her card in her wallet looking at Kylo, “You hear that boss, what I’m worth.” The cashier’s eyes widen in realization, Kylo gives a warning look and finds a table. “Don’t worry, he pays me very well. I was only kidding. He is scary though.”

“And very big.” The cashier adds as Charlie walks away.

“That he is!” she yells back. 

“Hi,” Charlie tells Kylo. As she sits down in the booth across from him. She grabs her coke and sips, still looking at Kylo. He was thinking. “Jesus Christ, Kylo, I was kidding. Eat your pizza. This is Grade-A cheap pizza, enjoy it.” 

“Do you want a raise?”

“Kylo. Eat. Your. Pizza.” He just lifts an eyebrow up at her. She stuffs her face, taking a few bites. She looks at him waiting for him to eat the pizza. Half expecting him to find a fork and knife. 

“Do you want a raise?” he asks her again. 

She huffs, “You’ve not only given me numerous bonuses but also two raises since I’ve started. I am fine. I think I’m being paid fairly. I’ll always be honest with you. Now, please eat that greasy pizza.” He finally picks up the pizza, gesturing towards her as if asking if she’s happy. She smiles. 

They eat in peace, and after the pizza is gone, Charlie knows she cant think about ice cream, and decided she wasn’t ready to leave, wanting to talk with Kylo more. “If you could so something fun right now, what would it be?”

“I honestly don’t even know. I’ve been busy for so long, just working. What sounds like fun is going to a secluded cabin without reception and just being there. Without thinking about everything.” Kylo shifts in his seat and their knees touch, he doesn’t move, and neither does Charlie. 

“That sounds like fun. Fun doesn’t mean doing high intensity things or going off and conquering the place you’re at. You deserve some time off,” she shrugs. 

“What about you?”

“I want to plant a rose garden in the front yard. I want a few different types of roses, all pink of course. Or maybe visiting Dorothy, mine and Scouts friend, at her bar. Just to catch up. Going on a road trip to a random location, not a big city, somewhere close to a big state park so I can explore.” They continue talking for a while and Charlie tells him about antique shopping and the pink couch, he talks to her about some of his college life. He swears he was outgoing and less careful. How he and his roommate one year decided to wrap everything with Christmas paper in the student lobby in their dorm hall. Charlie says she doesn’t believe him, he swore it happened. After a while Charlie yawns and Kylo looks at his watch and says its late. Charlie grabs his wrist and looks at the time. A quarter to midnight. Kylo stands up and offers his hand for Charlie to hold as she got up, only she didn’t let go as they walked out. The night was a little chilly, but still comfortable. Charlie was hyper aware of the big hand holding hers, wondering what it would be like to intertwine their fingers. She’s content with what she has though. This time they walked back in comfortable silence. Once they got back to the hotel, Kylo let go of Charlie’s hand to open the door for her. A little disappointed when he didn’t grab her hand again, she walked up to the elevators. They rode up and reached Charlie’s floor. Kylo followed her out. She gave him a look of confusion.

“I’m walking you to your door,” He tells.

“Oh.”

“Thank you for dinner. I had a good time.”

“Oh no worries Kylo. I had fun. I like being around you.”

“Me too,” he says as he stares straight ahead, face stern. Clearly thinking. 

They reach Charlie’s door, “Goodnight Kylo. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Charlie says looking up at his face. He nods, still looking like he’s contemplating something. “Kylo?”

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” He exhales heavily. He’s looking at her with calculating eyes. 

“Okay.” Charlie replies, and stands at her door. She swipes her keycard and opens the door. She looks back at Kylo, nervous. She unexpectedly wraps her arms around his middle, and whispers to him. “I don’t know what’s going on in your head, but it’s okay.” She feels him nod his head. His tell-tale sign he heard her. She tightens her hold and he slips his arms around her holding her against his body. They stay like that for a while and just breathe with each other. Kylo smelling like mint, bergamot, and pepper. Even after walking around the city and eating pizza, he still smells so good. She wonders if she smells like sweat. Getting a little self-conscious she unhooks her arms and steps back. She smiles at him and he nods his head. He doesn’t hesitate to tell her goodnight. 

“I had fun tonight Charlie. I always have fun with you.” He says while staring into her eyes, but it felt deeper than that. She knew what he was getting at. Their conversation from earlier replaying in her head. 

“Goodnight Kylo.”

~

Getting ready for a fancy occasions is not something Charlie would say she was bad at, but she wasn’t great at it. She wasn’t used to thinking if her makeup was conservative enough or is her hair was perfectly in place. She ditched her massive winged liner for a classic flick, soft eyeshadow, and very classy false lashes, all to match her softer face makeup. She opted for a nude lip, making sure to toss the pencil in her clutch for touch ups. Her green hair seemed to be a bit more of an issue. She decided to curl it into loose waves, hoping the heat of the curling want would help smooth out her frizzy hair. She side parted her hair and then clipped the left side back behind her ear. Tonight, would be fun, she hoped. It would be a new experience for her, that’s for sure. She googled which forks to use for which course, she really didn’t want to embarrass herself, especially in front of Kylo. He told her that nobody even pays attention to that stuff, and to not worry. She still did. She made sure to drill “work your way from the outside to the inside” into her head. She pulled up her spanx and pulled her dress over her shoulders, struggling to get the last big of her zipper up. Frustrated she finally got it and scoffed. Did it have to be so difficult to zip on your own dress? She placed her new earrings in her ears and pulled her dark red heels on. Spaying her perfume, grabbing her clutch she headed out to go see Kylo. 

She was nervous to give him his gift. Hoping he didn’t think it was tacky or ugly. The elevator ride up was a little weird due to the older man riding in the car with her. He smiled at her while looking her body up and down. She stepped as far away from him as possible. When Kylo’s floor hit, she walked out and heard him mutter something about her ass looking good. Charlie internally gagged and turned around to flip him off as the door closed back on him. Fuck men. She walked up to Kylo’s door knocked, and sniffed her pits trying to see if she remembered her deodorant. He opened the door and took in the sight of Charlie with her nose in her armpit. She quickly straightened. 

“I was just, uh, making sure I was all good!” she tried to explain, laughing nervously. He opened the door wider to let her in. She noticed his black suit, and white shirt. He looked beautiful as always. Practically a work of art. “So, I got you something. And you don’t have to wear them, and if you don’t like them it’s okay. I got them on a whim and th-”

“What is it?” He enquires. She hands him the two little boxes. Hoping, practically praying that he won’t hate them. 

“Thank you, Charlie. Really.” He says as he examines the silver and ruby accessories. 

“Do you like them?” 

“Yes, can you help me put them on?” 

“You really don’t have to wear them. It’s okay.” She says, still worried he’s just being nice. He walks up to her and gently kisses her cheek.

“Put them on me,” He says as his thumb grazes her chin. She grabs the box out of his other hand and starts fumbling with his shirt sleeve to get the cufflinks on. “Good girl.”

Her breath hitches in her throat, and she feels like her lungs cannot function properly. She knows her cheeks are burning, and she feels her hands slightly shake. She wonders if he knows what he does to her. Like she’s hot and cold, and nervous but also calm. She grabs his hand from her face and attaches the cufflink to his sleeve. “Did you want the clip as well?”

“Yes.” So, she places the small clip onto his tie and then into his shirt. She can’t help but think how private this feels. If someone were to walk in right now, they could assume things that Charlie only thought about in her dreams. She feels him lightly tug on her ear.

“Are we matching?” He asks with a husk in his voice that makes Charlie’s heart feel like its enflamed. 

“I guess we kind of are? I liked them, and thought they would be nice to wear because of my shoes? I’m not really a jewelry type of person, but felt it was a special occasion. Do they look okay? I can take them off.” 

“Beautiful.” She meets his eyes and bites the inside of her lip. 

Breaking eye contact, “We should get going. The car is downstairs waiting for us.” Charlie states. Not actually wanting to go. She could stay here all night and be okay. Kylo nods his head and they head down to the car. 

When they arrive at the restaurant Charlie is excited to be there. To experience fine dining and food prepared by a world-renowned chef. She is grateful to be there and happy to have the opportunity. Kylo guides Charlie into the building with his hand on her lower back. She’s only slightly devastated when his hand leaves her back to shake hands with their group. In total there were 13 of them dining together tonight. One of the guys from their dinner the first night, along with his wife. They reintroduced themselves as Daniel and Charlotte. Then she noticed a few guys and women from the office, and she assumed their spouses. And then there was Vince. One of the guys that Kylo had been meeting with daily, he was a young engineer and the mind behind the new implant. Kylo had asked him lots of questions regarding the implant and getting his input on the project as a whole. Charlie could tell Kylo liked him.

The group was led to a private room with a giant round white cloth lined table. Charlie was in charge of the seating chart, she let everyone know to find their place cards. Kylo wanted Vince and herself next to him, but still needed to have Daniel close. Charlie sat to the left of Kylo, with Vince on her left and Daniel and Charlotte on Kylo’s right. Two waiters entered the room and took drink orders, Kylo ordered a whiskey neat and Charlie asked for a gin and tonic. Charlie also made sure that the wine and champagne they requested were ready to be served.

Pretty soon conversation started flowing and the room got loud, Vince started talking to Charlie and they somehow got started on bowling. Both agreeing how fun it sounds and then once you start it just isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. The walk back to you seat after your turn being weird and awkward. They are both laughing when the waiters started bringing in the courses and poured the wine. Charlie was excited for all the food, but particularly looking forward to the third course, it was lobster with green tomato and a crème froth. Charlie saw photos and it looked delicious. Kylo leans over to her and asks how she’s doing. 

“This is really great. I’m having a good time.” 

“You seem to be hitting it off with Vince,” He implies. And then she felt something on her thigh. His hand was placed on her knee and his thumb was stroking her skin softly. 

Charlie smiles at him, “We were talking about bowling.” She reassures Kylo. “I’ve been looking forward to this course for days.”

“The lobster is nice.” He says, letting her try the food she’s been so desperate to enjoy. Removing his hand to eat his own food. 

“Fuck, this is delicious,” She whispers to Kylo, “I’m pretty sure it’s the best thing I’ve ever had. Honest to God.”

“Maybe we should get you to more fine dining. There’s a place back home that’s in an old barn, they grow the food and livestock on site and its very interesting. Still a classy place, but the ambiance is very homey. Comfortable.”

“I’ll have to go there.” 

“We’ll see.” Charlie smiles, internally she’s wondering if he just very offhandedly asked her out. Kylo winks at her. 

Pretty soon the dessert course has arrived. They go on and drink more wine, the glasses never seeming to fully empty out. Charlie keeps talking with Vince, who started asking about her tattoos. 

“So why all black?”

“I find it just fits me better,” She shrugs. “I just think black work is beautiful. Most of my pieces don’t have meaning to them, except that I admired the artists and wanted their artwork on me forever.”

“Oh, that’s really cool. Which one is your favorite?”

“Well I can’t exactly show you that, but from the ones you can see,” she pulls the sleeve of her dress up and points at her forearm where an ornate, delicate tattoo sits. It wraps around her arm and looks like a piece of jewelry. Vince touches her arm and she feels a hand attach itself to her knee again, and squeeze. Knowing its Kylo, she can hardly concentrate with his hand is on her thigh. She grabs her wine glass and starts sipping. She feels Kylo’s hand grip her leg just a little harder. She puts her glass down and reaches under the table to find his hand and starts drawing circles on the back of it.

“Wow. That’s amazing. I guess you’re kind of an art collector huh?” Vince asks.

“Yeah, I suppose so.” 

“So, are you dating anyone?” Vince asks. Both hands stop. Charlie straightens her back and clears her throat. “Oh sorry, was that too forward?” 

“You’re okay,” She replies. “Uh, I’m not dating anyone per say” Vince smiles at her. Kylo stands up immediately and starts a toast.

“For the hard work of everyone here, and not here. The hours of dedication you’ve all put into this project will not go unnoticed and we look forward to putting this out into the real world and helping people. This is truly a groundbreaking innovation and I am proud of everything we’ll be accomplishing.” He lifts his glass, “And to the hard work that comes now. This will not be easy. We’ll have people trying to stop this. But I feel like in the end we will achieve our goals.” Kylo turns to Daniel, “To our partners at Meridian for helping us move this project forward.” He turns again, this time towards Charlie, “And lastly, to Vince the mind behind this. We congratulate you on your work and I’m personally excited to have you in our offices back in Palo Alto.” Kylo lifts his glass to his lips and sips the champagne, looking at Charlie. She sips from her glass. She had no idea about the transfer. Kylo sits back down, puts his arm over the back of Charlie’s chair and leans over a little bit. 

“I mean it, I think you’ll be a great addition over there.” Kylo says to Vince. Professional. 

“Thanks, Kylo that means a lot coming from you.” Vince replies. 

Soon everyone starts making their way out of the room, Charlie leaves letting Kylo take care of the bill alone. She didn’t even want to think about how much that cost. She gets outside and Vince is at her side. 

“I think you look really pretty tonight,” He tells her. 

Slightly taken aback with the compliment she replies, “Uh, thanks, you look nice too. I like your,” pause, “tie.” Vince grabs his plain navy tie and gives Charlie a funny look and smiles. 

“Is there any way I could maybe get your number?” he asks. 

“Are you ready?” Charlie thanks the universe for sending the tall man at the right time. She looks up at Kylo, who’s just appeared at her side.

“I was just keeping Charlie here company while she waits for you,” Vince tells.

“I see.” Kylo replies.

“There’s the car, Kylo. I guess I’ll be seeing you around, Vince.” Charlie leaves and goes up to the car, she watches the two men smile and shake hands. She slides into her spot and waits for Kylo to get in. His energy seems a little funky. 

“Are you okay?” Charlie asks. 

“Yeah,” he starts “I don’t know.” 

Charlie reaches out and touches his arm. “I really enjoyed dinner. It was good.” Kylo nods and closes his eyes as he leans his head back against the head rest. He grabs Charlie’s hand and put it on his knee. The rest of the short ride back to the hotel was spent in electrified air. Charlie could have sworn she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She’s turned towards Kylo, and decides to look at him, to take in his features while his eyes are closed. His forehead uncreased, and relaxed. Strong jaw. Beauty marks that scatter on his face like stars scatter the sky. He has a small scar on his clean-shaven chin that she’s never noticed before. Even when scars are viewed as imperfections, Charlie can’t seem but think it’s a positive addition to his face. She looks at his Adam’s apple as it bobs up and down while he swallows. She’s rubbing circles into his leg and she’s so nervous. She doesn’t want the night to end, she doesn’t want to go back to normal. She wants this. If she tries hard enough, she can pretend that this moment is their normal. With her other hand she reaches out and runs her finger over the bridge of his nose. So softly, over and over. She’s not even sure she’s really touching him. But then he grabs her hand and brings it to his lips and he ever so gently kisses it. Her breathing increases, her senses heighten. She feels like everything is louder and brighter. 

They reach their hotel and he helps her out of the car, not letting go of her hand. He intertwines their fingers. Charlie isn’t confused, but just emotional over this. She doesn’t want to let go. She wants his calloused warm hand holding onto hers, keeping her anchored to him. They get into the elevator and he stands in front of her. Grabbing her waist, holding her close. He nuzzles his nose into her neck. Rubbing his nose back and forth, his lips grazing, giving small pecks. He’s being so gentle that its almost breaking Charlie’s heart. This big man leaning down into her embrace. She runs her hands through his hair and caresses his scalp. She’s holding onto everything this man is giving her. She wants to say something but fears her voice might break whatever trance Kylo is in. 

They reach her floor, and he stands straight, and pulls her out of the elevator. They walk down the hall in silence. Once they reach her door, she stares into his eyes. Kylo reaches his hand up to move the hair out of Charlie’s eyes. “He was wrong.” Kylo whispered. Charlie just looks at him, not knowing what to say. “He said you looked pretty. He was wrong. You look beautiful tonight. Not even tonight, all the time. He doesn’t even realize how special you are.” He says while looking into her eyes. His eyes scream with passion, forcing Charlie to know he means everything he said. Charlie finds it hard to keep his gaze, but she holds strong. She breathes a few more times. Still not knowing what to say, but her body knowing what to do. She puts her arms around his neck. His hands follow to encircle her body. Her face makes its way into the crook of his neck. 

“Kylo,” she whispers, and gives him small kisses on his neck, just as he was doing to her earlier. 

“Everything you do is so fucking amazing, you know that right?” Charlie just nods her head. It’s her turn to not know what to say. “I’m more calm around you. I smile. Charlie, I can’t help it.” He continues, words that will forever be engrained in Charlies mind. She’ll save them so she can replay them again and again. Kylo places a finger under Charlie’s chin, moving so that her face is lifted to look at him. He switches between looking into her eyes and her lips. They are both breathing deeper. Charlie can feel their bodies rising and falling with each other. “If you don’t want this, I’ll stop right now” he says as he kisses her cheek, giving her time to give her consent. She nods her head. “With words, baby.”

“I want this.” She whispers. Kylo leans his head down and presses his lips to hers. Charlie’s soul is on fire, everything feels so right and so wrong. She’s kissing back, and they are both letting their hands roam over each other’s bodies. She feel’s Kylo’s tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth. She allows the kiss to intensify, and she can’t help but feel happiness. She feels Kylo giving her a part of himself that he was scared to give. This wasn’t just a kiss, she feels passion, tenderness, and warmth radiate out of him. She hopes he can feel the same from her. She’s putting all her emotions, all her heart into that kiss. She needs him to know. All too soon they break away from each other. Still holding each other, not wanting to let go. Charlie fears what will happen when he leaves. The anxiety of him coming to his senses fills her mind. “You should go inside. It’s late” he tells her. 

“I don’t want to.” She confesses. Kylo grabs her key from her clutch and swipes it across the lock, it beeps allowing the door to open. He lightly guides her inside, kissing her again. Quickly. 

“Charlie,” Kylo pleads. She can’t look at him, afraid he’ll know what she’s thinking. He grabs her face with both hands, caressing her cheeks, looking her in her eyes, “I’ll see you in the morning. Get some sleep.” And he walks away with the door closing behind him. 

Charlie can’t help but think every bad thing she can. She can’t let herself even feel happy, because she’s scared that this won’t happen again, that this was a fluke. He doesn’t care about her the way she cares about him. After all, she’s convinced he has a girlfriend. And that thought floods her mind. She cares so much about Kylo, and what if this moment ruins everything. And even though her head is filled with these thoughts, there is a small part of her brain thinking about the kindness, the softness, the tenderness of Kylo’s touch. How he kissed her hand, his hand on her knee at dinner, the way he held her close to him in the elevator, everything little moment meaning the most to her. She was scared. She didn’t know what this all meant. She wanted it, but now that it’s happened, would things be bad? She hopes not, she cares too much for Kylo. And she hopes he cares about her too. If he cares, he’ll give her answers. Which is exactly why she decides that she’ll confront him about everything tomorrow. She deserves to know. But for now, she’ll let the events replay in her head like a movie until she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter that I had written for a while, until the one I wrote today(18). Hope ya'll enjoyed! Also, I'm editing chapters 10 & 11 they might go up tonight as well. If not, then tomorrow fo sure.


	10. Empty

Charlie told herself that she wouldn’t cry when she landed. She allowed herself to let her tears fall freely on the plane ride back to California. Then she saw Scout and when she walked up to her car, Charlie couldn’t help it. 

“It’s okay. I’m here. You’ll be okay,” Scout encouraged, reaching over the middle of the care to hug Charlie. Scout didn’t know everything, just that Charlie was coming back home, alone. Scout knew from Charlie’s voice she was upset when she called to ask her to pick her up from the airport. “Let’s go home.” The drive to their house was quiet, air filled with tension. Scout wanted to ask Charlie what was going on, but she couldn’t bring herself to. She knew it had something to do with the dinner, or at least on last night. She knew when Charlie was ready, she would talk. Scout still worried for her friend. Looking over to the passenger seat she didn’t see the happy high energy woman she knew Charlie to be. Instead she saw an exhausted torn woman. Whatever happened, Scout knew that there would be hell to pay. 

When they got home, Charlie went straight to her room, pulled the curtains closed tight and went to hide under her covers. Hoping she’ll be able to sleep. But instead all she could do was think. The lonely trip home should have given her enough time to go over everything that happened that morning. To get it out of her system. It seems she thought wrong. Every word, look, and emotion replaying over and over, a loop she couldn’t escape. She didn’t want to think about it, but it was happening anyways, her heart hurting more and more. She wasn’t sure just how much more she could take. And then sleep finally took over. 

It was her first easter, or at least the first one she can remember. Walking around the backyard, searching for eggs. She stumbles a little bit and falls. She falls into an ocean, the beach where she would go on weekends with her dad. She’s splashing around and sees a girl in the distance. She has on all black. A big sun hat hiding her face, and coverup flowing in the ocean breeze. The woman is walking along the beach, away from everything. Charlie gets out of the water and follows her. There’s just something magnetic pulling her towards this woman. She’s yelling, asking her to wait, to stop. But the woman just keeps walking. Charlie is finally just a few feet away, and she asks her to wait once again. The woman stops walking and stays facing away from Charlie. “Who are you,” Charlie asks. The woman starts to turn around and then everything starts blending away into darkness. 

Charlie’s eyes adjust and she knows exactly where she is. The closet of her childhood room. Where she went when her mom and dad would argue. She called it her fortress. In there she was safe. She would stay in there for hours and hours, until she felt like the arguing had stopped. One day it did. One broken home split into two broken houses. She’s sitting in the dark space and listens, she hears silence. The sign that it’s safe to come out. She gets up and opens the door. It doesn’t open up to her old room, but to a destroyed living room. The one she shared with Will. From the night she described to Kylo, but now she’s just walking along the destruction. Bookcases slipped over, holes in the walls from thrown objects, glass from the broken coffee table. Remembering how she cleaned up every last spot in that apartment. Trying to convince herself that it wouldn’t happen again, that would be the last time. It wasn’t. Walking into the bedroom she shared with Will, the door broken. She can’t take being there anymore. Seeing her old escape route, she exits through the window. 

She’s on the fire escape of her old apartment building in New York. Where she used to sit and smoke too many cigarettes, drink too much vodka. Watching the cars drive by, the people stroll about. She hears a scream realizing it’s from the alley around the corner of the building. She runs into her apartment, avoiding the empty bottles that littered her floor, going to her restroom where the window looks over that alley. Opening the door, shes brought into a too bright room with a sofa and a smaller chair. She sits on the familiar couch, and he walks in. The doctor who she trusted with all her secrets. All the abuse she endured and overcame. All the lying, stealing and cheating. She could compare her therapy sessions to confession at church. He knew everything and unraveled even more. He was another safe space for her. And then he left. Who would she tell her secrets to? Who would help her understand her pain and trauma? She sadly gets up from the couch feeling alone, she always felt alone. She hated the loneliness. 

She walks out of the office and is back at the beach, but she’s just walking along the shore. Black cover-up flowing in the wind. She hears something, someone yelling at her. She stops and starts to turn around knowing who she’ll see. The young, unknowing young girl. But as she turns around her surroundings morph into a hotel room. She spots Kylo sitting at the table. She goes up to him, but he disappears. And then Charlie wakes up. 

Its dark in her room, noticing the lack of light leaking through her curtains, she knows its nighttime. She grabs her phone and squints at the bright screen. A little past midnight, she sits up and rubs her face. Getting up and to make her way to the restroom, she opens her door and hears a hushed voice. Scout. Charlie eavesdrops, curious. 

“She’s sleeping now. I’m not sure what happened she didn’t say anything.” Scout paused letting the person on the other end talk. “I couldn’t bring myself to ask her…I know my friend, and when she’s ready she’ll talk about it, she’ll talk. Otherwise she’ll just shut down. I’ll be here for her.” 

“She’s my family, Sam, this really sucks…Okay, I’ll talk to you later. Goodnight.” Charlie exits her room quietly, to get into the bathroom. When she’s done, she goes back into her room, where she sees a tray’s been placed with some water and a sandwich. Charlie shuts her lights off again, and sits on her bed. Drinking the water. She lays down again and the thoughts of her morning return. 

She went to Kylo’s room like she planned. Her head full of questions. Some of which she knew she could never ask aloud, but she still considered them. She knocked on Kylo’s door, when he answered he looked surprised. He lets her in, with a quick good morning.

“We need to talk about last night.” She starts.

“What about it?” he asks. Back to being cold. She already misses the man from last night. Her stomach tied in knots from the way his voice sounded. 

“I don’t know where to begin…”

“Then don’t.” His words were short, and held no emotion to them. 

“Don’t do this Kylo.” 

“I’m not doing anything.” He says sternly, annoyed. 

“Okay, but you are. This isn’t you.”

“It really is.”

“Do you even care about me? Was last night just an accident?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know.”

“What the hell do you know?” Charlie asks, getting upset with his short answers. 

“I know we have work to do. This isn’t important right now.” Charlie took it as she wasn’t important. 

“Not important? Kylo I’m not just some…plaything. I’m not just someone that’s going to be there when you feel like having them around. I’m a human being. With feelings, which I get maybe you aren’t the best with feelings, but do you even realize what the fuck you do to me? How I feel about you?” She asks. 

“Enough.” 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” she whispers. 

“What?”

“I think you heard me.”

“That’s none of your business. My personal life is not your priority.”

“But your tongue in my mouth is?”

“I said enough.”

“No.”

“This conversation is over. I’m not dealing with your little fantasies. I have a company to run, and I can’t just deal with you and your insecurities. You are my employee. That is all. Do not bring up last night again. Do you hear me.”

“You’re so fucked up. I can’t tell if you’re just so fucking broken that you can’t allow yourself to be happy, or if you’re just really this fucking vile. To just use me like that. Like I mean nothing.” 

“You are nothing.” Charlie just stares at him. Too angry, and too hurt to even think of anything to say to him. A few moments pass and they stare at each other, neither wanting to back down. Charlie giving up, hurt. She turns on her heel. 

“Fuck. You.” She says as she walks out of the room, crying. She hears Kylo shout her name. She’s assuming he just wants the last word. She slams the door shut and then she hears something break. She runs to the elevators. Her phone is ringing, she declines the call. Her phone dings with a text notification. It reads “Charlie, please.” She rolls her tear-filled eyes. Oh, so now he wants to talk about things? No. 

She makes the choice that she has to leave. She couldn’t give a fuck less if Kylo wanted to object. There was no way in Hell, she could handle a flight alone with him. She texts that she is going to book an earlier flight out of there, to not expect her in the office today. A few minutes later she gets an email letting her know that their initial flight out has been changed, and that Kylo would be taking a commercial flight back to California, and she would be taking the private plane back, alone. Good. Fuck him. 

Charlie knew she was nothing, came from nothing, had nothing. But at least she didn’t have everything and took it all for fucking granted like him. She lived her life the way she wanted to, and freely. She could look herself in the mirror and know who was looking back. She wasn’t perfect, she’ll be the first to admit it, but she tried to treat people with kindness. To give the benefit of the doubt, to be fair, give second chances. She didn’t hide who she was, what you saw was what you got.

When Charlie got to the airport, she was still contemplating the text she had written out in her phone. Then she figured, if he can call her nothing, she can send a text. It was simple, “You made me uncomfortable.” She pressed send as she made her way up the little steps and onto the plane. Her phone vibrates and he’s replied. 

Let me explain.  
No  
Please  
No.  
I’m sorry  
I don’t care.   
Please, Charlie.   
No, Kylo. You had your chance to talk with me. It wont happen again. I understand where we stand. I know how you feel. I won’t let my little fantasies get the best of me again. 

With that she turned her phone on airplane mode, she couldn’t handle anymore of Kylo Ren. Not today at least. A part of her felt stupid for letting her emotions get the best of her. But of course, she had just spent the majority of her time with Kylo for the past half year, she cared about him. And she thought a part of him cared about her. She knew and felt like she had a good understanding of him. She’s trying to piece together why last night happened. Was it the wine? The euphoria of a trip gone well? Was he just lonely? She convinces herself, it’s a mix of all three. That she just happened to be the one who got the shit end of the stick. 

The whole trip was a mix of ups and downs. But she felt so up around Kylo that this morning, that fall back to reality, hurt. She allowed herself to think that he felt the same way, even though she kept reminding herself that he didn’t, now look what’s happened. She’s alone on a flight, fighting her anxiety and emotions. Nothing from this morning made sense. What Charlie did know was that she didn’t deserve that.

She’s drawn back to reality by a knock. Who the hell knocks on doors? Don’t people just text that they are there? Charlie can’t recall the last time she knocked or rang the doorbell. This was a stranger. She got up, kind of weary. Not knowing who would be knocking at this hour. Cursing herself for not letting Scout get that stupid ring doorbell like everyone else had. She can now see how they come in handy. Charlie looks in the peephole and was surprised. She didn’t expect the big bad wolf to be at her door waiting to blow it down.

~

Kylo was making it back to his room, feeling happy. When was the last time he felt happy? Charlie did that to him. He thought about her on the elevator ride to his floor, how beautiful she looked in that black dress. Her fingers running down his face. How she got him a gift. For no reason. Nobody did that anymore. Everybody wanted something from him. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he smiled thinking it was Charlie but read Vince’s name on the screen. He swiped to answer the call. “Vince.”

“Hey, sorry about the late call. But I was wondering if…Well at dinner I had tried to ask Charlie for her number, for, uh, work reasons.” Fucker, thought Kylo. He thinks back to dinner when Vince was awkwardly flirting with Charlie. Even though he had no reason to, Kylo had gotten jealous. He put his hand on her leg, it helped calm him down. When Vince was talking to her, but her hand was on his. He knew she didn’t give a fuck about Vince, she was just being nice. Kylo knew he didn’t have a claim to Charlie, she wasn’t his. Officially. 

“No.” Kylo answered. 

“Oh, I just thought-”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to give out my assistant’s personal number. You can email her to ask for it.” Kylo tried to keep it professional, to keep his voice from flooding with jealousy. That little prick was going to be a problem. 

“I see.” Vince’s voice dripping with accusation.

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing, I just didn’t have you out to be that type of guy. I can’t blame you, she’s different.” This little asshole. 

“I don’t know what you’re implying but remember your place. I don’t think it’s wise to talk to me like we are friends. You don’t know me. I don’t think its professional to talk about my assistant like that. I don’t give out second warnings.” Kylo hung up the phone, not letting Vince get in the last word. 

His mind was going a million miles an hour. What was he doing? This isn’t who he is. Having relations with his employees. Even worse, the woman who works closest to him. What would people think? Charlie didn’t deserve that reputation. He knows he has to put an end to this, he wanted Charlie to feel safe and like he wasn’t just chasing her skirt. Though, he wasn’t. He cared about her. He wanted her around all the time, to take care of her, to be with her. He wanted to be able to kiss her whenever he wanted. He wanted to show her off, that someone like her could have him as hers. But he knew that couldn’t happen. Not right away. They would have to hide things and that wouldn’t be fair to her. He’ll have to tell her. He doesn’t want to but its what’s best for her. 

He wakes up too early the next morning and starts getting ready for the day. He’s got two more meetings then he and Charlie will be heading home. He hears a knock at the door, he glances at his watch. Still too early for him and Charlie to meet up, he opens the door to a stressed-out woman. He can tell she didn’t really sleep. He wants to comfort her, to ask her if she wants some coffee. He knows she’d say yes, she’s all but addicted to caffeine. Then she starts speaking, Kylo doesn’t know if he can do this right now, he doesn’t want to. He wants to put this off as long as possible. At least until they get back to California. Then they would still have New York. But the fight within himself is put to a stop, if he does it now, it will be done, and they can move on. He puts on his usual emotionless outer shell. Only Charlie got to see the more relaxed version of Kylo, but right now that wasn’t an option. 

Arguing with Charlie wasn’t easy for him. He hated it. He hated seeing her eyes filled with hurt. When she asked if he was seeing someone, he nearly laughed. She was the only one. Well, only one romantically. He had yet to let Charlie in on a tiny secret. But he just didn’t know how to bring it up, how to explain things to her. It wasn’t his story to tell. He had to work hard to be so fucked up to her. 

What he was really saying were the things he had been telling himself all night. And then he said it, as soon as the words escaped his mouth, he regretted them. He had gone too far. And he knew he couldn’t fix it. Charlie wasn’t nothing. She was so much, so good. She was fun, and caring. Responsible and smart. So smart. She had wit and yet was able to demand respect from people who second guessed her. She wasn’t afraid of being herself, unlike him. He was a coward. He was so angry with himself. For projecting his own fears and thoughts onto her. For not being the type of person she deserved. 

He got the text about her wanting to change her flights, she couldn’t bear to see him. He didn’t blame her. He made some calls and was able to let her have the private plane home, he’d gladly walk back home if it meant she was comfortable. He thought about her anxiety, wondering if a solo plane ride home would be okay. If she objected, she didn’t say anything. She texted him right before her flight was due to take off. He never snatched his phone up so fast, but reading her words reaffirmed what he had done. He lost control of his emotions, again. And after learning about her past with Will, he still lost control and acted in violence. She heard him, of course she did. It happened right as the door clicked close. He grabbed whatever was closest to him, the coffee mug he had been using that morning, and threw it at the wall. It hit a framed photograph, both the mug and the glass from the frame shattering. He wanted nothing more but to apologize and ask for her forgiveness. She was having none of his shit. She was throwing his earlier words at him. Letting him know how fucked up he had been, how his words cut her deep. He felt like a monster. 

Not surprising but his day was fucking terrible. After the texts with Charlie, he worried about her landing. He desperately wanted to reach out, ask her if she was back safe. Something in his head held him back, knowing she wouldn’t respond. He wanted to fix this. He didn’t know how, but he had to try something, anything. He would need to be honest with her. Let her know how he was in his own head, that he was battling himself. That everything he was saying was a reflection of the fight he was having within his own mind. He wanted to be open and honest with her. 

On his flight back home, he came up with a plan. To call it a plan was being hopeful. He was going to go straight to her house and try to talk to her. Would she see him? Probably not. But that small glimmer of hope, made him need to try. It made him stand up as soon as the flight landed and run out of the gate as fast as possible. Fuck his bags. They’ll hold onto them for a few days. Lost until he needed to find them. He hailed a cab and gave her address. He was nervous. Conflicted still, not sure if this was as good idea. Maybe he should just let her be pissed at him, that would be easier. Easier than trying to be open with someone else about his feelings, his life, his everything. He glanced at his watch, it was late. He’s still trying to talk himself out of it. Maybe she’s sleeping. 

He arrives at the pink house. Tightening his fists as he walks up her walkway. He gets up to her porch and starts knocking. He talks himself down and up and down again as he’s knocking. He’s almost given up completely when Charlie opens the door. He’s a little taken aback by her assertion. She doesn’t look pissed, or mad. Just annoyed. And a little surprised. Arms folded around her chest. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She asks.


	11. Forgiveness

“What the fuck do you want?” Charlie asked when she opened the door. She had a scowl on her face, it was late, she was annoyed and Kylo Ren was the last person she wanted to see. Even though a part of her, a very small part, was taken aback by his presence. She wasn’t happy to see him, standing on her porch. He looked fucking perfect, as always, and she looked like a rat. It wasn’t fair, how was he allowed to look so put together, and she was the one who resembled a pile of trash. It only reconfirmed how he so easily put her down, and made her feel so small and pathetic. 

“Charlie, can we talk?” He suggested, hoped. “About earlier?” His eyes full of regret. He might have looked put together, but the outside did not match the inside. It was easy for Kylo to mask his inner demons, he was able to protrude power and dominance, even when he felt like a storm was overtaking his head. To Kylo, Charlie looked broken. He knew that was his fault. He can’t take back what he told her, those words were out in the open, and he regretted them. He could only try to prove to her, to show her, to tell her, he did not mean what he said. Spending the majority of his plane trip going over everything he wanted to say, but looking at the woman in front of him now, he could barely recall what he wanted to say beyond “I’m sorry.” He could hardly find the courage to look her in her eyes. 

“What the fuck is going on?” A voice came from inside the house. Charlie knew her best friend wouldn’t let this go, she turned to Scout and opened the door wider, letting her see Kylo. “Oh hell no. I don’t know what the fuck you did but get the fuck away from her.” Scout demanded, while making her way to the door. 

“I just need to explain to Charlie, just five minutes.” Kylo pleaded. Scout looked at Charlie, not wanting to leave her with the big man at their door. She might not know the details, but she knew he was the reason behind everything. She knew Charlie had been swooning over him for the past few months. Charlie went above and beyond for her job, and then some. The way Charlie talked about Kylo, Scout knew. Charlie only admitted a fraction of her feelings out loud to Scout, but it was enough to confirm her suspicions. Scout also knew that Charlie refused to see the bad in people, that she trusted and forgave easily. Charlie was tough when it came to so many things, but when it came to her heart, Charlie was a little bit reckless when she decided that someone was worth her time. It was as if Charlie would decide, I like this person, so I’ll give them my all, and then they will do the same. That wasn’t how things worked, time after time Scout had to pick up the pieces, protect, take care of Charlie when shit hit the fan. Scout’s seen Charlie take shit from abusive men, seen her fall the fuck apart when someone left her, watched her go out and binge on reckless behavior when realizations came flooding in. 

Scout knows Kylo’s type. Big businessman, who sees someone like Charlie, with her green hair and tattoos. Someone fun, and a change to the stuck-up prissy fucks they usually go for. They think she’s fun and thrilling, full of life. Someone to show them new things and a place for them to experience situations they only dreamed of doing but never had the balls to. Charlie was complex and smart as fuck. She was great with directions an amazing chef. Charlie was able to make anyone laugh, so witty, and fast with comebacks. She was great at board games, but terrible at video games. She can read whole ass books in a day, and she could make any place feel like home. Charlie wasn’t someone’s cry for help. Scout hated that Kylo almost proved her theory right. She wanted to be wrong, for Charlie’s sake. She just wanted Charlie to be happy. More importantly, she wanted Charlie to be treated with the respect and kindness she deserved. But staring at the sack of shit on her porch, she could only think he was exactly what she expected. With her best friend getting the shit end of the stick. 

“I think the fuck not.” Scout told him. She saw Kylo looking at Charlie, practically begging to talk. “Don’t fucking look at her. Don’t do that shit. You hurt her. You don’t deserve her. She’s the best fucking human you’ll ever come across. You know that?”

“I know.” He said, surprising Scout. 

“Damn fucking right buddy.”

“Scout…” Charlie started. 

“No, Charlie. I’ve seen this fucking happen too many times. I don’t need Kylo fucking Ren to treat you like shit.” Scout said, turning to face her friend. 

“He’s still my boss.” 

“He’s still a fucking prick who doesn’t deserve your forgiveness. You’re better than this.”

“You’re right Scout. But maybe I do deserve an apology. Or at least an explanation. And maybe I can forgive him, but I won’t forget.” She said staring at him, making sure he understood.

“You know what’s going to happen? You’ll forgive him. And then he’ll just do that same shit again. And you know what? I’ll have to be the one who helps you, who fixes things.” Scout explained. Charlie didn’t want to admit that she was probably right. She understood herself enough to see what was happening. But she also wanted Kylo to apologize. At the same time, she didn’t want to hear anything from Kylo, she was pissed and hurt. Conflicted on what her head and heart were telling her. Again, knowing herself, she wouldn’t be able to sleep not knowing what Kylo had to say. 

She held up a hand to Kylo, and he nodded as she closed the door. Charlie looked at her best friend again, hoping she wouldn’t hate her. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad, I’m just worried.” 

“I know you always have to fix my shit, but I need to know. He’s trying to explain, and I need to know.” 

“What did he do?”

“If I tell you, you won’t let me hear him out.”

“You’re an adult, I can’t make you-”

“Trust me, I promise, I’ll tell you when this is done.” Charlie assured. Scout nodded her head, knowing that no matter what, Charlie would do what she wanted. Scout left Charlie to deal with the brooding man on their porch. 

Charlie opened the door again and found Kylo sitting on their steps, facing the street. “You’ll get your suit dirty.” She said. He turned around looking dejected. Defeated. He knew that he owed her so much and he hoped he could give it to her. He knew she had people that cared about her, and maybe he was a little jealous. He didn’t have anything close to what she had with Scout. And Scout was right, he didn’t deserve Charlie’s forgiveness. He didn’t deserve her anything. 

He scoffed, “You’re worried about my suit?” 

“Not really,” Charlie made her way to sit next to Kylo, leaning against the banister. “So…” She said, hoping Kylo would start. 

Kylo took a deep breath in, and knew he had to address this, and do it right. He didn’t want to fuck it up, he didn’t want to make things worse. How was he able to lead meetings, give speeches, assert himself in big crowds, and yet talking to this woman about his feelings was scaring him. He rubs the back of his neck, “I don’t know where to start.”

“How about from the beginning, where the fuck did all of that come from? When you left last night, things were good. I won’t lie, I was in my head all night. Trying to convince myself that it was a one-time thing, a random twist of fate. I was maybe expecting some sort of a ‘this can’t happen again’ situation, not a whatever the fuck that was.” She started, hoping to get answers. 

“Vince called me.”

Confused, “For what? What does that have to do with anything?”

“You. He wanted your number.”

“Oh,” Charlie said, recalling Vince’s behavior earlier in the night. Asking for her number that she somehow escaped giving.

“I told him it was inappropriate for me to give him your number. He called me out. And basically, said I was a hypocrite. He wasn’t wrong. I didn’t want to give him your number, for selfish reasons. I didn’t give him your number.” 

“What were your reasons,” Charlie knew, but she needed him to say it out loud. 

He looked uncomfortable, “Uh, I didn’t want him to have your number, I knew what he was after. And I was jealous. I know I don’t have any right to be jealous.” Looking into Charlie’s eyes, “But I just, fuck, I just felt like, feel like he didn’t deserve you.” 

“He doesn’t, he’s kind of gross. I’m not interested in him. How is that what got in your head?”

“He had said something along the lines of him not expecting that from me. Going after my employee. It’s true, that’s not me. I’m not some guy who takes advantage of my employees, and I hope you know that,” Charlie nodded, letting him know she understood. “Then I just started thinking about everything between us. How if people found out, they would think badly of you. How it would tarnish both of our reputations. How that wasn’t fair to you. That I put you in that position. I was telling myself I took advantage of you and the situation.”

“It takes two to tango Kylo. You literally made me consent out loud. I wanted it, you.” She admitted. 

“I just, I kept thinking about how I fucked up. That I became that boss. A walking HR case. That I am the head of a big company, millions of dollars go into this company and what if people found out? That’s the end of this legacy that my father left. I started just looking back on everything. How essentially, everything I’ve really wanted in life, I’ve let go. And if I fucked up, I would have nothing.” 

“So, you were concerned over the company?” She asked, trying to figure out everything. Piece things together

“Yes,” as the words came out of his mouth, he saw Charlie turn away from him. “But it was more along the lines of, look at this thing I have in my hands, if one person says something it’s over. Not just for me, but for you, for every employee we had. Their name would be tied to a corrupt company. That isn’t fair to them. It’s not fair to you. I don’t want you to be associated as the girl who had the affair with her boss.”

“Was that all it was to you?” 

A moment passes as he tries to figure out the right words. “No. Charlie, you’re more than that to me. And I’ve been fighting myself for months to not act on my feelings. You make me calm and comfortable. I’m able to smile and be myself around you. You don’t make me feel like I have to be this serious hard ass all the time. You make me happy.” 

“Yet, I’m nothing.” She expelled. 

“No. No, you’re not. Please know that I didn’t mean that. I’m so fucking sorry for saying that. You’re not nothing, not to me. I need you to understand that. Please.” He asks looking at her. She’s turned away from him. He reaches out and puts his finger on her chin, gently twisting her head to face him. Looking into her eyes, pleading with his. Sincerity leaking from his irises, she softens her glare. “You don’t have to believe me, but honestly, I was projecting. All those things I said, they were my own thoughts about myself. The fantasy of having something with you, where nobody would give a damn. The thought of just being able to be with you freely, treating you the way you should be. I want that. But I don’t know if that can happen. I want you to be happy, and safe. I want you to be comfortable and free with your feelings.” 

“So, you thought, what? That you could just decide that for me? If that’s not what you want, then what makes you think that’s what I want? You can’t sit there and think I haven’t thought about those things as well. How often I had to stop myself from acting on my own feelings. How I knew that I shouldn’t feel what I was feeling? You thought I didn’t notice your change? But here’s the thing, you’re still hiding something from me. I had to stop myself from acting on my impulses, only in part due to our professional relationship. I caught on early to your changes, and the things that started happening. I assumed there was a woman in your life. And you didn’t give me an actual answer when I confronted you about it. I cannot sit by and be the other woman. I won’t allow that.”

“There is a woman,” He affirmed. He saw Charlie’s eyes fill with hurt and disgust. “But it’s not what you think.” He quickly added. 

She chuckled darkly, “For fuck’s sake.”

“Let me explain.” He pleaded. 

“I think I’ve heard enough.” She said standing up, ready to go inside. 

“She’s my niece.”

Charlie turned around, blinking. Dumbfounded. “What?” She didn’t believe him. 

“She’s Ben and Rey’s daughter, I think I mentioned her,” Charlie nodded remembering the brief introduction. “She’s going to school here. Ben and Rey live in Washington, and travel a lot doing nonprofit work. They wanted her to have a stable setting, and so they put her into a boarding school here. I promised them I would take care of her. She stays on campus, but we go out to dinner once a week. To keep in touch. So, I can make sure she’s okay. Sometimes she stays the whole weekend. We go see movies, go to the mall.”

Charlie’s eyebrows are scrunched in thought, “What’s her name?”

“Elizabeth, Lizzie.” 

“That’s a pretty name. How old is she?” 

“14.” 

“Why did you hide her?”

“Its personal. And to be honest I’m a little uncomfortable talking about it. I’m still not happy with my brother just throwing her in a boarding school, so he can do whatever it is he does. We had a big argument about it. I love Lizzie, I would have easily taken her in, and taken care of her. But her parents insisted that the school was one of the top schools in the US. She feels really alone, and I try to be there for her, I don’t want her to feel like her parents just threw her away. Growing up Ben was the one who was allowed to have fun and irresponsible, and I was always forced into being the best. I had to grow up fast and learn how things are done. Nobody asked what I wanted, they just expected, I guess, perfection. It was a lot to live up to. I felt alone and misunderstood. I feel like she feels the same way. When I talk with Ben, it typically ends badly. Just me trying to convince him he made a mistake. They didn’t ask her what she wanted, they just decided. Now she’s in this competitive school, alone.” He unfolded. 

“I think that’s terrible. I’m sorry that Lizzie has to deal with that. I’m sorry you had to deal with that growing up. Nobody has perfect family lives, but I think we are able to grow and learn from our past, in order to not have it repeated.” She offered, feeling like she could maybe understand Kylo’s demeaner a little better. She got that he was raised with high expectations, and that he probably doubted everything, because nothing was ever good enough. 

Kylo nodded, “I guess to answer your question, no I don’t have a girlfriend. But I have a reasonability to my niece. I should have been honest about it, but its just a difficult situation. I’m sorry for leading you to doubt my intentions toward you. I told Lizzie I would take her to the charity events, I promised she could see me whenever she wanted, I want her to feel welcomed. So, I do have a young lady in my life, who is very important to me.” 

“I understand, Kylo. I’m just wondering though, what happens now?” Charlie asked. She reached over to touch his arm. Kylo felt like his skin was buzzing with electricity. 

“I don’t know Charlie, I want to be who you deserve. I want to provide you with good intentions, and I guess my intentions are good, but I don’t know if I can act on them and be who I need to be.” 

“Kylo, I care about you. I think that’s obvious. If you want this to be purely professional, I can accept that. If you want to try this, I’m game. What I can’t do is, play games and go back and forth. Hot and cold. Up and down. The whiplash is too much too take over and over. Just tell me what you want. Please.” She pleaded.

Meeting her eyes, “I just want to be happy.”

“What will make you happy?” 

“You.”

“So then let’s try this. But I we need some rules.” She says, relieved at him admitting what he wants, even though it might not be the easy way. But there needed to be some boundaries. And she’ll be damned if she goes into this only on Kylo’s terms. 

Kylo nods his head, and looks down at her hand on his. He grabs it holding her hand. “Okay.” 

“First, I’m going to need you to be open with me. I know it’s hard. I know that expressing your feelings isn’t the easiest for you, but I’m going to need communication. Second, at work, we are working. Okay? I like my job, and I think I do a good job at it. Plus, my boss is actually kind of great,” She smiles at him. “And third, please stop destroying things. If you’re upset, tell me. We can discuss things. I’ve dealt with enough violence. I don’t want to see that from you anymore.” 

“I’m sorry. For getting so mad, for having you clean my messes up, for you having to witness that.” 

“I’m not going to say it’s okay, because it’s not. But know that actions speak louder than words, I want you to trust me. And as much as you want me to feel safe, I want you to feel safe. I’m open to you.” 

“Can you forgive me, for this morning?” He asks, still holding her hand.

“I do. But when I was talking to Scout inside, I told her, I might forgive you, but I won’t forget. You know what I mean? All I can ask is that you try.” She hoped he understood. 

“Thank you. I’ll try to do the best I can.” Kylo stands up from the steps, his body stiff from the hard concrete. He helps pull Charlie up from the ground. He looks down at her face. And caresses her cheek. She stares into his eyes, seeing Kylo tell her everything she wants with his eyes. 

“What are you thinking,” She whispers.

He blinks, “I’m thinking, I am so lucky to be here with you right now. I’m relieved that you have forgiven me, even though I don’t think I deserve it.”

“You know what I’m thinking?” She asks as she lays her head on his chest, hugging him. 

“Hmm?”

“That you smell like an airplane.” He chuckles, she feels it in his chest. “But also, that I’m a little scared.” 

He pulls back a little bit to look at her, “I will try my best to do good for you.” He leans down and waits for her to realize what’s happening, as soon as she does she meets him half way. When their lips collide, it feels safe and like they are solidifying their spoken and unspoken promises. It’s warm and passionate. Time stopping, and electric. Yet to Charlie’s dismay, too short. Kylo pulls back and they catch their breath, staring at each other. 

“It’s late.” He states, as if they both didn’t know. 

Charlie smirks at Kylo, “I don’t want you to leave.” Kylo squints at her. “Just come inside.”

“Are you sure?” He asks. 

She grabs his hand confirming his question. She stops as they enter the house “Are you hungry?” He grabs her from behind, around her waist and places his chin on top of her head. “Are you?” he asks. 

“A little, I haven’t eaten all day, Scout made me a sandwich, but I didn’t eat it.” Kylo kissed the top of her head, knowing why she hasn’t eaten. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, I don’t really know what we have, but let’s check.” She says making her way to the kitchen, Kylo following behind her. She smiles up at him when she realizes how tall he is. 

“What?” He smiles back.

“You make my kitchen look tiny. You can sit if you want.” She gestures to the table. 

“Your kitchen is tiny.” He pauses, “And very pink.” 

“Of course, it is,” she replies as she looks through the fridge, then the freezer. “So, we don’t have much, but there’s some left-overs. Looks like curry, pancakes, and pizza. What sounds good to you?”

“What do you want?” He asks

“I’m kind of into this curry, there’s a lot, we could share if you want? Or we have sandwich stuff, cereal, looks like some hot pockets. Whatever you want.” 

“Curry sounds good to me too.” 

“Okay.” She heats up the curry and some rice, and places two plates on the table. She gets them some water and sits down. “Sorry its nothing great, but its literally 3 am now. And I’m sure you don’t want to wait for me to cook, as I also feel too tired to cook.” 

“It’s great, babe. Thank you,” Charlie tries to not be bashful, but she really likes when he uses terms of endearments. She smiles at him and they quickly eat in peace. Once done, Charlie rinses the plates off, she’ll deal with them in the morning. “Can we go to bed?”

“Please.” Kylo answers. Charlie guides him to the restroom and gets him a toothbrush and lets him have some privacy while she goes into her room and clears out the dishes from earlier, bringing back their glasses of water. Once Kylo finishes, she makes her way into the restroom to brush her teeth and pee. She comes back to the room, Kylo sitting on the corner of her bed. 

“Come here,” he calls. Charlie makes her way to him and stands in between his legs. Kylo grabs her and holds her body to his, his head resting on her tummy. She runs her hands through his hair, and they stay like that for a few moments. Kylo breaks the silence, “Which side is yours?”

“Right side.” She says. 

“I don’t have clothes.” He states as he stands up walking towards the other side. 

“Just take your suit off,” Charlie shrugs. Kylo does as she says. Turning around to takeoff his clothes, he’s just got his boxers on, and he turns back around to see Charlie, sans pants. Just in an oversized hoodie. Kylo couldn’t help but find her so beautiful in this moment. Dressed down, no make-up, sleepy.

Charlie feels her heart pounding. She takes in his body, his chest strong and welcoming. Muscular arms and shoulders. A work of art. She can’t help but feel a little self-conscious, but she had to remind herself that he was there with her. Of course, she’s been in similar situations before, but this moment feels very intimate. Nothing sexual, both too tired to even suggest that at this moment. They climb into bed and pull the covers over their bodies. They lay there for a while before Charlie feels an arm wrap around her middle. “You’re too far,” Kylo whispers as he pulls their bodies closer, resting his head in the nook of her neck, giving her little kisses. She intertwines their fingers and cuddles into his body. “Thank you” Kylo says.

“For what?”

“For everything. For listening, forgiving, for not giving up on me even when I pushed you away. You’re so fucking good Charlie.” He says sleepily. 

“Kylo?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re good too.” she feels his body stiffen with the compliment, and then settle back into her. “Goodnight, Kylo.” He tightens his hold on her body, she turns her head just enough to see him drift off into sleep she follows shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like this was necessary to post along with chapter 10. Thanks for reading!


	12. Haunting

Charlie woke up, very aware of her empty bed. Faintly remembering the big man sliding out early in the morning telling her he had to leave. He kissed her cheek and told her to go back to sleep. She didn’t argue, but now she’s a little disappointed. She gets out of bed and heads out of her room. Seeing Scout sitting at the table, facing the window, mug in her hand. 

“I see you were able to work everything out,” Scout states, matter-of-factly. She wasn’t surprised when she saw Kylo trying to leave this morning. She asked him if he told Charlie he was leaving. He said he did, which was a good start for him. He might have won over Charlie, but Scout was the best friend, the one who wasn’t blinded with heart eyes. She’s the voice of reason, and she needed Kylo to know that she had Charlie’s back. Even if Charlie was the one putting herself in the situation. She let him leave without any problems, she knew he understood what she was about. 

“I guess we did.” Charlie felt like Scout was disappointed in her, for being easy on him. Charlie didn’t want to play games, she knew how she felt and was willing to put the fight behind her if it meant they could move forward. Kylo was open and honest, he was vulnerable. Charlie knew that wasn’t easy for him. “We just slept, nothing happened.”

“You know, some might call that more intimate than sex. You promised me an explanation,” Scout said while darting her eyes to the chair across the table, telling Charlie she should sit down. Charlie got a mug and poured her coffee, stirring in some sugar and made her way to the table. She signed as she sat.

“I feel like you’re disappointed in me.” She admitted.

“Disappointed? No, I just want to make sure you’re actually thinking things through. I want you to be happy, I want what’s best for you.” Scout said. “So, tell me, what did Kylo Ren do and how was it fixed?” 

Taking a deep breath, Charlie starting with their pizza dinner. How they ended up just talking in a pizza parlor until it was late. Recalling how she initially wanted ice cream but just couldn’t get up because Kylo was talking and being open and listening to her. She could have stayed there longer. Him holding her hand. Recollecting Giving Kylo his gifts, he looked surprised, as if nobody just gave him things. Which Charlie supposed was true, he didn’t really have friends. Him mentioning her matching earrings. The dinner, sitting next to Vince. Kylo getting jealous, grabbing her knee. The kiss. And then she finally started talking about the fight. Scout had been quiet the whole time letting Charlie explain everything, nodding her head in understanding. Making mental notes of what she wanted to talk about, but for now she let Charlie explain. Charlie mentioned most of what they talked about, disregarding some of the personal bits that Kylo trusted her with. When she was done, she asked Scout what she thought, wishing she understood. 

“I think, he needs to get his shit together. I just, don’t get mad. You know I have your back and I’ll support you no matter what, but I won’t let him just use you. I’m glad he apologized and explained himself, but that doesn’t take away what he did.” Scout said, not holding back. She was still apprehensive of him and his intentions. Charlie nodded, recognizing the truth behind her words. That was Scout, blunt and honest. She didn’t hold back with the people she cared about. “He’s gotta do better. If this is who you want in your life, okay. I can deal with that. But just know I’m not going to act like I’m cool with him, at least until he proves that he’s redeemed himself. He can talk all he wants, tell you things, but I’m going to need to see some change.” 

“That’s…fair,” Charlie answered. “I just want to give this a fair shot. I think both of our insecurities have been aired and now we can move forward and try to grow from this. Be normal.”

“You’re his assistant, I don’t know if there will be such a thing as ‘normal’ per say, but maybe you guys could create a normal that works for you.” Scout stated. Charlie could tell Scout was starting to calm down. Not that she was angry, but she can get intense during these conversations. 

“Sooooo,” Charlie said, dragging out the word. “I think we should do something fun today? I’m tired of feeling so…so damn grim.” 

“Like what?”

“Winchester. House.” Charlie notices Scout look at her like she was trying to figure out the deeper meaning. They never really did any touristy things, but the Winchester house has been on Scouts list of places to see locally. She’s been begging Charlie since high school to go. They liked spooky things and thought it would be really cool to see. “What?”

“You’re trying to get on my good side. But you know what? I’ll take it, because our asses are going to that fucked up mansion. I better get touched by a ghost.” Scout replies. Charlie laughs and they decide to get ready and leave in an hour. Charlie goes into her room and grabs her phone, smiling when she sees a text from Kylo. She opens it and it very simply asks her to call him when she can. She holds the phone to her ear and waits for him to answer. 

“Hey baby,” He greeted. Charlie swore she could hear him smiling, or maybe she just hoped he was. She was.

“How was your morning,” she asks. 

“Boring, I’m sorry I left so early. I just had to deal with some stuff at home. I wanted to meet up with the landscapers to talk about changing up the backyard a little bit.” 

“Oh really? How so?” 

“I want to add an outdoor kitchen, nothing crazy. What are you up to today?” Kylo’s got a pool, but she can see how an outdoor kitchen would be nice for the space. Charlie chuckles at the thought of it though, adding to the list of things only rich people think they need. 

“Oh, you know, just spooky paranormal shit.” She tells while laughing. 

“I see. Does this mean you won’t be available for dinner?” 

“I think I might be able to squeeze you in. Unless the ghosts have other plans for me.” She paused thinking he might laugh. He didn’t, at least she thought she was funny. “I’m kidding. I think we might be done around seven or eight.” 

“Come to my house after.” He tells. 

“Okay,” She says quietly. 

“Good.”

“I have to get ready, so I’ll talk to you later?”

“Let me know when you’re on your way.”

“Bye Kylo.”

“Charlie?” He asks. 

“Yes?”

“Pack an over night bag.” He tells her and hangs up. Charlie smiles to herself. 

~

Charlie and Scout left the house and immediately knew that coffee was necessary for the hour-long drive to the Winchester House. Charlie pulled into their local coffee shop and got their coffees, now ready for their trip. The drive was filled with loud music, terrible singing, and cigarette smoke. Their favorite past times. Windows always down. Charlie danced along to the happy upbeat song playing. Scout was screaming along to the words. They were idiots. In the best way possible. Charlie would be mortified to do that with anyone else. Yet they would still put on a show for the passing cars, hoping to get a funny reaction to their antics. The song changed and Charlie looked at Scout, and Scout looked at Charlie. Oh, this was their fucking jam. A song that they just had to headbang, scream, and thrive to. It was a vibe, a high energy vibe. If their friendship had a playlist, this would be at the top of it. 

“We all have hearts that beat, you’re nodding but are you listening?” They sing in harmony. Bouncing their bodies to imitate one of their favorite pop punk singers. Pointing at the invisible crowd. The song ends and they try to catch their breath, sipping on coffee to help soothe their throats from the screaming they just did. 

“I fucking love that song,” Scout says as she lights a cigarette, taking a drag. 

“You have to give it your all. Like I have to go hard.” Charlie agrees, as she takes a cigarette from Scouts carton. “Are you excited for the tour?”

“Yes! You know how long I’ve been trying to get you to go. This is something we had to do together. I’m really hoping something spooky happens. Like not fake spooky, but real shit.” 

“Hell no! I do not need a ghost grabbing my arm or calling my name.” 

“For someone who loves horror and ghost stories, you’re such a pansy ass with this stuff.” Scout jokes. Charlie rolls her eyes, knowing it’s the truth. They could be sitting in the same room, and Scout could move just a little bit, and Charlie would jump. Charlie scares easily, and it’s always funny to sneak up on her. 

“What can I say? I live for the thrill,” Charlie retorts, extending the word thrill for a few seconds. Scout’s expression emanated sarcasm. They finally reach the Winchester House and look at the big house with amazed eyes. Other than being haunted and full of weird shit, it really was beautiful. Seeing the yellow mansion and all of its small details, concluding that photos didn’t do it any justice. 

They went through the front door and signed up for the next available tour, lucky for them was in about 15 minutes. Letting the anticipation flood their minds. Once the tour started, they were intrigued by the information coming from the guide. They mostly knew about the popular aspects of the tour (the staircases leading to nowhere, the stained glass windows, and the significance of the number thirteen) from the paranormal tv shows they watched together. What they weren’t expecting was to go into Sarah Winchester’s “seance room”. It was a fairly new aspect of the tour, so they were pleasantly surprised. Upon entering the room, it felt cooler than the hallway. Charlie felt like something was different about the space, the energy was different. Not in a bad way, but more intense. The whole house felt charged with energy, she just put it down to her imagination. She was excited, and nervous to be there, maybe her mind was making things up and making her feel like the house was a little cesspool of spirit energy. The seance room, though, truly felt more intense. And she didn’t know anything about the room going into it, so could she still justify it being her head? 

“This is known as the seance room, Sarah would have private get togethers and call upon the spirits here in this exact room. Can anyone take a guess as to why Sarah chose this spot?” The guide asked. 

“It’s the heart of the house.” Charlie stated, so sure of her answer. 

“Exactly,” the guide answered, looking confused as to how someone would guess that. “You’ve been through before?”

“Nope. First time.” Charlie shrugged, taking a peek at Scout. Scouts seemed perplexed. As the guide continued speaking to the group about the room. Scout asked Charlie how she knew the answer. “Can’t you feel the energy of this room? It’s insane. Lucky guess?” They went back to paying attention to the information being told about the house and the room. As the group was leaving, Charlie was the last to leave the compelling room. As she left, she turned to look one last time, and as she crossed the threshold, she heard something shatter. One of the glass panes had busted, and as soon as it happened Charlie screamed, and everyone in the group turned around and pushed to get back in the room to see what happened. Within moments, the guide has alerted her boss and maintenance. She had told the group something generic like “this sort of thing happens in this house all the time”, but if that were the case, why did she look pale as a ghost and was shaking when she held the phone to her ear? Scout was a little amused. 

The rest of the tour went on without any quirks or mishaps. Almost boring, considering that before the window incident, The guide was giving quite a bit of examples telling others experiences in each area they visited. After? It almost sounded like she was just going off a script, very monotonous. Once the tour was over, the girls were walking around the grounds to take in the gardens. Walking around they overheard a conversation.

“No, this was real. Nobody was around, pulling a door closed or flickering the lights off. This really happened. It was terrifying.” They overheard. Stopping in their tracks and hiding around the corner of the building. Staring at each other and keeping quiet. 

“No fucking way. That’s so rare to happen, are you sure?”

“I swear, I even double checked with the props dudes and they very seriously told me that they don’t break glass.” Their eyes widened at the realization. 

“Fuck.” Was all they heard before the conversation ended. They decided to leave soon after that, it was getting later in the day and Charlie told Scout she wanted to meet Kylo for dinner. Scout rolled her eyes, but agreed only because she also had plans with Sam.

“Dude what the hell? How cool was that?” Scout asked Charlie, as they got in the car.

“Um? The fuck?” Charlie questioned.

“I’m so stoked we got to see that shit happen! Real fuckin haunting shit.” Clearly excited.

“I don’t know, that room was fucking intense. Didn’t you feel it?”

“I don’t know, I felt pretty intense the whole way through. But that room didn’t feel special to me. Until…”

“Yeah that room was fucked up.” Charlie said, not really wanting to talk about it anymore. “But how fucked is it that they fake that shit? You heard her right?”

“DUDE that just makes what we experienced even more bat shit fucking crazy. Sarah really said ‘this is my fucking room get yalls asses the fuck out’. She’s that bitch.” Scout laughed. Charlie turned up the music, ready to forget that creepy moment. She promised herself that she would not be going back to any haunted mansions again. 

After she dropped Scout off at home, Charlie called Kylo to let him know she was on her way. She decided to stop at the gas station to pick up a pack of cigarettes, her nerves were still a bit fucked up from earlier. The feeling of unease was still lingering. She lit a cigarette and endured the traffic of Palo Alto. Once she got to the gates of Kylo’s, she did her usual greeting with the guards. 

“Miss Charlie! Hope your day is treating you well?” Pauly, her favorite, asked. 

“It’s been interesting! Went to the Winchester House, creepy shit.” She answered. Pauly just looked at her with wide eyes. 

“I aint about that life, you can’t keep that stuff far enough away from me.” He admitted. 

Charlie smiled, “I fully understand that.” Seeing a car pull up behind her, she takes it as her cue to enter the community, she waves at Pauly. “I’ll see you around, take care!” 

“You too Miss Charlie, don’t let Mr. Ren work you too hard!” He replied. The last week, and honestly the last 24 hours almost made Charlie forget about the fact that she had a job with the very man she was meeting with to have dinner with. When she got to his house, she parked in her usual spot. When she reached the door, she brought out her key, but hesitated. This wasn’t for work, so could she just enter his house? Is that okay? She decided to ring the bell. A big handsome man answered the door, and she instantly smiled at him. 

“You have a key.” Kylo stated, opening the door wider for her to enter. 

“I wasn’t sure if it was okay. Since this isn’t work related? I was thinking too much I guess.” Admitting her brief struggle. He reached around her waist and pulled her into his side and kissed her forehead. 

“I’m telling you, it’s okay to use the key whenever. Now, you don’t have to think about it.” Still close to her head, she could feel the words being pursed from his lips. “You were smoking.” He stated, smelling the smoke in her hair. 

“Yeah, just a little anxious. You know how it goes.” He nodded at her taking her hand and lead her to the kitchen. 

“Thirsty?” he asked while holding up a bottle of wine. 

“Please.” 

“How was the ‘spooky paranormal shit’ you did?” He asked, restating her words from earlier. 

“Fucking, nuts. Did you know they have fucking people playing tricks on you? Like they make you think that the lights flickering or doors closing is actually real, but there’s a whole team dedicated to scaring people?” Kylo handed her a glass, letting out a quiet thank you before starting again, “But a glass in one of the rooms broke while we were there. It was actually pretty scary? Which lead to me being a little anxious.” 

“Are you okay?” He asked, concerned. 

“Yeah, I mean, it’s nothing terrible. I was on edge the whole tour really, but that room was extra weird. But I mean, I’m fine.” She said waving her hand in the air. “What’s for dinner?”

“What do you want?” Kylo asks her, she smiles and chuckles. “What?” 

“Usually I ask you want you want.” 

“I ask you sometimes.”

“No, you really don’t. You let me decide sometimes by saying you don’t know what you specifically want.” 

“Well, now I’m asking you. And I’ll keep asking you. So, get used to it.” He said sternly. 

“To be honest, you’re really good at picking out food to eat. Do you ever cook?” 

“Sometimes. Rarely. I know a few dishes.” 

“I love to cook. Maybe we can cook together some time?” 

“But what about now? What do you want?” 

“Greek food sounds realllllly good right now. Can we order in? I’m kind of over sitting in traffic.” 

“Whatever you want, baby.” Opening his laptop to look up places to order from.

She looks up to him, not wanting to admit out loud the way he makes her feel, with just a small word. It’s just a pet name. But it’s the person saying it that matters to her. Blushing she goes over to where he is on the other side of the kitchen island and sits on the chair next to him and leans her head on his shoulder. It’s things like that, that seem so relaxed and casual, that make it easy for her to feel good around him. “I like being next to you,” She tells him, hoping it’s not the most corny thing he’s ever heard. His hand grabs her thigh, thumb rubbing circles into her skin. Silently telling her he likes having her close by as well. They decide on a restaurant and place their order. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” She asks, getting up to head to his living room. 

“You can pick.” 

“What type of movies do you like?” She asks, not really sure. She wants to pick something they will both enjoy. He looks at her a little sheepishly. She cocks her head to the side, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t really watch movies.” He admits while rubbing the back of his neck. Charlie gives him a shy smile, grabbing his hand to take him to the sofa. 

“I got you. I’ll pick, and hopefully you can enjoy it.” She starts thinking about Kylo and what she thinks he might like. He’s not nerdy so fantasy is out of the question. She won’t bore him with a romcom. Charlie knows she wouldn’t be able to stomach a horror film tonight. She decides on a movie, it’s a drama but also has some funny parts. She’s dying to hear him laugh. They get comfortable on the couch, and she turns on his projector to get everything set up and they start the movie. After about half an hour the food arrives, so the movie gets paused while they get everything set and organized. Hummus, falafel, pita and olives. Kylo ordered beef souvlaki and a salad. Charlie ordered a lamb gyro, extra tzatziki sauce and fries. She decides to sit on the floor to be closer to the table, Kylo settles back on the couch.

“Thank you, Kylo. This looks great.” 

“It does. Thank you for picking the movie.” 

“You’re enjoying it?” she asks, looking up at him, surprised. She grabs his lower leg and starts rubbing his calf. He nods at her, as always, a man of few words. But his eyes look transfixed on her. She places a gentle kiss on his knee and starts to eat, he presses play and they get back to the movie. 

Charlie doesn’t remember falling asleep, but after she finished eating, she remembers laying her head on Kylo’s leg. Assuming a full belly and a full day is what did her in. She felt Kylo stroking her cheek, gently waking her up. “Charlie, babe? Let’s get to bed.” Opening her eyes, she started to sit up, body tense from sitting on the floor for so long. “There she is. Come on, let’s go upstairs.” He said while holding his hand out for her to grab onto. Charlie got up and sleepily followed Kylo to the stairs. 

“Oh, I need my bag. I’ll be right back,” She says remembering that she had Scout get her the overnight bag when they got home. 

“Go on up, I’ll get it for you.” Kylo tells her. She nods and makes her way upstairs. Looking towards Kylo’s door. She knows that’s where she’ll be staying, yet just like with her key, she feels like she shouldn’t be so comfortable about it. She’s been in his room plenty of times. She knows that its big, and almost seems empty. Just his bed and two side tables for furniture. She also knows he sleeps on the left side, closest to the window, which means she’ll be on the right, closest to the bathroom. Hearing Kylo come up the stairs, she’s pulled from her thoughts.

“You can go in,” He whispers in her ear as he stands behind her. Reaching for the knob and turning it, opening the door for Charlie. 

“Sorry.” She says. Turning to look at him.

“Stop apologizing.” 

“Okay, sor-” She’s cut off by his mouth pressing against hers, melting into him. 

“Stop.” He says firmly. She nods her head. He hands over her bag. She puts in on the bed and starts digging to find her toiletries. She heads into the restroom. Looking through her bag, Charlie realizes she forgot her toothpaste. 

“Can I have some of your toothpaste? I don’t know if you’re weird about sharing that sort of stuff.” She asks. Kylo enters the bathroom and shakes his head at his shy girl. He finds it funny how confident she is all the time but right now, she’s timid and nervous.

“Yes, you can, I’m not weird about sharing my toothpaste with you.” He says, handing her the tube. After they are done, Kylo leaves and Charlie decides to get comfortable. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting from tonight, but she’s exhausted. She just wants to cuddle into Kylo, steal his warmth and fall blissfully asleep. She puts on her sleep clothes, which consists of a t-shirt and shorts. She doesn’t give a shit about pajamas; she just wants easy comfort. She could care less about cute shit. Though she does like to wear a cozy pair of pjs for Christmas. That’s the exception. There is always an exception to any rule. 

Walking back into Kylo’s room, she sees him sitting on his side of the bed, back facing her. She walks up to him and places her hands on his shoulders. “I know you said to stop apologizing, but I’m really just tired as hell. Last night was a lot, and today was a lot. I just want some sleep. I’m sorry if that’s disappointing.”

“My girl, next to me? In my bed? Nothing could be better.” He puts a finger under her chin, guiding her head to get closer to his. He places a soft kiss to the side of her mouth, “Let’s go to bed.”

Charlie smiles at him. Happy to be able to express her feelings and being met with acceptance. Rather than having someone try to persuade her otherwise. Of course, she wanted to fuck Kylo. She’s been dreaming about him for months. That big body, all beautiful and glorious. The way his hands are both tender and rough. She yearned to have her hands on his bare back, just feeling the way his muscles moved. She wanted this man bad. She’s spent nights just wondering how he is in bed. Was he rough? Tender? Loud? How she’d love to see him be free of stress and content. But, as she climbed into his large bed, and scooted to his side to be close to him, she felt like this was perfect. This giant holding onto her as if he’s afraid she’ll leave, was all she needed in order to feel close to him. Even though he didn’t say much, he could tell a story with the way he held her. She wrapped her hand around the arm that was holding her and listened to Kylo’s breathing even out. Following his lead and falling asleep shortly after he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter made sense! Just a warning the next chapter is NSFW. As always if anyone has any critiques or ideas feel free to let me know! Thank you for reading!


	13. Cross Your Ts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Waking up from a nightmare is never fun. Sweating, heart racing, and terrified. Not knowing if its real life or your head playing games on you. Are you really awake or just back in an endless loop of your fucked-up imagination? Charlie awoke and felt completely torn. Her mind still freaking out over the Winchester mishap. She knew it was her mind playing games but sometimes those dreams just mess you up. 

She had a thought and was soon acting on it. She cautiously made her way out of bed, trying her hardest to not wake up Kylo. Tiptoeing to her bag, she grabbed the small container and went out to Kylo’s balcony. The night is cool, but not uncomfortable. She opens the box, grabs her lighter out of it and a cigarette. Maybe this will help calm her down. She was a longtime abuser of cigarette stress relief. Old habits die hard she supposes. She’s entangled in her own thoughts, replaying her dream, trying to calm herself down, she doesn’t notice Kylo walking onto the balcony. She jumps when he places his hands on either side of her, resting on the railing of the balcony. He’s encaging her, head nudging her neck. She tilts her head giving him better access, enjoying his touch.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, sleep heavy in his voice. She takes another drag. Not really knowing how to answer. “Tell me.” 

She sighs, “Nightmare.”

He takes the cigarette from her hand and takes a drag, letting the smoke fill his lungs, getting that familiar nicotine buzz. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was just about earlier. I think I freaked myself out too much. It was just really bizarre.” She admits. “Usually my bad dreams consist of things that have happened in real life, this one was just weird.” When she really thinks it through, it wasn’t so much scary, but the feeling she had while it was happening was so intense. 

“I wish I could help more.” Charlie grabs his forearm and brings his hand to her mouth to take a drag of the cigarette he was still holding. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay. I was just trying to calm myself down. I’m sorry I woke you up.” 

“I’ll always try to protect you. I want you to feel safe” He tells her, very seriously. He smashes out the cigarette tossing the bud into a potted plant.

“I feel safe with you.” she says, turning around to face him. “I really do.” 

“Good.” 

“I mean, you’re so dominating,” she kisses his cheek, “Intimidating,” Kisses his other cheek, “and strong,” she finishes kissing his lips quickly. “Plus, you know how to get shit done. I know for a fact, that if I had a problem you could help fix it. You don’t have to yell to get your point across, though you can yell if you find it necessary. You can kill with the way you look sometimes. You demand and expect things to be a certain way, and hold people accountable for their actions. You don’t take bullshit from anyone. You’re a little terrifying. But it’s to your advantage,” She says, hoping he understands it’s a compliment. She reaches up to tuck his hair behind his ear. He catches her hand and kisses her palm. 

“I don’t feel that way.” He admits still holding her hand, playing with her fingers. Charlie hates that he doubts himself. He runs a very successful company, who have always been at the top in innovating medical technology and design. She finds that amazing and beyond worthy of praise. Though she knows he doesn’t do it for the praise.

“We are all our own hardest critics. I think you’re amazing at what you do. I truly adore that you’re trying to make positive changes within the company. I’m proud of that. I’m proud of you. I know it’s not easy for you, but you’re doing it because you care about your employees, and your company.” His eyes soften, hearing those words come from Charlie meant more than anything right then. She was proud of him. He could tell she meant it. Those were words nobody had said to him in a very long time. He leans down and kisses Charlie. She wraps her arms around his neck and collides her body into his. Wanting nothing more than to just be as close as possible to him. If she could somehow climb into his clothes and share that space, she would. She deepens the kiss and pulls his hair a little bit, enticing a moan from Kylo. Biting her lip as he pulls away.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to have a hard time sleeping next to you.” He said, eyes filled with lust. 

Charlie mirrors the same emotion, “Maybe I changed my mind.” She kisses him again, she’s being aggressive and putting everything into it. Its sloppy and needy. Letting him know what she’s about to say with her actions. He’s grabbing her body, any and everywhere he can. Arms, waist, ass, breasts. He’s got his big hands all over her. She can feel him growing hard how close their bodies are. She knew he was huge, just based off science. His hands, and feet are massive. The man’s got big dick energy radiating off of him. This moment only proves her theories. She pulls away briefly, “I want you.” She says. 

“Are you sure, baby?” he asks. She nods her head. “Words. Tell me you’re sure. I want to hear it.” 

“Please, fuck me.” She tells him, moving her hand down to palm his member through his pants. She’s so fucking sure, so ready. She wants nothing more right now than to be with this man. Kylo guides her back to the room and towards the bed. Kissing as they walk. Their taking each other’s clothes off. Their shirts. Her shorts. His pants. Next her bra. He looks at her body and rushes to kiss her. She feels her body reacting to him, anticipating what’s to come next. He grabs at her tits and pinches her nipples, she lets out a moan. 

“Fuck you’re so perfect.” He tells her. She feels her knees hit the edge of the bed. He guides her down. He cups her neck and kisses her. She’s rolling her body into his. His tongue is in her mouth and his hand is trailing her body. Fingers toying with the hem of her underwear. Tugging. Teasing. He finally rips them down her legs throwing them behind him. She brings her hands down his body, feeling every bit of him. She reached his underwear. Struggling to get them off, due to the big half naked man kissing and biting her neck and not letting her move. 

“Get them off,” she says. He does as she asked. His whole body showcased to her. Finally, able to take him in. All of him. She looks at his erection, eyes widening. He sees her reaction, “You’ll be okay,” He promises. He gets back and puts his body in-between her legs, he leans down and bites down on her clavicle. And his hand sneaks down to her core, he slips a finger through her slit, feeling her wetness. “Look at you, baby, so fucking wet for me. Such a good girl.” He tells her as a finger enters her, her hips grind against him. He circles her clit with his thumb, making her moan. He adds another finger, she’s getting louder. “You want to cum like this? You want to cum on my hand?” 

“Fuck- yes, Kylo.” She pants out. She’s practically riding his hand, gripping her breasts. Her face expressed in pleasure. 

“When you’re close, you’re going to ask permission. Understood?” He demands, as he continues guiding his fingers, curling them up into her. He’s loving this, looking down at Charlie so blissed out, just on his hand. He can’t wait to get his inside her. To fuck her until she screams. 

“I understand.” She promises, watching this man control her body and making her feel so fucking good. She feels the pressure build in her lower stomach, she’s close. “Kylo, please, I’m close.” 

“Be a good girl and cum on my hand, baby. Let me feel that pussy cum.” At his permission she’s letting out curses, clenching around his fingers as he continues fucking them into her, still playing attention to her clit. He leans down and kisses her. “That’s it, baby, so good for me.” He pulls his hand away from her pussy and brings it to his mouth. Sucking on his fingers, tasting her. “Perfect”. She sits up while she watches him take in her juices. She reaches out and grabs a hold of his dick, finally getting her hand around it, she starts pumping and she watches him enjoy her taste. “You want this cock? You want me to fuck you?” Charlie nods her head. 

“Please Kylo. Fuck me,” he guides her back down, her letting go of his dick. He grabs one leg and puts it on his shoulder, and she wraps the other around him. He guides his shaft towards her. She knows it’s going to hurt, but she also knows after the pain comes the pleasure and she’s ready for that she wants to be fucked senseless. He slowly starts to enter her, letting her adjust to him, moaning her name. 

“Fuck Charlie, you feel so tight for me. This pussy’s all mine.” Euphoria flooding his senses. He starts rocking his hips into her. She’s scratching at his back, trying to release some of the pressure she’s feeling from him being fully inside of her. “That’s right, baby, scratch me up. You’re taking this cock so fucking good.” He can tell she’s getting used to his size when she starts moving her hips with his, matching his thrusts. He grabs her throat and squeezes, making her moan and arch her body, she grabs his arm with both of hers. “You like that?” He asks. Too high off the pleasure, she’s closed her eyes. He squeezes a little harder, “Answer me.” 

She opens her eyes and looks at him, “Yes, Kylo. Fuck, you’re so big. Please don’t stop.” He’s going harder now, reaching for her clit, making tight circles. She’s coming undone. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this. This perfect pussy.” He tells her. She’s loving every dirty thing coming out of his mouth. She’s loving his rough hands grabbing her body and touching her. She loves the way his cock fills her up. 

“Kylo, I’m close” she tells him. He immediately starts snapping his hips faster grabbing her other leg to put over his shoulder, changing the angle, rubbing faster against her clit. “Right there, please” She tells him, as she grabs his hair and pulls as she is being pulled closer and closer to the edge.

“You’re going to cum on this cock, I want you to look at me when you cum. Scream my name baby, I want to hear that perfect mouth say whose beautiful pussy this belongs to.” He’s usually he’s wanting to switch positions, change things up more, but he’s having too much fun watching her face take him for the first time. The way her eyes are rolling into the back of her head, how she’s biting her lip. 

“Kylo, fuck, it belongs to you, shit, I’m going to fuck- I’m cumming.” She screams profanities, swearing to god and to anyone who will hear that Kylo Ren’s dick is making her spasm into nirvana. Her toes curling, legs shaking. She feels her whole body release as she grabs his face with both of her hands looking into his eyes, letting him see her as she orgasms for the second time. Kylo grabs her throat again, and fucks into her hard and sloppy, he’s close too. 

“I’m going to cum in this pussy. I’m going to fill you up so good.” Charlie is still riding down from her orgasm that she almost misses him reach his peak, but she starts grinding back harder, helping him. “Fuck that’s it, fuck me back.” He throws his head back and moans out her name as he spills into her. He pulls out after the last waves of his orgasm leave him. He gets up, and heads to the restroom. He comes back into the room with a washcloth and kisses Charlie as he cleans her of their mess. Taking the dirty cloth back to restroom. He returns and falls into bed next to Charlie. She’s still blissed out, not really thinking. 

She scoots closer to him wanting him close, “There’s my girl,” he says as he feels her rest her head on his chest, and puts her leg over one of his. She starts lazily running her fingers over his body, tracing a line connecting all his beauty marks. He’s running his hand through her hair. She’s completely zoned out, and happy. 

“Goodnight, Kylo.” She tells him for a second time. 

“Goodnight baby.” He kisses her head.

~

Charlie wakes up and well, she’s fucking hungry. She gets up, puts on her shorts and shirt and goes to the restroom to pee. She glances at the mirror. She gasps at the state of her neck. “Jesus Christ,” She whispers to herself. She lightly touches the purpling spots around her neck, she pulls the collar of her shirt down a little bit, taking a look at her chest. It looks the same, with a particularly angry looking bruise on her clavicle where she remembers Kylo biting her. She rolls her eyes. She’s going to have real fun trying to cover them for work. But today, she’ll just let it be. 

She makes her way downstairs to the kitchen, opening the fridge to find it mostly empty. He’d barely been home, so she’s not surprised. But she really didn’t want to order anything. She goes into the pantry, looking for something she could eat. She spots a cannister of oatmeal, finding some dried cranberries and decided that would work out fine for her. She starts the high maintenance coffee machine, letting it warm up before she starts brewing a cup. Making sure there are beans in the receptacle. Looking in his cabinet for a small pot to start the oatmeal. She starts boiling the water with some brown sugar. The coffee machine beeps letting her know that its ready, she grabs a mug and puts in on the small grate.

She remembers how they didn’t clean up from last night and goes into the living room to gather the trash up, wiping down the coffee table, and picking up the glasses they had used. Making her way back to the kitchen arms full of trash and dirty dishes. She throws the trash and starts washing the cups they used, and putting them in the dishwasher to dry. On a normal day, this would be something she did anyways for Kylo. Picking up little messes. But right then it felt domestic and comforting. 

Thinking about last night, she can’t help but smile. Being with Kylo on a physical level was amazing. She blushes remembering the way he spoke to her. She wasn’t one to make a big deal out of sex, but it really felt special to her. Watching him be so free and yet also controlled. He knew exactly what to do to make her feel good. What to say to draw the right emotions from her. 

She pours the oatmeal into the pan and stirs, then walks over to the coffee mug when she feels two arms snake around her middle. “You left me.” Kylo says to her. 

“I was hungry. Coffee?” She offers her cup that she had yet to drink from.

“Hmm, is that yours?” He asks. She nods her head. “You drink it, I’ll start my own cup.” He said kissing her cheek. How fucking perfect was she? It doesn’t seem like much, but it’s the small things that drag Kylo to happiness. “How are you doing this morning?”

Charlie turns to him, look of annoyance painted on her face. She pulls down her shirt, revealing his work. He smirks, that cocky bastard. He liked seeing the evidence of last night’s festivities on her. He liked seeing them knowing that he put them there. Charlie just shakes her head at him. What a smug asshole. He walks up to her, rubbing his thumb over her marks, and kisses her, hard. “Mine.” He tells her. She melts into him, she can’t help it. 

“I’m going to have to cover them up, so you better enjoy looking at them while you can.” She tells. He groans. 

“Or you can let everyone know how you’re getting dicked down and let them assume the worst.” Cockiness coating his tone.

“Or I could cover them up, and not have everyone up my ass.” Kylo quirks an eyebrow at her. Her eyes widen, realizing what he’s thinking.

“I’m kidding baby, just teasing you. What’s for breakfast?” He asks as he sees the pot on the stove.

“Just some oatmeal with cranberries,” She answers moving to go stir the thick mass of oats and add in the cranberries, so they plump up. 

“I need to go shopping.” 

“You have nothing in here. I can go for you, if you want?” she offers.

“No.” He’s looking at her intently. 

“Oh, sorry I was just-”

“It’s still the weekend, it’s still your day off, it’s my day off. You’re just my girl today. We’ll go to the store together. Maybe get some stuff to cook for dinner together.” Charlie thinks about the fact that he’s called her his girl exactly twice within the past 10 hours. Is she his girl? Is he her man? Is this a relationship? Does Kylo do relationships. Thinking about how Kylo Ren calling someone his girlfriend seems very strange to her. It’s not the proper word. Partner? Maybe his girl is just the right title.   
They finish breakfast and then he gets on his laptop. It might be day off, but for him, the grind never stops. And Charlie thinks, if he can get some work done, she can do the same. She thinks about the 3 days worth of emails to get through. So, they sit there, in comfortable silence working. After a while Charlie cleans up their mess, and kisses Kylo on the back of his head, she’s leaving the kitchen when Kylo stops her. 

“Where are you going?”

“I need to shower. Keep working. I’ll be back soon.” With that she heads upstairs to go shower. She knows, she really does, that she can use Kylo’s shower in his ensuite, but again, she has this fight within herself. So, she just goes to the bathroom down the hall. She gets under the water and starts her routine of washing her hair, and then conditioner. She lets the conditioner sit in her hair as she washes her body. When she’s done she reaches for the towel for her hair, plopping it on her head and then drying off her body. Stepping out of the shower and she goes to the counter. She starts brushing her hair out. The unruly mess is always so knotted. The door suddenly swings open, a little aggressive. She jumps from the quick scare it gave her, placing her hand over her heart. Her big man is standing there in the doorway, scowl on his face. 

“Fucking hell, you scared me.” 

“Why are you in here?”

“I was taking a shower?”

He walks up to her, “I can see. But why in here? Do you not like the one I have in my room?”

Oh. That. “I just wasn’t sure if that would be okay with you?” 

He lifts her chin so she can look at him, “I’m only going to say this once, you are free to anything in this house. Open my door with your key. Take a too long shower in my bathroom. Eat my food, drink my wine, swim in my pool. It doesn’t matter. I trust you. I want you to be comfortable when you’re around me. I won’t say it again.” Charlie nods her head, and Kylo moves so he’s behind her, chin resting on her shoulder, he eyes her in the mirror. He makes her towel drop. He’s looking at her hungrily. “Look at you, so fucking perfect.” He starts running his hands over her body. 

She’s looking everywhere but her reflection, not entirely confident in herself. She knows her body isn’t perfect as Kylo just mentioned, but she’s accepted herself and loves herself. It’s almost hard to believe that anyone could or would refer to her as perfect. She’s jolted out of her thought as she feels a slap on her ass, and then Kylo’s hand caressing the spot easing the pain away. “Stop thinking too much. Just be here with me.” She nods her head and looks into his eyes. “Good girl.” Her stomach flutters at the small praise, and she smiles at him. “Now, finish getting ready. We’ll go to the store when you’re done.” he tells her. Heading out of the door. She grabs her towel and wraps it around her body again.

“Kylo?” she calls out from the door making him stop and turn around. 

“Babe.” He says as she walks up to him, she gets close, standing on her tiptoes. He knows what she’s asking for. He helps close in the space, ducking his head down, so she can kiss him. Its sweet and kind, and it makes him want more. She backs away, too soon for his taste. 

“I’ll be ready in twenty.” She says pecking him one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished chapter 20, so I thought I'd add this update! Just head's up, Cahrlie is very much on BC. She'd speak up about protection if she wasn't! As always, feel free to let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading


	14. Monsters

Grocery shopping with Kylo was proving to be more than a what Charlie bargained for. When Charlie grocery shopped, she had a list, separated by departments. She always hit up the produce first, meat, then canned/boxed things, dairy/eggs, and last frozen. Kylo, it seemed went in blind, and just bought what he felt like eating. She had an idea of what she wanted to make for dinner, so she had her own list of things to buy, Kylo was chaotic. They would be in one area, and he would think about something he wanted, running back to the other areas to grab the specific thing he needed. He didn’t even look stupid doing it, he still looked immaculate, just walking around the store like a chicken with his head chopped off. 

“Kylo, you’re making me dizzy.” Charlie told him, hoping he might get the hint. 

“Why?”

“You shop very chaotically.” He gives her a scowl. He grabs the cart from her and follows her around. After her comment, he stops running about the store. Charlie feels like maybe she hurt his feelings or said something wrong. He’s very quiet. Quiet even for Kylo. She didn’t want to fight in the middle of the grocery store, so she just kept to her list, and let Kylo finish shopping. Once they reached the check-out lanes, she put the things she was going to get on the checkout belt and put the separator on, starting to place the other items on the moving belt.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asks

“Putting the groceries on here?”

“Why are you separating them?”

“So, we can pay separately.” She said looking at him confused. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He says as he takes the divider off and back to the side. 

“I can get it.” 

“No.”

“Okay, fine.” She accepts defeat but grabs a Red Bull from the small refrigerator and places that one last thing on the belt. Feeling silly, like she should have asked. Once Kylo pays they start walking back to his car. She reaches for his arm and links them together. He’s not paying attention to her. He feels distant, but he wasn’t pushing her away. 

“Are you upset with me?”

“No.” 

“Oh.” They put the groceries in the trunk, and she grabs her red bull from one of the bags, popping it open immediately. Charlie crawls into the car and they leave. Kylo looked serious and full of concentration as he drove. His eyebrows furrowed, a crease forming in-between. Charlie sips her drink quietly. Thinking about what she wanted to say to him. He was obviously upset over something. Was he really hurt over her saying he was being chaotic? 

“I think you’re mad at me.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Kylo, just tell me what I did.” 

“Nothing.” 

“Please. Just talk to me. I don’t want to fight.”

“I’m just trying to be less chaotic.” There it is. 

“Kylo, really?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Why does that bother you?” He doesn’t answer. Charlie turned away from him, facing out her window. Trying to not be upset. She knew this was dumb. Kylo reaches for her knee, but she jerks it away from him. If he wanted to be upset, then she could too. She was trying to talk about it. Why is it always on his terms? 

“I thought you didn’t want to fight?” He asks. 

Charlie chuckles, “I don’t but I was trying to talk about it, and you basically shut me down. I’m sorry if what I said upset you or hurt you. I didn’t mean it in that sort of way. I just…” She trails off, “Wish you would talk to me.”

“It felt like you were scolding me. Like I was a little kid.” He pushes out.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant, you and I have different shopping styles. I’m sorry. I’ll try to think before I just blurt things out. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” Or ego, she thought. “I think I was just frustrated; I go into the store knowing exactly what I want to get, and you were kind of all over the place. There’s nothing wrong with that if that’s what works for you. Don’t be mad.” 

“I’m not mad.” 

“Anymore. Look, I’m sorry, truly.” 

“Can I touch you now?” He asks. Even though they are pulling into his community, the gates coming into view. 

“Yes.” He places his hand back on her thigh, and she lays her hand on top of it. He turns his hand and intertwines their fingers, she pulled his hand up to her mouth and gently kissed it. Charlie still felt a little uneasy, but when she saw him smiling the nerves started to drift away. Kylo never stops to talk to the guards, so Charlie just waved at them hoping they would see. She smiles seeing one wave back. When they pulled into his garage and got out Kylo called Charlie. He opened his arms. Her big drama queen wanting a hug. She indulges him and grabs around his torso. Moving her arms up and down his back. 

“I’m sorry that I got upset.” He says into her hair. 

“Don’t be sorry,” She looks up at him, “Just please talk to me. If I do something that’s not fair to you, tell me. Please. Don’t just shut me down. I know it’s not always easy to say things, but I can’t fix it if I don’t know.” He leans down and presses his lips to hers, letting her know he understands. They bring the groceries in. Well, Kylo grabs most of them and leaves Charlie with the bread and some veggies. They work together to put up the food, leaving out what’s about to be prepared for dinner. 

“So, what are we making?” Kylo asks. 

“Curry.” Charlie says. It’s one of her top recipes. She’s hoping to impress Kylo with it. She asks Kylo to wash the chicken and start cooking it, as she starts chopping veggies and herbs. She’s putting the spices in little bowls to have them ready to go. She’s happy to be working so well with Kylo. She’s having fun, telling him what to do. Guiding him. Watching him in the kitchen is hot as hell to her. She loves it. Kylo catches her staring. And raises his eyebrow at her. She blushes and bites her lip. Embarrassed he caught her. He wipes his hands on the kitchen towel he has slung around his shoulder and he takes the few steps towards her. He reaches around her and grabs her ass with both hands. 

“What are you looking at, babe?” He teases. 

“Nothing.” She says leaning into his shoulder. 

“My shy girl.” He releases her, chuckling and goes back to minding the chicken. Soon the food is done, and Charlie starts serving. Placing the chicken curry in a bowl for them to share and plates some rice. They sit at the table, Kylo brings the wine and glasses. He sits at the head of the table and she sits next to him, starting to eat. 

“Fucking hell, baby.” Kylo says.

“It’s good right?” She asks.

“You’ve been holding out on me. Letting me eat take out when I could have been indulging in this?” 

“Well, you helped, so technically, you cooked it too.” She shrugs. 

“It’s your recipe, you just let me know what to do.” He tells her, leaning over to kiss her. “Thank you.” She smiles at him and grabs his hand, holding it as they eat. Finishing up their food, they clean up the table and start the dishes. Kylo trying to argue mentioning there’s a reason he has a dishwasher. Charlie says the spices could stain so she’s rather have it done now. He grabs a clean towel to dry. 

“Oh, not to bring it up, but I kind of wanted to talk about work?” She asks. 

“What about it?” 

“I just, want to make sure we’re on the same page? About this,” She gestures between both of them, “and work.” He nods at her, telling her to go on. “I just want to make sure we’re both okay with keeping the workplace, the workplace. When I’m on the clock, I want to make sure we keep it…appropriate? Keep things separated” 

“If that’s what you want.”

“I thought you wanted that too. But yes, it’s what I want. I just think it would be easier to work without distractions. Or with as little distractions as possible.”

“What if I can’t resist you for that long.” 

“Try. I really don’t want people talking about us, even more important you. Let’s keep our private life, private.” She pleads. 

“No, you’re right. I’m just…happy right now so I’m not thinking clearly. But I promise to be good.” 

“You’re happy?” She asks. 

“I just had a relaxed day with my girl. Watched her nice ass walk around my house all day. Spent the weekend with her. Cooked a damn good dinner with her. Kissed her all damn day. What can I say?” 

“Your girl? Who is this woman? I’m a little jealous.” Slightly hoping he’ll confirm that they are in some sort of relationship without the awkward conversation.

“Babe.” He says, slightly rolling his eyes at her. She pouts at him. “You know you’re mine.” She smiles. “There she is.” 

“So, if I’m yours…does this mean you’re mine?” She asks feeling awkward. Sure, she let him rail her, and hold her hand, and they’ve told each other personal things. She’s always been his, but was he hers? 

He gets close to her ear, “Yes.” He whispers, kissing her neck. She can feel his smile against her. “Stop over thinking things”. They put up the clean dishes and go to sit on the couch snuggled into each other. They talk about random things. Kylo tells her how he played tennis in high school, he claims to not have been very good. He said he also ran cross country, and he wasn’t good at it either, but he could run forever. She lets him know she was a bit of a loner, had a small group of friends. They would bitch about school, smoke cigarettes, listen to music and go to shows. But for the most part it was just her and Scout. They kept talking for another hour or so, and Charlie yawned. And checked her phone for the time. It was close to ten. She didn’t want to, but she really needed to get home. 

“I’ve got to get going.” 

“But you don’t” Kylo says, holding her tighter to him. 

“I do! We have work tomorrow. And my clothes are at home. I still haven’t unpacked from New York, and I just need to get things ready. Plus, I need to fill Scout in on everything that happened this weekend.” She explains. 

“Or, you could stay here. I take you to bed. Fuck you until you’re about to pass out, and then we fall asleep.” 

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” She gets up and starts heading upstairs to grab her bag. Kylo follows her. She makes sure she has everything, looking around the room, double checking. “I think that’s everything.” 

“I’ll walk you out.” He grabs her bag and then reaches for her hand with his other hand. She rubs circles into his palm. He opens the car door for her, letting her get in. Tossing her bag into the backseat. “Let me know when you get home.” He tells her as he leans in through her open window pressing a quick kiss to her lips. She nods her head at him. He pushes himself off her door and she starts her car. 

“That want good enough.” She teases. “Can you kiss me again, please.” 

“Needy.” He tells her. 

“Only for you.” 

“You keep talking like this, baby, and I’ll take you right the fuck here.” 

“Kylo!” she whisper-yells. He bends down, and kisses her again, his tongue running along her lip. She opens her mouth and allows him to deepen their kiss. Their tongues fighting each other. She runs her hands through his hair. She doesn’t want to go, but she really needs to. She pulls away, resting her forehead on his. They’re both panting, trying to catch their breath. 

“Alright, baby, be safe.” He pauses, changing his look into a more serious one, “I’ll see you tomorrow at work Miss Martin.” He winks at her as he backs away. 

“Goodnight Kylo. Oops, I mean, Mr. Ren.” And she drives away from her big man and his big house. Waving out the window already missing him. 

~

Charlie gets home, and quickly texts Kylo that she just got home. Her phone chiming with a notification from Kylo.

I’m glad you got back safe. Have a good night.  
You too, I’ll try to call you if it’s not too late.  
Call me anyways.   
Okay

Grabbing her bag from the backseat of her car and as always, walking around the back of the house to the kitchen door. She sees Scout on the couch. 

“Honey, I’m home!” She announces with her arms open wide. 

“Hey bitch! I was wondering if you were coming home tonight. There’s food in the fridge if you want”

“I’m okay, had dinner with Kylo.” She said, leaning against the doorframe separating the kitchen from the living room.

“Oh Shit. You got fucked” Scout tells her. Not questioning. Just knowing. Charlie shakes her head at Scout, blushing. “You got fucked good. You’re fucking blushing.” Charlie just smiles at her friend.

“Yes.” Was all Charlie could manage to get out. Not so much that she was a prude, but she was a little private with her sex life. Even with Scout. 

“Tell me when to stop” Scout starts holding her hands together, and slowly starts separating them. Charlie blinks when they are at the appropriate length. Scout whistles. The only thing she could think to say is a line from a show they like. “Big dick BOOOY!” Charlie laughs. “How does one fit a penis that large in a vagina? How are you walking?”

“Uh, I’m still trying to figure that out myself.”

“Wow, can’t believe you let him into your pink palace. Glad you were able to dust off those cobwebs with his giant dick.” Scout joked. 

“I fucking hate you.” Charlie said, as she made her way to her room to put her stuff down.

“You love me, and you love Kylo Ren’s giant monster dick!” She shouted.

Charlie got into her room staring at the suitcase she left from her work trip. She sighs. Knowing if she didn’t do it now, that suitcase would stay packed until she needed it again. She got to work separating her clothes and came across the dress she wore to the big dinner. Smiling. She finishes up and puts her suitcase away under her bed and goes to the living room. Scout still on the couch, watching tv. She sits next to her best friend, having something on her mind. 

“Scout, am I stupid for doing this?” Charlie asked. She’s been worried about going back to work. After the week in New York, and the weekend alone with Kylo, going back to the office feels a little weird. As if she’s been living in a different world. She doesn’t want to go back to a reality where things change back or are too weird. 

“Stupid? No. Have you guys talked about it? What you’re going to do about work and personal stuff?” 

“Yeah. We’re going to keep it separated. I don’t know. I just want things to be how they were today with him. Relaxed, and fun and he just seemed so…normal? Instead of the big serious business beast that he is. I feel silly. Like I know things can’t be like that all the time, but still it was nice.” 

“If that’s you agreed on, then you’ll be able to make that work for yourselves. Easy? No. you’ll be seeing each other one way at work then another way at home. Honestly, no relationship is easy, right? Like they take work, but it shouldn’t feel exhausting.” 

“You’re right. I’m just thinking worst case scenario, someone finds out and everyone just runs their mouths. You know how much I hate that.”

“True. But what’s your business is yours, not other peoples. What happens between you and Kylo is for you. And me. I deserve the details.” Charlie laughs, knowing Scout won’t let it go until she shares something about him. 

“Look, he had me screaming. It was the best I’ve had. Okay? And that’s all I’m going to say.”

“Well shit. I’m happy for you. Just one last question?”

“WHAT?”

“Are you happy?” Scouts tone turning serious.

“I am, but the past couple of days it’s just been us. No distractions, no work, nothing but us. So, it was easy. But I’m excited to get closer to him, learn more about him,” 

“Get your guts rearranged by him.” Scout finishes. 

“Sure.” Charlie replies sarcastically. “I think I’m going to go to bed. Thanks for listening to me.”

“No problem bro. Don’t forget, you’re a bad ass mother fucker, and you don’t need a guy to complete you. Kylo Ren is there to make you happy not make your life hell. You’re there to make him happy. Its 50/50, push and pull. But you should be happy. You don’t need to over-think. You will, but I know it will be okay.” Scout lets her last bit of advice flow from her heart making sure Charlie knew that her happiness was important. “I know you’re getting back to working like a mad woman this week, but Wednesday we’re going to get greasy burgers and milkshakes. I don’t care if beast dick is begging for you, we have a bff date.”

“Yes. Please. For real. I love you man.”

“I love you too.” Scout says.

Charlie walks back to her room, looking at her phone. 12:04. Kylo told her to call regardless. But she doesn’t want to wake him up, so she texts him:

Hey, babe, I know you said to call you, but its late and I don’t want to wake you up if you’re asleep. So, if you’re up, call me. If not, I’ll see you at work. Goodnight. 

Her phone rang as she was changing into her sleep clothes. Wrestling with her shirt to get to the phone fast enough. “Hello?” She answers, deciding to just put her phone on speaker while she changes. 

“Hey, what’s that noise?” Kylo asks hearing a commotion in the background. 

“I am trying and failing to get changed for bed, sorry just give me a second.”

“If you were here, you wouldn’t have to worry about that.” 

“Ha. Ha.” She says dryly. She picks up her phone and switches the speaker off, “Okay, I’m here. How was the rest of your night?”

“Boring I’ve been working on a presentation. How was yours?” 

“I unpacked and talked to Scout. Pretty chill. What presentation?” She asks trying to remember what’s coming up next in their schedule. 

“Just the stuff for the board meeting at the end of the month. They don’t even really care about this stuff, just that they are making money.” 

“Hopefully, it won’t fall on deaf ears. They should pay attention. I think it’s important.” Charlie gets under her covers, getting comfortable in bed.

“I’m glad you do.” He hears Charlie yawn. “I’ll let you get some sleep.”

“I wish you were here, you’re very warm.” She admits. She hears him lightly chuckle. 

“I wish I was there too baby, though your feet are fucking freezing. Sleep well Charlie.” He says as he hangs up. She’s smiling, her feet were always cold, even with socks. She’s going to bed in a good mood, hopefully pushing that positivity to the next day. Telling herself tomorrow will be good. And that at the end of the day she’ll be able to be close to her man. All she has to do is get through the workday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi- not sure how many people keep up with updates, but I've been quarantined the past two weeks which is how I've been able to post frequently. My times up, and I'll be returning to work this week. I'll still be writing as much as I can, I'm having too much fun. I'm hoping to get 1-2 chapters up, I don't want to put too much pressure on myself, I do work 45-50 hour weeks. I'm also a gemini and become obsessed with things until they are done, which is good. I currently just finished writing chapter 21, so if you're enjoying this, you have that much to look forward to at least! As always, thanks to anyone who's enjoying the story. Without spoiling too much, we have some fun chapters coming up. I'm also always open to any tips on my editing, writing, or story telling.


	15. Trying

Work hadn’t been too bad the past few weeks. Charlie felt like her and Kylo were doing a good job separating work from home. Considering. There were some points where they had to watch themselves. After the first few days, Kylo had brought Charlie a coffee from the break room after lunch, and when he brought it, he bent down to whisper in her ear. 

“For my little caffeine addict.” And he placed a kiss on her cheek. She looked up at the handsome man in his navy suit. Grabbing his hand Charlie squeezed it tight. 

“Kylo..” she warns. He just gives her a smirk. “Kylo.” She says more sternly. 

“What?” He asks, pretending to not understand. Charlie rolls her eyes. 

“Thank you for the coffee.” 

“That’s better.” He says as he walks back into his office. 

Charlie noticed Kylo had been leaving his office door open. When she asked him about it, he said he liked being able to see her. She mentioned that he really couldn’t see her as her desk was next to the door. He just told her if he wanted to check on her all he had to do was lean really far to the right and he could see her just fine. Charlie just looked at him like he was being ridiculous. Lunches were nice, they typically ate in his office most days beforehand so that didn’t need to change. 

“You’re not on the clock, when taking your lunch, does this mean-” Kylo started, sitting suggestively close to her. 

“It doesn’t mean anything, Kylo. Don’t make this difficult.” Charlie cut him off. He pouted. All he wanted was to appreciate his girl, to give her attention. He knew he said he wanted to keep professional life professional, but he didn’t realize how hard it was going to be with Charlie there tempting him all day long. 

Charlie did bend the rules just a little bit for Kylo. Letting them sit close enough to have their legs touch. They typically caught up on the day during lunch, going over the next few hours and Charlie would inform him of anything new coming through. Just like before, but sitting close enough to suffice their need for contact. 

Charlie wasn’t perfect either. It was two weeks in when she finally messed up. She had been working hard with Kylo, they had a lot of projects and presentations to go over and condense. Their days were long, by the end of them they were tired and just wanted to go home. It was a lot of work, and not enough of them. She had to constantly remind herself that they were at work. She had gone up to Kylo while he was at his desk to inform him that Hux had confirmed their meeting for Friday. Kylo wanted to show her some slides for his meeting with the Board members and get her input. She went around his desk and stood next to him. He was explaining the information on the screen when she just started running one of her hands through his hair. She didn’t even realize what she was doing until Kylo called her attention to it. 

“Baby,” he whispered, looking up at her.

She furrowed her brows, “Hmm?”

“We’re at work.” He said as his hand found her leg, rubbing up and down the back of it. She quickly flung her hand away from him and stepped away. Embarrassed. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” She started. He winked at her. 

“Don’t be. This isn’t as easy as it seemed is it?” 

Charlie shook her head, “No, its not. But we have to. So…”

“Let’s get dinner tonight. Stay the night.” 

“I can’t. I have plans with Scout.”

“Fuck.” Kylo expressed, disappointed. 

“What about tomorrow?”

“Business dinner, remember?” 

“Shit. Yeah, I’ll be there though.” 

“Not the same as having you to myself. But come home with me after.” Charlie nods her head at him. She missed him, being close to him. 

“You have dinner with Lizzie, Friday, right?” She asks, making sure. He nods. “I’m sure she’s excited to see you. Okay, I’m going back to my desk before I do something else HR might not like. Do you need anything?” She asks, making sure he was good. 

“I’m fine Charlie,” he says looking back at his screen, back to work. Charlie had to admit to herself that it was fucking difficult. But she knew once they got used to it, they could get in a rhythm and it will be okay. They weren’t fighting, or upset, they just missed each other. And Charlie could deal with that. It was a few hours later, pretty much time for Charlie to head out, and Kylo stood at the door to his office looking at his hard-working lady. 

“Charlie, can you come in here please?” he asks. Standing up, she walks towards him. 

“Is everything okay?” Charlie asks, concerned. 

“Yeah I just need to run some things by you real quick,” he told her closing the door behind her. Charlie heard the lock on the door click. Next thing she knew, Kylo had her pinned against the wall, kissing her. 

“Do you know what you do to me? Having you so close to me but off limits.” 

“Kylo, we can’t,” 

“Just let me have this. I haven’t been able to properly touch you in days, its been torture.” He tells her. He kisses her deeply, both hands cupping her face. She can’t help but give in and kiss him back. She knows it’s probably stupid to feel this way so soon, but she can’t get enough of him and she just wants to be close to him. She’s spent the better part of five months forcing her feelings for him away. And then to have them emerge and be free only to have to suppress them most of the day, sucked. And when he looks so good, smells so good, his voice like music, everything about this man is consuming her and making her feel like a love-struck teenager. She didn’t like hiding things, she wanted to be free to be with him. But it’s not like she was being hidden, she knew Kylo felt the same. She’s kissing him and its needy, greedy, and she couldn’t care how stupid it was, it felt right. They break apart, and he rests his forehead against hers, looking in her eyes. Staring. Telling her that everything she’s feeling, he is too. 

“Kylo.”

“Shh. It’s okay. Just be here with me for a few more moments. Okay?” Charlie nods her head. They stay like that, staring at one another. Kylo plants one last long kiss on her and backs away. And nods at her. And she goes to hug him. Tight and eager. 

“I miss you. I just want time with you. As us.” 

“I know.” He replies. 

“We’ll get better at this.” She feels him nod his head into her. “I’m going to get going, do you need anything before I go?” She asks, as she always does before leaving. 

“Yes. You.” He tells her. 

“You have me, but just not here. Okay?” She says kissing his neck and breaking the hug, backing up to look at him. “Don’t forget, I’m your girl. Right?” 

“Damn right.” He says very seriously. She smiles at him. 

“Okay, I’ll call you later. Be careful getting home later.”

“Let me know when you’re free.” He says walking her to the door. 

Looking up at him, she tells him she will. She gives him one last quick peck as she leaves. 

~

Charlie and Scout are driving down the street to pick up their burgers for dinner. Deciding on the old school shack they love so much. No drive-through, only one window and nowhere to sit. It’s the best goddamn burger you’ll have in the area, and a place that the best friends have frequented plenty of times since moving into The Pink Palace. Knowing what they want, they walk up to the window and place their orders. They stand off to the side and wait for their food to be ready, sipping on milkshakes. 

“How’s Sam doing?” Charlie asks. She really wanted to get to know Sam better, maybe she could have Scout invite her to eat at the house with them soon. 

“Good, she’s busy working. Like we all are. But she’s good.” 

“She’s being good to you? I’ll go slice her tires if she’s not.” Charlie says seriously.

“Fucking Jesus, Charlie.” Scout says, knowing damn well Charlie doesn’t have the heart to do that to anyone.

“What?” Charlie smiles.

“Yes, she’s good. She’s nice, and smart and kind.”

“Good or else.”

“Oh my god, or else what Charlie?” Scout rolls her eyes shaking her head at her friend. 

“Or else she gets a knuckle sandwich,” Charlie says as she holds up her fists. “Obviously, I’m joking, unless…But I’m glad you’re happy. You deserve it.”

“What about Kylo?” Scout asks. Charlie knows Scout isn’t fully on board the Kylo train, but she tried. And that was all Charlie wanted. 

“Its, tough. But I mean we’re doing the best we can. He’s fucking busy which means I’m busy. But sometimes things slip. It’s only been a few weeks. I’m sure it will get easier one we figure out how to juggle things.” Charlie explains.

“Gotta figure out that scheduling! You’re in charge of his shit, just randomly block-out three hours, go to a shitty motel and bang. Problems solved.” Scout jokes. 

“That’s…no. I’m not doing that. How do you and Sam do it? She’s on night shift and you’re on days.” Charlie inquires. 

“Well we know when each other’s off, so we just plan things. Yeah, we can’t be overly spontaneous and just show up and do things, but I like her, and it’s been working for us.” Charlie nods her head in understanding. Their orders are called, and they pick up their bags, grease already seeping through the paper. Driving back to the house they blast their music, too loud but they didn’t care. They danced around to the pop music. Looking the way they did, you probably wouldn’t expect a Taylor Swift banger to be coming from their car, but it was. And they loved it. They get home and once inside they settle on the couch and put on the murder documentary they’ve been trying to finsish, they only had one more episode. Everything was coming together, and they just needed to hear how they were able to catch the killer. Once the credits started rolling for the show, both girls are staring at the screen. 

“So, you mean to tell me…” Scout starts

“Uh-huh.” Charlie nods.

“WHY IS IT ALWAYS SEMEN? THAT’S FUCKING VILE.” She screams. The killer had been a necrophiliac, and apparently got a little sloppy. Both girls couldn’t believe it. It was real, but so fucked up. That’s what they get for watching these things. 

“Dude, I’m going to need a cleanse from this. No more true crime for a week. At least. No podcasts, news reports, shows. Nothing. Keep it away from me.” Charlie says, getting up and picking up their trash to take to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I’m calling a two-week mandate. Starting tomorrow. I gotta do more research on this fucker first.” Scout exclaimed.

“FUCKING GROSS.” Charlie yells form the kitchen. The girls decide to call it a night and go to their rooms. Charlie gets a text from scout a few minutes later. 

Scout: I’m still fucked up about that.  
Charlie: Bro  
Scout: Like…  
Charlie: FUCKING GROSS RIGHT??  
Scout: YES!!  
Charlie: Okay okay, no more. Goodnight!

After that short conversation, Charlie decides to call Kylo. “Hey,” he answers. 

“I just watched the end of a true crime mini-series and am completely grossed out.” She says, jumping straight into it. 

“Well, yeah, that sounds like an acceptable response.” They continued talking for a few minutes, her explaining the series and Kylo listening. Even though it’s about murder, Charlie’s enthusiasm gives Kylo a sense of content. He likes hearing her talk about things, her voice rising and falling, how when she gets really excited, she’ll whisper yell. “Charlie, why you watch things like that I do not know. Do you like giving yourself nightmares?” 

“I probably will tonight. But also, I think it’s the adrenaline that’s got me hooked?” 

“Tonight? Hmm sounds like maybe you need someone there with you. If only there was a person you could call to come stay with you.” Kylo implies.

“It’s late, I don’t want you driving all the way over here, just to sleep.” She says. 

“It’s not that late. I’ll get there before midnight.” Kylo says. He’s already made up his mind, he missed her and she just gave him a reason to go see her. Not that he needed one, but he didn’t want to just show up. This was the first night he was home before 8, and he wasn’t completely exhausted from work. He was already getting his things together before she agreed. 

“Okay. Call me when you’re here.” Charlie grabbed the pack of cigarettes from the counter and went to sit out in their backyard. She really did enjoy what they did to it. Its exactly as she pictured it. She turned on the string lights and sat on one of the lounge chairs they had. Lighting a cigarette, only smoking to pass the time, and maybe help her stay awake. Charlie texts Scout to let her know about Kylo, she didn’t want to scare her. She’s thinking about work and the next day remembering she’ll be staying at Kylo’s tomorrow. She’ll have to pack a bag and get her stuff together in the morning. Two nights with him will be nice. She ashes out the cigarette in the tray and stares up at the sky. It’s cloudy, she watches the clouds drift by. It looks so fast, almost like a time lapse. Soon enough, her phone is ringing. She answers it and starts walking to the front of the house. 

“Just park in the driveway, I’m right here.” She tells him, as she waves. He gets out of the car and grabs his bags. She wonders how funny her house looks with a $200,000 car in its driveway. Walking up to his woman, Kylo kisses her grabbing her hand as they walk through the gate into the backyard.

“This is nice,” He said, taking in the small yard. The picnic table was close to the house with a couple of posts surrounding it, holding up the string lights that crisscrossed over-head the table. A barbecue pit sitting just off to the side of it. The two lounge chairs sitting by the door. Large stones making a walkway lined with posts holding up more lights that lead to the fire pit off in the back corner. It was sitting on a bed of gravel with wicker chairs surrounding it. In the other corner it looked like a small above ground garden. 

“Thanks, it was our biggest project. It’s still not exactly done. The corner over there,” She points to the garden, “Is where we want to plant some veggies. Nothing crazy, tomatoes, peppers, cucumbers. A few herbs. Easy stuff. But since the fall is upon us, we decided to wait.” She explains.

“Let’s sit out here for a little bit.” He suggests, placing his bags on the picnic table. She leads him over to the fire pit. Charlie ignites it and they sit down. She puts her legs over his, getting comfortable. Kylo starts rubbing her calves. They start talking, about work at first. Then they go into more personal subjects. Charlie tells him about the time her and Scout took ecstasy when they went to camp at Yellowstone. How they ended up naked, and dancing in the moonlight around their campfire. Chanting. She tells him how she doesn’t think they were even saying real words but just making noises. Recalling how she woke up the next morning on the ground at a different campsite. Apparently, she scared a young child. She told Kylo it was a really embarrassing walk of shame back to their campsite, but at least the family gave her a blanket to kind of cover herself. Charlie and Scout went hiking the next day after recovering and ran into the family. Charlie admits she doesn’t think shes ever felt more shame than having to walk by that family. She got the worst looks. She didn’t blame them. Kylo tells her about the time he took his dads vintage Aston Martin on a joy ride once at two in the morning when he was 19. They had gotten into an argument about something he couldn’t even remember now. But he remembers how angry he felt, and how they were both hot heads. So, he grabbed the keys and took off. His dad had called the cops and reported the car stolen. When the cops found Kylo, they took him into the station and his dad left him there overnight. His mom was the one to bail him out. The charges were dropped. But it just caused more of rift between them. He told her that once he got into college, things between him and his father were strained. There was a lot of pressure put on him about joining the company. He said he drove that stupid tiny car so fast that he felt it shake. He wasn’t even scared, just so angry he didn’t even care. 

“I’m sorry that you went through that.” Charlie tells him. 

“It’s not your fault.” He says shrugging.

“My parents had to pick me up a few times from the police station. I was terrible in high school. Did stupid shit. I feel bad about it now.” She admits. Charlie knew exactly what Kylo meant when he said he was so angry he didn’t care. She felt like her teenage years were spent in that constant state of anger. 

“You are not who you were then.” He tells her. 

“Neither are you.” She comforts him. She stands up, going to turn the fire pit off. She grabs Kylo’s hand. “Let’s go to sleep, we’ve been out here a while.” He stands up and follows behind her, his front to her back, arms wrapped around her. They reach the steps and she turns towards him, going up two steps. “Look, I’m taller than you.” She chuckles. He looks amused. 

“I suppose you are.” She leans down and kisses him quickly. 

“I definitely like it better with you taller than me.” She states. They enter the house and she makes sure to turn off the lights in the backyard, flipping the switches. She grabs two cups and fills them with water handing one to Kylo. They go into her room. 

“I’m going to go brush my teeth,” he tells her. She smiles at him, he looks back at her and gives her a small smile. She picks out her clothes for work, hanging out on the back of her closet door. She decided to grab Kylo’s as well, taking his suit bag, unfolding it and letting his suit out to hang next to hers. She’s getting her bed ready for them as he walks back in. “I, uh, hung your suit up, I hope that’s okay, we can iron it in the morning” she says pointing to her closet. 

“Thank you, baby.” He says walking towards her and kisses her forehead. Again, it’s the small things she does that prove to him that she cares about him. How many other girls have done that for him? None. Every last one didn’t think it mattered, and maybe it doesn’t. But Charlie doing that and so many other small miniscule things add up. She looks up at him with sleepy eyes and tells him she’ll be right back. It’s her turn to get ready for bed. He takes off his shirt and pants leaving just his boxers. Just like last time he was here. 

He almost hated that they were having difficulty finding the time for each other. Sneaking around and making little illicit moves was fun the first week but now, Kylo just wanted to be able to have time together. It got old fast. Having to drive to her house so they can make out like kids in his car. The quick fucks, while Kylo still enjoyed them, he really liked to take his time with Charlie. He thoroughly enjoyed how much she gave to him when they had sex, and the five-minute sessions, weren’t enough. He needed her more, in every way. But tonight, he didn’t want to fuck her. Well, he did. But he wanted to hold her and fall asleep more. And what a goddamn surprise to him that was. He wanted the contact. The closeness.

Charlie came back and smiled upon seeing Kylo in her bed. He looked comfortable, so hoped he was. She had a queen-sized bed, but she really didn’t think he’d care about the size. Considering he has a California king and he wouldn’t let her go far enough to use her own pillow. She started to take off her sweatpants, wanting to be comfortable. Leaving her in her black underwear, long socks and oversized shirt. She put her pants on the chair that sat in the corner of her room. 

“If you don’t get that ass in bed soon, I’m going to go crazy. Get over here.” Kylo tells her, lifting the covers. She gives him a look telling him to settle down. She gets in bed and climbs over to him. She’s sitting on her knees, and she reaches out to run her hand through his hair. She kisses his cheek. He’s staring at her again, he’s watching her be so gentle towards him right now. Another thing she does. She’s fucking tender. Like she’s scared he’ll break or something. Which he knows is ridiculous, he’s so much bigger than her. She gets under the covers and cuddles next to him. Her head on his shoulder. He really can’t take it anymore; he shifts and holds his body over hers and crashes his lips to hers. Pouring out his appreciation, dedication and longing for her into it. Charlie pulls him closer and kisses him back. He feels her giving him her heart through that kiss. She wants him to know how she feels, and he does. They keep kissing for a while and when they break apart, they are both panting, lips swollen and red. She smiles at him as she wipes around his lips with her thumb, cleaning him up. Always taking care of him. 

“Let’s go to sleep.” She says for the second time that night. Kylo nods his head at her and moves to lay down next to her. Pulling her so that her back is to his front. Her head resting on his arm. She grabs that hand and intertwines their fingers. He tightly wraps his other arm around her waist. Holding onto her like she’ll float away. And Kylo couldn’t have that. No, he needed to have her right there as close as possible. He rested his head into her neck and gives her lazy kisses. And soon Charlie is asleep, but Kylo doesn’t let sleep take a hold of him yet, because he wants to make sure his head remembers this moment. This perfect snapshot of his girl asleep in his arms. He’s happy, and that’s something no one has successfully made him feel in a long time. Only Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! -C


	16. Golf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

The terrifying siren blasting through her phone caused Charlie to flinch awake. She reached for her device under the pillow and sleepily turned the alarm off. She tried getting out of bed, but a strong arm was holding her down. Charlie gave Kylo a quick peck on the nose, “We have to get up. Or at least, I do.” She told him. 

“I’m getting up,” he growled, but not moving. Kylo’s morning voice was something that made Charlie’s butterflies flutter. Charlie made her way to the restroom to brush her teeth and pee. Leaving, Scout called out to her. 

“Hey, can you get your boyfriend to move his flashy ass car? I gotta get going soon.” She asked. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Charlie started and immediately got a funny look from Scout, “Don’t look at me like that! Yes, I’ll get him to move it right now.” 

“Not your boyfriend my ass. There’s coffee!” Scout yelled at Charlie as she walked back to her room. 

Upon entering her room, Charlie noticed that Kylo had not actually gotten up. She goes up to his side of the bed and gently shakes him. Nothing. She breathes out of her nose heavily, and shakes a little harder, calling his name out. He opens his eyes, with a scowl, “I’m sorry, but Scout needs you to move your car really quick.” 

“My keys are in my pocket,” was all her said to her. Charlie found his pants neatly folded up on her dresser and she went through his pocket and grabbed his keys. Telling Scout she was moving Kylo’s car so that she can leave. Charlie walked out and realized she has never driven such a nice vehicle before. She got in and adjusted the seat forward. She didn’t bother messing with the mirrors, she’s just backing up and then coming right back in her driveway once Scout leaves. This felt too fancy for her, but she did like the way the engine roared to life. It felt powerful, she could see how people enjoyed things like this. Compared to her shitty Toyota, Kylo’s McLaren was different, in every aspect. She carefully backed out of her driveway and pulled close to the curb in front of her house. Scout followed out and pulled up next to Charlie. 

“Goddamn woman, you look mad luxurious! It fits you! I’ll see you later, have a good day.” Scout told her friend. Charlie waved and pulled back into the driveway, noticing a very large half naked man leaning against her house. He started walking up to Charlie and opened her door as she turned the car off, making sure to push the seat back in its original position. 

Kylo held his hand out for Charlie to take as she exited and pulled her into his side. “Do you know how fucking hot it is seeing you drive my car?” He asked, lips pressing to the side of her head. 

“I do not,” She answered honestly while holding his key out for him to take. Making their way back around to the door. 

“Then maybe I need to show you,” He told her, aggressively grabbing onto her backside as they walked up the steps to get inside the house. 

Once in the kitchen he roughly turned her around and kissed her. Charlie didn’t know what the hell he saw when she was in his car, but she was glad. She also knew she still had to get ready for work and iron their clothes. She decided to be reasonable. She grabs his face with both of her hands and pulls him away from her lips. “We have to get ready for work.” 

“Fuck work.” He devilishly smiles to her. 

“Well, when you put it like that,” she starts and starts getting closer to him again. She places a short kiss to his neck, he lets out a growl. “We still need to get ready for work. And if you don’t want to look like shit in a wrinkled suit, I suggest you let me get started.” Charlie backs up a few steps and winks at Kylo. He is right back on her. Her big needy man. He rubs his nose up and down her neck, growling. And then he nips at her neck. Charlie yelps. “Kylo!” he sucks on the spot he just put on her soothing it. She doesn’t care anymore. Letting her desire take over, she lets out a small moan. 

“I heard that.” Kylo tells her, knowing he caught her. He kisses her really fast one last time and backs up. Smirking, “Okay, I’ll behave.” He tells her. Charlie goes back to Kylo and longingly kisses him. Now, he has control. “Hmm if you keep teasing me Charlie,” He whispers in her ear, “I’m going to bend you over this table and fuck you.” He reaches up to grip around her throat, and she instinctually throws her head back letting him fully grasp her neck. He tisks at her, “Good girls aren’t late for work.” He releases her. Charlie’s eyes snap open and glare at Kylo. “Now, now, Baby, don’t be mad,” he says chuckling. She flips him off as she walks away feeling like she was just cockblocked by the very one that was supposed to be pounding into her. 

She was a little flustered by what just happened, how he turned the tables on her so fast and easily, but she wasn’t mad about it. They really did need to get ready for work, but like a switch they had reversed roles. She grabs their clothes and headed back to the living room to set up the ironing board. 

Kylo walks up to her holding out a cup of coffee, “A peace offering,” He tells her. Of course, her weakness. She takes the cup, squinting at Kylo. “I put sugar like you like.” She squints even more. “What? Babe, you aren’t really mad, are you?” She squints just a little more, barely able to see the man in front of her. He gently touches her arm, “Baby?” 

She starts laughing. Kylo immediately relaxes. “No. I’m not mad at you. I’m just, unfortunately, a bit frustrated with my betraying body.” She says as she takes a sip of coffee. “Thanks for the coffee. Now, go shower and I’ll have your suit ready when you’re done.” He quickly kisses her and goes to do as she said. 

Once they were ready, Charlie was a little sad. Time to pretend like she doesn’t know what color his underwear was today. She can’t help but feel a little down. Kylo picks up on it. She’s washing their cups out, and he wraps his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“Thank you for coming over last night. It really meant a lot to me.” She told him. “I like being close to you. It just kind of sucks having to turn it off at work. But last night really helped.” 

“And I get to have you tonight as well.” He reminds her, nuzzling into her neck. “You smell good.” 

Charlie chuckles at Kylo, turning off the water, “Thank you. Okay, are you ready for work?” She asks turning around to face him. She starts fixing his tie, that somehow is always just off center. She pats his chest when she’s done. He bends down to press a kiss to Charlie’s lips. He then grabs his bags and Charlie’s overnight bag. Charlie grabs her purse and they head out, Charlie locking up the backdoor. They walk around to their cars. Kylo stops at Charlie’s and puts her bag in the trunck. Charlie walks back to meet him. “One more for the day?” She asks. He nods and kisses her one more time, she wraps her arms around his neck and enjoys the moment. They pull away and Charlie pecks his lips two more times. 

“I’ll see you at work. Drive safe.” He tells her as he walks away. 

“Okay, you too Kylo.” She says. Only twelve more hours until she can be back in his arms. She’s counting down by the seconds. 

~

Her day seemed to go by incident free, and quickly. She was busy running errands relaying documents back and forth, getting signatures, seeking approvals on proposal changes, and the never-ending email chain. Hux had tried rescheduling their meeting for Friday, Charlie told him that Kylo simply couldn’t readjust his schedule. She reminded him that their meeting had already been rescheduled twice, per his own request and that Kylo was growing frustrated. Charlie was actually the frustrated one, both men were children in this scenario, and she knew if she went to Kylo to talk about another reschedule he would probably be glad to do it. Charlie wanted it out of the way, so she took it in her own hands and wasn’t going to let them play this stupid game anymore. 

Kylo had a work lunch and Charlie wasn’t needed for it. Charlie ate alone at her desk, not really minding it, she was able to catch up on some emails. Kylo had brought her back a piece of cake, he had placed it on her desk while she was away getting another coffee. When she returned and saw the take-out container on her desk, she opened it and smiled. She thoroughly devoured it. The rest of the day was simple and easy, reading over more documents and clicking through some newly published medical journals. Soon, it was time for them to get going, she knocked on Kylo’s open door and walked in. 

“It’s about that time, Kylo.” She said. He looked up at her, exhaustion painted on his face. It might be about that time, but he was tired. It had been a long day, and now he had to go to dinner with strangers when he would rather it just be him and Charlie. 

“You’re coming with me.” He told her, wanting to have her near. He didn’t get nervous for meetings, but he did get riled up. He wanted his girl there to calm him down before he had to pretend to give a shit about what was going on at the dinner. Business dinners were ass-kissing fests. Kylo didn’t like having to pretend to care about someone’s life, their kids, wife number 4, or how the golf course in the Bahamas was top notch. Did Kylo give off the impression that he fucking golfed? Why the fuck was it always golf? 

The point of these dinners? Another investor, client, more money, making sure they get the next best engineer/lawyer/MBA on their team. They were necessary, but Kylo really hated sitting there listening to the shit that came out of people’s mouths. 

“Well, yeah, I’ll be there?” She questioned, not sure what he meant. She had already told him she would be at the dinner. 

Kylo looked up at Charlie, “No with me, in my car.” 

“I can’t just leave my car here.” She tried reasoning with him. 

“Yes, you can.” 

“And what about tomorrow? When I have to drive to work? I can’t just pull up with you.” 

“Uber.” He said simply. What Kylo wanted, he got. Charlie rolled her eyes, and nodded her head, accepting there was no use trying to stress about it. 

“Okay, well I’ll just have to grab my bag from my car and put it yours. I’m going to go touch up and I’ll be ready.” Kylo nodded at her and she went to go sort her makeup out. 

Stopping at the security gates, Kylo let the guard know Charlie’s car was going to be staying overnight, making up some excuse about her battery and them not having time to wait to have it fixed. “Sorry to hear about that Miss Charlie, it’ll be safe here. No need to worry” the nice guard told her said looking into Kylo’s car at Charlie. Kylo nodded at the guard and drove off. 

“Are you just friends with all the guards everywhere?” Kylo asked, as he gripped her knee. 

“Maybe I am? I feel like they don’t get too much interaction. I like being nice, what can I say?” She explained. “Does it bother you? This isn’t your first time asking me about it.” 

“No, it doesn’t bother me, just a little confusing.” 

“I know you want to avoid any unnecessary conversations, but I like talking with people. Everybody has a story, passions.” Kylo grabbed Charlie’s hand and kissed it, then intertwined their hands.

“Thank you, for riding with me,” he said. 

“Uh-huh. As if I really had a choice,” She smiled. “Thank you for the cake. It was very thoughtful.”

He squeezed her hand, letting her know he appreciated what she said. The rest of the drive was spent listening to whatever was playing on the radio, holding hands. While Kylo needed Charlie to calm him down, she needed Kylo to calm herself down as well. These dinners were always in very nice restaurants. Flaunting wealth and class from the moment you roll up to the valet. Charlie just felt a bit out of place. She still walked with her head held high, shoulders back, but she knew how people looked at her. 

They pulled up to valet and Kylo handed the keys off to the kid working, slipping some cash into his hand. He went to grab Charlie’s hand as they walked up to the doors, but Charlie quickly pulled her hand away, widening her eyes at Kylo. “Babe,” she quickly said. He just smirked at her. They met with their party at the bar, getting their drinks, an old fashioned for Kylo and a gin and tonic for Charlie. She was a bit surprised by Kylo’s drink choice until she saw the orange peel and cherries within the glass in their guest’s hand. Kylo introduced himself and Charlie to the couple. Mr. Andrew Kent and his wife Delilah. 

As usual, Charlie had the pleasure of keeping the wife company while the men discussed business. It was always that way, Charlie listening to the husband or wife talk their heads off while Kylo tried forging a relationship with the future partner. Delilah was talking about her garden, tell Charlie about all different plants and flowers. Charlie was surprised to learn that Delilah has planted everything herself, saying it brought her joy to be stuck in the dirt all day. Charlie had asked her if she knew anything about roses, and then went on to tell her the plans she had for the front yard and how she wanted a bit of a rose garden. Delilah gave Charlie the number for the garden center she used for roses and told her to mention her name. 

Once the main course came, the conversation shifted and they were all talking together, simple things like the new art exhibit at The Legion, Netflix shows they were enjoying and to Kylo’s dismay, golf. “Have you been to the Royal in Melbourne? Beautiful.” Andrew asks. 

“Can’t say I have,” Kylo responds, “But I’ve heard great things.” Fucking golf.

After dinner they made their way back to the bar, Mr. Kent was very talkative. On one hand Charlie was glad to see him take a liking to Kylo, that usually meant good things. On the other hand, Charlie wanted Kylo time. Delilah had already somehow finessed her way to go home. After the second drink, Charlie could tell that Mr. Kent still seemed like he had a lot to say. He had left to take a quick call. Kylo looked at Charlie, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” She wasn’t upset, understanding that’s how these things go. 

“Here, go back to mine, I’ll uber out when we’re done.” He said handing her the ticket and some cash for the valet, keeping a hold on her hand. 

“Are you sure? I can wait.” 

“No, no, go. This is boring stuff.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you there.” She said frowning at Kylo. 

“I’ll be there soon.” Kylo told her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, letting go of her hand. 

Charlie walked up to the valet and handed him the ticket, when they pulled up, she gave him the cash and got into the car. She adjusted the seat and mirrors and took off. She really liked the way Kylo’s car drove, it was smooth, fast, and she felt powerful. Zooming in and out of traffic, it was a power trip. She was still careful though, not wanting to think about how much it might cost to fix it. Pulling up to the gates she stopped to tell the guards hello. She rolled down the window and Pauly came up, not expecting Charlie. “Mr. Ren what do I- Oh Charlie! How’s it going?”

“Oh, you know just being forced to drive this back.” She says sarcastically. “How are you?”

“Doing great now! You really brighten up my day. And seeing you drive around this beauty? Looks right.” He winks at her. Charlie blushes. 

“I gotta get going but have a good night!” She says waving as she drives away to Kylo’s house. She parks the car in his garage, grabs her bag and makes her way to the house. Turning off the alarm system. Going into the kitchen she texts Kylo that she made it home. He replies that they are just about to finish up, he paid the bartender to cut off Andrew for the night. Charlie laughs and grabs a cup for some water. She goes upstairs and knowing Kylo would be upset if she didn’t, she went to his room and put her bag down and found her toiletries. She goes into the restroom getting out of her work clothes to change into shorts and a t-shirt. Once done she checks her phone and sees that Kylo has left the restaurant. Charlie gets an idea and walks into Kylo’s closet. She looks through a drawer and pulls out a black hoodie. Taking off her t-shirt she pulls on the hoodie. It reaches to her mid-thigh. She takes off her shorts and goes downstairs. 

Sitting on the counter and mindlessly scrolling through her phone, sending Scout funny videos. She hears the door open and then her big man is standing in the doorway looking at her. She holds her arms open and waits for him to reach her, she hugs him, running her hands through his hair. “He just would not shut the fuck up.” Kylo complains. 

“I’m sorry.” She says

“How was your drive?” He asks looking up at her, smirking. 

“Fine?” She says a little confused. “Oh, I forgot to push the chair back, just be careful getting in tomorrow, okay?” Kylo nods his head at her. 

“There’s something really hot about my girl driving my car. He says while kissing her neck. “And if I am remembering correctly, this,” he grabs the string from the hood, “is also mine.”

“Is is?” She plays, hands roaming his back. She pulls his head up to look at her, and she kisses him. Passion flowing through her lips. Their tongues battling for dominance, of course Kylo’s eventually wins. She feels him growing hard from his position in between her legs. As they pull away Charlie bites his lip. Kylo immediately grabs her throat. “Let’s get this pretty cunt upstairs so I can fully enjoy my desert.” Helping her down from the counter, he slaps her ass as he walks behind her. 

Once in the room, Charlie is quickly back to kissing Kylo. Taking his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt. She pulls it off his shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. She reaches down to feel his length. She gets on her knees and unbuckles his pants. Pulling them down and allowing Kylo step out of his slacks. She stares up at him, as she pulls his boxer-briefs down his thighs. She doesn’t break eye contact as she grips his dick. Kylo is staring at her as she pumps him up and down, eyes filled with lust. She smiles up at him as she takes him in her mouth, Kylo lets out a strangled moan. “Fuck Charlie.” 

She’s taking all of him in, he hits the back of her throat, struggling to not gag. She wanted to show him she could be in control. Swirling her tongue over the tip, hollowing her cheeks. Her jaw starts to ache from his size. Her grabs her hair and starts to thrust into her mouth. Keeping her head still. He’s picking up the pace and fully taking control, she’s loudly gagging, and spit is flowing out of the corner of her mouth. She grabs onto the back of his legs to keep her stable as he fucks into her mouth. She’s still staring up at him with tears in her eyes. 

His thrusts are getting fast and sloppy. He’s close. “I’m going to cum into that perfect fucking mouth,” He says through gritted teeth. She hums letting him know she hears him. While Kylo is still thrusting into her, she decides to bob her head. He stills his body and she feels the warm liquid fill her mouth. One she feels him finish, she slowly pulls her mouth off of him, releasing him with a pop. She starts to stand up and Kylo places his finger under her chin, “My fucking good girl.” He says and then his mouth is attacking hers. He’s tasting himself in her mouth, he is fucking rabid over Charlie. Smirking thinking about how cute it is that she tries to be in control, only for her to hand it over to him on a silver platter. They weren’t done. Not even close. 

Not wasting anymore time, Kylo lifts her leg to his waist and plunges two fingers into her, as he’s kissing her. Only to pull them out and suck them. “Sweetest fucking pussy I’ve ever had,” He tells her. Walking her to the bed. He reaches for the hoodie on her body and lifts it off, leaving her in her underwear and bra. Always in black, and always so beautiful. He pushes Charlie to sit on the edge of the bed, and his mouth is on her neck as she runs her hands over his body. 

He reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, pulling away to take it off. His mouth is moving down her tongue swirling, teeth biting. He pushes her body to lay down, she leans against her elbows not wanting to miss watching Kylo. Her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. He’s making his way down her torso ripping her underwear off her body. “Been dreaming of doing this all fucking day, baby.” He says as he roughly slides two fingers into her. “So tight and wet.” He whispers as he kisses her thighs. He’s pumping his fingers in and out of her, and he pulls them out replacing with his mouth. His fingers digging deeply into her thighs, surely to leave bruises. 

His nose brushes against her clit and she moans out, at that he moves his mouth to her clit. Pumping his fingers back into her. “Kylo, don’t stop.” She says as she grabs his hair and pulls his face closer to her trying to create more pressure. She feels him hum around her bud and she feels her legs start to shake. His fingers are reaching that spot that makes her weak and soon she’s making noises that she never realized she could. 

She looks down at Kylo and sees him watching her, he brings up his hand and grabs her breast. Charlie takes his hand off and intertwines their fingers, squeezing his hand tight. She’s unraveling. Her back arching high off the bed, “Kylo, I’m close.” He squeezes her hand. Her body starting to jerk, it’s almost too much for her. A blinding wave of pleasure sears through her whole body, her legs clamped around Kylo’s head, spasming. He hasn’t stopped yet, letting her ride the wave of her orgasm. A few more moments and she’s pushing his hand away from her. “Too much.” She says. He backs up and wipes at his face.

“Baby, you cum for me like every time I have that sweet pussy on my face and I’ll never leave it.” Kylo tells her. He’s climbing on top of her, he kisses her. His tongue deep in her mouth, she’s still blissed out, chest quickly rising and falling. He leans down to whisper in her ear, “How about, we get you on all fours.” Charlie does as shes told, rolling over. Her arms stretched over above her head on the bed. “Look at that sexy arch you’re giving me. The view of this perfect cunt.” He tells her as he slaps her ass and then caresses the spot. He glides the tip of his dick along her folds, she moans out his name. “What’s that baby? You want me to fuck you?” She nods her head as he still rocks his dick along her. “I want you to tell me. Open that beautiful mouth and tell me what you want.” 

“Please fuck me.” She begs. 

Kylo leans over her body, his chest to her back, “As you wish.” He tells her and he slowly starts to plunge into Charlie. They both moan out together. He’s stretching her out and she’s taking him in. “I forgot how fucking good you felt. All for me.” Soon he’s thrusting hard into her, Charlie’s moans are loud and suffocating. He pulls her body up so they are both on their knees. He reaches around and starts rubbing her clit. Charlie has her hands on his arms. She’s crying out his name, clenching around him. “You’re getting close baby. You know what you have to do if you want to cum.” 

“Please.” She asks. 

“What was that?” Kylo says, fucking her harder. She’s getting louder. 

“Kylo, please” She’s yelling. He doesn’t answer her, he just thrusts even harder and continues rubbing her clit. “Oh my God, Kylo. Please. Please let me cum!” She’s begging, her body trying hard to hold off her orgasm. Kylo pulls out. “What the-” Charlie starts. But she’s roughly being turned around, her back on the bed. Kylo puts his arms under her, lifting her hips and he thrusts his dick into her deep and fast, hitting her cervix. Unrelenting. Their bodies smacking together. 

“I’m sorry baby, I just wanted to watch your face as you cum around my dick. It’ always so pretty.” He explains. Charlie moves her hand to rub her clit and Kylo watches her for a few seconds before he takes her hand away. She looks at him confused. “I’m going to make you cum.” Charlie clenches around him, making Kylo moan loudly. “See what you do to me. Nobody else can do this to me. This pussy is all mine.” That sparks something in Charlie and so she starts meeting his thrusts and moving her hips. He grips her throat and squeezes, it made her work harder, wanting to give him more. She starts seeing spots and taps his wrist, he loosens his grip. She feels Kylo getting sloppy with his thrusts, he’s close. 

“Cum with me Kylo.” She manages to say as her moans become louder. He bends down and kisses her. He’s never had anyone say that to him. It made him fuck her harder. He feels her clenching and her body is spasming. Her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He can tell she’s trying to hold on until he’s ready. Which makes him feral. He snaps his hips harder and faster. Going as deep as their body’s allow. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he warns her. 

Though the fuck fest they are currently riding out isn’t exactly gentle, Charlie grabs Kylo’s face gently and nods at him. Charlie frees her orgasm while looking into Kylo’s eyes. She’s never felt anything like this from a partner. They cum together, worshiping each other and crying out their names. 

Coming down from their orgasms, they stayed just like that. Kylo laying on top of Charlie, still deep inside. But she didn’t want to move, didn’t want the moment to end. She’s rubbing up and down his back and he’s caressing her face. Charlie realizes the feelings she’s having. But she’s not going to admit them out loud yet. It’s too soon, and, theres no way its actually real. It was because of the sex, that’s what she told herself. It was playing a game with her. “You’re thinking too much,” Kylo tells her, he shifts pulling out of her. It almost made Charlie sad, she felt empty. 

Kylo got up, Charlie suspected to get a cloth. He comes back and cleans her up. He bends down and kisses her. “My good girl. You’re so fucking good to me.” He tells her. walking away to get rid of the dirty cloth. When he returns, he snaps on his briefs and goes into Charlie’s bag grabbing her a pair of underwear. She thanks him. He gets into bed and gets as close as possible to Charlie, wrapping his arms around her. 

Yeah, the sex was fantastic, Charlie was the best he’s had. He wasn’t lying when he told her that. But he found himself craving the closeness. The way her hand was gently placed on his face as they came, made him unravel. Again, he’s here with his beautiful girl practically laying on him and all he can think about are all the small things she does for him. She ironed his suit this morning. She didn’t ask, she just did it. She wanted to cum with him, she let him drive her, she always made sure the office had the creamer he liked even though he told her he liked his coffee black, she cooked with him. Who the fuck else has done that shit with him? Not one other woman. Not even the one he tried to marry. But Kylo knew that was a last-ditch effort to fix something that wouldn’t have even made him happy. 

He was happy with Charlie. He wanted to do nice things for her, like when he brought her the cake earlier today. He wants to give her small little reminders that he cares, just like she does. But he also wants to do more. Charlie makes him want to do nice things. He fucking waved at the guards to his community when he came home the other day. He knows what he is feeling is strong, and too soon but he recognizes he feels them. He’s just not going to recognize them out loud. He kisses his beautiful lady and holds her tighter as he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always let my best friend read the chapters as soon as I finish them and I try to throw in things that she'll find special or funny, this time is was when Scout told Charlie she looked "Mad luxurious". We do love tiktok in this friendship. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! -C


	17. Pancakes

Waking up to kisses on her bare back was a great way to wake up. Smiling, Charlie reached behind her to find Kylo. Finally making contact with him she rubbed along his side, feeling his warmth. “Morning.” Kylo tells her, placing one last kiss on her shoulder. Charlie turned around to face Kylo, she brought her hand up to cup his face and nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder. “Let’s get breakfast before work. If we get up now, we will have time,” Kylo suggests. 

“What time is it now?” Charlie asks. 

“Five Forty-Five,” Charlie groans into Kylo. Kylo’s chest shakes from the quiet laugh he gave. “Or we can sleep.”

“I’m already up. I guess I’ll get breakfast with you. Even though you’re mean and wake me up too early.” She jokes. 

Once they get up and ready for work, Charlie double checks that she has everything she needed. “Kylo? Can I keep this?” She asks while walking into his closet, holding up the hoodie she wore the night before. He winks at her as he places his tie under his collar. Smiling, she walks up to him and helps him with his tie. He’s watching her fingers carefully fold over and under the fabric. Making a simple, yet perfect knot. She places her hands on his chest and looks up at Kylo. “What?” She asks when she sees him looking at her funny. 

“Where did you learn to tie a tie?” Kylo curiously asks. 

“Oh, uh, my dad, I guess. One day when I was a kid, maybe 12, I was being a brat. I remember that much. It was my punishment, he brought out all his ties and we tied them up so he would have them ready to go.” She shrugs. Kylo presses a kiss to her forehead and motions to the door for them to head out. He knew family stuff was hard for Charlie to talk about, hell, Kylo had a hard time talking about his own, so he didn’t want to press her for more on that story. He was grateful she shared that much with him. 

“Do you have everything?” he asks as they made their way downstairs, bags in hand. 

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” 

They walk towards the garage, Kylo setting the security system. Kylo opens the car door for Charlie, taking her bag. He helps her in and closes the door, walking around opening the trunk and placing her bag in it. He reaches the driver’s side door opening it. “Kylo wait, don’t forget your seat!” Charlie warns.  
He bends down and presses the button to move the chair all the way back. “Thank you, baby. Saved my knees.” Charlie smiles at him. 

“So where are we going for breakfast? I’m unfamiliar with any five-star pancake houses.” 

“Just a diner.” He tells. Charlie has a hard time picturing Kylo at a diner. Scooting into a booth, eating greasy bacon. Does Kylo scoot? She grabs his hand as they start moving. They both wave at the security guards and head out of the community. About twenty minutes later, Kylo pulls into a parking lot. The young waitress greeting them at the door, who looked like she was overly bored. She looked up asking if they would like a booth or table. Kylo looked to Charlie, letting her choose. 

“Booth, please.” The waitress walks them over to a booth and places the menus down. She introduces herself as Mary, Charlie gives thanks and a smile. Charlie carefully watches Kylo sit in the booth. And he didn’t scoot or slide. Him and his long legs just simply, sat. Charlie internally rolled her eyes, of course Kylo would deny her of that sighting. They both ordered coffee, Charlie also asking for an orange juice. 

Looking over the menu, Charlie peeks up at Kylo. “What are you going to get?” 

Kylo quirks his eyebrow up at Charlie, “Pancakes.”

“I didn’t know if you were more of a steak and eggs guy. I’ve never had breakfast with you. Except the oatmeal I made that one time.” Charlie explains, voice quieting towards the end. The memory of that being the morning after th first time they had sex flooded her memory. Mary drops by and places their drinks on the table and gets their orders. Kylo reaches across the table and grabs Charlie’s hand. He’s a whole two feet away from her, yet he feels so far when he’s not touching or holding her in anyway. 

“This is nice,” Charlie says, sipping on her coffee. 

“The restaurant?” Kylo asks. 

“I mean, sure, but I meant this,” She gestures between them, “us, out here in the open. Just being…”

“Normal?” Kylo finishes her sentence, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. Charlie nods her head. 

“It feels safe here. I like being out with you. I mean, I don’t know. Never mind.” She starts, not wanting to spill her guts in the booth at a diner at seven AM. She takes her hand from his, placing both arms under the table, feeling anxious. 

Kylo immediately reached under the table and grabbed her hand. “Don’t do that.” He tells her, “Don’t hide. Whatever you were going to say, I want to know. It’s okay.” 

Charlie takes a deep breath, looking up to meet his eyes. “I enjoy these mundane things, like getting breakfast, or cooking dinner together, watching a movie. That’s fun to me. Where we aren’t worrying about being careful, or that someone could catch us making a mistake. I guess, I just really cherish these moments, but I get a little sad thinking about how I have to essentially shut it all off at work. I understand that even if people knew at work, it’s not like I would be all over you all the time,” Kylo smirks at Charlie with that comment. Charlie smiles and shakes her head at him. 

“I still think it’s a good idea to keep our private life out from work. Though we’ve not been the best at it. I just want some sort of middle ground. I don’t want to have to schedule time together. I just want us to get in a groove that doesn’t include you driving to my house at midnight or me having to uber to work.” Charlie finished. 

Kylo stares at her, trying to find the right words. He wants to tell her that he’ll tell everyone that she’s his girl and that if he catches anyone talking about them, he’ll fire them. Charlie is the best assistant he has had, the only one who has stuck around long enough. The most organized. She doesn’t complain about things. She’s easy to work with. He wasn’t going to let people just assume she’s here because of who’s in her bed. He was fervent over the fact that she chooses him. He doesn’t want her to feel like a secret, she’s not. He doesn’t want to feel like she isn’t worth it, she is. He also knows, she’s right. It was his own idea to make sure things were separate, and it was a necessary precaution. And that’s what he had to remember and rationalize.

“We’re figuring it out. This is still new for us, give it time. We’ll be okay,” Kylo says, trying to comfort Charlie. She nods her head in acceptance. 

Mary brings their food and tops off their coffee, she asks if they need anything, both shake their heads. “I hope this doesn’t come off as weird, but you guys are really cute.” Charlie smiles up at Mary. Kylo nods. “I mean you look like a sexy emo business-woman, ready to fix someone’s mistake. And you,” she looks towards Kylo, “just look terrifying, honestly.” Charlie laughs, and tries to drink her coffee to hide it. 

“Thank you, Mary.” Kylo retorts. He looks at Charlie, amusement on his face. Mary leaves them alone. 

“I’m sorry, that was funny.” Charlie tells Kylo, still trying to suppress her giggle. 

“Terrifying.” He states. 

“You have to know you’re a bit scary.” Kylo tilts his head at Charlie. “Kylo, you run a company, its part of the job. You have to be tough, intimidating, and resilient. Don’t worry,” she says, reaching her hand out to hold his cheek, “You don’t scare me. Anymore.” She winks. Kylo shakes his head at Charlie as he eats his pancakes. 

They make small talk in-between bites of food. “What are your plans with Lizzie?” Charlie asks. 

“She wants to spend the weekend at the house. She said she just wanted to get off campus. I don’t really know what to do. We’ll go to dinner tonight. She’ll probably force me to watch a movie. Other than that, I’m not sure.”

“Maybe she just wants to hang out. Have some time to not be cooped up in her dorm. She’s fourteen, maybe she just wants to watch Netflix all weekend. But you could try and do something. Have you ever been to an escape room? Could be fun.”

“I don’t know anything about those. I know what they are…” Kylo starts.

“I’ll send you some links, you can show Lizzie. Figure out which one and let me know, I’ll schedule it for you,” Charlie tells him getting her phone out to jot down the reminder. 

“Do you want to come with us?” Kylo asks. 

Charlie looks surprised, and she’s flattered she reaches for his hand, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Kylo looks at her confused. “I want to meet Lizzie, really. And I can’t wait to. After my parent’s divorce, my dad introduced me to every woman he dated. Not that it was a lot, but it always felt like a letdown to let someone in my life only for a couple of weeks later be replaced. And have to start building a bond again.”

“That makes sense.” Kylo says. 

“And I know you’re her uncle so it’s a little different, I just want to wait a little bit. I’m not doubting you, but I just want you to be sure I’m the type of person you want to introduce her to, that you plan on keeping around. Don’t think too much about it. I just want you to be confident in our meeting.”

“Lizzie knows about you.” He mentions. 

“Oh really? Me as in your assistant or me as in the woman in your life.” Charlie still didn’t know how to label them, but that wasn’t too important. She knew they were together, just didn’t exactly know how to phrase it. 

“Both.” He says, looking up at her sheepishly. Charlie gets the notion that Kylo and his niece are very close, that makes her happy. 

“I can’t wait to meet her one day.” Charlie smiles at Kylo. They finish their food and Mary returns putting the check on the table, letting them know she’ll be at the register when they are ready. 

Kylo stands up holding his hand out for Charlie. She drinks the last bit of her coffee and grabs his hand. Walking up to the register, Mary smiles at them. “See, you don’t look half as scary with her by your side.” She notes.

“Hey, I can be scary too, I’m not always nice” Charlie starts. 

Kylo kisses her forehead, “It’s okay baby, I’ll be scary for both of us.” Charlie rolls her eyes. Mary lets out an “aww”. Kylo pulls out his wallet and hands over a $100 bill and tells her to keep the change. Charlie smiled at her big scary man, their bill wasn’t even $25. After Mary told him thank you no less than five times, they started walking out. 

“Have fun taking over the world!” Mary yelled as the door was closing. 

Charlie was happy. She was full of French toast, coffee, and good conversations with Kylo. Spirits were high. Kylo opened her door and she reached up cupping his chin, running her thumb along his bottom lip. “Thank you.”

Kylo pressed his lips to hers, quickly, but still full of adoration. “I hope you know, I never intended on letting you uber to work,” he tells Charlie. 

“I figured.”

They drove to work, Kylo’s hand on her leg, as always. Charlie played some 80s music. She was happy and wanted something fun to listen to, though she could tell Kylo wasn’t a fan. “I don’t want to be this person, but I just wanted to remind you that you have the Board Meeting at 9:30, and then we have Hux at 2. I think we can get you out by 5, so long as you two don’t buttheads the whole afternoon.” 

“I’m somehow more agitated over seeing Hux today, than having to answer a million questions from the Board.”

“I’m begging you, please, for my sanity, try to hear him out. I can’t say he will, but if I have to break it up again, I’m going to end up taking over the project and I do not coordinate winter parties. I’m a Halloween girl.”

Kylo smirks, “Halloween. We could do a Halloween party.” 

“No, we cannot, because I have my own Halloween party to plan. Please just be…civil. I don’t want that vein popping in your forehead.” 

“I can’t make a promise about the vein, but I will try to be civil. Only because you asked so nicely. And we both know what happens when you ask nicely,” He says as he runs his hand suggestively up her thigh. They pull up to a red light

“We do? I’m not sure I recall. Can you please tell me what happens?” Charlie feigns innocence. Kylo stretches over the middle of the car and kisses Charlie, his hand rubbing over her clothed cunt. She moans into his mouth. 

Pulling away, Kylo smirks. “Needy girl.” He says as he drives off, both hands on the wheel. Charlie looks out the window, trying to hide her smile. 

They pull up to the security gates, Charlie waves to the guard and Kylo nods. “Alright, I guess we better go in.” Charlie starts. Kylo looks around the parking making sure the coast is clear, he leans over and kisses Charlie one last time before work. Charlie smiles into the kiss unable to help herself. 

“Okay, okay, you’re the big scary boss.” She says sarcastically. 

“Damn right I am.” He states. 

~

The Board meeting went just as Kylo explained, a room of old women and men, asking questions only about finances. Of course, all businesses rely on money, but maybe Charlie expected just a little more from the group. She just wanted one person to ask about the new developments and projects. She wanted them to ask about the company moral, how the employees were doing. She wanted them to care about the company, not the money. She had sunk into her chair when they started questioning why their growth wasn’t in the higher percentage on the expected outcome. It’s not like they didn’t at least meet the growth expectations, smashed it, but that wasn’t enough. Slide after slide Kylo showed and explained to them, not one looked even half interested. It made Charlie feel disappointed. Those Board members didn’t even realize what was to come within the next few years, months, days. 

Once the meeting let out, Charlie stayed sitting in her chair, waiting for Kylo. Looking at her phone and seeing it was 11:30, the meeting ran a little late. She saw the last member of the group walk up to Kylo, put a hand on his shoulder and whisper into his ear. Kylo just nodded at what he said, the old man patting Kylo on the back. Once the room was empty, Charlie went up to Kylo, she could tell his mood was on the sour side. “Are you okay?” She whispered. He looked up at Charlie, scowling. “Okay, guess not.” She replies. Realizing she already knew the answer, her question being unnecessary. “I’ll be heading back to your office. I ordered sandwiches for lunch, should be here soon.” Charlie doesn’t wait for Kylo to acknowledge her, she just leaves.

Once she arrives back at Kylo’s office, she’s only able to put her stuff down at her desk when the notification for the food’s arrival dings through her phone. When she gets back, the first thing she notices is Kylo’s closed office door. She doesn’t take it personally, but she’d be lying if she didn’t acknowledge it hurt just the smallest bit. She understands that he’s upset. Charlie takes the food out and gather’s Kylo’s order and knocks before entering the room. “I have your lunch, if you need anything just let me know,” She says as she places the food down on his desk. 

“Are you going to eat with me?” Charlie hears Kylo ask as she’s reaching the door. 

“No, I have some things I need to go through before the weekend, get stuff sorted.” She smiles at him, she wanted to give him space. 

“Charlie…”

“It’s okay. Just eat, and don’t forget 2 o’clock with Hux.” She tells him as she closes the door. 

Charlie sits at her desk and eats her food while looking over her list of things she needs to do. She sees her reminder to look into escape rooms for Kylo, deciding to start with that since she’s on lunch. She’s not sure what Lizzie would like so she found a few places that have a good mix of types of rooms. Charlie starts typing up the email to send to Kylo, laying out prices, timeframes and letting him know the different scenarios available. She wrote that Palace Games seemed like the most fun and interesting, based off reviews. Mentioning it was in San Francisco, it was a bit of a drive, but not too bad of a trip. 

She sent the email, and then got started on a few others. She needed to start coordinating things for the charity events that took place in a few weeks, better to have it all organized and booked now than wait. Double checking dates and places. She saw Kylo had indeed decided to attend the music event in Cleveland, making Charlie smile. After an hour or so, Kylo emerged from his office. Charlie being deeply focused jumped at the sound of the door opening. 

“Sorry,” Kylo says, as he noticed her little jolt. 

“It’s not your fault, I was just concentrating. You took me by surprise.” She answered, smiling at him. 

Kylo walks towards the door hesitating, he turns back to Charlie. “I don’t want to be that person, but I don’t think regular coffee will do it for me right now. Do you think there’s time for you to run to Starbucks and grab me something with sixteen shots of espresso before our meeting with Hux?” 

Charlie checks the time on her laptop, 12:45. “Yeah definitely, I’m not getting you sixteen espresso shots though.”

“That’s fair,” He reaches into his pocket and takes his wallet out grabbing his card for Charlie to take. She reaches over and takes his card, getting up and grabbing her stuff. 

“I’ll be back soon,” she says as she’s walking towards the door. 

“Charlie?” Kylo asks. She hums at him, turning to face him. “I’m sorry about earlier. I wasn’t trying to shut you out-”

Charlie shushes him, “It’s okay, I understand. You weren’t being mean, you just needed to think and so I let you,” she explains. “I’m not upset, I promise.”

The line at Starbucks was surprisingly short, Charlie took it as a good sign. But as soon as she heard the words come out, and knowing who said them, she cursed herself for thinking it was going to be easy. 

“Hey Charlie,” Vince said. Charlie rolled her eyes and turned around to look at the man standing too close to her. Looking into Vince’s blue-grey eyes, trying to pretend like she didn’t know what he told Kylo. “Caffeine break?”

“Boss needed a pick me up. How has your move been?” She asked, slightly hoping it was hell. 

“I see. It’s been torture. The offices are great, the people are nice enough. The move hasn’t been that easy. I had like four days to pack? I only just moved into a place last week. I’m still waiting on a few boxes to get here. But you know, the money was too good to turn down.” Vince admits. 

The barista calls out Charlie’s name, “Well, that’s me. Gotta get back to work. Busy, busy! I’ll see you around the office.” She tells Vince, voice laced with fake promise.

“Hopefully. Hey, I’ll email you.” Vince tells Charlie as she walks out of the store. She nods her head, hoping he won’t. 

Charlie drank half her iced coffee by the time she got back to the office. She wasn’t mad, but seeing Vince just annoyed her. He wasn’t subtle about the way he felt about her, and maybe she needed to not be subtle about the way she loathed him. Reaching Kylo’s office, she knocks and opens the door. Seeing Kylo made Charlie feel better, less irritated. She gives Kylo a genuine smile. He’s on the phone so she just places his iced americano down on the coaster he has on his desk. He mouths a thank you to her and winks. She walks out of the room and goes back to her desk. 

After a few more minutes of work, Charlie’s reminder goes off, letting her know their next meeting will be starting soon. She’s up and back knocking on Kylo’s door. He’s still on the phone, he looks up at her raising his eyebrows. Charlie pats her wrist letting him know that it’s time to get going. Kylo looks at his watch, and nods at Charlie. “Alright mom, I’ve got to get going…I’ll tell Lizzie to call you. Okay. Bye.” 

Charlie smiles up at Kylo as he walks up to her. He pulls her into a quick embrace, over before Charlie can comprehend what was happening. They make their way to the elevators, once inside Charlie starts, “Did you have a good talk with your mom?” She wasn’t sure if that was off limits, “Is that okay to ask? Sorry.”

Kylo looks down at a worried Charlie, biting her lip. “It was good, she can talk for a very long time though.” He answered chuckling. 

“I think all moms are like that on the phone,” Charlie quips. Kylo looks down at her and smiles. The elevator opens up and they walk out, making their way to the meeting room. Hux is already in the room, sitting at the end of the table. Charlie takes her seat in the middle and Kylo sits at the other end. “Okay, so let’s just try to get through this without any quarrels.” Charlie started. 

It took two hours before both men were shouting at each other. Hux and Kylo were standing up, yelling from the opposite sides of the table. Charlie stands up, slamming one of her hands on the table, “ENOUGH!” She shouted. Both men, stopped and looked at her. “You two are impossible.” At that, Kylo leaves. Charlie rolls her eyes. Leaving only Hux to Face her wrath. 

“You know, you two were playing nice. WERE. And then the budget wasn’t what you asked for. And then what? You are grown men arguing over a fucking party.” She tells Hux. Both still standing. 

“You and I both know, he will not agree fully to anything I suggest.” Hux starts.

“Excuse me? I do believe he accepted your new theme. I think the Casino night is great. The prizes and the bit with raising money for charity? I can tell you right now, believe me or not, he loved that. I don’t even understand how it went bad. It was going so good.” 

Hux, finally sits back down, looking overwhelmed. “We couldn’t agree on band or dj, catering, décor ideas, venue. It’s like he just shut me down every step of the way once we settled on a theme. I know he doesn’t like me. I can’t say I personally like him either. We butt heads.”

“Because you’re both stubborn bastards!” Charlie says, taking a deep breath trying to calm herself down. “Look, send me a modified proposal. And I guess I’ll play middle woman. You two can’t fucking behave like adults, and I’m tired of dealing with it.” 

“He’s inconceivable. This is impossible. He says he wants the company to change, to move with the times. But he’s not willing to let go of the past. Let go of what he knows.” Hux explains. 

“He’s been in charge of this company for fifteen years, Hux. Fresh out of college. This is all he knows, he grew up with this company. Watching his father and mother run it the way they did. It worked for them, so he’s let it work for him. It’s easier for some people to change and evolve. But this is his whole life.” Charlie describes. 

“I don’t come in here wanting to fight.” Hux says.

“And I don’t think that was his intention either. Like I said, send me a modified proposal. I’ll get him to agree to some of the new ideas, but you’re also going to have to compromise. And before you say anything, remember, it’s just a party.” Charlie reiterates. Hux nods his head at her. “Okay, now I get to go and try to talk to my boss and get him to calm down.” She says as she gathers her things. Kylo had left his laptop in the room, so Charlie took that with her as well. 

Not really looking forward to the conversation she was about to have with Kylo, Charlie took the long way back to his office. She wasn’t sure if he would be upset with her for the way she came down on the two men. Walking around the whole floor, until her feet brought her to the familiar set of doors. She walked in and set her stuff back on her desk. Taking a deep breath, Charlie knocked on Kylo’s still closed door. 

Kylo’s sitting with this hand on his chin, clearly thinking. “I brought this back for you,” Charlie says quietly as she places his laptop on his desk. Kylo gives a curt thanks, looking up at her. Charlie is nervous, though she knows she didn’t do anything wrong, she still can’t tell if he’s upset with her. She turns and starts walking out. Kylo calls her name. 

“Can you sit down for a moment?” her asks her. Charlie turns around and sits in one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

She takes a deep breath, “Are you mad at me?” Kylo looks at her, confused. “It’s just that, you left the way you did and I’m…” She trails off, not really knowing what to say. 

“No, I’m mad because I let that ginger fuck get to me again.” He says shaking his head. “And then next thing I know I’m in a screaming match with him over something so fucking stupid. You’re there having to mediate us. It’s embarrassing.” 

“Yeah you guys are pretty ridiculous,” Charlie states matter-of-factly. “It’s not fun watching two grown men argue about a party.” Changing her tone, “I told him to send me an updated proposal. And I’ll go over it with you. Do I want to be the middleman? No. But you two don’t get along. He’s trying to do what you brought him here to do, Kylo. He’s trying to help change the workplace culture here. I think he’s done a pretty good job so far. And I know it’s tough to let things go, but you’ve got to try a little bit more.” 

Kylo stares at Charlie. He doesn’t understand how she’s being level-headed, and kind. Especially considering he basically just threw a tantrum. She’s not mad at him for behaving like a fucking child. She’s just being Charlie. He doesn’t know how she’s able to sit there and talk with him about this in such a calm manner. She’s conciliated Kylo’s mood with her own content energy. Kylo knows Charlie’s right, everything she is saying makes sense. He shouldn’t have to rely on her to transcribe between the two men, but he’ll agree to it. He nods his head to Charlie. She walks over to him.

Standing next to him, she rubs his shoulder, knowing it was a bit risky, but she figured he could use the contact, because she sure as hell did. “Now that that’s done, it’s time to go home. You have to pick up Lizzie and I sent you an email about the escape rooms. I think you two could have a lot of fun.”

Kylo looks up to her, “Thanks babe. I’m sorry for acting like a goddamn idiot.”

“It’s okay, we all have our moments,” Charlies says. “I think I might just miss you this weekend.” she admits. 

“What are your plans?” he asks.

“Just probably clean up the house, laundry. I want to check out that nursery that Delilah told me about, maybe get an idea on what to do for my rose garden.” Charlie answers. 

“Well, I drop off Lizzie mid-day on Sunday, let’s get dinner or something. I’ll pick you up.” He offers. 

“That sounds good to me.” Charlie leans over and kisses the top of Kylo’s head. “Okay, let’s get you out of here, I don’t want you running late.” 

Kylo stands up and grabs a hold of Charlie’s waist, “I’m not going until I get to kiss my girl. Better make it good, baby, I won’t get to kiss you again until Sunday.”

“Who said I’ll kiss you Sunday?” Charlie jokes. 

“Just kiss me.” Kylo demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is possibly my favorite chapter I've written so far. it's really fluffy and fun. It will be up by the end of the weekend, maybe sooner depending on when I finish the chapter I'm starting today. Thanks to anyone who reads this, I know its not a typical Kylo fic in that he's overly aggressive or angry or harsh. But Mr. Driver once jokingly described Kylo Ren as "Gentle, understanding, and tall" as a husband. So, I've gone with that. Of course, he's still got emotional baggage but for Charlie, he's trying. As always if anyone has any comments, concerns, ideas or critiques feel free to let me know! Thanks -C


	18. Point Blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so sickly soft, but so cute.

Charlie was a mad woman. She had already cleaned the kitchen. Got rid of old leftovers, expired foods, organized the leaning tower of Tupperware, and wiped down all the surfaces. After the kitchen Charlie went through the living room. Dusting, putting away movies and books, she even went through her record collection and reorganized them. She had yet to fully go through and alphabetize by artist then genre since moving. She had gotten a second wind sometime after lunch and made the choice to clear out her closet, wash her bedding, and go through her drawers. She had about four trash bags full of clothes to donate. A bit disappointed in herself for letting it get that bad. She was happy to get everything done. All in all it was a Saturday well spent. 

Scout had been out of town with Sam, taking a weekend trip down to Joshua Tree. That was the main reason Charlie wanted to clean, Scout had been taking care of things around the house lately. Charlie thought it might be nice for Scout to come home to a fresh and clean home. 

It was only about 5pm when Charlie finally stopped cleaning. Laying on her fresh bed set, one of the few times she’ll make her bed, legs hanging off the edge. She was scrolling through one of the food delivery apps, trying to decide on dinner. An early dinner sounded great, and an early sleep sounded even better. Kylo’s picture flashed on her screen, she swiped on her phone answering the call. 

“Hey! How’s it going?” Charlie knew they would be finishing up the escape room right about then. The call was unexpected, but she was happy to hear his voice.

“I need your help Charlie. It’s Lizzie. She’s.. she won’t come out of the restroom. She won’t tell me what’s wrong. I don’t know what to do.” Kylo’s voice was full of stress and worry. 

Quickly, Charlie was sliding on her vans and grabbing her purse, not giving a second thought to her biker shorts and bleach stained shirt. “Okay. It’s okay. I’m on my way. I have the address. It’s going to take me about an hour though. Try to remain calm for her. Tell me exactly what happened.”

Kylo then went on to explain how they finished the escape room, how Lizzie did great. He was bragging about how quick and smart she was. Charlie had to remind him to keep on track. He then told Charlie how they were talking about the room and all the little clues she got and he missed. Lizzie had just excused herself to the restroom. It was about 10 minutes before Kylo started to worry a little bit. He told Charlie that he had tried talking to her through the door, but she only told him she couldn’t go out there. He thought maybe she saw someone she knew, or maybe someone sent her something bad, she was on her phone before she left. Lizzie wouldn’t talk to him. He called Charlie not knowing who else to call. “It’s okay, I’m almost there, just breathe. It’s going to be okay. She’s okay. No matter what she’s okay and safe.” She let Kylo know she would call him when she was closer, and they hung up. 

By the time they hung up, Charlie had about 20 minutes left on her drive. She was speeding and trying her damnedest to get there as soon as possible. She was nervous, she had never heard Kylo’s voice sound like that. She was zoning in and out, her mind going as fast as her car. Once she got to the parking lot, she called Kylo and let him know she’d be right in. She parked her car and practically ran inside. Kylo met her at the door and took her to the restroom. 

“Lizzie, I have someone coming in to help,” Kylo said into the open restroom door. Charlie grabbed his arm as she went in, giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

“Lizzie? Where are you at?” Charlie called out. She didn’t answer, but Charlie could tell which stall was being used. “I’m Charlie, your uncles…assistant, are you okay? Are you hurt?” She asked, even if Lizzie knew about her and Kylo, she didn’t know how to exactly intoduce herself. 

After what felt like minutes, Charlie heard Lizzie take a deep breath. “I’m okay.” She said softly. 

“I’m just going to let Kylo know you’re okay, alright? I’ll be right back.” Charlie said. She walked towards the door, and the small voice started again. 

“Wait. I…I need help.” Lizzie said. 

“Okay, I’m here. What’s wrong.” Charlie asked. 

Charlie heard a whisper. Not being able to make out what was said, she asked Lizzie to repeat herself. “I started my period.” And then Lizzie started crying. 

“Is this, your first one?” Charlie asked, trying to be as gentle with her tone as possible. Lizzie answered with a short yes. “Okay, it’s okay. I know it’s scary, and maybe a little embarrassing. We can get through this. I’m here for you. Do you think you could maybe open the door for me?” Charlie asks. Lizzie unlocks the stall. Sitting on the floor is a tiny girl with chestnut brown hair, thick rimmed glasses, her hair in two braids, blue jeans, a hoodie and high-top sneakers. Charlie smiles at her, walking into the small stall. She sits on the toilet.

“Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to. Just know, I’m here to help you, whatever you need, let me know. And if you’re unsure, we can figure it out together.” Lizzie nods at Charlie, letting her know she heard her. “Is it okay if I text your uncle that you’re okay?” Lizzie looked at Charlie with wide scared eyes, “I won’t tell him anything, I just know he’s really worried about you.” 

“Okay.” Was all Lizzie said. Charlie took her phone out of her purse and texted Kylo that Lizzie was okay, and nothing bad is going on. She doesn’t wait for a response and puts her phone back. 

“Has your mom talked to you about this?” Charlie asked. She was sure the young girl knew what was happening but if it was her first time then she probably wasn’t as comfortable with things as someone who has gone through their cycle a few times. 

Lizzie nods her head, “I mean, sort of? I mostly learned from friends or online.” Charlie understood what she meant. Charlie decided to tell Lizzie about the first time she got her period. She was a late bloomer, compared to the girls in her friend circle. She was almost 16, and it was her dad’s weekend. Charlie didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to tell her dad, and couldn’t call her mom. Knowing already she would just tell her to talk to her dad. She bit the bullet and told her father, who couldn’t have looked more mortified. Charlie told Lizzie how her dad gave her money to go buy pads alone, he waited in the car. Not knowing what to buy, she just grabbed what looked right. When she got home, she saw she had actually bought a weird version of an adult diaper. Charlie recalled how she was too embarrassed to tell her dad, so she just used the giant pads all weekend. Lizzie was chuckling at the end of the story. 

“Yeah, so trust me when I say, I understand what it means to feel weird and uncertain about things. And that’s okay. I know you’d rather have your mom here, and I’m sorry she isn’t,” Charlie says reaching out to rub Lizzies back, “But you have me, and I won’t let you walk into a store alone and buy adult diapers.” 

“I can’t believe that happened.” Lizzie says amused. 

“I can’t believe it either. But it did. I have an idea. I can have your uncle go back to his house by himself, have him pick up dinner for you guys. I’m sure I have something my car you can use to cover yourself with, just for the time being. We can drive to the store, I’ll help you find out what you think will be the best for you to use, or we can get multiple things and you can try them out. How does that sound to you?” Charlie suggests. 

Lizzie looks up at Charlie and nods her head agreeing to the proposal. “Okay, now this is up to you as well, but would it be okay if I quickly told your uncle what’s going on. I know it might feel embarrassing, but I promise you, he is an adult. He understands this happens. I can make something up if you want. If I tell him, you won’t have to. I’ll make him promise not to say anything. But it’s up to you. Whatever you want.” Though Charlie didn’t want to lie to Kylo, she knew this was private to Lizzie. 

“You might as well tell him, please make him promise to not say anything. I won’t be able to look at him.” Lizzie agrees. Charlie tells her she’ll find her something from her car after she tells Kylo and for her to stay there.

Charlie walks out of the restroom and Kylo stands up from the bench and meets her. “She’s okay,” Charlie starts. Kylo lets out a breath. “She’s, uh, a little embarrassed and I promised I would ask you to not talk to her about this. So just keep that in mind.”

“What the hell is going on Charlie,” Kylo asks. 

“She’s started her period. It’s her first one.” Charlie explains. Kylo nods. “Like I said, she’s a little embarrassed. I did tell her I would suggest that she and I go and buy her what she needs. Pads, tampons, midol, snacks, whatever. And that you could pick up some dinner for you guys and we meet back at your house?” 

“That’s fine, whatever she wants. Thank you, Charlie. I don’t know what I would do if you couldn’t come.” Kylo tells her as he grabs her hand. Charlie pulls him into a hug. She knows that the situation isn’t as bad as what he probably imagined. Understanding how fast your mind can turn to the worst-case scenario.

“It’s okay, I’m glad you called me. And I’m glad I could help.” Charlie pulls away and grabs Kylo’s face, “Please don’t ever hesitate to ask me for help.” She tells him looking in his eyes. Kylo leans his head down and kisses Charlie. A kiss that laced with appreciation and adoration. 

Charlie told Kylo to just pick up some pizza, nothing fancy. She ran out to her car and found a sweater for Lizzie to use. Going back into the restroom she handed the sweater to the small teenager. She gave a reassuring nod to Lizzie, letting her know it’s okay. They left the building and drove off. 

“How are you doing? Feeling a little better?” Charlie asks. 

“I guess. It sucks. I just feel like really embarrassed,” Lizzie admitted. 

“It’s okay to feel that way. We all feel that way at times, you get more comfortable with it in time. Have you tried getting a hold of your mom?” 

“I tried calling her a few times, and texting. She didn’t pick up or reply,” Lizzie said shrugging her shoulders. Charlie could tell that this was probably normal for Lizzie and that broke her heart a little bit. Thinking to when Kylo told her about how they all but abandoned her at boarding school. 

Charlie reaches over and grabs Lizzie’s hand, squeezing it. “I’m sure she’ll get back to you when she can. But let’s go to the store and get you everything you need. We can grab some snacks too if you want.” Lizzie gives Charlie a small smile. 

They pull into the parking lot and walk into the red store. If there’s anything that helps Charlie feel better, it’s a trip to Target. She hope’s she can help Lizzie. They make their way to the tampon aisle and Charlie asks if Lizzie has thought about what she would like to use. Lizzie explained how all her friends use tampons, so she guesses she’ll do that too. Charlie tells lizzie that she should use what she’s comfortable with, everyone is different. There is nothing wrong with any choice she makes. Discussing the pros and cons of both pads and tampons. Charlie then tells Lizzie know about menstrual cups. Letting her know that she might not be ready for those yet, but they are an option for later. Together they decide to buy both pads and tampons, and that Lizzie can try both. Holding onto the cart, Charlie throws multiple packs of both in, just so Lizzie won’t have to worry about getting them for a while. 

They make their way to the food and grab a bunch of junk. Pop-tarts, jerky, spicy chips, pickles. Charlie told Lizzie to get whatever she wanted. Even grabbing a 12-pack of coke. They walk around a little bit more and Lizzie found a hoodie she thought was cute and some pairs of socks. Charlie really liked the pair of socks Lizzie found that had otters on them. When put on they look like they are holding hands, Charlie grabbed herself a pair. They both found the onesies and Lizzie asked Charlie if maybe they could get matching ones. Charlie smiled at Lizzie, happy to see her more comfortable, and agreed. They checked out and started to drive to Kylo’s house. 

“You’re really nice,” Lizzie told Charlie. Making Charlie smile. 

“Thank you, Lizzie. That means a lot.” 

“I can see why Uncle Ky likes you so much.” Lizzie said. Charlie wanted to ask what Kylo told Lizzie about her. She bit her tongue knowing it wasn’t appropriate. 

“We’re almost there, I told your uncle to pick up some pizza. Here’s a little fun thing about periods, guys don’t really know how to act about them. Like of course they understand we have them, and as you get older men will stop acting stupid about it. But there’s still a bit of guilt they carry for not really being able to fully help. I think two pizzas is enough for us. Three is pushing it. If your uncle gets more than three pizzas, he’s probably feeling guilty and overcompensating. Which isn’t a bad thing, it means he cares and wants you to be taken care of. But I always find it a bit amusing.” Lizzie laughs. 

They pull up to the gates, stopping as always to say hello. Pauly was off, but Hank was always cheerful and kind. He told the ladies to have a good night and stay safe. “Your uncle thinks I’m weird for saying hi to the guards.” 

“He’s just grumpy.” Lizzie says. That makes Charlie laugh, hard. She liked that Lizzie just knew and accepted that fact about Kylo.

“Yes, he is.” Charlie says wiping tears. They pull into the driveway and hop out grabbing their bags from their short shopping trip. “When we get in, go ahead take care of business and we’ll wait for you for dinner. Don’t worry about it. I’ll set up all junk food and we can watch a couple of movies before I leave. But if you need help just call out for me,” Charlie explains. Lizzie nods her head. 

Charlie calls out Kylo’s name as they walk in the door. Both girls’ hands full of bags. Kylo walks into the house from his office, smiling at the sight. “Target? No wonder you took so long.” He says grabbing the bags from Lizzie and the coke from Charlie. They walk into the kitchen and put the stuff down, Charlie already separating Lizzie’s things into its own bag for her to take upstairs. She hands the bag to Lizzie and winks. 

“There’s five boxes.” Lizzie whispers to Charlie. Both girls laughing at their little inside joke. Kylo just stares at them, confused. 

“He was worried. Go ahead, we’ll be ready whenever you are.” Lizzie smiles and makes her way upstairs. 

Kylo, tilts his head at Charlie. “What was so funny?” 

“You bought five boxes of pizza. Kylo, she’s tiny, how much pizza are you expecting her to put away.” She answers, grabbing Kylo’s hand. His face turns sour. “Don’t be mad, babe. We will do our best to eat as much pizza and junk food as possible. I also told her we could watch a couple of movies together before I leave. So, I guess that means you’ll be stuck with us for the night.” Kylo bends down and kisses Charlie. 

“She likes you.” He states. “Thank you for helping, she seems happy. And that’s on you.” 

“She didn’t tell me to not tell you, but she told me she tried getting a hold of her mom but wasn’t able to make contact. She seemed a little sad about it. Don’t tell her I told you, just maybe…I don’t know. I don’t want to get in the middle of it. She’s a great kid.” 

Kylo looks at Charlie and nods his head. “I’ll try to make sure I talk to Rey, she should be there for her daughter. That’s not fair to Lizzie. I would like to say it’s not like her, but since Lizzie started school over here, it’s been hard to get her or Ben involved more than a phone call a week or a few texts. It hurts her.”

“I understand.” 

“Did you say you were leaving tonight?” Kylo asks, changing the subject. 

“Yes, I don’t really think it’s appropriate. I wasn’t even supposed to meet her yet.” Charlie says, worried. 

“Baby, its okay. Whatever you want, whatever your comfortable with.” Kylo tells her. Charlie nods at him. 

By the time Lizzie comes back downstairs, Charlie has set up all their snacks on the kitchen island, ready to be consumed. They get their pizza and make their way to the living room, settling into the couch. Lizzie suggests they watch a tv show instead. It was between Friends and New Girl. They settled on New Girl. Charlie had laughed when Kylo tried to get out of watching the show with them. All it took was a “Please Uncle Ky.” From Lizzie and he stayed with them. Sometime around the fourth or fifth episode, Lizzie reminds Charlie of their onesies, and how it would be fun to change into them. When they emerge a very amused Kylo is sat on the couch grinning. 

“Look at my girls.” Is all he says. 

“Aren’t these awesome?” Lizzie asks about their matching tie-dye outfits. 

“They really are. You two look great.” He said as stared at Charlie. As they got back and comfortable, Charlie’s phone dinged with a text notification. She reached into her pocket and saw it was from Kylo. It was telling her to go sit closer to him. She fought with herself for a moment before going to sit closer to Kylo. He put his arm around her and kissing her forehead. “Good girl.” He whispers. 

The girls continue eating junk and consuming the lives of Jess, Nick, Winston and Schmidt. Charlie checks her phone, noticing the time. She tries telling Kylo she’s going to leave. But Lizzie overheard and tried pleading with her to stay. 

“Please? If you stay, we can have breakfast and have more fun.” Lizzie asks. 

“I don’t know Lizzie, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.” Charlie reasons. She knows that Lizzie knows about her and Kylo, but she still felt a little weird about it. She got up, taking the trash away to the kitchen. 

Charlie walked back overhearing their conversation. “This is not up to me, Lizzie. Charlie is her own person.” 

“Can’t you convince her to stay? Isn’t she like your girlfriend or something? She’s just really nice.” Lizzie asks. Charlie’s eyes widen at the words that are coming from their mouths. Girlfriend? Is she? 

“Yes, but also she doesn’t want to intrude. She has her own valid reasons. We should respect that.” He says sternly reasoning with the fourteen-year-old. Charlie is holding her breath, hoping they don’t catch her eavesdropping. 

“Okay, I understand. Maybe she can come over tomorrow, before I have to go back?” Lizzie asks. 

“We can ask.” 

Charlie walks back into the room and smiles at Lizzie. “So, for breakfast I was thinking about this bakery that I’ve heard good things about, apparently they have a pancake muffin or something?” Lizzie squints at Charlie, not quite grasping at what she implied. “But we have to get up a little early, they sell out really fast. So, we can’t stay up too much later.” She winks at Lizzie. 

Lizzie jumps up, happy to spend more time with Charlie, and runs to hug her. “Thank you so much, you’re literally the best!” Charlie hugs her back smiling. Kylo looks at the two girls and can’t help but feel beyond content. Charlie saved his ass today and did it without even asking questions. She helped so much and provided Lizzie a safe space. He wasn’t sure what he could do to repay her for today. He had an idea of something that he could do to make her happy though, and his head started planning for that special thing as soon as the thought entered his brain. 

After a few more episodes, Kylo suggested they go to bed. Charlie agreed. Lizzie said goodnight hugging both adults, heading upstairs to the guest room. Kylo walked behind Charlie as she started putting away the remnants of their food. He placed his arms around her middle, nuzzling into her neck. “Thanks again Charlie.” He tells her. Charlie turns around and just stares into his eyes and gives a small smile. She walks out of his grasp, continuing to put things up. Kylo gets in on the action and starts passing her things, throwing away trash, wiping down the counters. Kylo liked how this felt. It felt good to just be near Charlie, to be working together to clean up. He wonders if this was what she meant when she said she enjoyed the mundane things. 

They make their way upstairs, turning off lights and setting the alarm as they go. Once in Kylo’s room, Charlie looks at him, realizing she didn’t have anything with her. “Do you have a toothbrush I could use? I didn’t pack anything. Fuck. I don’t have any clothes either. Can we stop at mine before breakfast? No that doesn’t make sense. I think I might have something in my car.” 

Kylo walks up to her, wrapping his arms around her “Yes, I have a toothbrush you can have. Leave it here, it’s yours for when you stay. Maybe you can keep some clothes here too. as for tomorrow, I’m sure you do have something in your car, because there’s a lot in there. If not, you can borrow something of mine. We’ll figure it out. Stop worrying so much.” Charlie nods her head at Kylo. 

They go into the restroom and start getting ready for bed. Everything felt so domestic and natural. Charlie took off her onesie, and asked Kylo for a t-shirt to borrow for bed. He handed her the black shirt he was wearing. Telling Charlie, he was going to take it off anyways. Once in bed, Charlie cuddles up to Kylo, feeling exhaustion set in. She did have a busy day, but she wanted to talk with Kylo. 

“Are you okay?” She asks

“What do you mean?” He asks confused. 

“Today was rough on you too. I’m just making sure you’re okay.” 

“I am now because my girl came in and saved the day. Charlie, you’re so fucking good. I don’t know what I would have done- if Lizzie would have ever come out of the restroom.” He told Charlie, kissing her head. 

Charlie wasn’t sure what it was, but she got a jolt of energy. She sat up, and straddled his legs. She leaned her forehead against Kylo’s and kissed him. It was slow and passionate. She wanted to tell him that she was glad to help, that she would always be there to help, that no matter what she was going to be there for him. Kylo’s hands started roaming up her shirt. His touch was hungry and wanting. Charlie broke off the kiss. 

“We can’t, Lizzie.” Charlie said reminding Kylo of who was just in the next room. He nods at her, understanding. 

“That’s probably for the best, you’re very loud.” Kylo says, kissing Charlie’s jaw. Charlie backs away a little bit and looks at Kylo with amusement. He goes back and starts kissing her neck, her hands moving through his hair. “It’s okay baby, that’s how the fuck I like you. I love hearing the way you scream my name. The way you unravel without holding back. Like music to my ears. Fucking perfect.” 

Charlie throws her neck back, allowing Kylo to explore her skin. “You just make me feel really good. And if we don’t stop now, I’m not going to be able to sleep.” She tells him, as she gets off and slides back into the bed next to him. Kylo doesn’t like that, she’s next to him, but too far. So, he gets closer to her, snaking his arm around her, tangling their legs together. “I know today wasn’t easy, but I’m still glad I got to do it with you.” she tells him. 

“I think I know what you meant when you said you liked doing the mundane things with me. I like doing those things with you too. I like being normal, and existing with you. We could be sitting doing cross word puzzles and I think, as long as you’d be there, I would be happy.” Kylo tells Charlie.

“Are you happy, Kylo?” She asks. 

“I really am.” He tells her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing 24, and am starting 25 as soon as I post this. To be honest, I really loved the way this chapter came out. It's still my favorite. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, concerns or critiques are always welcome! -C


	19. Pasta

Charlie had been out of the office for most of the week. Kylo had contractors and landscapers at his house working on the outdoor kitchen he decided he wanted. Which meant that Charlie was on-site and working remotely. She was grateful most of her work relied on being on a computer, because she was still able to get a lot done while at Kylo’s. She had finished scheduling everything for the charity events. Hotels and flights booked. Itineraries set-up and waiting to be filled in, but that would happen as the dates got closer. Charlie knew Kylo would like to get some business done if he could, so she made sure there was time set aside for that. Plus, if Lizzie was going with him, Charlie thought they could do at least one fun thing together. Charlie almost booked a day at Disneyland for them but thought that would be pushing Kylo’s comfort just a little bit. Though thinking about Kylo standing in front of the castle was a funny sight. A cranky Kylo, scowl and mickey ears on. 

For the most part, it was an easy week. Charlie didn’t have to worry about sitting in meetings or running around the city. She would admit she missed Kylo. She was at his house all day, but she had to leave after work. Being stuck in one place for too long, especially when it involved being her workplace, always made her a little antsy. Kylo tried convincing her to stay, but it was no use. She’d stay long enough to kiss him and hear about his day. Show him the progress of the yard. But ultimately, she was itching to leave Kylo’s house by sundown. So, when Wednesday rolled around, she decided to surprise him with lunch. She went to Whole Foods, picked up some salad and took it to their building. When Charlie knocked on his office door, she was greeted with a surprised Kylo. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked smiling. 

“Thought I’d bring you food. Gave the crew a long lunch today.” Charlie answered unpacking the bags and setting the food up on the coffee table in his office. She felt Kylo standing behind her. 

“I think you missed me.” He tells her. 

Charlie playfully rolls her eyes, “Me? Miss you?” She jokes. They sit down and eat, after a while Charlie puts her head on Kylo’s shoulder. Still eating, but she wanted to be closer to him. 

“I thought you didn’t miss me,” Kylo starts. 

“Shut up.” Charlie quips. Kylo kisses her head and chuckles lightly. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, I’m finally meeting Sam this week.” 

“I thought you already met Sam?” Kylo asks. Charlie sits up straight, knowing she was pressing her luck with the touching. Not that people are constantly barging into Kylo’s office unannounced, but it happens from time to time. Charlie isn’t one to put all her eggs into one basket. The fact that someone could walk-in, meant that someone could walk in on them being more than friendly. She wasn’t willing to risk their privacy and reputations. 

“You know what I mean. I’m going to cook a really bad ass dinner and we’re going to play board games. I think it’ll be fun. I hope it will be. I just want Sam to like me. It’s important.” Charlie says very seriously, wondering if Kylo and Scout would ever be able to get along. She knows Scout isn’t the most fond of Kylo. Though it’s been a few weeks, Scout doesn’t forgive easily. Charlie knows she still holds things against Kylo. But Charlie hopes and looks forward to maybe having a dinner with Kylo and Scout. 

“Who wouldn’t like you?” Kylo asks. 

“Lots of people. You never know if personalities will clash. Usually I don’t care, but Scout’s the most important person in my life, so it matters.” Charlie explained. Looking up at Kylo, “So, I have a bit of favor to ask you?”

“What is it?” 

“I want to be able to get things ready and I was just wondering if I could possibly cook the food at your place? Since I’ll be there all day and I can’t really leave? I just figured if I could get it ready at yours, then I wouldn’t have to rush to get it done at home. If not it’s okay.” 

“Of fucking course you can. On two conditions,” he declares, grabbing onto her leg. Charlie raises her brow at Kylo. “You give me a kiss before you head back, and you leave me some of whatever you’re cooking.”

“Those are both very difficult tasks, I’m not sure I’ll be able to do them.” Charlie taunts. Kylo gives her amused look and goes back to his salad. “I have missed you this week though. Is everything here going smooth? I tried to get as much ironed out as possible.”

“It’s been going well here. Everything on your end has been perfect. Other people? That’s different.” He says. “As for you missing me, well, you’ve already made yourself clear that you don’t want to stay with me.” Charlie pouts at Kylo. “Don’t give me that look.” 

“That’s not fair. I already explained why. I need the work/life separation. I can’t imagine myself being at work all day and night. I’d lose my mind” She tries. 

“I’m only kidding baby. I know. And that’s why I think I’ll have to meet you at your house tonight. There’s no way in hell I’m going without you another day.” Charlie smiles at Kylo’s words. Excited to spend time with him. 

~

Charlie was babysitting all the pots and pans on the stove. Cooking one of her favorite meals, a makeshift chicken alfredo with asparagus and prosciutto. It was a lot of work, but the reward was delicious. She has Bowling for Soup blasting throughout the kitchen, bopping around. She was in a great mood. Charlie had already fried up the prosciutto and roasted the asparagus until they were browned to perfection. She had the water boiling on the stove, and chicken cooking low and slow on the stove top. She had to admit that Kylo’s kitchen was a lot bigger than hers and so it didn’t feel as cramped to be working there versus her small pink kitchen. 

Charlie’s phone started ringing, “Kylo?” He said something but she couldn’t hear him over the loud Texas band singing about Hot Topic. “Hold on, let me turn this down,” She laughs into the phone. “Sorry about that,” she apologizes. 

“How are things going?” He asked. 

“Good, cooking my ass off. The guys are almost done outside, they are just cleaning up now. It looks really good, Kylo. I think you’ll like it. Once they’re done, I’ll head out too, so I don’t think you’ll be seeing me today,” Charlie notices the chicken is almost done, which means she’ll be able to start the sauce soon. “I have to get back to controlling this mess, but I’ll text you after.”

“Have a good night, Charlie.”

“You too,” She says as she hangs up her phone. 

She takes the chicken out of the pan, putting it to the side to rest, and she gets started on the sauce. Tossing onions, garlic and the herbs into the same pot as she used for the chicken and let them sauté. Pouring the cream into the pan letting it deglaze the bottom. She put the pasta in the pot of salted boiling water. Setting a timer on her phone, looking at the time and goes to check on the work being done outside. 

It seems luck was on her side, because the head contractor came up to Charlie to let her know they were done and if she wouldn’t mind doing the final walk through. Of course, she let them know Kylo would do another walk through with her at some point to make sure it’s what he wanted. Looking over the newly renovated space she couldn’t help but imagine a fun day outside with Kylo. Maybe Lizzie too, BBQing and playing pool games. Everything, in her eyes checked out well, Charlie shook hands and walked him out and let him know she’ll be in contact to let him know how Kylo felt. Letting him know she thought he would like it. Charlie then made it back inside to drain her pasta, clean up and finish packing everything up. 

~

Once home, Charlie started setting the table, getting out the plates and cups. Letting the wine air out. Cut up the chicken and asparagus. Putting the pasta and sauce on the stove, mixing it all up until every noodle was nicely coated. She then added the chicken, asparagus and prosciutto, again mixing it all together. She put the pasta dish in a big serving bowl and put that on the table next to a bowl of freshly grated parmesan. She put some fresh bread she picked up on the way home on a cutting board with some olive oil and herbs for dipping. After everything was set up, Charlie felt proud and happy with how everything turned out. Eat your fucking heart out Ina Garten.

The backdoor opened and in walked Scout and Sam. Charlie greeted both girls with a smile. Charlie spent all of dinner learning about Sam and was impressed. She was a nurse for a children’s hospital. Charlie knew about her being a nurse but not at a children’s hospital. Charlie loved that both Scout and Sam worked with kids, it was a cute coincidence. Sam liked video games and Charlie couldn’t help but imagine the couple sitting on a couch and just gaming for hours. She liked that thought. Sam had grown up in San Diego, but went to college in the bay and just never left. She felt like she meshed better with the people and life there better. 

Charlie had asked about the music she liked. Turns out they both had similar taste. Charlie talks about her experiences working with bands and getting them signed. Charlie mentioned that one of the bands she used to work with, The Moxies, just reached out to her and invited her to go see them play at The Fillmore the next day. She extended the invitation to Scout and Sam. Sam had work and Scout reminded Charlie that she was working the crisis hotline all weekend.

After dinner, Charlie had Scout and Sam pick out a game and set up while she put up dinner. When she walked out to the living room Charlie sees they have set up a movie trivia game. Almost like charades, you got a card, you could choose to act out a scene, say a line, or describe the movie excluding the words on the card. If nobody guesses the movie, the card holder gets the point. Sam was hilarious acting out the scene from Ace Ventura where Jim Carrey comes out of the rhino. Charlie got the movie Psycho, choosing to quote the line “We all go a little mad sometimes.” Scout had the very fun movie of The Little Mermaid. She chose to describe the movie. “Lady signs contract and she refuses to uphold her end of the bargain and pouts about it until her father tries saving the day.” Neither Sam nor Charlie guessed it in the time allowed. Once Scout told them the answer, they both dead stared at Scout. She held up her hands, “Hey, hey the aim of the game is to win.” Was all she said. 

After a couple of hours, Scout said she was going to take Sam home. Charlie knew that meant she was about to stay the night at Sam’s. That was an unspoken rule the roommates had acquired: no fucking while the roommates are home. Their house wasn’t big, and they really didn’t want to listen to each other knock boots all night, especially since they shared a wall. Both were in and out so often it really didn’t cause any issues. There were times when Kylo and Sam had spent the night and the other roommate was home, no funny business. Allegedly. 

Charlie texts Kylo that if he’s up she’s free. He calls right away. “Hey, I’m finishing up the dishes so I’m putting you on speaker. It’s just me at home so don’t worry.” She tells him, getting an approval. 

“How was your night?” He asks. 

“It was good, Sam’s pretty great. I think she had fun. Did you see the food I left you?” Charlie asks. 

“I did, thank you baby.” He says, making Charlie smile. She asked how his night had gone. Kylo told Charlie after he dropped Lizzie off at her dorm, he came back home and has been stuck in his office reading through some of the journals she recommended to him and was pulling financial reports from the last quarter to look over a few specifics. “How was Lizzie doing?”

“She’s good, she asked about you. I told her about the yard, and how you were at the house all week. She wants to do something next weekend with us.” 

“Yeah, I’m down. We could put your new addition to work.” 

“You mean put me to work, while you girls run around.” He jokes back. 

“You could have fun too you know.” Charlie says. 

“Oh, really what did you have in mind?” Kylo asks, a devious tone to his voice.

“Well, actually,” Charlie’s tone excited, “I got a text from a friend earlier this week, he’s in a band I used to help out, they’re playing The Fillmore tomorrow. Maybe we could go?” She suggests. She’s met with deafening silence. They had been doing well communicating things lately, but sometimes it was hard for Kylo to vocalize his feelings. It almost always happened when Kylo knew he was about to upset or disappoint her. “Or not, it’s okay. We don’t have to do that. I was just thinking it might have been fun to go to a show.” She tried back stepping. 

“Charlie…” apprehension coating his voice. That wasn’t his scene. He loved music, but being in a crowded room with sweaty people and beer flying all over, Kylo just felt like he’d outgrown that.

“You’ve been working hard, and I thought…” She stops mid-sentence, letting it hang. What did she think? That her big serious man would go to a crowded venue and be comfortable? Maybe that was her idea of fun. Loud music, drinks, people all gathering together for the same reason, it was her favorite past time. When she worked at Vibrations, she was at a show every other night, sometimes two a night if the timing worked out right. While working for the production team in her early twenties, she was in and out of venues and clubs all week. Shows were a place of familiarity for her, and though she rarely went out to go see live music now, it was still something she enjoyed when she had the chance to. “On second hand, maybe not. It’s okay, let’s just forget I said anything?”

“I don’t want to forget you mentioned it, but I don’t think I would be as fun as you imagine me to be.” Kylo said, carefully choosing his words. “I don’t really think I had fun going to shows when I was younger, it was just something to do. I mostly just stood in the back or at the bar and watched the bands.”

“No, it’s okay. I promise. It’s not a big deal.” And it was true, she was fine with him not wanting to go, and she wasn’t going to throw a fit about it. She’s glad that he was able to at least say that he didn’t want to, and slightly explain why. Even though he said he didn’t want to go, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably my least favorite chapter, so I'm sorry if it wasn't very good. That's why its so short. I rewrote it twice, and just couldn't get in a good rhythm. Thank you for reading, even though it wasn't great.-C


	20. Corduroy Jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not one to spoil things, but after talking with my best friend, I decided it was best to put a trigger warning here. Physical assault does take place in this chapter. There is brief mention of sexual assault, very brief (Two sentences). If this is triggering to you, I would like to also mention the next 2-3 chapters deal with with aftermath of this chapter's content. If this is triggering to you, I am happy to provide you with an overview of what has happened and what is to come. I know this might be a little different compared to how other chapters have gone, and this isn't a dark-fic, or even close, so I understand some people might read this for that very reason! As always any comments, concerns, or critiques are welcome!

Charlie made the hour-long drive to The Fillmore listening to The Moxies, the band she was about to see. She goes back about five years with the them and was excited to see and catch up with the group. The text was as bit short notice, but she knows how the road is. You never know where you are until the day of, days blending into each other, it’s not as easy as most people believe it to be. Going alone wasn’t ideal, but Sam and Scout were busy and Kylo had passed as well. 

When Charlie told Kylo she was going to the show, he initially tried to tell her he would come along. Charlie shook her head at him, reminding him that he probably wouldn’t have fun. After a few minutes of back and forths, Kylo admitted he just wanted to spend time with her. She agreed to come back to his house after and spend all day Sunday with him. She supposed that was good with Kylo, he didn’t bring it up the rest of the night. 

Charlie parked her car a few blocks away at the parking garage, and texted Zach from the band that she was down the street. He confirmed she was on the guest list and to let him know when she was there. She had arrived a little later than she wanted, but traffic was to blame for that. She started her 13 minute walk, putting in her headphones to avoid people. San Fransciso was a great place, but like any other large city a woman never really feels at ease walking alone. She made sure her outfit wasn’t too revealing or complicated. Black skinny jeans, baggy band shirt, a flannel and her docs. She was fully aware of her surroundings and making note of who and what was near her. One of the reasons she had asked people to come along with her was to avoid the paranoia, but she wasn’t upset that they couldn’t. She’s walked this path plenty of times, nothing’s ever happened, but just like the traffic, you never really know. Better safe than sorry. 

She arrived at the venue, giving her name at the ticket booth, and was allowed access into the building. She texted Zach letting him know she was there. Sending Kylo a text as well, just letting him know she was safe in the venue and to expect photos from her. She went up to the merch table and started checking out the different articles of clothing and accessories the different bands had. She wasn’t too familiar with the other bands in the line-up, but they had some really interesting things for sale. She thought the rolling papers were a fun item. And had no idea fanny packs were so popular now, but each of the four bands had multiple colors and designs of the little bags. She was just about to buy the guys’ tour-exclusive vinyl, a really pretty tie-dye pattern with black splatter, when someone tapped her shoulder. Unexpecting, Charlie had jumped a bit at the touch.

About ready to cut off the arm of the stranger who touched her she turned around with a glare on her face, quickly dissolving when she saw the gangly red head behind her. “Oh hey!” She told him, encasing him in a hug. 

“Sorry, I scared you,” He replied. 

“No worries Zach, I scare easily,” She told him laughing it off. Zach took her to the green room to meet up with the rest of the bandmembers and catch up. Telling the guys about moving back west and how things were going. Showing them the pictures of The Pink Palace. They got a good laugh at that. Letting her know that’s the last place they would suspect her to be. Charlie let them know about her new job. They seemed less than impressed, calling her a corporate sell out. Jokingly, she told them that she heard that’s what their fans were saying about them. They told her about the new album they had coming out in a couple of weeks, excited to hear people’s reactions. They claimed it was their best yet, Charlie told them each album should feel that way. 

As headliners, The Moxies were last to play, but Zach mentioned the band before them, Corduroy Jeans, were really good. Mostly new to the scene, only had an EP out, but they had a lot of promise. Charlie had to remind Zach she wasn’t in the music scene anymore. His face flushed, apologizing for trying to sell the band to her. They watched the band, and Charlie really liked them. Though not many people in the audience at first seemed to be paying attention, by the end of their set, the room was jumping up and down with the pop punk group. Charlie had to admit that gaining the attention of the room wasn’t easy, she was impressed. 

After Corduroy Jeans’ set, Charlie let Zach know she would email her old boss about them, but that’s about as much leverage as she had now a days. Charlie stood side stage as she watched her friends play to a crowd four times the size than when she first saw them all those years ago. Watching the crowd jump around and have fun reminded her why she loved live music so much. It was a safe space to be yourself, to be free of the outside world. A place where you’re accepted and treated fairly. Watching crowd surfers and circle pits made Charlie miss the days where she’d be in the center of a full sweaty pit surrounded by strangers who felt closer than her own family. 

Charlie gets the urge to join in during one of the band’s more upbeat fun songs. Thinking “Oh, what the hell,” and leaves side stage, going onto the stage. She sees a few kids up there ready to jump back in the crowd. Charlie does the same, getting into the crowd and is taken in by the sea of people. Soon she’s jumping around and screaming along to the words Zach sings. Euphoria bleeds into her soul and she’s full of energy. She doesn’t know the young girl next to her, but they look at each other smiling while singing the chorus. The song is over, what feels like, too soon. Charlie smiles again at her concert buddy and takes off towards the back of the crowd. 

Making her way back backstage to finish out the show where she started, showing her pass to the security guard to gain entrance. Her heart felt happy and proud seeing those guys do what they love. She quickly snapped a photo and posted it to her stories, saving it and sending it to Kylo. He didn’t do social media. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting but seeing that he read the message and didn’t reply hurt a little bit. But what exactly would he say? “Looks awesome babe.” Doesn’t feel like a very Kylo thing to say. She put her phone away and continued watching the set. 

Charlie high-fived all five men as they exited the stage after their encore. Running after them as they went back to the green room. Energy was high and everyone was talking in their own groups. Charlie went up to Zach, letting him know she was going to be leaving. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay a little bit?” Zach asks, looking disappointed. 

“No, I gotta drive all the way back home. But I do have a favor to ask?” Zach cocks his eyebrow at Charlie, letting her know to go ahead and ask. “I saw your vinyl, I know they are limited pressings and you guys only sell a certain number each night. I was wondering if there was a chance, I could snag a pressing?” She asks, hands pressed together, face full of hope. 

Zach smiles at the green haired lady shaking his head. “For you? I don’t know. That’s a tough one.” He starts. Charlie pouts out her lip. “But I guess we can get you a copy, let me text our merch guy.”

“Fuck yes! Thank you so much,” Charlie exclaims, taking her wallet out of her purse. 

Zach holds out his hand stopping her, “Friends and family discount. Don’t worry about it.” Charlie starts to talk but Zach cuts her off, “Seriously, don’t worry about it. Just think of it as a thank you for emailing your boss about Corduroy Jeans.” Charlie lets the rest of the guys know she’s heading out. She tells them how proud she is to see them doing so well, avoiding hugging the sweaty group. They walk out to the back of the venue where the busses are, meeting up with the merch guy at their trailer. Zach hands the sleeve to Charlie. Charlie thanks him again. “Let me walk you back to your car. It’s late.” He tells her. 

“No, no I’m okay, promise. It’s not that far of a walk. Plus, you got fans who want to meet you. I’ll let you know when I get to my car. Promise.” She says, walking away backwards. Zach nods his head, and watches Charlie leave.

Charlie couldn’t help but think about how happy she was for the guys. It made her wonder about her own passions. She starts questioning her course in life. Is she happy? Or was she just comfortable with her day to day life? What was she doing with her life? Was it enough for her? She then starts thinking about her relationship with Kylo, how she knows she’s happy, but where is their relationship going? Kylo has been good to her and opening up and she feels like progress was being made. She was proud of Kylo, but her mind couldn’t help but wonder what the hell he was even doing with her. He told her he was happy, she sees it in his eyes and the way he acts, but does he see an actual future with her? Were they too different? She was spiraling down a rabbit hole that she knew she didn’t need to. Reminding herself to take it one day at a time. 

She pulls out her phone, about to call Kylo, when she hears someone shout. She turns her head to see where its coming from but doesn’t see anyone. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she’s hyper aware of her surroundings. Then she hears it again. Someone most definitely shouted “Hey.” She starts walking faster, looking for her keys. She calls Kylo, but he doesn’t answer. She decides to leave a voicemail, just so that it seems like she’s on the phone. “Hey Kylo, hope you’re doing okay…yeah I’m fine just walking back to my car…I should be there in about an hour…okay talk to you later.” She ends the voicemail, and quickly texts Kylo that it feels like she’s being followed, and that’s why she left a voicemail. She puts the phone in her pocket.

Looking around, again not seeing anybody suspicious. She’s almost to the parking garage, and she’s not sure why but that feels like it will be her safe space. She practically power walks until she gets to the garage. When she starts walking up the stairs to get to her floor, she feels a rush of relief flood over her. Then she hears the footsteps, it sounds a few flights lower than her. She tries to reason that its perfectly logical for another person to be in the stairwell as her, plenty of people park here. She still quickens her steps, cursing herself for parking on the fourth level. Reaching another point of safety, she breathes heavily. 

Walking towards her car, about 200 feet away, Charlie hears the stairwell door open and close. Too scared to look behind her, she keeps her face forward and focused on getting to her car. She knows once she’s locked in her car, she’ll be okay. A man’s voice echoes through the garage. “Hey sweetie,” He says. He doesn’t yell it, but it sounds loud in Charlie’s ears. Reverberating off every anxious thought and feeling she has had the past few minutes. Charlie’s heart drops. “I just want to talk.” The voice says again, closer this time. He’s catching up. Charlie’s legs pick up the pace, seeing her run the man shouts. “Hey!”. Charlie swears it’s loud enough for the whole city to hear. She feels her body get pushed, her face making contact with the concrete. Her hands touching her forehead, she’s conscious enough to see the blood. And then blackness. 

She feels her body being shaken, “Miss? Miss? Martha, call 911!” Charlie groans, conscious enough to feel the pull back to the deep abyss. Lights, like fireworks pulse through her heavy eyelids. Beeping, like a metronome, steady and lulling. She feels like she’s on a roller-coaster, not in a good way. She leans over, heaving until vile escapes her body. She hears hushed tones around her, voices talking so low she can’t hear their secrets. Muffles by the clouds taking space in her head. Her body feels like it’s on a cloud.

The first thing Charlie notices is how dry her mouth is, moving her tongue around to try and make spit. She reluctantly opens her eyes to a tiled ceiling with the brightest light she’s ever seen. Her head is killing her. She recognizes that she’s in a hospital. An ivy running down her arm, a heart rate monitor stuck to the tip of her finger. She tries sitting up but realizes that’s a bad idea, as nausea quickly floods her body. She looks around for anything, she sees a little pink container, and grabs it. Barely making it to her mouth in time. A head pokes through the curtain separating her from other patients. 

“Hey, here let me help you,” The woman in green scrubs tells Charlie as she grabs onto the pink container, rubbing Charlie’s back. Charlie looks up at her with confusion. “Let me try and find the doctor, she can explain everything to you.” 

A few minutes pass by and a lady with a white coat walks into the makeshift room. “I’m Dr. Diaz, You’re currently at Zuckerberg hospital, in the ER. I’m going to just ask a few questions, try to answer them the best you can, and then I’ll be able to answer any questions you have for me. Is that okay?” She asks as she flashed a light in Charlie’s eyes. Charlie nods her head. 

“Do you know your name?”

“Charlotte Martin.”

“How old are you?”

“29.”

“Do you know what day of the week it is?” 

“Saturday.”

“And lastly, do you know what happened?”

“Um, I was walking back to my car. I think someone was following me? I fell? Blood. Someone named Martha? I’m sorry I don’t really…”

“That’s okay Charlotte, you received a concussion, broken nose, and a pretty nasty cut to your forehead. We had to give you some stitches and set your nose. But I think you’ll be okay.” The doctor tells her with a reassuring smile. “Now, we aren’t exactly too sure about what happened, but the couple who called 911, Ted and Martha are their names, gave us some details. They said they were walking up the ramp and saw a man in a black hoodie going through your purse, crouched next to your body, they said they shouted at him and he ran off.”

“He didn’t…”Charlie asked unable to finish the question out loud. 

Dr Diaz, again smiles at Charlie, “No. he didn’t.” Charlie lets out a breath of relief. “I’m not sure what he took from you, but your purse is over there, you did still have your phone in your pocket when you got here. We turned it off though,” She says pointing to a chair with her belongings in it. “The couple said they tried waking you up, but obviously you had passed out, due to your head injury. And that’s when they called for the ambulance. It’s 3 in the morning, I know its late, but is there anyone you can call?” Charlie nods her head at the doctor. “I’m going to leave you, if you feel uncomfortable or need anything feel free to press the help button.” The doctor then opens the curtain to let herself out, looking back once again at Charlie, “You’re going to be okay, Charlotte, you’ll be okay.”

Once the doctor left, Charlie couldn’t help but cry. Everything just felt so fucked up. And she felt alone and overwhelmed. Once the initial shock of the news washed through her, she reached over to the chair to grab her purse and phone. She looked through her bag, seeing that her wallet, of course, was missing. She’d have to call the bank and cancel her cards and get a new license. Opening the small zipper, she saw her keys were still in her purse. But since its 3, her parking time was over, she was sure she would be towed. 

She finally turned on her phone. Waiting the few moments for it to fully turn on. She initially thought to call Scout, but Charlie knew she was working the crisis line and couldn’t leave. She wasn’t about to call her mother. So that left one person. Ignoring all the notifications, she called Kylo. The line barely rang once before he answered. “Charlie? What’s going on? Where are you?”

“Ky-Kylo, I’m at the hospital. I’m okay. But..”

“Which hospital?”

“Zuckerberg.” Charlie answers shakily. 

“Okay I’m on my way. Twenty minutes tops. Fuck, Charlie I was, I am so worried. Please don’t cry,” He says when he hears her sobs. He’s spent that last 4 hours worried sick about Charlie. Feeling guilty for missing her call, for not texting back right away. He must have called her ten times before her phone was shut off, the rings going straight to voicemail. He decided after two hours of pacing around at home. He would just drive, checking her house first. He noticed the lights off, and no cars in the driveway. He felt crazy for doing that. Driving by his girlfriend’s house. He trusts Charlie, but his mind was racing and filled with the worst thoughts. 

He heads towards San Francisco, once he realizes her house is empty. Maybe her phone died, and she’s out with the band she was seeing. She promised to come to his house after. She mentioned she wasn’t planning on staying later than the show. Thinking back on her voicemail and text. His gut is in knots, he knows something has happened. And that’s when the anxiety comes full force. He’s speeding through the streets, getting close to the venue. He hopes that she’s still there. He parks in front, not caring about a ticket or towing. He just cares about her. The doors are locked. He’s walking back to his car when he hears laughter. He starts walking around, finding the source. 

A group of guys in skinny jeans, colored hair, smoking cigarettes. “Fuck it,” he thinks. What does he have to lose? Worst care they don’t know, best case they do. The group looks at the six-foot three man walking towards them. Kylo doesn’t try to look approachable or pretend like he cares about them. “I’m looking for, uh, my girlfriend. Her name’s Charlie.” The group look at him with puzzled expressions. “Green hair, tattoos, about this tall?” Kylo tries, holding his hand up to where her head would be. 

“Charlie?” He hears a voice come from behind him. He lets out a breath. 

“Yeah. I’m looking for her. She left me a weird voicemail, I can’t get ahold of her. I’m just trying to see if she’s here. Or if anyone knows anything.”

“I’m Zach,” the man introduces himself, Kylo recognizing the name. “She left, like, almost immediately after the show man. I tried to walk her back to her car, but she told me not to.”

Kylo hasn’t felt rage inside him like this in a while. “You tried to walk her back to her car.” He repeats slowly. Clenching his fists. Glaring at the red head. 

“You know how she is.” He says, “Look, she was supposed to text me when she got to her…” Zach is cut off by Kylo hitting him. Zach falling to the ground. 

“I don’t give a fuck how she is! You should have walked her to her fucking car. You better hope, pray, that she’s okay.” Kylo said standing over Zach. The group of guys pulled Kylo away from Zach, “Get the fuck off me,” He yells. He’d like nothing more than to fuck up every single person there, but his mind has one thought and that’s find Charlie. He turns around and starts walking back to his car. Furious. That mother fucker should have walked her to her car. A woman, at night, alone. He knows what happens, he isn’t stupid. He doesn’t even like her using Ubers at night. He’s driving around again, hoping to see Charlie. And then his phone rings. He’s never been quicker accepting a call. 

“Charlie, what’s going on, where are you?” All he can think is “fuck fuck fuck” When she says the hospital. He’s gripping the steering wheel so tight he feels it bow with his hands, tears in his eyes with how fucking mad he is, he’s assuming the worst, because why the fuck shouldn’t he. He enters the address into his GPS and goes to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading.-C


	21. Citrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Hospitals

Once Kylo made it to the hospital, he rushed to the desk at the ER. “I’m here for my girlfriend, Charlie, uh, Charlotte Martin?” He asked, her formal name feeling foreign coming out of his mouth. The nurse nodded her head at Kylo, took his name and told him a doctor would be out soon. A doctor came out after a couple of minutes to talk to him, introducing herself as Dr Diaz. He didn’t want to talk to the doctor he wanted to see Charlie. 

She leads Kylo past the double doors and into a room with beds and curtains. It makes Kylo sick thinking that Charlie is in here, no privacy, alone. Once they reach Charlie’s bed, the doctor pulls back the curtain a bit and lets her know Kylo is here and opens the curtain a little more revealing Charlie to him. Every single bad emotion he had experienced in the past five hours returned full force. There sat this beautiful woman, stitches across her forehead, splint adorning her nose, bruising around her eyes. He goes up to her, grabbing her hand. He crouches down and though he doesn’t realize it at first, he’s sobbing into her legs. Only when Charlie starts running her hands through his hair does he notice what’s happening. He pulls himself together, she shouldn’t have to comfort him. He looks up at her, and she wipes his tears. “I’m okay.” 

“No. You’re not.” He rebuts, too fast too cold. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” 

Charlie cuts him off, “Stop. That doesn’t help anyone. Not now. Okay?” Kylo nods at her. The doctor clears her throat, the couple look up at her. She motions for Kylo to go ahead and sit in the chair next to the bed. She starts explaining to Kylo about Charlie’s injuries. Letting him know that once she’s released, she’ll need to be monitored for 48 hours, she can’t sleep for longer than 3 hours without being checked on, asking her cognitive questions, and help with cleaning her stiches. The doctor tells Kylo that Charlie said she would be okay with him taking care of her, if he agrees. He couldn’t get the word yes out fast enough. 

The doctor leaves them, and Kylo just stares at Charlie. Holding her hand. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know where to start. He doesn’t want to make it about him, about his worries or what’s going through his mind. 

Charlie leans her head back against the bed, Kylo reaching out to gently caress her cheek. Charlie lets out a breath, leaning into Kylo’s touch. Tears falling from her eyes. She doesn’t want to cry, but thinking about everything that’s happened, her emotions hit her. “I’m so sorry, baby.” Kylo tells her as he now wipes her tears, being cautious of her nose and bruising. She nods her head at him.

After a while, a nurse appears at the curtain. “There’s someone here to see you, Charlotte, is it okay to let them in?” Charlie nods her head at the nurse, giving her the okay, a few seconds later a black-eyed Zach appears before her. She notices Kylo tense, sitting up straight. 

“Get the fuck out of here.” He tells Zach. 

Zach rolls his eyes at the big man, “Charlie told me she was here, I just wanted to check on her.” Confused by the hostility between the two strangers, she looks at back and forth between them.

“Now, you give a fuck? No. Get the fuck away from her.” Kylo says a little louder, standing gup. Charlie clutches to his arm. 

“What’s going on?” Charlie asks. She’s met with silence but sees a death stare painted on both men’s faces. “Hello? What the fuck is going on?” She demands. 

Zach breaks eye contact with Kylo to look at Charlie. “I guess your boyfriend here, didn’t tell you.”

“Hey. Shut. The fuck. Up” Kylo tells Zach. Zach laughs.

“What do you mean?” Charlie asks. 

“Well, for he gave me this,” Zach says pointing at his eye. Charlie looks up at Kylo with hurt eyes. Not understanding what or how any of this happened. 

“What?” she asks quietly. Almost too quiet. They heard her but refused to acknowledge her. 

“If you would have just fucking walked her to her car, she wouldn’t fucking be here right now.” Kylo said, ripping his arm from Charlie’s grasp and going up to Zach. Zach shakes his head at Kylo. 

“You want to do this here? In front of her? Maybe that’s a good thing. She should know what a fucking psycho you are.”

“Stop it!” Charlie yells. A nurse quickly enters the space. She tells them that if they can’t control themselves, she’ll call security and have them escorted out. Both men backed up with their hands held up. Surrendering for the moment. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Charlie. I didn’t come here to fight. I’m sorry this happened, you have to believe me.” Zach said walking closer to her. Kylo let out a disapproving sound. Zach stopping. 

“Zach, I’m okay. Look at me, I’m alive. These will heal. Don’t beat yourself up. I told you to not walk with me.” She said, the last part staring at Kylo. He barely shakes his stubborn head, but Charlie sees it. “Look I know you have to have bus call soon. I’ll update you. I promise. I don’t want you to be late.” 

“Charlie..” He starts.

“It’s okay. I promise.” She tells him again he nods his head at her. 

He takes one last look at Charlie as he walks out, stopping at Kylo. “You better take care of her.” was all he said, stepping out before Kylo could reply. 

“Kylo, what the fuck?” She asks him. He turns to look at Charlie, not meeting her eyes. “Hello?” 

“I went looking for you. I was worried. I don’t really know what I was doing. I was just so anxious. I decided to go to your house first, I then drove to the venue, but the door was locked, I walked to the back, and saw some guys standing around a bus. I asked if they saw you. I guess he heard me and told me he just let you walk alone. That you told him it was fine.”

“So, you hit him?”

“I suppose I did.”

“You can’t just-”

“He let you go alone. Do you see where you are Charlie?”

“I told him to!”

“Maybe you should have let him.” Kylo says coldly. 

“So now this is my fault? I’m in here because I’M STUPID FOR WALKING ALONE!” She yells at Kylo, angry tears going down her face. 

“No, it’s not your fault! I was just fucking scared!” he yells back. Again, the curtain slides open, the nurse is staring at Kylo, eyebrow raised. 

“I’m going to ask you to go in the waiting room. They’ll let you know when she’s being released.” The nurse nods her head at Kylo, he runs his hands through his hair, looking at Charlie. Disappointed in himself. He leaves and takes a seat in the crowded waiting area. 

~

Once Kylo left the area, Charlie couldn’t help but sob, crying from her chest. She wasn’t going to let anyone make her feel like this was her fault, it shouldn’t matter that she was by herself. She didn’t choose to assault and rob someone. That wasn’t on her. The nurse came back to check on Charlie, “Are you okay? Do you want to maybe call someone else? We can get him escorted off the property.” She asks. 

“No, it’s okay. This whole situation is just…fucked.” Charlie looks up at her nurse, “Sorry.”

“I’ve heard worse. Don’t worry about it.” She answered. She let Charlie know it would be about another hour, before she gets released. To try and rest, too much stress isn’t ideal for head injuries. 

Laying back down, she decides to text Scout a photo of her face, knowing she wouldn’t be able to answer a call. A couple of minutes pass and she gets a call from her best friend. “Charlie, where are you? What happened? Are you okay? Of course, you’re not okay. Fuck,” she asked not giving Charlie a moment to answer. 

“Scout, I’ll be okay. I got robbed. And I’m at the hospital.” 

“What the fuck? Fuck Charlie, what happened?” Scout asked. Charlie filled her best friend in, from when she left the venue until a few minutes ago when Kylo was escorted to the waiting room. “I can take care of you. You don’t have to stay with him. I’ll pick you up.” Charlie told her no, that she would go with Kylo, reminding Scout she had a very important job this weekend. She let Scout know that she didn’t feel uncomfortable, mad, but she still trusted him to take care of her. Promising Scout she would text her if she felt differently. Scout reluctantly asked for Kylo’s number, so she can ask him for updates. 

A nurse opened her curtain, with a wheelchair, “Alright ma’am, we’re going to have to wheel you out of here. But you’re finally being discharged. Let’s get you home.” She told her kindly. Charlie felt a little silly in the wheelchair, but she knew that was protocol. This wasn’t her first rodeo. She quickly pushed those memories aside. A very distressed and exhausted Kylo met them at the door. The nurse ran through the at-home care instructions and handed the papers, prescriptions, and supplies to Kylo. Letting him know he should go ahead and bring the car around. 

Waiting only a few moments on Kylo, The nurse wheeled Charlie to the passenger side of the car. Kylo got out, trying to help. Charlie shut that down saying she and the nurse had it under control. Charlie felt instantly dizzy upon standing, wobbling a little he caught her elbow, steadying her. Charlie sent him a dirty look and pulled her arm away. If he thought she wouldn’t be upset with him, he was in for a fun time. She was pissed. The words he said, implying she had been at fault. She didn’t stand for that shit. Not anymore. 

They drove to Kylo’s in silence. The air was tense. Kylo didn’t know what to say, he didn’t want to fight with her. He wanted to apologize, but he didn’t want to bring anything up. Wanting to wait until she was in better condition. He was angry at himself for losing his control on his emotions. He knows he shouldn’t have hit that guy, even though a part of his mind was still justifying his actions. He was Charlie’s friend, and maybe Kylo just ruined that relationship. He let his rage take a hold of him, when he told Charlie he wouldn’t lose his shit like that. He shouldn’t have yelled at Charlie, and that’s what he felt the most guilty about. She was literally laying in a hospital bed, and he yelled at her. For no fucking reason. When Kylo is upset, he realizes he can be vile, disgusting, stooping low. He never wanted to hurt Charlie. Yet, he did. Saying things he wish he could take back. 

Once they arrived at Kylo’s, he helped Charlie out, to her dismay. She couldn’t stand having his hands on her. Not now. She had no choice, her body was exhausted, and her head was spinning. They slowly took the stairs to the second floor, him holding onto her waist, holding her up. “I want to stay in guest room.” Charlie told Kylo. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Kylo tries reasoning with her. 

Charlie clenches her jaw, gritting her teeth. “I won’t repeat myself. If I can’t do this on my terms, I’ll just have Scout pick me up.” Kylo lets out a sigh and takes her to the room before his. Walking her to the bed, so she can sit. “I need to take a shower and get out of these clothes. I need you to help me.” Kylo suggests a bath, so she can sit. Charlie admits defeat and nods her head at him. She feels really sleepy, she doesn’t know what time it is, but the sun is up. 

Kylo goes to start her bath, in the guest bathroom. Not wanting to upset her. She wants her space, and he’ll respect that. He makes his way to his room and goes into his closet. Opening up the drawer where she’s put some of her clothes, he grabs her some fresh underwear and a t-shirt. He also grabs one of his sweaters, he knows she loves wearing them. He doesn’t expect her to take it, but just in case. Going back to the bathroom he turns off the water, sets the towels out and goes back to the guest room. Charlie is still in the same spot, her hands in her lap. She looks exhausted. Maybe they both were. He goes up to her and helps her up. Guiding her to the bathroom. 

Kylo is gentle undressing Charlie. She can’t help but feel her heart beat faster. He’s standing in front of her, she can’t seem to bring her eyes up to his face. She grabs his arm as she climbs into the hot water, slowly sitting down. They aren’t saying anything, but Charlie feels like maybe words would ruin the energy. Kylo kneels on the floor, he wets a washcloth and adds soap. Charlie loves the citrus scent of the liquid soap. Its lemony but not sweet, a hint of grapefruit and orange. He runs the cloth over her whole body from her shoulders down to her legs. Charlie feels how careful he’s being, with how tender he is. Charlie feels the compassion radiating off him. She feels safe and warm. 

Once Kylo is done washing her body off, he takes the washcloth and gently dabs at her face, making sure all the blood is off her skin, avoiding her stiches and nose splint. He spots some in her hairline, taking note to make sure he gets that out later. He notices Charlie not looking at him, avoiding his gaze. It hurts, knowing he’s made her feel that way. He starts to wet her hair with a cup. Gently guiding her head to lean back. Charlie brings her knees to her chest, putting her arms around to keep them there. He adds some shampoo, lathering up her hair, massaging her scalp. He wants to kiss her shoulder but stops himself. It’s not the time, she needs her space, he reminds himself. Rinsing out her hair and making sure all the bubbles are out. He watches the water slightly turn green form her dye. He grabs the conditioner and puts it in her hair, remembering how she likes to leave it in for a while. He sits on the floor, his arms resting on the edge of the tub, and rests his head there, resting his eyes.

They both are beyond exhausted. Charlie watches him laying his head down. She knows that they will have to talk about what happened. She will have to let him know that what he did wasn’t okay, that it hurt her. They will have that talk, but right now she wants the contact. She looks at his resting face and pulls her wet fingers through his hair. He opens his eyes, finally making eye contact with Charlie. He grabs her hand and kisses it. He doesn’t let go. Charlie mimics his position, resting along the edge of the bath. They just stare into each other’s eyes. Kylo opens his mouth, but Charlie quickly shakes her head, “Not now. We’ll talk. Not now. Just be here.” She whispers. Kylo nods his head and squeezes her hand, letting her know he’s right there and he’s present. 

It was a few minutes before Kylo got up, moving to rinse the conditioner out of Charlies hair. Once again leaning her head back, letting him take care of her. Once he’s done, he pulls the plug to the drain. When the water is all but gone, he helps Charlie stand up. Turning on the water again, he detaches the hose and quickly rinses off her body. He grabs a towel, and dries her body before wrapping it around her. He grabs the second and starts gently drying her hair. He knows she likes to put her hair up in a towel, but he doesn’t want to put stress on her stitches or create more tension with her hair being pulled up. 

Charlie is turned around and she places her head on Kylo’s shoulder. He holds her for a few moments before he lets go and takes off her towel. He grabs the underwear and crouches down, letting her put her legs through the holes. He brings the black fabric over her hips. Charlie can’t help but feel a little bashful as he starts pulling her shirt over her head. Again, she notices just how careful he is being. Making sure that nothing touches her face. Charlie can’t help but look at Kylo studying his face as he concentrates on helping her pull her arms through the holes of the shirt. Once they are done with her shirt, she reaches up and cups his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. She hopes he feels her being as soft with her touch as he is with her. She wants him to know she apricates it all. “I didn’t know if you would want it, but just in case I brought you this,” Kylo quietly says, holding up the black sweater. Charlie nods her head at him, and again he helps slip the garment on her body. 

Kylo stands Charlie in front of the mirror, opening a drawer and taking out a brush. He gently starts gliding the bristles through her hair. Once done, he braids her hair. Charlie feels his strong fingers guiding her hair into the braid. She smiles a little bit wondering what his big hands look like braiding her hair. When he’s done, he puts a finger under Charlie’s jaw, tilting her head back a bit, and he kisses her cheek. Charlie can’t help but enjoy the feeling of his warm lips on her. “Let’s get you to bed so you can sleep for a little bit.” He says nudging his nose in her neck.

He helps her into the bed, tucking her in, making sure she’s comfortable. Charlie watches him turn to leave. She clears her throat, “Kylo,” she starts quietly. He turns around to look at her. “Can you- can you stay, until I fall asleep?” 

“I’m going to get you a glass of water, and then I’ll comeback,” He says as he disappears through the door. Charlie tries to keep her eyes open, she’s been fighting it for hours now. But she’s so comfortable in the bed. She drifts off to sleep before Kylo returns. He walks back in, places the water down on the nightstand. He knows she wanted him to stay until she fell asleep, but he climbs into the bed anyways and lays behind her. He sets an alarm on his phone, making sure to wake her up in a few hours. He puts his arm around her waist, holding onto her. 

Charlie stirs awake but stays still. She doesn’t want him to know. She likes having him hold her, keeping her close. She stays awake long enough to feel him press his lips to her neck, feeling his chest shake as he lets out a soft sob. She barely hears the apology leave his mouth, his words shaky and quiet but sincerity in his tone “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm currently working on chapters surrounding halloween. Unfortunately, they won't be up until after Halloween, so I'm sorry about that. I'm really excited as I've been planning the Halloween chapters since I started brainstorming this story. I have been getting my ass kicked at work, and I don't think it's going to slow down, so this week might be a one chapter week. We'll see though. I have chapters ready, but want to give myself some cushion incase something happens where I don't feel inspired or want to write. If ya'll have any comments, concerns or critiques, feel free to let me know! -C
> 
> Ps- I sign off w/ C bc that's a nickname my family calls me...does anyone else's family just call them by any name other than their actual name? The only time I get called my name is when its serious.


	22. Interns

Kylo had spent the rest of the day tending to Charlie, after waking up with her the second time, he couldn’t sleep anymore. He stayed in the guest room with her, grabbing his laptop. Maybe he could get some work done while she rested. Scout had texted him earlier, and he let her know what was going on, how Charlie was doing. Kylo could tell, even through the texts, that Scout was being as short with him as possible. He was fairly certain Charlie told her everything. He wouldn’t expect Charlie to hold that back from Scout, he knew how close they were. 

Kylo had contacted the head of the interns and asked if they could possibly let one aid him for the next two days. It was Sunday, but he needed help right then. He didn’t want to leave Charlie, but he had things that needed to get done. They sent someone within the short notice. He had them drop off Charlie’s prescriptions. He wasn’t worried about them seeing her name, he was pretty sure nobody knew her as Charlotte in the building. If they did, and word got out that he was taking care of Charlie, he didn’t care. He’s been going through the HR inter-office relations guidelines, they weren’t breaking any rules. Except for letting HR know. But Kylo would be damned if he told Hux a goddamn thing, unless he had to. He was the CEO, he knew it didn’t mean he could break all the rules, but he could break some.

Kylo went as far as getting the intern to figure out where Charlie’s car might be. Charlie had told him she was worried about the towing during one of the brief moments of consciousness. When Kylo asked Charlie if she knew where she parked, she was only able to tell him the street name and that it wasn’t too far from The Fillmore. He gave that information to the intern along with the make, model and color of her car. The intern had looked at Kylo confused. “Just find out if it’s been towed, and if it has, where to. Get that information back to me. This is top priority.” Kylo stressed to the young intern, not even caring to remember his name right now. 

Kylo already knew he wouldn’t be able to help with getting her bank accounts sorted. He made sure she froze her accounts, until she would be able to call them. She started crying seeing that her credit card had almost been maxed out, and her checking account was dwindling. Kylo told her it would be okay, that she’ll get the money back. It was stolen, and even if he had to replace it himself, she’d get that back. Reminding her she already talked to the police and filed a report. Though Kylo knew they wouldn’t be able to do anything, it helped to have that a part of her records. He suggested she try and sleep some more, and so she did. 

Kylo checked his watch and saw that it was almost time to wake her up again. The intern hadn’t returned with the food and he needed Charlie to eat so she could take her medication. He quickly emailed the intern, asking for an update on his location. The email back noted he was about fifteen minutes away. Kylo rubbed his temples, reminding himself that this was an intern and not his actual assistant. If it were Charlie, everything would have been completed an hour ago. He wasn’t sure if he could appreciate her any more than he did, but this intern really made her seem more perfect at her job than she already was. 

“Charlie…” Kylo calls out her name, gently shaking her body to wake her up. “I need you to wake up.” He keeps going, after a few more shakes and gentle words, Charlie’s eyes flutter open. “Hey, baby, we have food coming soon, you’ve got to get up.” Charlie sits up looking around, mouth dry. Kylo reaches across her and grabs her water, bringing it towards her. “Here you go,” he says as he brings the straw towards her mouth. She starts drinking, taking the cup from Kylo. When she’s done, she gives him a quiet thank you. 

“I’m going to go ahead and ask you some questions, like the doctor told us.” Kylo tells her, even though they’ve been through this three times by now. He just wants to let her know what’s going on. He starts asking her questions and she’s answering everything perfectly, same as earlier. 

Charlie’s head still hurts and she’s still a little dizzy, but her head feels a lot better than it did hours ago. She notices how empty her stomach feels, glad that Kylo mentioned food. She looks around and notices his laptop and wonders if he’s been in the room all day. She’s pulled from her thoughts as Kylo lets her know the food has arrived asking if she wants to try and go downstairs or just wants her food up there. “I want to walk around a little bit, so downstairs is good.” Kylo gives her a look, asking if she’s sure. She slowly nods her head. 

Kylo comes over and helps Charlie down from the bed. She’s gripping his arm, holding onto him as they make their way down the staircase. Kylo helps her onto the chair at the counter, scooting her in. “I wasn’t sure how your stomach would be feeling so I just got some vegetable soup from that vegan place you like. I hope that’s okay?” Kylo says. The energy between them is a bit awkward. Tense due to the pending conversation they’re putting off. 

After their intimate moment in the restroom, the day had been spent walking on eggshells. Not wanting to say the wrong things to set one another off. Charlie had a hard time trying to keep her thoughts about the hospital in the back of mind. It was just constantly there, eating away at her. She just wanted to talk about it already, she was tired of holding her tongue. She also knew that it wasn’t the right time. She couldn’t handle an argument right now. 

“Sounds good,” she responds blandly. Actually, it sounded amazing. She knows Kylo doesn’t love that restaurant, he calls it her “hippie place” and looks at her with disapproval every time she requests it. Charlie hadn’t eaten since before the show the day before, probably somewhere around 24 hours ago. Kylo could have handed her a radish and she would have been happy. Kylo gives her the bowl of soup and even though Charlie’s had it before, she swears this is the best damn soup she’s ever had. She practically inhales every last bit. Wishing there was more, but knows she probably shouldn’t push her luck, still uncertain if she’ll be able to hold it down. She sips on the Gatorade Kylo slid towards her. 

“Are you ready for your medicine? It’s just two pills.” Charlie nods her head at Kylo, and he hands her the white pills. “The intern was able to locate your car, we’re having it towed here. And I put in the system at work already for you to have the next couple of days off.” 

Charlie looks up at Kylo, confused. “Intern?” She questions. Kylo forgot he didn’t tell her. He goes on to explain why he’s using an intern. Charlie makes an “O” with her mouth. “Is he going to help you while I’m out? I can still probably work on things from here though.” 

“No, I’m taking tomorrow off, and then working from home until you’re okay to come back. I don’t want to leave you alone.” He clarifies. 

Charlie can’t help but feel like a little kid who got sick and their parent has no choice but to stay home and take care of them. Reminding her of how her parents would fight about who had to stay home with her. Usually her mom. Who then would like make sure Charlie knew she was missing work, and would rather be anywhere else than at home taking care of a kid. Guilting Charlie. Once Charlie was old enough to stay home alone, sick days weren’t so bad. She feels like a burden to Kylo. And something in her head is telling, yelling, at her to stop being stupid. But that internal fight is lost. “You don’t have to babysit me,” she states. 

“I’m not babysitting anyone. I’m taking care of my girlfriend, who has a concussion. I’m sure you’ll be up and ready to go by Tuesday, but I don’t want to rush anything.” He tells her, a little strained.

“You’ve never called me that.” Charlie tells him curtly. She was quick to take notice of the g-word. She thought about how it would sound coming out of his mouth, him calling her his girlfriend, plenty of times. All those times in her head it sounded more affectionate. Right now, it sounded like her was scolding her. Reminding her of what he said at the hospital.

“What?” He asks, perplexed. 

“Your girlfriend. You’ve never called me that.” 

“Isn’t that what you are?” Kylo asked as if it were obvious, he was being cross. 

“I don’t want to fight right now.” She says, before things get out of control. “I’m going back upstairs.” 

“Let me help you,” Kylo tries. 

“No. I feel fine right now,” She lies. Her head is spinning, but she’s almost sure that’s from being overwhelmed and not the concussion. 

Kylo looks at Charlie his eyes quickly flashing with hurt before icing over. He just wanted to take care of her. She always takes care of him. She’s always ready to do whatever he needs. Not just for work, that’s not what he’s thinking about. He’s thinking about the times between just them. How she’ll bring him a glass of water when she gets herself one. When she fixes his crooked ties. When they cook together, she doesn’t get mad at him for not knowing what he’s doing but shows him how to do things patiently. When he’s mad, she knows when he needs space and when he needs her close by. He wants to prove to her that he can be there for her too, that he can be her rock when she needs him. “Please,” he pleads. 

Charlie is stubborn. And stupid. “I’m fine Kylo.” She says as she walks up to the stairs, not looking back at him. She knows if she looked back, she’d give in. She takes her time ascending the flight of steps. Slow and steady. Once she reaches the top, she almost feels proud. Before that feeling can fully take over, she has the sudden urge to puke. She hauls ass to the bathroom and barely makes it in time to the toilet. She’s trying to stop gasping for air when she feels hands on her back, rubbing circles. When she’s done, she slides to the floor, her back against the wall. They stare at each other for a few seconds. Then Kylo just walks out of the bathroom without saying a word. 

Charlie can’t help but cry. She’s mad at herself for being an asshole to Kylo. She’s mad at Kylo for being an asshole to her at the hospital. She’s mad at what happened in the parking garage. She’s mad a lot of things. Kylo wanted to help her, and yet she refused. She didn’t want to fight. She didn’t want to yell or cry about things. She just wanted Kylo to hold her and keep her safe. After a few more minutes of crying, she steadies herself as she stands up. Taking a look in the mirror was not a good idea. She looked fucking terrible. Leaning closer to look at her stitches, remembering the doctor saying it would probably scar, but not terribly. Another fucking scar, another reminder of how something fucked her up. She’s sure the splint on her nose is helping cover a lot of the bruising on her face, but it’s still a lot to take in. Not being able to look any longer, she turns on her heel to go back to the guest room. 

When she walks in she notices Kylo had removed his stuff. Maybe he was letting her have her own privacy. Wasn’t that what she wanted? To have space. That’s why she insisted to be in the guest room. To put distance between them. Maybe he was just pissed at her and couldn’t be around her. Charlie feared for that, but she also knows she pushed him away. She sees that her cup has been refilled with water, and her pill bottles have been placed next to it. She climbs into the bed, grabbing the pillow that would have been Kylo’s. The one he was sitting against, she held it to her chest and falls asleep. 

It must have been about three hours later, as Charlie was woken by the big man in sweatpants. He felt distant. The way he asked her questions felt short. He reminded her to take her meds and again left. Charlie couldn’t sleep anymore. She got on her phone and texted Scout, letting her know she was okay. She couldn’t help but feel like shit emotionally. She can’t take it anymore, so she slowly gets up and leaves the room. Walking down the hall, she opens Kylo’s door. Peeking her head through, but he’s not there. Guessing he’s downstairs, she takes a deep breath before she starts to go down the stairs. 

Charlie is unnecessarily tiptoeing around the first story. He’s not in the kitchen, dining room, or living room. So then, she tries his office. He’s not in there either. And that’s when the lightbulb in her brain goes off. She’s going back upstairs, though she feels a little queasy, she doesn’t feel like spewing her guts. Once again, she’s at the top of the stairs and instead of going straight down the hall back to the rooms, she takes a left. Once she reaches the door, she hesitates before turning the knob. Leaning her ear to the door, she hears music. Its soft, she can’t really make out what’s being played. Opening the door, she peaks her head in, finding Kylo sitting on the red velvet couch, leaned over with his head in his hands. He looks up at her, surprised. “Baby?”

Charlie steps further into the room, closing the door behind her. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Worry, concern, exhaustion, and sadness painting his features. Kylo stands up and walks to her, he touches her face, making her stomach flutter. “Please talk to me,” he implores.

“I’m sorry.” She says, looking into Kylo’s warm amber eyes. His emotions playing through them like a movie. She wonders what he sees in her bruised eyes right now. Can he tell that she means what she just said? She’s never said things to him just to boost his ego or make him feel better. She hopes he knows that. She thinks about how many times Kylo has told her to stop overly apologizing. She knows it stems from her childhood. From feeling like a constant disappointment to her parents. She’s tried to refrain from apologizing over silly things, so she hopes Kylo understands her sincerity. 

Charlie walks over to Kylo, standing in front of him. “I’m sorry.” She repeats, staring into his eyes. He slowly blinks, as if he’s taking it in. When he grabs one of her hands with both of his, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles, Charlie swore she could hear her heart beating. 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” He says bringing her hand to his lips, and places a gentle kiss where his thumbs were just rubbing. “Sit with me.”

Charlie nods her head, and sits next to him, curling into his side. He instantly wraps his arm around her, like its second nature. She recognizes what he’s listening to as Etta James. Its soft, calm and sad. She notices his glass on the table, empty. Thinking about how she’s always wondered what he would look like in this room listening to music. “I’ve always wanted to do this with you,” she says out loud. Just not on these terms, she thinks. Kylo hums in acknowledgement. 

It’s quiet while the music plays, the strings and soft percussion flowing behind Etta’s strong voice. Lyrics about long lasting love. Charlie tears up, she feels like the song is too much for right now. Tears not falling, but just sitting in her eyes. Her heart is heavy. She knows how she feels about Kylo. Its strong and its overwhelming. “Kylo,” She starts. 

“Shh, let the song finish, and then we can talk. I want to sit and pretend,” He stops her. Kylo couldn’t help but wish this moment between them wasn’t veiled by their exhausted argument. He came in here to think. He wasn’t mad at her. He understood her anger towards him was due to his own fucked up words from earlier. And he knew she was going to let him know exactly how she felt. She would explain to him why she was upset. He loved that she communicated her feelings. She never left him in the dark. Today was different, and he hated that he’s had to wait so long to be able to talk about things. That’s why he came in here, he was frustrated, and just needed to think. But with Charlie right there next to him, it was clear. He just wanted her. To be with her, be near her, support her. 

When the song ended, Charlie sat up turning her body to face Kylo. Her eyes soft and adorning. She didn’t really want to start talking, to fill the air. She knew if she didn’t start, they would just sit in silence staring at each other for the next few hours. Inhaling deeply, she starts. “Can we…can we just talk this through. Let each other say what needs to be said. I don’t want to yell, I just want to talk.” Kylo nods his head in agreement. Charlie starts playing with the hem of her sweater looking at her hands, nervous. “I think, that what you said to me at the hospital was unfair. I understand that you were upset about the situation. That you had no control over anything. But I was the one in the hospital, I was the one who was hurt. I just wanted you to be my rock. And instead you made me feel like I brought everything upon myself. Like it was my fault.” She bravely looks up to Kylo, and nods. Letting him know he can talk. 

“Charlie, I was out of line. I shouldn’t have said that, implying you had anything to do with the incident. The wasn’t your fault, please know that. I don’t even know what the fuck I was talking about. I spent half the night driving around thinking the worst. I don’t know what I would have done if..” he trails off not wanting to finish the thought. “I was being vindictive. And I took my anger out on you. And I know, God, I know that you don’t deserve that. I am so sorry.” He says making sure to keep eye contact through it all, so she knows he’s being honest. 

“When I was with Will, he made me believe I was always at fault. I was always the reason shit hit the fan. He did that. He manipulated me any chance he got,” Charlie explains. Kylo tightened his jaw, the fact that he brought her back that time, made him feel worse. He deserved it, he knew it wasn’t unwarranted. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Charlie knew Will was a sore subject for her to bring up with Kylo, but she had to tell him. Tell him how it made her feel. If she was going to be upset, she was going to explain. 

“It was the same with my parents. Everything was my fault, even me getting sick. So, I made things my fault. I started acting out.” Kylo was surprised for her to bringing up her parents. 

“It took so long for me to be free of that guilt and fear. I understand now what they did wasn’t okay, I never got to tell Will until it was too late. I never told my parents. I never felt strong enough to talk to them. So, I just took it, and ran with what was dealt to me. I’m telling you, because you make me feel safe and heard. Because when I’m with you, I feel like I’m my best version. I feel full and happy. You make me feel confident and strong. I’ve never felt this way before, with another person. But earlier, you made me go back to that bad place. I almost thought that what happened was my fault, that wasn’t fair to me. And I hope you never do that again. I won’t allow myself to be manipulated, even accidentally.” She said.

Kylo ran his hand through his hair, letting the words sink in. Fully digesting them. He didn’t just want to give her empty words, he wanted to make sure what he was about to say meant something. After a while, he spoke, “I’m sorry I did that to you. I hope you’re able to forgive me. I hope I didn’t fuck up so bad that you aren’t able to trust me, or that you’d be scared around me. I always want you to be safe. I’ll always try my best to protect you. And I think that’s another reason for my fuck up. I wasn’t able to prevent this, to protect you. You said it so yourself, I had no control. But that doesn’t mean I can just disrespect you. You are my equal, we are in this together. You and me. I also, have never felt this way with someone else. Nobody makes me feel the way you do. I want to do this with you.” 

What “This” was, Kylo wasn’t exactly sure. It wasn’t just the relationship he wanted with her, it was everything. He wanted a life with her. To build something worthy of pride, where they could evolve and grow, together. He loved being able to fall asleep and wake up with her. He liked that they could work efficiently together. That they looked like opposites, but really, they just fit together perfectly. How small her hand was compared to his but felt right at home when their fingers were intertwined. 

Charlie got closer to Kylo, placing her hand on his knee. Looking up at the big man, she didn’t refer to him as a beast anymore. Not after learning so much about him the past few months. After understanding a little bit of why he is the way he is. She wants to know more about him, about his life, and what he’s gone through. She wants to do this with him too. Never wanted anything more. She felt like she might have been questioning things before, because she felt inferior to him. He’s this super successful human, who could have anything or anyone he wanted. She never understood what was special about her. She wasn’t important or changing lives. She wasn’t rich or powerful. She lived her life, but not lavishly. Kylo saying they were equals, made her head swim with positive reaffirmation. 

Charlie was grateful to be talking things through, instead of yelling and fighting. Spitting hurtful words, she’s not used to being able to talk about issues. No matter who it was, when things were wrong, it was a big blow out. Charlie knew that Kylo wasn’t the best when it came to his own emotions. When anger ran through his veins it was almost impossible to contain. How easy it was for him to take negative situations and impulsively act on them. He was changing too, at least with her. She was proud of him. “Kylo, I want this too. I want you to be happy, and I want to be the one you’re happy with. Thank you for listening to me. For talking to me. I don’t think you’ll ever know how much that means to me. But it does. I care about you so much, I don’t know how to comprehend it” She says earnestly, looking deep in his eyes. 

Kylo brings his hand up to Charlie’s face, the record has stopped a while ago, the only sound heard the needle scratching through the spinning abyss. “Come here.” He tells her. Charlie instantly moves at his words, wanting to be closer to him. To show that she forgave him. He pulled her onto his lap, running his hand up and down her back. He leans his head on her shoulder, burring his face in the sweater he gave her. “You don’t know what you do to me,” he mumbles, pressing his lips to her neck. 

Charlie takes a quick breath. Oh, she knew, because she felt the same way. She had always felt that way, and it was scary. It was so terrifying to let yourself go and be with someone. Relentless and unexpected, that’s how her feelings for Kylo came through. Intense and burning, she could never get enough of him. Everything about Kylo intoxicated her beyond belief, and sometimes she felt like if she let go and fully allowed herself to give him every part of her body, mind and soul, that she might come crashing. She still protected a part of herself, but she felt it slipping. She knew Kylo was doing the same. What would happen if they unlocked those parts? Charlie threw that thought in the back of her head, Kylo’s arms holding her tight keeping her safe and warm. She grabs his face, bringing his head up to face her. 

Their kiss was gentle, and full of forgiveness. It tasted of hope and excitement for the future. It felt like, fire and ice. Opposites and yet you could still get burned by both. If they were being honest, well, it felt like what they almost said to each other. Still too scared to admit it. But love didn’t have to be admitted out loud for it be present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sent my closest friends the last paragraph. One one other person I personally know reads my chapters, because I'm very protective over it. But after sending them the last paragraph I also asked them to tell me about them knowing they were in love and how they said it. All their stories made my heart swell, my sad single heart haha. I'm the eternal single friend in my friendship circle. This week has been tough for me to find time for writing. My work schedule is up and down and all around. I am posting this, even though I haven't finished my current chapter, but I really wanted to get something out today, as its my day off before I work a few night shifts. Thank you to any and everyone who reads this. -C


	23. Meetings

Waking up with strong arms holding her was one of Charlie’s favorite ways to wake up. Waking up with strong arms holding her and her phone ringing, not so much. Trying to get out of the hold of Kylo without waking him was impossible. Charlie tried getting off the bed, but once she was free of his grasp, Kylo had latched back on. 

“Stay here.” He told her

“I have to take this call.” Charlie explained, looking at the name on the screen.

“Just talk here.” Kylo told her, pulling her closer. After their conversation and making up last night, Kylo convinced Charlie to sleep in his bed. It wasn’t difficult, the only reason Charlie wanted to be in the guest room was to have some space. She didn’t want to bring negativity into the bed they shared, and she wanted some separation. Though she later realized he had spent the whole day in the guest room with her. She was so appreciative of how attentive Kylo was with her. Following the doctor’s orders, he still woke her up throughout the night asking questions. Once they made up the questions went from “Do you know where you are?” and “What day is it?” to “Do you know who’s bed this is?” and “What’s my girl’s name?”

Charlie sat up, sitting with her legs crossed, Kylo’s arm still around her. Answering her phone, smiling. “Hi!”

“Don’t ‘Hi’ me, Charlotte. Were you just not going to tell me? I had to find out from Scout?” The voice scolding Charlie.

“Dorothy, I’ve only been out for a day, at this point.” Charlie rolls her eyes. 

“Scout filled me in, I’m only kidding. Mostly. Tell me the truth, are you okay?” Worry filling her voice. 

“I’m okay, still a little shaken up. My head is feeling better. Nose is a bit sore. The doctor said that the cut on my forehead would probably scar, but other than that I’ll be okay.” Charlie felt Kylo’s grip tighten around her, comforting her. She put her hand on his arm rubbing it. “I have a good nurse here.” 

“Yeah I heard about that too.” Dorothy said with a bit of irritation in her tone. “I want to come see you. Make sure you’re okay with my own eyes. Don’t even try to tell me no. You know how that works. Oh wait…it doesn’t.”

“Okay okay, well I’m up. So, I’ll send you the address.” 

“Wake his ass up too. I want to meet the man who has taken you away from me.” Charlie’s sweet old lady was a damn firecracker. 

“Yes ma’am. We’ll be expecting you.” Charlie looked down at Kylo who had a look of confusion on his face. Charlie gently rubbed her finger on the crease between his eyebrows, making his face relax. After Dorothy hung up, Charlie quickly sent the address.

Kylo sat up, his back against the headboard. “So, we’re expecting someone this morning?” he asks in his deep morning voice. 

Charlie looks over at him, just now realizing she didn’t even ask, or make sure it was okay. Her eyes grew in size. “I didn’t even ask, I’m sorry.” She quickly got out. 

“I don’t mind that. I’ve just never met her before. I know she’s important to you.” He said.

“Are you nervous?” Charlie questioned. 

Kylo sighed, running his hand through his hair, “Would it be bad if I said I was?” He knew about Dorothy, Charlie spoke of her like she was family. And maybe that’s what she was to Charlie. And maybe this would be as close to meeting her family as he would get. They still didn’t know everything about each other’s pasts. It didn’t bother Kylo, talking about his youth wasn’t easy. There was a lot to take in. Baggage he had a difficult time unpacking. He knew one day he would tell her, explain things. But as far as Charlie’s family, her blood family, she never really spoke about them. It was off handed memories she would randomly mention, but nothing in detail. Like when she told him how she learned to tie ties. He could feel the pain in her voice when she would even day the words “Mom” or “Dad”.

Charlie smiled at Kylo, grabbing his hand and squeezing. “Not bad. Just surprising. The mighty Kylo Ren, nervous to meet someone,” she says imagining her little old lady meeting her big man. “Her bark is worse than her bite. She’ll give you a hard time. But she’s protective.” 

“So am I.” Kylo responds very seriously. He looks down at Charlie and kisses her forehead. “Good morning by the way. How are you feeling?” he says, changing the subject. 

“My head feels about one million times better. Still have a bit of a headache, but honestly, I’m not bad.” Kylo reaches up and lightly touches her face, going over her bruising and cut. She knows it looks worse than it feels. The cut still a bit tender but nothing overly painful. “I am, however, fucking starving.” 

“Hmm, what would you like to eat? Maybe I can order enough for Dorothy too. We can eat outside.” He suggests. 

Charlie thinks for a moment, not really sure what she wants. “You pick, I’m not really craving anything specifically. I just want food. And Coffee. I can have coffee, right? The doctor didn’t say anything about caffeine?” She asks, hoping she can drink her beloved bean juice. 

“I’ll make the call to the intern, and get it sorted.” He says. Specifically, not answering her coffee question. 

“But what about…?”

“What?” He pretends to not understand. 

“Coffee. Please. I. Need. It. ASAP.” Her eyes wide. 

Chuckling, “The doctor didn’t say anything about coffee.”

“Fuck yes!” She exclaims, smiling widely. 

“I’m almost surprised you weren’t begging yesterday for it, but then again you slept most of the day.” He tells her. 

Charlie is starting to get out of bed, to go and get ready for the day. She shrugs, “I suppose you’re right.” 

“Charlie.” He says sternly, stopping her in her tracks. She turns and looks at him confused as to what happened. “Come here.” She makes her way to his side of the bed, still wondering what’s going on. “So, you’re just not going to kiss me?” He asks her. Charlie rolls her eyes. 

“I need to brush my teeth. I haven’t done that in like two days.” She explains, starting to walk again.

Kylo grabs her wrist. “I don’t give a damn. I didn’t give a damn last night. I won’t give a damn ever.” Charlie squints at him, shaking her head. Kylo raises an eyebrow at her. Of course, he always gets what he wants, she can’t deny him. Especially when he looks the way he does. Messy bed head, face still a little puffy from sleep, shirt off. She leans down and gives him a kiss. He quickly takes advantage the opportunity, unable to fully control himself, running his tongue on her bottom lip. She gives, letting him explore her mouth. He’s still being gentle, trying to not smash his nose in her face. He pulls away biting at her lip. Grabbing her ass, he growls, “There’s my good girl.” Charlie smiles at him, walking away to finally get ready. 

~

Charlie greeted Dorothy in the driveway, the front gate had called to confirm her access into the gated community. “Hey lady!”

“This is just about the fanciest place I’ve ever been.” Dorothy said, looking up at the house that was before her. “He lives here alone?” 

Smiling, “Yes, he does. For the most part.” Charlie. 

“Oh, my sweet Charlie, look at you.” Dorothy said while gently grabbing Charlie’s face. “They’ll get what they deserve.” She said so impactfully, Charlie actually believed it. 

“I’ll be okay.” She assured. “Come on in, we have breakfast set up in the back yard.” Charlie grabbed Dorothy’s hand and lead her into Kylo’s home. 

“So where is this man? I want to meet him. Make sure he passes my tests. Dear fucking Christ, its even bigger in here than it looks from the outside.” She says with wonderment. 

“Please be nice to him.” Charlie pauses, making sure Kylo wasn’t actually near, whispering, “He’s a little nervous to meet you.” 

“As he damn well should be. It’s kinda…cold in here. Minimal, but dark.” Dorothy notes, taking in the décor of the house. Charlie remembers she used to think the same. Now she finds comfort in the dark hues, feeling relief when she walks in the door. That’s because it’s all Kylo. Dark, simple, beautiful. 

“You should see him sitting at my table back home. Him brooding over a cup of coffee, looks a little silly surrounded by all that pink.” Charlie explains, poking fun. She wonders if Kylo finds comfort in The Pink Palace the same way she does here. She wonders if its not the places but the people who inhabit them. 

Charlie leads Dorothy outside, seeing Kylo talk on the phone. It was Monday after all, and even if he called in, work never really stopped. Once he saw that the two women were outside he quickly hung up, walking over to them. “Dorothy, this is Kylo. Kylo this is Dorothy.” Charlie introduces. Dorothy puts her hand out to shake his hand, relief running over Charlie. She knows Dorothy can be a hugger, but Kylo on the other hand? Not a chance in hell. 

Kylo grabs Dorothy’s hand, “Its great to meet you, Charlie has told me so much about you.” 

“Hopefully, only the bad things.” She winks at Kylo. “I’ve also heard a lot about you.” Countering back. 

Kylo quickly looks over at Charlie and she gives him a reassuring smile and nod. “Hopefully not all bad things.” He answers. 

They settle in at the table and start eating breakfast. Kylo had ordered just about anything you could think of. Way more than necessary. Their conversations revolving around getting to know each other. Mostly Dorothy trying to get a good grip on Kylo as a person. She tries to not judge people before meeting them, but her soft spot for Charlie made that difficult. She knew more about Charlie’s life than most people, and Dorothy needed to make sure anyone she is with is going to treat her right. Charlie deserves someone good. Even though Scout had filled Dorothy in on what’s happened in Charlie and Kylo’s relationship and their disagreements, she knew Charlie was happy. Happiness wasn’t everything, but it was a good base. 

Everything is going well, at least Charlie thinks it is. They are sitting there and talking, drinking coffee. Charlie is holding Kylo’s hand under the table. Charlie told Dorothy about Lizzie, and how smart she is. Kylo just finished talking about the new implant they’re developing at work. Dorothy clears her throat, “So Kylo, tell me about growing up. What was little Kylo like?” Fuck. 

Charlie widens her eyes. She feels Kylo tense up. His jaw tightening. He lets go of Charlie’s hand. No, that’s not good. Thinking quickly, “You know that, uh, they are planning a big company holiday party this year. The guy putting it together, Hux, has this cool casino night planned.” She tries. Dorothy gives her a strange look. Charlie shakes her head at Dorothy, hoping she gets the hint. 

“That’s nice dear, but Halloween is coming up, I don’t want any holiday talk yet.” She adds, “But Kylo, tell me. Did you play any sports?” Still trying to get some information out on him. It’s not her fault, she doesn’t know. This is a normal conversation topic, how was she supposed to know. Charlie reached under the table and held onto Kylo’s bouncing leg. He was uncomfortable, she could tell. Hoping her touch could comfort him. 

“Speaking of Halloween, Kylo and Hux were having a hard time agreeing on the party and Kylo jokingly told me I should just plan it. I told him I only plan Halloween parties and he was so annoyed with Hux, he said we should just do a Halloween party. I mentioned that I had my own party to plan. Has Scout told you about our party?” Charlie asks. Maybe if she asks a question it could change the subject. 

“I think she mentioned it. How is it going? How are you guys going to decorate?” Dorothy asks, interested. 

Charlie goes onto explain how they are still trying to decide between something cute and fun or spooky and scary. Charlie told Dorothy that she really wanted to do something old school and spooky, Dracula vibes. Scout wanted to do a fun twist on a witch house. After a few minutes Kylo’s stature relaxed. Charlie had internally thanked the universe for helping change the subject. 

“Kylo do you decorate?” Dorothy asked. 

“No, I don’t. Never really saw a reason to. I usually work late.” 

“Halloween is on Saturday this year, you should do something. Have some fun!” Dorothy said. Charlie made a face. Kylo having Halloween fun? “It could be something you and your niece do together.” She smiles at Charlie, eyes wrinkling. Kylo nods his head.

After a few more minutes of Halloween talk, Kylo excuses himself from the table saying he needed to make a call. He placed a kiss on Charlie’s cheek and gently shook Dorothy’s hand. Once he was gone, Charlie explained to Dorothy about the weird subject change. Letting her know that Kylo hadn’t had the easiest life growing up either. Its something they both avoid talking about. She told her friend that the few things he’s told her gave her the impression that he had grown up too fast, and with too much reasonability placed on his shoulders. She mentioned his brother. She didn’t go into specifics it wasn’t her story to tell. But he knew Dorothy understood where she was coming from. 

“I think you’ll both open up to each other when you’re ready. It will just bring you closer. That man cares about you deeply. I can tell by the way he watches you, making sure you’re taken care of. Just from sitting here and seeing him. The both of you really. The way you look for something, only for him to know exactly what it is and pass it to you. No words. You knowing what would make him uncomfortable, and without saying anything to make it obvious, trying to change the subject.” Dorothy nods in approval. 

“I like him a lot. It’s scary.” She admits. 

“Love always is.” 

“I don’t know if that’s where we are yet, but I care deeply for him. And I think he feels the same for me. He has his own stuff to work on, his emotions. But I see him trying. That’s all I can ask from him.” Charlie explains. 

Dorothy puts her hand on top on Charlie’s, comforting her. “You know, since you’ve been around him I can for sure say I see a difference in you too. You seem stronger. More confident. Not that you weren’t before, but in a different way. You seem…proud of yourself. You feel lighter. I think maybe you both are helping each other evolve into better versions of yourselves.” She says with a glimmer in her eyes. “Baby, I’m so so sorry this happened to you.” She says in reference to her attack. Not able to hold back. “I’m thankful Kylo has been here to help you. To take care of you. I respect the hell out of that.” 

“He was scared. I know I just mentioned that he’s working on his emotions and he is, but he told me he spent hours looking for me. He hit Zach, my friend from the band. I don’t condone it, but I know why it happened. I can see why he reacted the way he did.” Charlie tells. Dorothy. 

“We can’t expect everyone to be perfect all the time. The part that matters is that he’s here helping you. Taking care of you.” Dorothy says with a nod. The women continue catching up and talking for a while. A few hours after her arrival Dorothy says she’s got to head out start to open up the bar. Charlie tells her she’ll make sure to send the information for the party when its all set up and send pictures of the house once it decorated. She walks her dear friend out to her car, hugging. Once in her car, Dorothy calls out to Charlie, “Take care of yourself, I love you. Tell Kylo I said goodbye.” Dorothy found it important to tell Charlie she loved her every time they went their separate ways. She knew she didn’t hear it enough growing up, if at all. Charlie lets her know that she will and tells Dorothy she loves her as well. Watching her little old lday drive off. 

Once inside, Charlie looks for Kylo. Knowing he’s probably in his office, she makes her way there first. Luck was on her side, she hears his voice through the door. Knocking before she opens the door, Charlie enters the large room. Kylo is facing out the window in his chair, turning when the door opens. He smiles at Charlie, ending his call. She walks over to him, standing in between his legs, she puts her arms around his neck. Holding him close to her. His head resting on her chest. Kylo is listening to her heartbeat. Comfort fills his body. He shifts and soon he has Charlie sitting on his lap. Her head leaning on his shoulder. 

“I think we should redress your forehead and nose.” He says. Charlie sighs, she just wants to stay there and be still. “Come on baby, let’s go.” He moves to stand up, Charlie following along. He grabs her hand as they walk through the house. They go upstairs to the guest bathroom where the medical supplies are. He has her sit on the countertop. Gently he takes the nose sling off and takes the gauze out of her nose. Replacing with new gauze. He continues with her forehead. 

“What if you have it here?” He asks her. She looks at him confused, furrowing her brows. “The Halloween party.” 

She softens her expression but is still confused. “Why?” She winces at the sting of alcohol on her wound. 

Kylo kisses her quickly, “Sorry.” He continues, “I just think maybe it could be fun? I know it’s yours and Scout’s thing, but…I don’t know actually. Never mind.” He says still concentrating on cleaning up her face. 

An idea comes to her. “It is mine and Scout’s thing, but we could do it here. So, I’ll have to ask. But maybe we could do the party on Friday, that way we can spend Saturday with Lizzie. Stay in and handout candy? We could do some light baking and carve pumpkins. I think Lizzie would have fun with that.”

Kylo smiles at Charlie. She just rearranged her Halloween so they could potentially spend it together. Even if it doesn’t work out, the fact that she was so quick to come up with a plan and how that plan included Lizzie. He had to kiss her, so he did. He wanted her to know that he was grateful for her. She was selfless. He didn’t really even like Halloween but with her he could. He felt excited to celebrate something with her. He would dress as a princess if she asked, though he wouldn’t say that out loud. Whatever she wanted she could get. He’ll buy full sized candy bars for the kids. He’s imagining answering the door with her. Watching her interact with the kids, how she would complement them. Saying how cool, scary, or pretty their costumes were. They would watch scary movies with Lizzie all night. He would play tricks and scare them. Though he wouldn’t have to try hard, Charlie scares easily. 

Charlie pulls away, looking at Kylo with happiness. “I’ll talk to Scout about it once I go back home. But I know her girlfriend usually works Saturday nights. This might be a good opportunity so that she can come to the party. Don’t say anything to Lizzie yet though, until I know for sure?” She asks. Kylo nods at her, just glad she’s even considered his idea. He helps her down from the counter. She looks back in the mirror, still not used to seeing her face so bruised. She shakes her head. 

“You’re still beautiful.” Kylo tells her as he stands behind her. Hands on her waist, he places a kiss to the back of her head. And he means it, nothing could ever change his mind. 

“You’re delusional.” She tells him. But she can’t help the smile on her face. After a good morning, she was truly happy to be spending time with Kylo. She’s happy he’s the one taking care of her. “I think I need to go and check your emails and get things sorted out for the week.” 

“No, I told you, you’re off the next few days. Plus, I have a better idea.” He smirks at her. He takes her downstairs to the couch, where they sit, Charlie cuddled into his side. He turns on the projector and goes back to the show they started with Lizzie the other week. 

Charlie looks up at Kylo, “I knew you loved this show. It’s okay, I promise to not tell anyone.”

“You better not,” Kylo says sternly. “I have a reputation; I can’t have people knowing I like New Girl. Or worse that my girlfriend and niece convinced me to binge watch it.” He says with wide eyes. 

She smiles at the mention of her being his girlfriend. Though it still sounds a little weird, but maybe that’s just because she’s not used to it yet. It’s been a few months of them being together and only two days ago she’s heard him refer to her as his girlfriend for the first time. She reaches up and kisses him, quickly. “Well then, I promise to not tell a soul.” She says as the theme starts to play and the group of roommates appear on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many people keep up with the updates, but with the election happening tomorrow, I'm not sure if I'll be posting another chapter this week. Stay safe, and protect your mental health. PS- the next chapter is NSFW


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi- I know I said this chapter would be NSFW but its actually the next chapter. I had to split this one into two, it just felt too long. but I'm posting both today! I wasn't able to edit this as much as I would have liked, even though I know I'm not a very good editor usually(sorry about that). So, if you cringe at my grammar and spelling errors, I am so sorry for this chapter.

Scout had visited a few times, only while Kylo was conveniently out of the house and leaving when he returned. The girls were able to talk about Halloween. Scout was a little apprehensive about having the party at Kylo’s, but she was welcoming to having it on Friday night. Charlie took what she could get, they’ll have the party at their house. They decided on a Tim Burton theme. Lots of stripes, purples and greens. Already thinking of food and drink ideas and what they could create for the decorations. They spent a good hour just looking up how to obtain a giant shrub that could be cut into a dinosaur. Charlie’s favorite idea they came up with was getting black tape to have stripes going across the front of the house. 

Charlie couldn’t wait to get their house decorated and do some fun DIY projects. She loved Halloween and this year she promised to make it her best. She had an idea for a couple’s costume, hoping Kylo would agree to it. She hadn’t brought that up to him yet. She was waiting for him to be in a very good mood. She assumed Kylo wasn’t one to dress up, just based off his admittance to not liking the holiday. She also assumed he wasn’t one to celebrate really anything. 

Charlie had made Kylo go back to the office on Tuesday. He tried to tell her he could do everything at the house it wasn’t a big deal. Charlie brought up his schedule and said it would just be easier to do everything at the office, and that she was fine. The next day he went to work, and Charlie was itching to do something. When she brought it up at dinner, Kylo told her to take the time and just “relax”. One thing that Charlie knew about herself was that sitting still for more than two days was not possible. It most definitely wasn’t relaxing. She almost begged Kylo to just let her do some work. He caved on Thursday, saying she was impossible. She couldn’t help it. He made a compromise saying she had to stay at home to be comfortable. She took it. He let her use his office and it was actually productive. She felt refueled and ready to get things done. 

Unlucky for Charlie, the intern, Brandon, that Kylo had been using was not familiar with how to do things and had specific instructions to leave her alone. They had been working with bare bones while Kylo’s emails stacked up, phone calls went unanswered, and documents stayed sealed and delayed. Charlie had Kylo’s schedule done and ready weeks in advance with room for last minute add-ons. He was still able to function properly and get to his meetings and appointments. Kylo was able to go through the week smoothly. Once Charlie opened that email page on her laptop, she let out a frustrated growl. It took her the whole day to go through. She sat filtering the emails that were sent from the same people, answering simple questions, setting up meetings, flagging important emails for Kylo to look through himself, and forwarding anything that needed to go through other departments or have second looks. 

Kylo made it a point to leave the office at a decent time, he didn’t want Charlie home alone all day. Walking into the house he called out, expecting her to be in the living room laying out on the couch. She wasn’t there. Maybe she was taking a nap. After going upstairs, he realized his girl was still working. He remembers telling her to take it easy, but of course she does what she wants. He gets to his office and carefully opens the door. There she was, hunched over typing, headphones in. She didn’t look up, but if she did, she would have seen Kylo admiring her. He leaned against the door frame, just staring at her. Hard at work. Hair messily in a bun, his sweater on her body. 

He really liked her in his clothes. Sometimes she stole his socks, saying they were bigger and more comfortable. He didn’t understand her logic, but they did something for him. Or rather she did something for him. He hadn’t touched her since before the accident and it was difficult. Especially when she was just there all the time, his self-control being put to the limit. Sleeping in her underwear, or when her ass was there against his body. He knew how he was in bed, and even though it was only her face that was hurt, he couldn’t bare to think about being rough with her in anyway. Not right now. He had to tell her no twice. He hated the look on her face when he had to push her off. She took the hint and didn’t test him. She fell asleep on her side of the bed, which he hated. When he was sure Charlie was asleep, he pulled her close, just where he liked to have her. 

He shook his head from his thoughts and walked up to her, still oblivious to him being there. It wasn’t until he started to close her laptop that she looked up. She let out a scream, causing Kylo to laugh. “Jesus fuck, Kylo!” she shouted, pulling one of her earbuds out, placing it behind her ear. “Fuck.” 

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” he stopped laughing enough to get the words out.

Charlie looked at him with annoyance. “You know...your email was a disaster. Truly, the work I put into it, completely useless.” She started rubbing her temples. “It took me all day to get it under control.” 

Kylo furrowed his brows. “How long have you been working on it?” 

“I don’t know? Since like 10? Maybe.” She answered. 

Kylo checked his watch it was 6:30. He signaled with two fingers for her to get up. “That’s enough for today. Come.” He could see Charlie trying to fight it. “Now.” He said. 

Charlie closed her laptop, got up, reluctantly following him to the kitchen. Yes, she was tired, and had been staring at a screen for probably too long, but it needed to get done. She walked behind Kylo, watching his back. Once in the kitchen she stepped in front of Kylo, looking up at him. “Hi.” She tells him. He smirks down at her, looking intently into her eyes. 

He leans down and kisses her. Next thing they know they are fully making out in the kitchen, its messy and needy. Tongues bashing, teeth clinking. Both wanting each other. Kylo takes off the sweater she’s wearing, leaving her in her bra. She rips his shirt open, not caring about the pop she heard that was probably a few buttons. She runs her hands over his chest. She kisses his neck, while he helps her onto the counter. He stands in between her legs, his hands roaming her body. Grabbing, touching, caressing. She immediately grinds her hips into him. He lets out a moan, biting her lip. Charlie moves her hands to find his pants, undoing his belt and unzipping him. She puts her hand in his underwear, grabbing onto his already hard dick, pulling it out. He kisses her harder letting her know he likes her touch. She gets a couple of pumps before he tears away from her. “No.” Is all he says, trying to put himself away and gain some composure. 

“Why the hell not?” She asks. This week had only made her needy for Kylo. And it had been a couple of days since he told her no. It seemed like he wanted to. She was starting to feel self-conscious. 

“I just can’t not yet. We can’t. I don’t want to hurt you.” He starts, bending down to pick up the sweater she was wearing, passing it to her. Avoiding her gaze.

Charlie pulls the sweater over her head, “I guess.” She hops off the counter, and starts to walk away, feeling a little rejected. She’s having to remind herself that she should respect his wishes and try to behave herself. She turns around seeing Kylo looking torn. “You won’t break me, you know. I want you.” She takes a deep breath, “But I respect your decision. I won’t try until you let me know when it’s okay with you.”

“Charlie.” He says sadly. 

“Nope its fine, just a bruised ego. But what am I going to do about it?” she puts her arms in the air, shrugging.

After they both calmed down, they ordered dinner and talked some more. Charlie understood where Kylo was coming from. In the moment it felt harsh but once her head leveled out, she was okay. Charlie told Kylo she was going back to work on Monday. She also told him she was going back to her house the next day. She was going stir crazy. He wasn’t very happy about her leaving, he had gotten used to her being in his bed when he woke up. After their little sexual run in, he decided to hold his tongue on the matter. He’ll only not see her for one whole day. It will be fine. She missed her house and her stuff, plus she had been locked up in the house all week. 

~

Charlie did the best that she could with her face. It wasn’t the worst. Still a lot of bruising, but it had started to yellow and fade up a bit. It would be a few weeks before she was back to normal. It was her first day back at the office and she felt almost excited. She hadn’t seen Kylo since Saturday and though it was only but 48 hours, she missed him. Kylo wasn’t much of a texter so they barely talked. Going from being together all the time to barely even talking was weird. She did enjoy it though, being back in her home and sleeping in her bed. Her kitchen, her coffee maker. Her and Scout spent Saturday night watching their favorite horror movie franchise. Quoting the movies and laughing along with the inside jokes they had throughout. It was fun and Charlie needed that. She enjoyed spending time with Kylo, but she was still her own person. 

Looking in the mirror at her outfit, she wasn’t the biggest fan of “Office attire” but she’s happy with how she’s been able to keep her professional wardrobe still her. She had on her wide legged, high waisted black pants with a black long-sleeved shirt tucked in. Studded black Tuk sandals on her feet. She decided to wear her hair in big waves today, hoping that having her hair down will help distract from the stitches on her forehead. On the way out of her room, she grabbed her big fluffy sweater, it could get cold in the office. 

“Okay, I’m outties.” She told Scout, walking into the kitchen. 

Scout looked her friend up and down, whistling, “Uh, who gave my best friend the right to look so hot for work?” 

Charlie rolled her eyes, pouring coffee into a mug, “I just felt like putting in some extra effort. Not a big deal.”

“Sure, sure.” A pause, “You look really great today, and every day. Are you sure you’re okay to go back?”

Charlie took a deep breath in, thinking over Scout’s question. “Yeah, I think so. I mean, I’ll have to go back eventually. Might as well rip the band aid. Plus, I need to do something.” 

“I get it, I just want to make sure you’re okay. People are going to talk, don’t let them ruin your day.” 

“I’ll try.” Charlie said, closing the lid and digging in her purse for her keys. “Have you seen..”

“They are by the fruit basket.” Scout said letting her know where her keys were. “Are you coming back home tonight?” 

“Thank you. I’m actually not sure, I don’t, as of now, have plans with Kylo though.” 

“With you looking like that? Your ass in those pants? I think Kylo will be taking you home.” Scout says playfully. 

“Jesus.” Is all Charlie can reply with, her cheeks flushing. 

“I am appreciative of him taking care of you this week. That means something.” Scout told Charlie seriously. “It didn’t surprise me, because I would expect no less from someone you’re with, but it was good to see him do that.” 

Shrugging, because Charlie knows Scout’s right. It wasn’t always that way with the people she’d date. “Usually I’m taking care of him. I think it just, I don’t know, showed that he cares? But that doesn’t feel like the right word.” Struggling on how to explain. 

“Like he wants you to feel taken care of, that he wants you to be safe. That he’s putting you first. For once, you get to be the priority. His priority?” Scout asked, always knowing her best friend. 

“Yeah, and it’s not that I don’t feel those things. And it might sound selfish, but I think in that moment, I needed him and he showed that I was important enough to take care of. I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do, Charlie. You’re falling for him.” Scout says matter-of-factly, giving Charlie a warm smile. 

“Maybe I am.” She smiles back. “Okay, but I need to get going, because I don’t want to be late. My boss is a hard ass.” She jokes. Scout bids her friend a good day, and Charlie leaves through the back door. 

Her drive felt like she was on autopilot, her mind rushing with thoughts about her morning conversation. Was it obvious? Of course, she knew Scout would know, but did other people? Did Kylo know? Was it too much? Too soon. It had only been a few months. She’s tried hard to not let herself get this way. She had always kept her guard up, and even though it didn’t always work fully, she knew that when the inevitable ending came, it helped. She couldn’t help but think about what would happen if Kylo left her. It caused her heart to ache and she knew she was in deep. Was he? Would he be torn up if she wasn’t in his life? 

Charlie likes to think that this week showed that he might. She can’t speak for him, and she would never ask him this question. She didn’t need him to say an answer, when he shows her how beautifully he cares. Kylo was rough around the edges, sure, but he was different with her than everyone else. Not that he was careful, or tiptoeing. He was himself, a different version than what everyone else saw. He was changing and in a positive way. She couldn’t discount that to her only, he had been trying before her, but maybe she helped him a little bit. She remembers his reputation as a hotheaded ruthless asshole, he still was. He demanded the best, but he wasn’t as coarse and quick to react on his emotions. 

Pulling into a parking spot, she looked around to see if Kylo had already arrived. She didn’t see his car in his spot, so she knew she had a few minutes to get settled in, grab coffee. She almost forgot about her busted face, but the reactions on people’s faces were clear as day. The elevator ride up to her floor was awkward. She felt everyone’s eyes on her, she saw some people nudging each other as if to tell someone “look at that”. She was feeling confident, maybe she was lying to herself when she said it wasn’t that bad. Maybe she should have listened to Kylo when he said she could stay home longer. Fuck, why did it feel like she was back in high school. Everyone whispering, pointing, laughing. Except these were adults. 

Once she got out of the elevator, she rushed to get into Kylo’s office. Immediately, making the choice to stay in there all day. Nope, she would not be going back out there. It was safe in his office. After about 20 minutes of trying to calm down, her plan to set up and prepare for her day out the window, Kylo walked in. He looked so handsome, always did. Powerful. Navy suit and tie, white shirt. His hair looked perfectly wavy and yet also fluffy. He was talking on the phone, voice stern. All Charlie wanted was to hug him. To breathe in and inhale his cologne. Comfort, she wanted comfort. But they were at work. 

She got up to go into his office with him. Kylo opened the door letting Charlie in first. She went to sit in her usual spot in the in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He draped his suit jacket over the back of his chair. Ending his call and sat down. Finally, able to get a good look at Charlie. He couldn’t help the smile that took over his face. She looked up at him from behind her laptop screen, and he could tell her demeaner was off. His smile faded and he looked at her trying to figure out if he should ask her, if she would let him. Fuck it, “What’s wrong?” foregoing asking if she was okay, when she obviously wasn’t. Charlie bit her lip, not wanting to bother him with her own insecurities. “Charlie, what’s wrong?” He asked again. 

“Nothing, so this morning you’ve got the-” She started

“What. Is. Wrong.” He said again, cutting her off. She just shook her head. She didn’t want to tell him, she felt stupid. “Just tell me.” He said a little short. He realized how harsh he sounded, quickly he changed his tone, “Please tell me, so we can fix it.”

“I just feel like everyone’s eyes are on me. I don’t like it. They are all probably trying to come up with reasons why I look so fucking terrible, and honestly, I don’t even want to think about what they assume. The reality is already difficult enough to accept. I just feel…shitty. I was feeling good this morning, and now I just feel defeated. I should have taken your offer up on staying home longer. You were right, I could just do this from home. But now everyone’s already seen me so what’s the point. People talk. It is what it is.” She said as quickly as possible.

“Charlie, you’re right people talk and assume and will think whatever they want. That doesn’t change the truth though. If they know what’s good for them, they’ll keep their mouths shut. But you know what? You came in here ready to work, ready to get back on with your life. That’s not easy. You could have stayed home, true, but that would be hiding. You don’t hide. You are strong. And they don’t deserve your concern.” He tells her, standing up. He walks over to her and hold his hand out for her to take, helping her stand up. He pulled her into his embrace, holding her tight. “They’re all fucking assholes who don’t know shit about you, but they see you and you command a room, you hold that power. And that’s what they want. Everything you are, confident, smart, strong, beautiful. Everyone wants the freedom to be themselves, but you actually are yourself. And that’s something to be proud of, you haven’t lost who you are.” He tells her. 

She nods her head, feeling better. “Thank-you Kylo.” She almost apologized but stopped herself. She’s been working on that. Instead she kisses his cheek. “You’re so good to me.” Kylo kisses her throat inhaling deeply. 

“Okay, we need to get to work, it’s already going to be hard enough concentrating.” He tells her pulling away to look down at her. Charlie looks up at him confused. “Baby, you look so fucking good today.” He says grabbing her ass, making Charlie’s eyes widen in surprise. She hits his chest. “I’ll be good, I promise.” He tells her, letting her go. She gives him a quick peck on the lips, and sits back down in the chair, ready to start her day. 

They got through the first half of their day, once the afternoon hit, Charlie desperately needed coffee. She got up, walking towards Kylo’s door knocking before she entered. He was sitting with his face as absolutely close to his screen as possible. Charlie lets out a little laugh, “I think somebody needs to get their eyes tested, maybe glasses are needed.” She says walking to his side. 

Kylo looks up at Charlie, blinking. “I’m fine.” He tries.

“It’s not a bad thing, Kylo. Our eyes get worse with age.” She says looking to see what he was reading. Another journal. 

“I’m not old.” He shoots out. 

“I’m not saying you are. If you keep straining your eyes, they will just keep getting worse, and fast.” She explains. Leaning down, she whispers in his ear “Plus, I think you’d look hot as hell with glasses. Just let me set up an appointment, please.” She presses a kiss just below his ear. 

“Okay, I guess it couldn’t hurt. Did you just come in here to call me old and turn me on or was there something else?” He said reminding her of what she came to ask. 

“I didn’t call you old.” She said staring at him, of course that’s what he got out of the conversation. 

“Oh so it was to turn me on?” He smirks. 

“For fuck’s sake. You’re right, I’ve been to relaxed about our interactions today, but I just came in to ask if you would like some coffee.” She says as she starts walking out of his office.

“Sure, you did.” He plays, staring at her ass as she walks away. “I think you’re just trying to torture me.” 

“Coffee, yes or no?” She asks, walking out of his door, getting into the main part of his office. She hears Kylo say a yes and she walks out into the hallway, heading towards the break room. She had Kylo’s pep talk replaying in her head as she encountered some people in the hallway. Telling herself, that they don’t know her. She was doing okay. She reached the break room and well of course, it was full. She had already gone in, she couldn’t just leave. Head high, she walked to the coffee bar, and started the espresso machine. A vile voice broke her thoughts. 

“So, it’s true.” He says. Of course, he would be here. 

“What’s true, Vince.” She said, not hiding her annoyance with him. Stirring the sugar into her cup. Starting Kylo’s coffee. 

“That you’re hurt.” He says matter-of-factly. As if he has any right. He doesn’t know her. Anger started filling her veins. 

“I am? I didn’t notice.” She said trying to control her breathing. 

“Did he do it?”

Charlie turned around so fast, looking at him like he was crazy. “I’m sure I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” 

“Ren. We all know his temper. And I know about you both.” 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? How dare you.” Their whispered argument, not letting anyone in on the words coming through, but their demeaner had people looking. 

“Everyone is just assuming.” Shrugging. He was acting like a little asshole. Cockiness running off him in the most irritating way. It wasn’t powerful, it was ugly and malicious. 

“I’m going to tell you two things right now, and then I’m going to get louder. You will not ever fucking disrespect me again, okay. My private life had nothing to do with you, never has. So, keep it out of your mouth. Don’t even think of me. We aren’t fucking friends. Kylo is not only my boss, but your boss. Everyone’s boss.” She takes a deep breath, getting ready for people to hear what she had to say “I was attacked in a parking garage, robbed. All of this,” She gestures to her face, “Is because some fucking asshole pushed me to the ground and my face broke the fall. You think I don’t have to look at this every day and replay those moments? That I don’t think what could have happened if some couple didn’t stroll up trying to get to their car, but saw me at the mercy of some creep? You know what? You’re all so messed up. Nobody should have to explain their traumas to anyone, especially to strangers. But here I am, because apparently, I work in a building full of gossips. You all should be ashamed and embarrassed,” Charlie said turning on her heel, leaving. Hoping they got an earful, and would shut the fuck up now. 

Walking back into Kylo’s office, she marches straight up to his door, opening it. “I’m going to go home.” And turns around to walk to her desk and get her stuff. 

Kylo got up immediately. Confused as to how a coffee run turned into this. “What the hell is going on?” 

“Nothing I’m just pissed, and I don’t know if I can be here right now. I need to cool off. Calm down. I don’t fucking know.” She’s talking so fast her words are blending into one long word. 

Kylo, gently grabs her arm, “Charlie what the fuck happened?”

She stops, looking up at him letting out a long sigh. “I just had a run in with Vince and it wasn’t pleasant. He’s a goddamn prick.” She says louder, practically yelling. Kylo’s never seen her react this way. 

“What did he say?”

“Apparently whatever everybody else was saying.” She stops, not knowing if she wants to tell him. Biting her lip. She has to be honest about it. “He asked me if you did it,” she says quietly. So quietly, she wondered if her heard her. She looked up at his face, it was frozen with thought. She grabs his face, making him look at her. “I took care of it. Do not retaliate. Don’t give people a reason to talk. Especially him.” She explained what she said.

Kylo was still staring at her. Breathing hard. Is that what people thought of him? That he was such a monster to do that? He sees Charlie, she stood up for him. For them. She was perfect. Strong, ruthless. She was proud of him, and she didn’t put up with the bullshit. Called everyone out, cleared his name. He couldn’t help it, the way she was staring in his eyes, telling him that she had it under control, that she took care of it. That it was okay. Powerful, unafraid. He kissed her roughly, not caring about anything. “Let’s get the fuck out of here,” he tells her. They walk out and go to his car, once again leaving her car in the parking lot. He didn’t care. He sped through the security gate, his hand on her thigh. He didn’t care. He just wanted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the week we all had, I hope this next one is a lot better for everyone. I've not written but two whole sentences this week, which makes me a little sad. Writing makes me so happy and is a way for me to escape. Not that anyone has asked, but WORK IS KICKING MY ASS. I love my job and my coworkers, but... I am exhausted. I need a nap. -C


	25. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Kylo drove like a mad man, aggravated by what happened at the office. Embarrassed that Charlie had to deal with that. Proud of her for sticking up for him. Nobody ever does that. People just talk and talk, assuming and never trying to find out the truth. Usually, that’s okay with him, but not when it comes to his girl. His mind is made up on what he wants to do, but first he needs Charlie. She’s sitting there in his car looking calm, but he can sense that she’s still tense. His strong girl. She didn’t have to say anything, but she did. She could have let Kylo take care of things, told him what happened. She put an end to the gossip right there. It was a powerful move and it made Kylo wild. 

When they got to his house, he was quick to open the door for her. Once inside, he attacked her mouth. Her lips soft and always inviting. He’s biting and tasting her neck, her hands in his hair. She pulls a little hard making their lips part, forcing him to look at her. “Do you want this?” He nods his head at her. Knowing why she’s asking. “Tell me.”

“I need you.” he says as both of their chests rapidly rise. Trying to gain their breath. Charlie stares in his eyes for a few more moments, taking in his words. Unable to hold back anymore she pushes her lips into his and walks backwards towards the stairs. He didn’t just want her, oh no, he needed her. And she’ll give him whatever he needs.

Reaching his room, their clothes are coming off. They aren’t helping one another, focusing on their own garments, as agile as possible, wanting to be connected again. Charlie grabs the back of Kylo’s neck, bringing him to kiss her. Before she does, she whispers, “Let me take care of you.” She bites his bottom lip and runs her tongue over it, waiting for him to let her in. Once he does, he is flooded with emotions. He knows what’s about to happen, and he’s going to let it. He wouldn’t dare let anyone take control of him, but Charlie isn’t anyone. 

She starts stroking his dick, happy to feel how much he needs her. He moans into her mouth. She guides him to the bed and has him sit at the edge. She kneels, grabs onto his thighs, and slowly takes him in her mouth. He immediately gets his hands in her hair, and she stops. “No touching, until I say. Can you do that for me?” She asks softly. Kissing his thighs and stomach, waiting on him. She’s demanding, but gentle. Giving him a choice. He’ll do whatever she wants. He pulls his hands away. One last kiss right below his bellybutton. “Thank you, baby.” 

She slides her mouth back to his cock, setting her pace. Relaxing her throat to take him all the way in. He grunts as she flicks her tongue along the tip, swirling before she goes back down. She knows he likes to fuck hard, fast and dirty. That if he could, he’d hold her head still so he could fuck her mouth. Making her gag and choke. But this was on her terms, she’s controlling his pleasure. He’s growling, letting our praises and grabbing onto the sheets. She stares up at him, his expression providing her with assurance that she’s doing a good job. She feels his dick twitch in her mouth. She starts going a little faster, her cheeks hollowing, her tongue feeling all of him. “Oh, fuck, Charlie.” He lets out, reaching out to her, but stopping himself. Instead, his fist pounds into the mattress. Her big man, playing by her rules. He growls as he spills in her mouth, body tensing and breathing hard. 

Once she feels ready enough, she slowly gets up, watching him. Never losing eye contact. She stands in between his legs. “You were so good for me, baby.” She starts, her hands running up and down his thighs. “But you know we aren’t done. Why don’t you scoot up on the bed some more. Get comfortable for me.” He does as he’s told, sitting up against the headboard, looking at her body. Lust filled eyes. 

Charlie can’t help but notice how even when she’s in charge, Kylo still looks so powerful. All he’s doing is sitting against the headboard, yet he looks so mighty. Kylo wants nothing more than to touch her, make her squirm under him. The noises she makes are so pretty, and only for him. She catches him looking at her. Running her hands along her body, grabbing her breasts. Kylo’s breath hitches slightly, but she doesn’t miss it. “You like what you see?” 

“Yes, I do.” He says. Making Charlie’s eyes light up with mischief. She brings one of her hands down and slides her fingers into herself. Moaning at her own touch. She gets on the bed sitting in front of Kylo. One arm placed behind her, helping her to stay up. Her legs fall open, Kylo watching her fingers busy at work, her pussy glistening.

“You know, no one can make me cum like you do,” She tells him, her body arching, chest rising and falling. Kylo licks his lips at the sight of her. “You’re so right Kylo, this pussy belongs to you.” She says making sure he’s still watching her core. “I ache for your touch. For your cock to be buried deep in me.” She sighs in ecstasy. She can see him getting hard again, making her go faster. She’s making sure she’s giving him a good show. “Does that make you feel good? Knowing how bad I want you? How wet you get me.” She sees him reach for his dick, she tisks at him. “No, not yet. It’s my turn. And you’re going to sit there and watch me as I fuck myself with my fingers, okay?” She lays back and starts using both hands. Drawing circles on her clit, plunging two fingers into her pussy. “Fuck, Kylo, baby, you know every time we fuck, I wonder how I’ll be able to take all of you. That cock is so big, and it’s all mine. You’re all mine. You fuck me so good, I’m always satisfied. You always make me cum so hard. I love how rough you are. So strong and powerful.” She praises him as she starts to unravel. 

She pulls her hands from herself, getting on her knees. “You aren’t allowed to touch me. Lay back.” She tells him. Crawling over to his head. She places a soft kiss to his lips. “I think I have a better use for that mouth.” Kylo wants to grab her thighs and yank her down to his face, wants to eat her out like it’s his last meal. Wants her screaming so loud that even God can hear her. But he lets her have her way, she’s in charge. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this. His fucking good girl being so dirty. Even as she’s telling him what to do, she’s still so fucking good about it. His dick was rock hard the moment she opened her legs and started touching herself. He wanted to run his hand along his length, but she told him no. And her words, her filthy words, made him weak. He could fuck her forever. He was touch starved, he’ll take anything he could get. That kiss she placed on his lips, was the best damn thing he’s felt. And now, he knows what she’s planning. 

She brings her thighs around his shoulders, looking down at him, “You’re doing so good. so perfect. Now, make me cum with that mouth.” She tells him as she slides a little more along his head. In no time at all Kylo’s face in buried in her cunt. Lapping up her juices, he’s moaning finally having that perfect pussy he loves so much. At finally having contact. He’s in heaven. If he can’t touch or grab her, he’s going to make sure his mouth shows her how much he wants her. She’s riding his mouth. His nose brushing her clit. He’s going to make her cum hard. He knows she was already close when she had her fingers inside herself. He was jealous watching her do that, he wanted his fingers inside her. Stretching her out, getting her ready to take his cock. 

His tongue is making magic, Charlie finds herself trying to hold off on her orgasm, but the pressure building in her lower belly is coming fast. She continues to ride his face, grinding against him. She looks down, barely able to make eye contact. She grabs his hair with one hand trying to gain a little more pressure. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum so fast. I’m close. I want you to make me scream” She tells him, enveloped within her blissful state. And it makes him work harder. If he was allowed to touch her he’d grab her legs and puller her down further, he’d loved to be suffocated by that pretty pussy. He starts working her clit more. Sucking, lightly biting, tugging. He’s never been one to spell, but he tries it now. The alphabet written by his tongue. Paying attention to which letters make her jolt. Z, M and J gave the best reaction. Her legs are starting to shake, and she’s moaning Kylo’s name, grinding against him. He’s cocky with pride at making her feel so good. He feels his own cock twitch with anticipation of her cumming all over his face. 

“Oh, shit, fuck. Kylo.” she yells out. Her whole body is shaking, her legs clamped around his head. She falls forward onto her hands, spasming. Kylo takes in all in, she’s releasing just the way he likes. He does that to her. She’s still cursing and moaning his name riding out the last of her orgasm, and Kylo keeps lapping her up. Lifting her body back up, she’s still grinding her hips slowly now, coming down from her high. She’s finally had enough, Kylo starting to over stimulate her. 

She situates herself back on the bed, next to Kylo. He wants to touch her. Run his hands through her hair. Hold her hand. He’d settle for their arms just touching side by side. But she’s still denying him. He never knew he could crave a touch so fucking bad. If he could, he’d put his body in between her legs and drive his dick straight in her cunt, until he was all the way in her. He’d fuck her deep, thrusting to hit that spot that makes tears form in her eyes and the dirtiest sounds come out of her mouth. He wants her. He wants some form of mercy. 

“Fuck, that was so good. I love the way you make me cum so hard every single time.” She says, turning to look up at him. She sees his dick, precum shining on the tip. She runs her hand around his mouth, cleaning him off. He presses a kiss to her hand. “You want to touch me?” She asks. He isn’t such a proud man to hold back on his wants and needs. She moves so she’s straddling him now. 

“Please.” He says. His eyes wild with desire. 

Charlie places kisses to his neck, whispering. “Soon.” She then lifts herself and grabs his dick, a deep moan leaving Kylo’s chest. She places him against her, sliding up and down, grazing her clit. Kylo bucks his hips up, making Charlie stop. “Patience Kylo, I want you to trust me.” And how he did trust her. Because he would never let anyone else even come close to tell him what to do. To be this vulnerable with anyone else. To let his pleasure be in anyone else’s hands. He loved making Charlie cum, it was his priority, but her pleasure was always a part of his. She had all the power right now, and a small part of him liked it. He knew she had been fighting for some control in their dynamic. And he would let her from time to time, but would eventually take it back. Seeing her like this. So soft but still so powerful, he couldn’t help it. She was being so vocal, like he usually was, it was so sexy. She started moving her hips again, Kylo let out a few curses. His dick was so hard, and her pussy so wet, this was divine. He couldn’t even imagine what being inside of her would feel like. 

Charlie placed her hands on his chest. Moaning as she slid against his cock. She didn’t want to tease him too much, but goddamn it just felt so good. “You want me to ride your dick? You want this pussy around you? Tell me or else I’ll continue doing this.” She asks as she grinds a little harder, moaning. 

“Yes.” He said. She looks at him, and shakes her head, letting him know that wasn’t enough. “Fuck Charlie. Please. Please fuck me. I need you to fuck me.” He was practically begging, his hands clenched tight. 

She leans down, lifting her body, lining herself up to take him in. As soon as she starts going down, she whispers “Touch me.” And Kylo’s hands quickly found her hips and she plunged down taking him all in. Kylo sits up, somehow making her go deeper, his face buried in her neck, placing needy kisses along her throat. Charlie starts circling her hips, making figure 8’s. “Oh fuck you always make me feel so full. I swear I can feel your cock in my belly. So perfect. So good.” she lifts her hips, starting to get a rhythm going. His hands roaming up and down her back. She grabs his face so he looks at her. “This dick is mine. Fuck, Kylo. You’re mine.” She claims. “Say it.”

“I’m yours Charlie. I’m all yours.” He tells her. She bends down and kisses him passionately, both moaning into each other’s mouths. “You’re always so fucking tight, so perfect.” He says. She didn’t tell him he could but he figures it would be okay, she gave him a little freedom. 

Grabbing at his hair hard, eliciting a growl from Kylo. She feels her orgasm starting to build. “I want you to tell me when you’re close, can you do that for me?” She asks. He nods his head at her. She works her hips more, starting to feel the burn that comes with being on top, its not easy work, but she likes it. She likes watching Kylo’s face as she fucks him. “Fuck, Kylo, I can’t get enough of you.” She clenches around him, knowing how it makes him feel.

“Nobody could ever fuck me like this. Not one but you, Charlie.” Kylo says into her skin. Getting that little bit of praise gave Charlie the motivation to fuck him harder. She pushes Kylo back down onto the bed, using his chest as leverage as she bounces up and down. “You’re so beautiful.” He tells her, as his hand caresses her cheek. She grabs his hand and kisses it. He runs his hand down the center of her body and grabs her hips. “I’m close.”

Charlie leans down on her forearms next to Kylo’s head. Allowing her hips more room to move. She’s breathing hard, “I’m going to make you cum, Kylo. Please cum for me. Fill me up baby. You’re being so fucking good for me, cum baby so I can cum too.” She bites under his jaw, pulling his hair, trying to hold off on her own orgasm by putting the tension anywhere else. Sweat glistening off their bodies. She wraps one of her hands around his throat, not squeezing hard, but just putting some pressure on him, as she continues to bite and mark him with her mouth. She feels him jerk and twitch inside of her. “Please baby, just give me this. You can do this for me.” She tells him. 

“Oh fuck, Charlie,” he says as his orgasm takes over. He’s shouting and moaning. He can’t control the words and sounds erupting out of his throat. So intense, his body shoots back to sit up, his arms gripping, pulling at Charlie’s skin. Biting at her shoulder. Surely, to leave bruises. Charlie’s pride overcomes her, watching Kylo’s reaction pushes her over the edge and she releases her own orgasm. Screaming out in euphoria, blinded by pleasure. Keeping Kylo as close to her as possible, holding him to her body as she rides out both of their highs. 

She feels his body relax a little. Both of their bodies heaving for air. She looks down at Kylo’s face, moving his hair from where its stuck to his forehead with sweat. She kisses him deeply, tongues dancing together. She feels so close to Kylo in this moment. “Thank you baby, I- Thank you” she says, stopping herself from blurting out the very words she knew she was feeling, placing her head on his shoulder. She didn’t want to say them after sex. Plus, she wasn’t even sure she was really ready to give him that information. She doesn’t want to scare him away, she doesn’t know how he would react. 

Kylo gently kisses her forehead, moving so they are against the headboard. He’s still inside of her, he doesn’t ever want to leave. He feels so many emotions, all positive, all towards Charlie. She’s the light in his dark world. The good thing that makes him feel better. He’s used to her saying she felt safe with him, but right now he realized he felt safe with her. He knew nothing bad could happen to him as long as she was there. “Charlie?” he asks, drawing circles on her back. She hums at him, letting him know she’s listening. “I don’t know what I did to get you in my life, but I’m so glad. I’m so lucky.” 

She sits up, placing a hand on his face, thumb rubbing his cheek, looking him in his eyes. Her chest feels so full. Her eyes are soft, and glistening with devotion. “We’re both lucky, Kylo.” She leans down and kisses him. She doesn’t want to move, not yet. She just wants to be close with him for a little while longer. She doesn’t want any interruptions, just being there with him was all she could ask for. She never needed or wanted anything from Kylo other than his heart. 

After a few more minutes lost in the warmth of the moment, Kylo moves Charlie so she’s laying down. “Mine,” He whispers. She nods her head. He kisses her and slowly pulls out of her. Her fingers rake down his back at the feeling of losing him. Kylo sits on his knees, looking down at her with a fondness in his eyes, “So beautiful.” He could say it, he really could. Just as he feels like he’s built the courage to do it, she rolls over. Standing up and walking to the restroom. He feels a little dumbfounded, like he just missed his chance. 

Charlie comes out of the bathroom and walks into the closet, going up to her drawer she pulls out a pair of underwear and slides them on. She goes up to Kylo’s shirt drawer and takes one out for herself pulling it over her head. She opens the next drawer under and takes a pair of boxers for Kylo. She walks out to see Kylo sitting with his back against the headboard, legs straight out, crossed at the ankles, he’s typing on his phone. She walks up to him and kisses his forehead, handing him his boxers. He gives her a kiss, thanking her. She crawls into the bed cuddling into Kylo. He locks his phone. “What were you doing?” She asks, nothing vicious about it. They were used to sharing information about their phones due to work. Constantly reading over each other’s shoulders. 

“Emailing Hux, setting up a meeting tomorrow.” He said.

“For the party?” She asked confused, because the last thing she understood was that there wouldn’t be any more meetings between them. Also, she usually sets up his meetings. 

“For us.” He says, looking at Charlie. He had explained to her the HR protocol and the guidelines before. He initially told her he didn’t want to have to tell Hux, because it’s not anyone’s business. But there were a few factors involved that changed Kylo’s mind. 

“For us,” She repeats slowly. “Are you sure?”

He smiles, “I am. I’m going to make sure Hux won’t be telling anyone. But if something were to happen and if a certain loud-mouthed engineer tried starting anything, we’re in the clear.” Though he wasn’t sure if that would stop people from assuming anything. He does know once word gets out about them that people will think before opening their mouths, being the boss with a bad reputation does have its perks. “So that I won’t have to lie to your precious security guards about why your car is staying in the lot overnight.” He smirks. Poking fun at Charlie. She smiles widely at him. “And so that I can hold your hand in the elevator, walking to business dinners, wherever whenever.”

“Okay. If you’re sure you want to, then I’m game for it. But I don’t want this to change how we are at work. If anything gets out, people will be looking closer at us, and maybe I’ll just have to work harder at not seeming like a cliché. Don’t expect any kisses.” She said poking his shoulder. 

“Fuck what people say. If they haven’t noticed how hard you work, how much you’ve done, then they are clearly idiots. Or jealous.” Kylo grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. “I like how your hand fits in mine.” He tells Charlie. 

Charlie blinks at Kylo a few times before she scoffs. “Your hand is massive. My hand doesn’t fit in it. Look at it, it looks like a baby hand.” 

“Fine. I like the way your hand feels in mine.” He shakes his head. 

“I like the way your hand feels too, it makes me feel stronger. So tomorrow then, we meet with Hux.”

“Tomorrow. You and me.” He says nuzzling into her neck. 

“You and me.” She tells him, squeezing his hand. Nervousness fills her, but at the same time, with Kylo right there she knows it will be okay. He won’t let anything bad happen. They have each other’s backs. She gives him a quick kiss, settling into him again. “So, what’s for dinner?” She asks, and they both start laughing. 

“After the way you just fucked me? Whatever you want baby.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She said grabbing Kylo’s phone, silently asking him to unlock it. He does, and she goes into the food delivery app, scrolling to see what she would want. 

He gently grabs her jaw, turning her towards him, “I meant what I said. Only you. Only you can do that to me. You’re the only person I’ve ever trusted or cared about enough to do that. Only. You. Okay?”

“Thank you, for trusting me. Thank you for letting me. It meant a lot to me. It took a lot out of me. But I loved it.”

“Me too baby. Now figure out what you want to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, how do we feel about that? I feel pretty damn good. I've been wanting to write this for so long and am pretty happy with the way it turned out. I really really want to write two chapters this week, so I might not update again this week, but I'll have to see how things go! If anyone has any critiques, concerns or questions I'm always happy to read them and reply! Thanks for reading! Things to look forward to in upcoming chapters: Halloween, birthdays, charity galas. I do have an end goal and we are a little more than half way done. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. -C


	26. Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the lack of editing, you might actually see me reupload this if I find the time to edit properly.

It’s been about a month since Kylo walked into Hux’s office with Charlie. The meeting was a little awkward, Hux initially thought Kylo was pulling his leg. When Kylo pointed out that they weren’t really on joking terms, Hux straightened his back, and looked back and forth between the couple. “So, this is for real, then? Didn’t expect you to come telling HR about this, but okay. I just need to fill out the forms and have you two sign off. Wow. Okay. Right.” The ginger was bewildered, but not completely surprised by the news. It made sense. He liked Charlie for Kylo, she was unexpected, but she could actually get through to him, and that was just what he saw during business hours. He knew Charlie was able to handle herself the moment he saw her roll her eyes right in Kylo’s face and told him he was wrong about some deadline. She was right. Hux found joy in Kylo being proved wrong, he had given Charlie a surprised, yet approving look. 

Once they signed the papers, Kylo had, somewhat nicely, asked Hux to keep their relationship off the radar. They didn’t want the added eyes, pressure or gossip. Hux agreed and let them leave without any nuance. Once back in the office, they got back to work. It made Charlie feel like a weight was lifted from her shoulders, she knew they weren’t hiding per say but feeling like they could get caught did stress her out a little bit. She was still planning on keeping work the same way, after talking with Kylo the night before she knew he would try something and she quickly told him it would be best to not test her. Kylo did what he wanted, having a giant bouquet of Sunflowers delivered to her. When Marissa at the front desk called up to let Charlie know she had a delivery, Charlie honestly had no idea what she had ordered that needed to be signed for. When she got downstairs the big bunch of orange, yellow and red flowers greeted her. She signed the delivery slip handing it back to the driver. “What does it say?” Marissa asked as Charlie opened the card, smiling at the quote he had inscribed, knowing exactly where it was from. 

“Gave me cookie, got you cookie,” Charlie told her, smiling hard. Marissa looked at her weirdly, not understanding the quote. “It’s from New Girl. Just a silly quote,” she explained before grabbing the giant vase of flowers to haul back upstairs. Charlie thinks she likes the card a little bit more than the flowers. Getting into the office, she’s greeted by a cocky smiling six foot three man. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She teases placing the flowers on her desk. 

Kylo walks up to her, giving her a quick kiss to the forehead, “I just had to do something.” He said looking down into Charlie’s eyes. “Did you read the card?”

“I did. I loved it. I love the flowers too, thank you.” She said, feeling lighter and happy. She wasn’t exactly a “bouquet of flowers” kind of girl, but as long as they were from Kylo, she would be happy. She slid the Card into her wallet, wanting to make sure she put it in a safe place to keep. 

Little by little people saw them holding hands, coming to work together, or them just being close. It felt like people just sort of accepted it. There was no need to make a big deal out of it. Some people whispered, Charlie caught wind of it, from time to time. The break rooms being a hot spot when she would walk in they almost fell silent. Eyes looking at her, people pointing. She didn’t indulge them, she would let Kylo know. He was proud of her for not letting people get to her. For not telling anyone off or feeling the need to explain anything to them. Though she would express her concerns to him in private. She got a little anxious but nothing that she couldn’t handle. 

It was Friday and he had invited Charlie to dinner with him and Lizzie, as usual she declined, she wanted them to be able to spend time together. Plus, Lizzie was staying the weekend and she would see Charlie after dinner. The last time Charlie saw Lizzie had asked him if they could decorate his house. 

Lizzie knocked on his office door, explaining how Halloween was coming up and she was excited, “Please Uncle Ky, I don’t get to do it at my own home this year. I think it could be a lot of fun! We promise not to make it lame. Charlie and I came up with-” 

“No. We are not decorating my house.” He cut off Lizzie, her shoulders dropping in defeat. Kylo looked at Charlie, her face solemn. Rubbing his hand over his forehead. Why would he decorate? Just to take it down in a few days? He wasn’t into it. He hated disappointing Lizzie, but this was his house. He looked at Charlie pleading her with his eyes. He was busy going over one of the new plans he had to present in a few days and his head was not in it to deal with this. He didn’t want to be mean. She nodded at him understanding.

“It’s okay baby girl, you can help me decorate my house.” She told Lizzie. Lizzie turning around to face Charlie, walking out of the room. Charlie closed the door, looking at Kylo on the way out, mouthing a “Sorry” at him. 

After Lizzie had gone to bed that night, Charlie and Kylo were out on the balcony outside his room. She was sitting on the banister, him standing between her legs. They had just finished sharing a cigarette. She had sensed Kylo was stressed and invited him out onto the balcony. She ran her hands through his hair, resting her arms on his shoulders. “So, I know you said no already, but I have to try.” 

“Charlie, I’m not going to decorate my house.” He said. 

Charlie grabbed her phone out of her hoodie pocket, “Humor me by looking at the Pinterest board we made.” Unlocking her phone and opening up the app, she held it to the side of them she they could both easily see. When Kylo thought about decorating he assumed they meant the usual, carved pumpkins, skeleton hands popping out of his yard, that shitty spider web stuff that never did what you wanted it to do. But what he saw was actually…intriguing. It wasn’t “Spooky” or cute, it was dark and minimal.

“I like the red.” He told Charlie.

“I knew you would,” She said, kissing his neck, feeling him relax. She swiped through more photos.

Kylo groaned, “Okay.” Charlie looked up at Kylo, raising her brow. “You can do it.” 

“It not me you have to tell. She’ll be happy.” She said talking about Lizzie. “She loves you so much, Kylo. You have to know that. She talks to me about you, like you’re her favorite person. How you’re there for her and take care of her. I hope you know she appreciates everything you do.” She tells Kylo. Charlie was glad she was able to get him to agree to them decorating the outside. 

Bringing them to now, Kylo walked into his house and saw the many, many, bags from the craft store sitting on the kitchen island. Lizzie following him in, and looked excited for the DIY weekend they had a head of them. “Oh hell yeah,”

“Watch it,” he tells Lizzie. She lets out a small sorry. 

“Coming from the person with the second biggest potty mouth in this house?” Charlie says as she walks into the kitchen, smiling at Lizzie. 

“I don’t need to hear my niece say those things.” Kylo tells her, kissing her cheek. Knowing she was joking around, but still wanting Lizzie to know he was serious. Kylo went upstairs to change and was going to work on some things in his office, letting the girls start on their project. 

Charlie started unpacking the supplies she bought showing Lizzie what each item was and what it was for. They had spent the past couple of weeks texting each other ideas, plans, and videos on various decorations they could create. Once they agreed on what exactly they wanted, Charlie ran the ideas by Kylo so he could have the final word on what his house would look like. He took his wallet out and handed Charlie one of his cards. She tried to argue saying she didn’t mind, but Kylo just stared at her holding the card out until she took it. 

“I think tonight we could start the candles?” I feel like those would be the most time consuming.” Charlie explained. Lizzie agreed. Their idea was to get giant pillar candles, melting it enough so that the insides were shallow enough to hide some tea lights inside to make them look like they were lit. The only problem was that Charlie could only find white, so they thought that since they wouldn’t actually be burning the candles, they could paint them various shades of red and maybe a few black. The plan was to get some bags of melting wax and drip in down the sides of the candles, then paint them. There were about a dozen large and extra-large candles, the girls were in for a long night. 

When Kylo entered the kitchen a few hours later, he saw his kitchen covered in wax paper, candles bigger than his arm, and his two favorite people painting a candle. “What are you guys up to?” He asks. Charlie’s little jump letting him know she was concentrating hard. He had to admit the candles looked pretty good. When Charlie had explained the candle thing to him, he didn’t have high expectations, but trusted that Charlie would make it looks good. These candles looked like they had been burning for days and were all deep shades of red, some black. 

“Do you like them?” Lizzie asked. Kylo nodded. “Mine haven’t turned out as good as Charlie’s but I think they came out good!” She said excitedly. 

“Yours are awesome, Lizzie.” Charlie told the fourteen-year-old. “Let’s start cleaning up, it’s pretty late. If I stare at wax any longer, I’ll lose it” Charlie said looking at the clock on the microwave, 1:48. They were done, just touching up. It took a little longer than she had anticipated, but she was glad to have that project out of the way. Lizzie let out a yawn.

“I’ll help Charlie, why don’t you go get ready for bed.” Kylo told Lizzie. Charlie let Kylo know what could be thrown away as she washed out the paint brushes they used. She felt Kylo standing behind her, his body encasing her in warmth. He reached around hugging her middle, his chin resting on her shoulder. She continued washing the brushes out, enjoying Kylo’s touch. He gently nibbled her jaw when she turned the water off. “Are we done cleaning?” he asked gripping her tighter. She hummed out a yes. “Good, because I missed you.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” She says sarcastically, turning around to face him. 

“Would it be wrong for me to miss you?” He asked seriously. Not mean or condescending, just simply, asking. 

Charlie thought for a quick moment. Shaking her head, “No.”

“I like being close to you. I like being able to smell your perfume,” he says leaning down to inhale at her neck. “I like watching your eyebrow quirk up when you read something ridiculous. Or when they furrow while you concentrate. I like watching you dance around when you think no body is looking,” She hides her face in his shirt, embarrassed. “I like being able to see that you’re okay. That you’re still here. That you still choose me. I feel like you could just slip through my fingers and I won’t be able to catch you.” He admits. Kylo isn’t usually like this, it catches Charlie off guard. He’s being so sweet and open. 

He’s making her nervous. Reminding her of how he would make her feel when she first started working for him. His presence intoxicating, bold and dominant. Now he felt comforting, vivid and compassionate. If he was intoxicating before, he was now enchanting. She could survive without him, but he made everything so much better. Being around him made her feel like she could be herself, her best self. Scout was the only other person that knew that side of her. Looking up at him, “I want to tell you something, but I’m scared.” And it was true. She was scared that once she said those words, that soon after he’ll get bored, or realize he could do better, or go back to being cold. She was able to thaw his outer shell over time, but what if it froze over again with her heart out on her sleeve unprotected. “I just want you to know, that I- I care about you deeply. I’m not going anywhere. You have me. I’m right here.” She told him, hoping he would accept it and trust her. 

“Charlie, I…”He started unable to finish his sentence either. Instead he kissed her deeply. It felt so intimate so close. So, loving. He wanted to tell her too, but every time he got close to it, something happened, or the moment felt wrong. Like now? In front of the kitchen sink? Weren’t these proclamations supposed to be made in grand gestures? Letting the whole world know. Then again, they were fairly private. Maybe it supposed to be just like this. Releasing from their kiss, “Let me take you out Sunday, after we drop off Lizzie.” 

Charlie looked at him through her lashes, “I would like that.” Reaching up to kiss his cheek, she felt him smile under her lips, his dimples forming. 

~

The next morning Charlie decided to take Lizzie out to get coffee and go pumpkin shopping. A long day awaits them, but they hope to finish decorating the house so that tonight they can see the lights. Driving out of town to a pumpkin patch that Charlie found online, she let Lizzie pick the music. She had to admit, the teenager had great taste in music, she played a good mix of 80s goth pop, punk and new wave. Bauhaus blasting through the stereo, Charlie looked at Lizzie, and knew she loved that girl. 

Lizzie and her have had their fair share of deep conversations, so when Lizzie opened up on their drive, Charlie wasn’t surprised, but still very glad she felt comfortable enough and trusted Charlie. Lizzie expressed how she felt like a burden to her parents. That she felt like she could never live up to their expectations, their legacy. She explained how much work they put into their causes. How they expected her to get good grades and go to Berkeley and then join them out in the world helping people, their way. Lizzie said she felt selfish for not wanting to do that. She loved math and science. She was interested in biomedical engineering. She said the last time she talked to her mom they got into a little fight, that she told Lizzie, Kylo was having too much of an influence on her, that maybe she should finish the semester and go back to them. Lizzie didn’t want to. She liked her school, she had finally started making friends. 

“Parents are difficult. We want so badly to make them proud, to get praise and for them to…like us. Sometimes, it doesn’t work that way. I hope it’s okay if I share this, my parents weren’t very engaged in my life. I could count on my hands how many times they told me they loved me, each. I felt like I never got attention from them, so I acted out. It wasn’t right but when I had to get picked up from school or…worse, at least in that moment when I was told my mom or dad were there to pick me up, I knew they recognized my existence.” Charlie shared.

Lizzie, took a few moments to reply, thinking over what was said. “What sort of stuff did you do?”

“I don’t know if I can tell you without you thinking less of me. I was so stupid. I guess my point was to try and say that no matter what I did, I never really felt like I was enough. And you know what? I was enough, but they weren’t. They blamed me for their own failures, they made me feel incapable, and useless. It took a long time for me to figure out that I wasn’t the screw up. I just want you to know that our parents aren’t the ones to make happy. I think your parents want you to follow them in their steps, because it’s what has worked for them and has brought them happiness. They assume it would bring you happiness too, but if you feel like it won’t, it’s okay. It’s okay to be your own person. To think your own thoughts.” 

“I just want to do one thing they are proud of.” Lizzie admits. 

Charlie’s heart went out to her, grabbing her hand and squeezing, “I think that as long as you’re proud of yourself, they will be proud of you too. Parents will disappoint us, and we will disappoint our parents. Just be you. You’re an awesome kid. So smart, hard-working, witty, disciplined, sweet, honest, passionate and beautiful inside and out. I can’t say anything for your parents, because I’ve never had the chance to talk with them, but I know your uncle is very proud of you. For you coming to a new school, getting good grades, staying focused, and being a good person.”

“Thank you, Charlie.” Lizzie says. A few moments go by in comfortable silence, Joy Division playing, Lizzie clears her throat, “Do you think you could tell me something you did that was bad? I promise I wont judge.” 

Charlie rubs the back of her neck, “I don’t know lady. I was really terrible.” 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me. I understand.” Lizzie replies. 

Just as Lizzie has Kylo wrapped around her finger, Charlie feels like she’s on the same path. “You’re not allowed to tell Kylo about this. I swear to God Elizabeth, if you pull a stunt after I tell you, I will personally make sure your punishment is worthy.” Charlie lets out, defeated by a fourteen-year-old. She then went on to tell her about the time her, Scout and two of their friends went to their high school football field and lit it on fire. How they were bored and one of them was talking about how a football player wouldn’t leave him alone. Always shit talking and making his life hell. Scout said something about how they wouldn’t be anything without football. And that’s when Charlie came up with the idea to burn to field. Of course, thinking back, burning the field did nothing but force the team to play on burnt grass, but to a 15 year old Charlie, it seemed like a great idea. She told Lizzie that after they walked around the field with lighter fluid, they each took a match, standing on opposite corners of the field, lit and threw them on the field. They were dancing around on the bleachers like the heathens they were, feeling pretty invincible, when the cops showed up. Charlie explained that the cops and firefighters showed up after someone saw the flames from their house. Charlie had taken the fall for it, she made sure Scout and the two others left when they started getting chased. That was the first time she got arrested. She got off lucky, the principle didn’t press charges, but instead made a deal with her. She had to do a shit ton of community service, most of it spent working the concession stand at the football games and cleaning up the bleachers after. Other times included staying late to help clean graffiti. The worst was scraping gum off the gym’s bleachers. 

“What did your parents do?” Lizzie asked. 

“Well, they were divorced by then, so I had to deal with them separately. But when my mom picked me up, I remember her yelling at me in the car. I remember feeling like I finally did something worth her to have some emotion over, even if it was bad. I remember my dad sitting me down to tell me I was a fuck up, and me rolling my eyes at him telling him he was no better. I was shitty. And the worst part is that I was that way on purpose. Sometimes I think about those fights, about how badly I just wanted attention from them. How far I was willing to go to be noticed by them. Most kids do things for other kids to take notice to look cool. I did things so that my parents would have to admit they actually had a kid.” Charlie says, straight faced, but thinking about the shit she put herself and her parents through. How badly she just wanted to be loved, to be taken care of. 

They continued their drive and once they reached the pumpkin patch they got straight to the point. Charlie bought a few fake pumpkins at the store so they could spray paint them. She was on the lookout for blood orange colored pumpkins at the patch. Charlie also wanted to pick out a few pumpkins for her own house and maybe a couple of good carving pumpkins. They ended up filling up Charlie’s trunk and the back seat. The drive back to Kylo’s was spent trying to manage the rolling pumpkins and singing along to The Killers. 

Charlie knew Kylo had gone to the office to get some work done, so she was hoping he wouldn’t return too early and see the house before it was done. The girls quickly got to work. Kylo didn’t have a big porch or entry way to his front door, but they had a vision that went beyond just the entry way and included the big oak tree and the walkway to the door. She had Lizzie bring out the candles while she started hanging the lights. Charlie was glad she got the curtain style, so that it was all ready to go in one sweep. She hung them up on both sides of the entry ways walls and then hung the creepy cloth that went over them. Once that was done and the candles were out with the battery-operated lights inside, the next area to tackle would be the pumpkins. Charlie laid out some newspaper on the driveway and they spray painted the pumpkins black, red, maroon. All in all, it was about a dozen large pumpkins to be placed around the candles. Kylo didn’t want cheesy, but you had to have pumpkins. They looked great. They started putting the red lights along the stones that led up to the house. After, Charlie and Lizzie started hanging some icicle style lights in the tree to hang down, and wrapped the trunk with a thick band of LED outdoor lights. Placing some candles and pumpkins in front of it for people to see. 

After what felt like forever, they were finally done. They were laying in the grass in the front yard, exhausted from the decorating. They were on their backs watching the day slip away from them. “I hope he likes it,” Lizzie spoke up. “If he doesn’t, he can take it all down by himself.”

Charlie laughed. “I think he will. Or at the very least, accept that its on his house for the next three weeks.” 

“Charlie? Can I ask you something?” Lizzie asks. 

“Of course.” 

“Do you love my uncle?” 

Charlie’s eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat. “Why?” She answered with another question deflecting her answer.

“I really like spending time with you. You don’t treat me like a little kid. You actually listen to me and don’t make me feel like what I think is stupid.” 

“I like spending time with you too, Lizzie. You’re an amazing person. But…what does that have to do with me and your uncle?” Still a little confused. 

“If you love him and if he loves you, then maybe you could be around for a long time. I don’t know.” 

“Love is complicated, its easy and tough at the same time. I care a lot for Kylo. I’ll be around in his life as long as he wants me to be in it. But I think you and I have a separate relationship, so unless your parents don’t want me involved, I’ll be around as long as you want me to be.” Charlie answers. 

“I think he loves you.” Lizzie said quietly. Charlie turned her head to look at Lizzie, seeing the truth in her eyes, Charlie smiles at her. She almost wanted to cry, hearing that. Could Kylo Ren love her? She knew how she felt. She was sure of it by now, but saying it out loud was different. It made things different. “I think you lo-” Lizzie was cut off by headlights pulling up the property. “He’s home! Maybe we can turn the lights one now!” She said excitedly, already forgetting the conversation. 

“Maybe, let’s go see.” Charlie got up, holding her hands out to Lizzie to help her out.

Lizzie ran up to the garage giving Kylo a hug as soon as he got out of his car. “We literally just finished hanging the rest of the lights like ten minutes ago! Do you want to see?” 

Kylo smiled at his niece, “Of course.” Following her lead to the front of the house. He stopped at Charlie, giving her a quick kiss to tell her hello. Placing his hand on her lower back, they walked together towards the excited teenager. 

“If you hate it don’t tell us, because we worked so hard on this. Can we light it up?” She tells Kylo, asking Charlie. Charlie nods at Lizzie, and she goes to plug in the lights. 

“She’s excited. Thanks for doing this with her.” Kylo whispers to Charlie. 

“We had fun. You know I love her.” She says to Kylo. 

Kylo wasn’t surprised by Charlie’s admittance, but it still made him feel good. Lizzie was the one person in Kylo’s life, before Charlie, that he tried to be good for. To be a good example. To be available for. He understood, too easily, how hard it was to have parents, a family, that wasn’t there for you. That expected one thing, when you just wanted to be another. When all you wanted was to be a kid. It was why he cherished the weekends spent with his father record shopping. Or when his mom would make a Sunday breakfast only for the two of them. There wasn’t much time for Kylo to be free, or to feel like he was apricated for being himself. Ben was always allowed to be himself, his calligraphy with mom and flight lessons with dad. While Kylo had to get extra tutoring alone, fencing with a coach he despised. And being told since birth how he was to take over the business. How he could rule it all. All he wanted was to have something special, a bond, with this family. He wanted to be that for Lizzie. 

“She loves you too. She’s told me how much fun she has. She trusts you.” Kylo tells Charlie. She looks up at Kylo, smiling. It felt good to hear. 

Lizzie plugged the extension cord in, and everything lit up with fury. Red, red, red. Lizzie let out an excited gasp when she stepped back with the couple. Happy with her work. “I didn’t know you changed the porch lights too!” she said to Charlie. Charlie nodded, looking over their work. It all came together so well.

Kylo had a smirk on his face. It wasn’t exactly what he pictured, but something greater. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but his expectations weren’t very high. He knew that the girls’ intentions were good, but he still imagined just a basic little set up. But seeing everything that came together, well he liked it. He thought that including the walkway and the tree were really smart, it made the whole thing come together. 

“Okay, I love it. Sorry Uncle Ky, but I have to say it. I freakin’ love it so much!” Lizzie says. 

“I think it looks great. You girls did an exceptional job.” He tells them. Lizzie smiles big and hugs her uncle tightly. 

“Thank you for letting us do this. We had so much fun and Charlie is really good at this stuff. She knew exactly what to do and how to do it. I can’t wait to help her with her house next week. I’m so ready for spooky season!” She says happily. 

“Why don’t you change so we can go celebrate.” Kylo instructs. Lizzie quickly goes inside the house not asking questions. 

“Do you really like it?” Charlie asks, unsure if he was being fully honest. 

“I do.” He admits. 

“Hmm Kylo Ren likes Halloween decorations? What next Christmas trees?” She jokes. Kylo breathes in deeply, standing up straight and tense, thinking about that holiday. Charlie pats his chest, chuckling, “I’m kidding Kylo. One holiday at a time.” She leans up on her tiptoes and places a kiss on his cheek, him relaxing. 

“Why don’t we go change too, we’ll get food.” 

“Only if you kiss me first. I missed you today. How was the office? Did you get everything you wanted done?” Charlie asks, turning to face him, putting her arms on his shoulders interlacing her hands around his neck. 

Kylo hummed, leaning to nuzzle into her neck inhaling her perfume. She smells like bourbon, orchids, and a little like licorice. Its dark and confident, not at all sweet. It smells like home. “Most of it, but I got to a decent stopping point. I used to like going to the office on Saturdays, nobody is there.” 

“Not anymore?”

“Not unless you’re there with me.” He says going in to kiss Charlie. Her lips soft like petals, bitter and sweet like cherries. Sparking a fever in Kylo that only she can entice, he is quick to bit down on her bottom lip. Running his tongue over to soothe the sting and ask permission to enter the gates of her mouth. And she lets him in, always. She wouldn’t deny Kylo. She might play a little game and make him wait, but that only made him grow hungrier even when he didn’t think he could want her more. But right now, she lets him as if he guessed the password on the first try. He kisses her deeply, passion radiating off his lips to show her how much he missed her. And she always takes what he gives, even if it could be too much, too forward. She lets him, because she enjoys him expressing himself in any way he can. 

They pull away, lips swollen with lust. Charlie runs her fingers around his mouth, cleaning up their mess. Smiling at him. She places another quick kiss to his lips, thinking nothing feels better than the way their lips fit together. “Okay, okay, before your niece comes out and sees us making out. Let’s go change.” She grabs his hand, but he doesn’t budge. 

“Charlie?” he starts, standing still. Looking into her eyes.

“Babe?” She asks innocently, smiling at him. 

“I love,” he pauses, thoughts invading his mind, “It.”

Charlie’s chest almost exploded, her face dropped at the realization. She was almost sure he was going to say something else. And was she disappointed that he didn’t? She wonders if he was just as scared as her. She quickly returns the smile to her eyes. “I love it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are on the longer side(for me) similar in length to his one. Does anyone care if I post them as one chapter, or would ya'll prefer them be broken up? I can understand how longer chapters can be difficult to get through. I feel like it took me two weeks to finish the chapter I've been working on, because smut is something that's a little difficult for me to write(I'm so sorry if its bad). I'm starting another chapter tonight and hoping to get it done by Sunday night. I hope everyone is staying safe and taking care of themselves. I appreciate everyone who has read this far and enjoyed this story. Any comments or critiques are always welcome. Cheers to having over 100,000 words? Sometimes I feel ike even though I have so many words, I really haven't said anything. Or maybe that I'm writing too much but not actually getting anywhere. I look at other works and feel kinda, jealous that people can write so beautifully and concise while I have to sit and name four flamingoes because its somehow important. I'm rambling, and I'm sorry about that, I tend to not be able to shut up when I'm exhausted. -C


	27. Band-Aids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly suggest listening to Neon Moon by Brooks and Dunn, and maybe even the cover Cigarettes After Sex did. I have plenty of music that has inspired chapters and moments, but I felt like this one was important enough to share. I anyone wants to know what songs I associate with this fic, I am very willing to share! Any ways enjoy....

Charlie left when Kylo was about to take Lizzie home, so she could get ready for her date with him. She was excited, they don’t really go out on “dates”. They go get food and do things together but do those count as dates? Possibly, but the fact that Kylo specifically asked her out? It felt special. 

She knew what she wanted to wear, the dress she was originally going to wear in New York but forgot. It was, of course, black. Velvet. Three quarters sleeve, knee-length, high neckline, cinched at the waist and pin tucks to give the skirt of the dress a nice flow. She was going to pair that dress with her velvet ankle strapped heels and her leather biker jacket. 

As for her hair, she would always be stumped. She wasn’t too enthusiastic about fixing her hair, ever. It was almost too thick to fuss over. That’s why the green mop was typically in a bun. She’d probably just side part it, and then pin back the front bits. She decided after her shower to set her hair in rollers. If anything, it would at least tame the frizziness. Not quite getting the back pieces tight enough, she walked over to Scout’s room hoping she could help. Knocking she entered her best friend’s room. Holding out the rollers, “Do you think you can help me?”

They went to the kitchen, and Scout rolled the last few pieces up and pinned them to stay. After, they both sat at the table drinking coffee. Catching up on their weekends. Scout told her about the new hiking program they were about to start at the youth center. She was excited, sometimes kids just needed to be outside and see things from a different perspective, or even to just get out of their normal environments. It wasn’t for everyone, but Scout was enthusiastic about it. Hopeful for the possibilities. Charlie showed her pictures of Kylo’s house and some from the pumpkin patch. “You are going to corrupt that tiny girl, Charles.” Scout laughed out. 

“She’s a really sweet kid, kind of shy but once her shell is cracked, she’s really kind-hearted. I’ve been thinking of asking her if she would maybe want to help over at the center, I know her school requires service hours. Which I find weird, because everyone lives on the campus, whatever. But, yeah, I’ve been thinking about it. Get her out of her school setting. Meet different kids. What do you think?”

“Um, yes. Of course. You know we are always happy to get help in any shape or form we can. The weekends are always the busiest for us. You would have to talk with her parents, or Kylo, to make sure it’s cool with them. You know it can get a little crazy over there, but you also know how good it can be. As long as everyone is okay with it, hell yeah, bring her by. There’s always stuff to do. Is she still coming by next weekend to help us out?” 

“Yup! As far as I know. Is it still cool?” 

“Help decorating? Yes. Obviously. Sam might stop by and help out as well, if her schedule allows her to.” Scout adds. 

“Yesssss. Perfect.” Charlie replies. She thinks for a moment, a thought entering her mind. “Have you told each other ‘I love you’ yet?” She asks. 

Scout looks a little taken aback. Her eyebrows raised, “Yeah we have. Why?”

“I’m just wondering, how did you know? What was the moment you knew you loved her?” She was asking a bit for selfish reasons, but also, she was truly happy that Scout was in love with such a good person. Not just a good person, but a good person for Scout. She deserves love, she deserves happiness, and she truly deserves everything good that comes to her. 

“I think, for me, it was when we were watching a really bad movie. I was complaining about how terrible it was. And then she was like explaining all the good parts I didn’t even realize happened. I think that was the first time I thought ‘Do I love this woman?’. But I guess I finally really truly 100% knew when we went on that trip to Joshua Tree. I’m not sure if it was one specific thing, rather it was everything. Our late-night talks, the selflessness, her heart, her willingness to trust me with her past, the fact that we could talk about the future and not be scared to include one another. It was the way she smells good all the time. And how she reminds me of winter. Not cold, but warm and comforting. Like being in front of a fireplace, under blankets drinking whiskey. I don’t know if that answered your question, I’m getting all sappy now.” Scout answers with a grin. 

“Yeah I think it did. I’m so happy for you and Sam.”

“What about you and Kylo?” Scout inquires. 

Charlie bites her lip, “We haven’t yet. I want to. I’m just…”

“Scared?” Scout finishes Charlie’s sentence. 

Charlie sighs, “Yes. But I do. We still have so much to learn about each other. About our pasts. We don’t really talk about family. You know me, you know how tough that is. But at the same time, I feel like I can be myself around him, and I feel like he can breathe around me. I feel so full when I’m next to him. When he’s by me, I feel, I guess invincible? Like nothing can go bad, because he’s there. The man he is around me, is so different than the man he is with everyone else. I mean he loves New Girl. The man I used to call a beast likes mother fucking Jessica Day, and laughs, genuinely laughs watching that show.” 

“You don’t have to know everything about someone to love them. You are with the person he is right now, not who he was 10 years ago. And he’s with you right now. The Charlie you were, even 8 months ago isn’t the same Charlie you are today. He might laugh at New Girl, but Charlie you probably surprise him too. You’ve always had a genuine heart, it may have been hardened but when you care, you care deeply. I think being scared is good. It means you’ve got something to lose. Which sounds like it’s the opposite, but if we weren’t scared, we wouldn’t know what it felt like to want something so bad we’d be willing to be uncomfortable for it. Like when we went cliff diving. We were both so scared, I still remember how my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. But we really wanted to do it. Even up until we started, we were both still trying to talk ourselves out of it. But once we jumped, we couldn’t help but do  
it three more times. It was a rush, exhilarating, unexpected and magical. And maybe that’s what love is too.”

“That’s true. Thank-you.” Charlie said, grateful that Scout was her person. Slightly changing the subject, “So, does this mean you don’t hate Kylo?”

Scout let out a sarcastic laugh, “I never hated him. I just had to make sure he was going to be good for you. And I think that he is. I think he’s pushed you to try and be a better person. Like I hope this makes sense, but you like have this confidence now. Like you know what you’re doing and you have your shit together and you are going to take over the world and nobody can stop you. You seem powerful. It’s kind of rad.” Scout voiced. 

Charlie rolled her eyes, she was bad at taking complements. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ve got to finish getting ready. He’ll be here in about an hour and I still need to put my face on.” Charlie said, chugging the rest of her coffee. 

“Where is he taking you?” Scout asked. 

“I don’t know, he won’t tell me. But he did say to dress really nice, sooo I’m guessing we’ll be driving into the city.” Charlie said getting up to go to her room feeling better, but also worse somehow. Feeling a lot more conflicted, the urge to tell him was so strong, she felt like she could just blurt it out. Almost as equally was the voice telling her to stop and wait. Like Scout said, everything that’s scary feels like the worst thing to do, up to the very moment you do it, then the release of the anxiety frees and its done. Like a band-aid. Just do it. Maybe. 

~

Opening the door to greet Kylo, his scent coming through. Like citrus and fire, bright and dark. Smiling up at Kylo, Charlie took in his deep navy suit and satin tie. How did he always look so good? He wore a suit almost every day, and yet it never got old seeing him in one. His hair was sitting so nice, getting a little long so his waves are coming through a bit more. Watching him fuss over his hair with product and a blow dryer didn’t take the magic away from how much she loved to run her hands through it. And she knew that he really liked when she would run her hands through the bit at the nape of his neck, it was her favorite too. “You look very handsome tonight.” She told him.

Kylo looked at Charlie intensely, making her blush. Heat rising throughout her whole body. “Come here,” he told her. She took the three steps towards him. He gently grabbed her jaw, making her look up at his face. He kissed her forehead scar, then moved his hand so he was cupping her neck, thumb rubbing her jaw and kissed her deeply. Breaking away, his gaze was still fervent, his jaw flexing, “You look beautiful.” Charlie smiled at him, still blushing. 

“Why the fuck am I so nervous?” She laughs, breaking the tension. “Let me grab my bag and jacket.” Charlie walks to her room, making sure she had what she needed in her small shoulder bag. Phone, wallet, keys, stuff to touch up, she saw she was good to go and put on her leather jacket. Going back into the living room she sees Scout leaning against the door frame, talking with Kylo. “What the hell?” She asks looking between them. 

“What I can’t have a conversation with Kylo?” Scout asks. 

“It’s just suspicious.”

Kylo chuckles, shaking his head. “We should get going, we have reservations to make.” He says winking at Charlie. He grabs for her hand, holding it as they walk out the backdoor. 

“Ya’ll have fun. Take care of her!” Scout yells. Kylo nods at her as he opens the gate for Charlie. Charlie looks at her friend, rolling her eyes. 

Driving around Charlie realizes that they are not heading into the city, but rather out further into the country. “Babe, uh where are we going?” She asks, confused. 

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.” He replies with a smirk. Charlie lets out a sassy hum, not pressing any further. She can be patient when she needed to be. Kylo takes his hand off her thigh, taking ahold of her hand. 

They continue to drive for about 45 more minutes before he pulls off on down a dirt road. Charlie’s almost surprised he’s willingly letting his car go down this road, he loves that car. Almost too much. It’s a two-seater, and whenever they want to go somewhere with Lizzie, they end up taking Charlie’s car. Kylo complains the whole time. Charlie sticks up for her car, defending its honor. She always ends it, telling Kylo he should just get something more group friendly. Maybe he’s just stuck in his bachelor ways, because the man can afford another car no problem. Another, very small, part of herself thinks that he kind of likes driving around in her little car. 

Still puzzled by where they were, they pulled up to a parking lot of sorts. A ranch house sitting off in the distance, and a big red barn in front of them. “Are you taking me to a hoe down? You should have told me, I could have worn my cowboy boots,” she jokes. 

“We’ve had a standing dinner date here for a few months. Just finally got around to bringing you.” he tells her, watching her face as she thinks about what he’s going on about. He leans in close to her, “I told you about this in New York, baby.” He whispers, kissing her cheek. 

Kylo gets out of the car, going to open Charlie’s door, holding his hand out for her to grab. Kylo knows she’s a little nervous. While he won’t admit it out loud, he is too. He’s not really one to be romantic. It’s not out of his character to go out to dinners like this, but the meaning and sentiment behind it is. He also doesn’t think Charlie cares about stuff like this. Well, not all the time. He’s sure she likes being able to dress up and go out every once in a while. Ever since they’ve been together, she’s said it plenty of times, how much she just likes being with him, being normal.

He’s been with women who will practically beg to be taken out, paraded around in the nicest places in town. It was like they were trying to show off. Show him off, like a new handbag. An accessory. He sees that Charlie’s not anything like them. She stands next to him, proud of him. She’s never asked him to do anything with motives revolving around social gain. Kylo wouldn’t classify those women as mistakes, but they never lasted longer than a month. He was always too busy, too uninterested, or both simultaneously. Charlie has always kept his attention. She was interesting, unafraid of to be herself. She didn’t need someone to make her feel better about herself. 

Walking up to the host’s stand, Kylo was taken from his thoughts and the weight of the night, when Charlie squeezed his hand. Looking down at her, she offered him a small smile, and leaned her head on his shoulder for a quick moment. She made him feel weak, but in the most beautiful way. She made him feel like, just Kylo was good enough for her. He didn’t have to be a hard, emotionless, hollowed shell. He was able to be soft for her, only her. He could relax his jaw and shoulders just because she was near him. She brought out a side of him, that he didn’t even realize he was keeping hidden. He’s always had a heart and soul, she just helped him find ways to express them. He wants to be better, for her. Show her that he’s worth it for her. 

Kylo gives his name as they give their jackets to the coat check counter and they are taken into the barn. Charlie finally realizes where they are. Her eyes wide. She takes in the setting. Its dim, but cozy. Rustic. Her eyes instantly go towards the back of the room, to the big and bright circus styled sign above the bar that reads “The Barn”. Mix-matched vintage wooden tables scattered around. Candles on every table-top, casting light on the couples sitting enjoying the company of the person they are with. She sees a few larger tables, lined with groups, laughing drinking wine. 

The host brings them to their table, Kylo pulling out her chair she sits down. After the host explains the set menu and what is to be expected and Kylo asking for a specific bottle of wine, Charlie smirks at Kylo. “Okay, I remember now. It’s beautiful in here,” She admits. 

“The chef, she grew-up here on this very ranch. Left, to go to culinary school in France. She worked in really successful kitchens across the world. She was about to open her own restaurant in San Francisco, be closer to home. She decided that the one thing she missed the most with food was the freshness and comfort of her youth. She scrapped the restaurant in the city and changed everything about how she cooked and what she cooked with. The cuisine is great.” Kylo explained. 

“Oh, so you’ve been here?” Charlie asked, hoping the disappointment wasn’t evident in her tone. Of course, Kylo was allowed to have a past, to have gone places with other women. It still stung to think that this was her first time here, but Kylo had already experience the magic with someone else. 

Kylo reached out, playing with her fingers, “I have. I also was one of the few people to eat at her initial restaurant.” He let that settle in a little before starting again, “I’m a partner.” Charlie’s eyes widened, and then her eyebrows furrowed. “I went to high school with her. With Phasma. She was one of my tutors and I guess we became friends. We always kept up with each other. When she told me about wanting to open a restaurant, I offered to help. She only let me, if I became a partner. I don’t know anything about the restaurant business, but I know that this place has been very productive. I think every restaurant has the potential to make good food, but what keeps people coming, what makes a business successful, is the passion.”

“Wait, you have friends?” Charlie asked, winking at Kylo. 

“I don’t think I’m so miserable, to not have at least a couple.” Kylo joked back. “I told her I was coming tonight, so you might meet her.” The waiter came, opening the bottle of wine Kylo requested, pouring into Charlie’s glass first. Before he left, he let the couple know that the first course was to come in about 10 minutes. Charlie thanked the man with a smile. 

“So, how many doors do you have your foot in? I should know, but I honestly, only assume everyone you meet with has been about Ren Enterprises? Is there more?” Charlie was thinking about all the meetings she didn’t sit in, all the random Saturdays he spent working. Was she missing that much? Was she not paying attention?

“It’s just this and Ren Enterprises. My hands are full enough with Ren Enterprises, this was a favor for Phasma. And I’m completely hands off.” He said. Charlie felt a little relieved to hear that she wasn’t missing out on more aspects of his life. 

“Thank you for bringing me here, it’s just like you mentioned. About it being nice and upscale but also warm and inviting. Like we feel secluded, but yet,” she gestures towards another table of 6 people who look like they are having a vivid conversation, “its full of life and very much alive.” She took a sip of her wine. Giving Kylo a chance to start talking, he had a lot on his mind and wanted to tell her. 

“You know, I think you are warm and inviting too. I feel so comfortable around you. Which isn’t something I’m used to. Kind of like,” He takes a deep breath, holding her gaze, “Kind of like home. If home could be a person.”  
“Kylo, I-” She starts, Kylo interrupting her.

“I need to say this, I hope it’s okay,” he says. Charlie nods her head, letting him get this out. It’s so rare for him to voice how he feels, she’ll let him talk for however long he wants. “I think you’re one of the few people I know who doesn’t have an ulterior motive for having me in your life. You only want me? Which baffles me. I’m, fuck, I’m nothing special. Just some guy who got lucky and forced into a life that he took for granted. You’ve always been patient with me, even when I don’t deserve it. You stayed, even though I don’t deserve you. I’m not good, I don’t think I’m bad, but I’m not good. You? You’re so goddamn good. You don’t need me, but somehow you want me? I don’t actually understand.” 

Hearing Kylo say these things, inflated Charlie’s heart, but it also hurt her. While he might think these things about her, the things he thinks about himself, just aren’t how she sees it. “Kylo, I think you’re missing the point. You’re right, I don’t need you. Which is what makes this better. I’ve thought I needed people before. That without them, I was worthless. That they made me important. But I’ve since realized, I am important because I am me. I don’t think I’ve ever been in a relationship before you that’s been healthy. That’s been good for me. But you are good. You lend your name out to causes so they can prosper, you take care of your niece. Look at this place right here, you helped make it happen. This was someone’s dream and you helped. I don’t know why you think you aren’t good, but you are. That heart in there,” She points at his chest, “is full of compassion.” She stops. 

Kylo looks at Charlie with a passion that erupts out of his body, He gets up, walking over, crouches down and kisses her. She was a bit surprised but kisses him back. She knows he might not believe her words fully, but she’ll tell him any chance she gets so he knows that she believes it. Maybe one day he will too. He releases her lips, leaning his forehead on hers, and her hands go to the back of his neck caressing him. Comforting him. 

“Charlie, I-” He starts as the waiter clears his throat, signaling that he had their food. Kylo groaned, this was the moment. This was when he was going to say it. Charlie pecks his lips once more, and pats his knee telling him to go back to his chair. 

They start to eat their food. Charlie knew it was going to be delicious, but she was still surprised. It was simple but everything from flavor to texture was perfect. She swears she can tell that this food was taken from the land they were situated on. So fresh and homey. Comforting. 

During one of the courses, Charlie sees some couples get up to dance. Now, looking at the way the tables are situated, it makes sense. She just assumed the big space in the middle was for aesthetic, but it was a dance floor. She wonders if she’ll be able to get Kylo to dance again. She smiles remembering the record store. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kylo asks. 

“Oh, just when we were in the record store. Do you remember?”

“I was conflicted. I never dance.” He admitted. 

“So why did you?” she inquires.

“I wanted to be close to you. I wanted to know what it would feel like to be with you.”

“I was so nervous to ask, and then almost too nervous to enjoy it. It’s one of my fondest moments with you though. Maybe the first time I felt like you liked me too. I guess at that point it was more like me hoping you liked me too.” She lets out a small laugh. 

“Maybe you should know then, I did. It wasn’t immediate. I always thought of you as beautiful. But it was a few weeks after getting to know you, learning who you were. How you were. And then it was me lying to myself about my feelings. I held myself back, I was good at that. At least, I was.” 

“I think embracing your feelings is good though. I am really proud of you for being more open. I know it’s not easy for you.”

Kylo grabs Charlie’s hand, kissing it. “Only for you. You’re the only one who’s ever made me feel like this. You’re the only one I’ve-”

“Kylo Ren!” a woman’s voice comes through, and Charlie looks to her left, spotting a tall blonde woman in chef’s whites walking towards their table. Kylo stands up, to greet his friend. They were just about the same height. Kissing her cheek, and giving her the weirdest hug Charlie has ever seen. 

“Phasma, how are you?” He asks?

“I’m good, busy, but I wanted to come make sure you were being taken care of. I see you’re with a guest. Might I be so inclined to think this is her?” She says happily, looking at Charlie. 

“This is my girlfriend, Charlie.” Charlie stands up as well, wanting to greet Phasma properly. “Charlie, this is Phasma.”

“I’m a hugger.” Phasma tells opening her arms, and Charlie goes in to hug her. “So much better than him.” She explains. “I’ve known him half my life, yet he still can’t hug me.” She jokes. 

“It’s great to meet you. The food is amazing. This whole place is beautiful. Kylo explained to me a little bit about the story behind it. I think it’s so brave to do something for yourself, that would make you happy. Rather than doing what people expect or assume is right for you and your path. Its inspiring.” 

“Kylo was the one to actually convinced me to do this. We were two weeks from opening the other restaurant. Clean, crisp, white cloth tables, minimal. Completely the opposite of this.” Phasma tells. “I went to him, just so frazzled about the whole thing. Talking about wanting something simple and something that felt like me. So, he said ‘fuck it do what makes you happy’. We’ve been open here for almost two years now, and I still enjoy every moment of it. Hard work, yes, but rewarding.” She looks at Kylo, and whispers, but still loud enough for Kylo to hear, “Don’t tell him because it will go to his head, but he was right.” 

“Hey,” Kylo says in a warning tone.

“Hi,” Phasma rebuts. Charlie didn’t really know anything about Phasma, but could immediately tell that she was a good person. She’s almost sad that she didn’t know about Phasma sooner. She stays a few more minutes, Charlie asked why she had a dance floor when it wasn’t something people usually saw in restaurants, let alone ones with such high reputations. Phasma explained to Charlie how when she was growing up, after dinner, her parents would always dance to one song. That they told her it helped settle the food. “It’s a tradition that I want everyone to feel free to partake in.” She says, shrugging. “Okay I need to get back to my kitchen, but maybe we can all do something soon? I’m sad it’s taken this long to meet you Charlie, but trust me, I’ve known about you for a while. He’s not the most open but he’s my friend.” She hugs Charlie, and gives Kylo a kiss on his cheek, rolling her eyes as she gets another awkward hug from him. 

“She’s great. I really like what she said about the dance. I think that’s sweet of her parents.” Charlie says. 

“it was a little awkward to have to sit and watch it happen though. Me and Phas would be trying to finish up math homework at the table, and then there were her parents just dancing.” He recalls laughing a little. 

“They were happy and in love. What are you gonna do, not even the emo kid next door can stop that.” Charlie says, drinking the last of her wine, the bottle had dwindled into nothing throughout the courses. Just her luck though, the waiter came back to their table and placed a small ceramic cup in front of her. “Espresso? I am spoiled.” 

“Someone is lucky.” Kylo says, raising his brows at her, watching her take in the caffeine. The amount of coffee Charlie consumed was incredible, she loved it. Kylo knew, if coffee was involved, she was happy. 

Charlie looked at him very seriously, reaching under the table to grab his knee, “I really am.” 

The waiter returned, with their desert. A trifecta that was made up of a small slice of chocolate fudge topped with bourbon sugar, a dark chocolate mousse, and a scoop of chocolate semifreddo topped with whiskey caramel. As soon as it was explained to her, she realized how smart the coffee was to have with the desert. Almost as if Kylo knew what she was thinking he went ahead and asked the waiter to bring back another espresso for her. She thanked Kylo with a smile. 

The waiter returned a few moments later, and the couple ate their desert. Charlie loved it, sipping her espresso between each sampling. Even going as far as placing her finger on the plate to gather the small bits of bourbon sugar that were left from the fudge. Kylo watched her with fond eyes. How she was practically licking her damn plate, yet all Kylo could think was how perfect she looked. Once he was sure she was done with her plate, he stood up, and walked to her. Charlie looked at him confused. “Are we leaving? I’ve only just finished. Can’t we wait a few minutes?”

He held his hand out for her to grab, and she reluctantly got up still a little confused in his haste to leave. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I’m taking my girl to go for a dance.” Charlie let out a small gasp, biting her lip as she smiled, and let Kylo lead them to the dance floor. The song changed right as they were getting to the open floor. It was soft, but she recognized it. It was a cover of a country song that she’s always admired. 

Kylo spun her out onto the floor, once she came back to him, he put one hand on her lower back, the other holding tight onto her hand. He never wanted to let go of her. Nothing ever felt close enough. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, facing him she rested her head on his chest. Kylo wasn’t a dancer, no way in hell, but for her, he would dance forever. They did a simple two step, nothing fancy, but it felt good. It felt right. 

Kylo realized how intimate this was. In a way it felt like they were the only ones in the whole barn. The way she felt in his arms, it felt like he could never be lost again. Not with her right there with him. She kept him grounded. He felt so fortunate to be with Charlie. His green haired angel. He won’t call her that out loud, he knows she wouldn’t like it, but there’s no other word for her that would do her justice. He felt her lips softly press to his neck. “I love you Kylo.” She whispered so quietly, he wasn’t sure if she really said it, but when she looked up, he knew his ears hadn’t played tricks on him. “It’s okay if you don’t say it back.” She tells him. 

That was Charlie, she didn’t need to hear him say it. She understood that Kylo might not be ready to say it back, but she knew he cared about her. She was in the moment, and it just felt so perfect. The music, the way his thumb was running circles on her back, his scent. She was intoxicated on her emotions and she had to get it out. She was ready to get it out, she was ready to let him have all over her. She knew she could trust him with everything. She knew how she felt, has been feeling, but she was still nervous to get it out. She didn’t mean for her voice to sound so small, timid. She wanted it to sound strong and bold, so he knew she truly meant it. She was scared to look in his eyes, but when she did, she saw that he wasn’t upset by her words. His gaze was so intense, full and confident.  
“I love you too, Charlie.” He tells her, and then catches her lips in a strong kiss. A kiss full of love. She felt her knees weaken. And when he pulled away it felt too soon. This moment seemed to be going fast and slow. It felt like the world stopped spinning and everything was frozen in time and space. But also, that everything was in hyperdrive and passing so fast. She already wanted to go back in time to hear him say those words. She felt so full of happiness and relief. 

“I’ve been trying to tell you all night, but we kept getting interrupted. Actually, for a few weeks now. It just never felt right. I love you.” He repeats. It felt good saying it out loud, freely. He did love her, so much that it terrified him. Love wasn’t what he thought it would be, but so much more. You aren’t just infatuated with someone else. You don’t just care about them. You long for them, yearn for their closeness. Willing to do any and everything for them. It was finally finding peace after a lifelong battle of feeling unworthy of such emotions. It was not knowing exactly what was going to happen. Only knowing they would be there made the journey worth taking. 

“Kylo Ren loves me. I love Kylo Ren. What does this mean?” Charlie asks. 

“It means I am yours as long as you are mine. It means we are in this together. It means that we are safe together. That I will be here for you. That I will continue to try to be open, so that you can be proud of me. I want to make you happy and I want to be happy with you. Only you can do this to me.” He tells her, kissing her again. Telling her he loves her with his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel? Also Phasma, I've been trying to work her into the story forever. Finding time write has been tough lately, but I'm trying. I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. -C


	28. Devil's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> This is my longest Chapter. I was considering breaking this up into two chapters, but felt like the flow would have been weird. Lastly, I will have some writing updates at the end of the chapter. If you read this fic as I post chapters, this update is semi-important.

It was the night of Charlie and Scout’s Halloween party. Charlie taking the day off from the office deciding to work from home so that she could finish decorating and setting up. The weekend before they had finished the outside and got most of the inside ready. Leaving just the weird bits for the day of. Charlie decided she really didn’t want to have to walk through streamers hanging from the ceiling for a whole week. 

She had already taken care of all her work responsibilities by noon and had started prepping for the snacks and drinks she was making. Charlie was so proud of the décor they had put together. It ended up being her, Scout, Lizzie and Sam. While initially they wanted to somehow get stripes going across their house, after setting up Kylo’s red themed decorations, it gave Charlie an idea. It was still very much a part of the Tim Burton theme, but it would be a lot of work. After talking with Scout, they knew it could happen. Dante’s Inferno, the strip club from Beetlejuice, would soon take over the Pink Palace. It took a lot of foam board, paint, hot glue, lights and imagination. 

They had a one-story house and weren’t set designers, so it wasn’t as elaborate as the real thing. They got the devil’s head entrance, the “Girls” and “Air Conditioning” signs, hung up some 90’s style Christmas lights, and two red spotlights to make the scene glow. They even made their front yard into a bit of a graveyard, with Beetlejuice’s lit up headstone on one side of their walkway. Adam and Barbara’s on the other side. “Okay, this is fucking amazing! We did this?” Scout said when they turned on the spotlights. 

“We really did. Damn.” Charlie replied, feeling proud of their hard work. When they put their minds to something, they always got it done. “Do you like it?” Charlie asked Lizzie, who was standing next to her. 

The small girl in her paint covered jumpsuit, chucks and messy hair looked up at Charlie, “Hell yes. It’s even better than what we did at my Uncle’s. Oh my gosh this is next level. I had so much fun!”

“I’m glad.” She said smiling at Lizzie. Turning to Scout, “Make sure you send pictures to Sam, I think she’ll like the finished product.” Sam had to leave so she could get some more sleep before going into work. She hadn’t seen much go up but was there early in the day helping sketch and plan things out. 

“She will fucking live for this,” Scout said walking away into the house. She turned around looking at Lizzie, “I’m ordering pizza and we are going to watch scary movies. Be prepared little gremlin, we go hard.” 

“I love it here!” Lizzie said, amused by Scout’s threat. 

Lizzie had started walking back into the house when Charlie called her name pulling her phone out, “Lets take a picture to show your uncle!” Lizzie turned around, crouched down, putting her hands into claws and shifted her head to be pointing to the sky. Like a werewolf. 

They watched movies until about 3am, and Charlie made Lizzie sleep on her bed while she took the couch. The next day they got to work on some of the decorations inside, and then met up with Kylo for a late lunch. Charlie had a great time hanging out with Lizzie, and glad that Scout also seemed to enjoy her company. 

Being drawn out of her thoughts by ringing, she reached for her phone. “Hello Mr. Ren,” She answered. 

“Miss Martin, how is your day going?” he replies just as formally as Charlie had. 

“Busy busy. Is everything over there going well?” She pulls her phone from her ear to look at the time, “You just got out of the meeting with the engineering department, yeah?” Charlie hears Kylo breathe out a loud sigh, she knows that means it didn’t go as planned. “That bad?”

“The timeline has to be adjusted…again. What am I going to do? I promised the board that we would have production started by the end of the year, and here we are in the last quarter still finalizing the design of the implant. We are at least 6 months out from production starting.” He explains, frustration heavy in his tone. 

Charlie understood the stress behind this for the company. This is the main project for the year. Smaller projects have been doing great and of course their other products and services are all still thriving. This was the big thing. The one that’s been taking so much time, effort and money. The one that Kylo, at times, felt like maybe was too big of a goal to try and accomplish. “Kylo?” She asks, hearing him hum. “This has the potential to help so many more people than I think you or anyone else assumes. Not just individuals, but whole families. I feel like, we, you guys have to get it right. And yes, it’s taking longer, and the process has been grueling, but it will be worth it.” 

They’ve had so many conversations revolving around the pain-management implant that Kylo stressing about it, wasn’t surprising. The doubt isn’t new. Charlie has always been honest about her feelings towards this project, and she’s always been on board, pushed for it. Even when Kylo felt like giving up, Charlie knew he was passionate about it. He wouldn’t be so nervous about it if he didn’t care. Of course, it’s his company, so he has to worry about things like money and time. 

“I know. I’m just stressed about the whole process, I guess. Getting it right is important, the board will just have to understand.” Kylo states. 

Charlie can only think of one thing to say to Kylo, hoping it will comfort him. “This will be great. We just have to be patient. It will be worth it. Every step, every set back, every meeting will be worth it. I’m proud of you, of the company. I love you.” she tells him. 

It’s a few seconds before Kylo answers back. It’s not that its awkward for him, he just wanted to take in what she said. Giving it a thought, letting her words sink in. Her encouragement was like fresh air for him. Something he took for granted until he was gasping, being suffocated by stress. “I love you too.” He tells her, letting the stress dissipate. 

“Not trying to change the subject, but I have the makeup artist going over to yours at 6:30. Make sure you’re home please please please.” Charlie reminds Kylo. 

“How I was convinced to do this, I still don’t know.” He tells, apprehensive towards his costume. 

“I just caught you in a very good mood.” She quips. Remembering the moment she asked him to do the couples costume with her. It was while they were taking a bath together. They were warm, cozy, and peaceful. Of course, Charlie had to take advantage of a blissed out Kylo. They were facing each other, both leaning on opposite sides of the tub. Kylo massaging Charlie’s calves. She struck when it felt right, asking him. He had squinted at her, giving her a couple of minutes of protest, but caved easier than Charlie thought. “I sent you a photo of my costume did you see it?” 

“I did.” He answered very smug. 

“Did you like it?” She asked, mischief coating her words. Though he couldn’t see, she was biting her lip, raising her eyebrow. 

He knew what she was really asking, though he’ll play the game she started. “The dress came out great.” Talking about the dress she made herself, it was a boxy stitched garment. He knew she would still be able to make it look great, but really, he would be thinking of what was underneath it. 

“Is that all?” she asked innocently. 

“It’s a great dress, but I hope you won’t be too upset when I rip it off of you. Just to see my prize that’s waiting for me.” He says, talking about the lacy black lingerie set she had casually set in the side of the photo. Needless to say, his dick’s made it pretty difficult to think clearly all day. Making his already tough meetings, just that much more strenuous. “My naughty girl.” He adds in. 

“With that, I really should get back to getting things ready. I’ll see you later.” Charlie let him know. 

“Bye, baby.” He says hanging up. 

Smiling to herself, Charlie gets back to work. Thinking about how excited she was to have Kylo dressed up and to introduce him to people, for him to meet some of her friends and acquaintances. She held back from really inviting anyone from work, except Marissa. She did tell Kylo about wanting to invite her. Wanting to make sure he would be comfortable with it. He told Charlie she should, it’s her party, and they weren’t hiding. 

~

The doorbell has been ringing nonstop, Charlie had been letting people in for the past few hours. Opening the door, excited to see how people were dressed. Tacos, cowboys, angels and devils. Scout and Sam dressed as Beetlejuice and Lydia Deetz. Someone dressed up as The Mask, another as Bob Ross. Her favorites were Emily form Corpse Bride, Willy Wonka(the Gene Wilder version), and Winifred Sanderson. 

People had been complimenting her all night, but she knew once her partner arrived it would be even better. Charlie also knew that he looked fucking brilliant. He sent her a selfie, rare for him. She sent him a plethora of emojis, which is fairly rare for her. She couldn’t help it, he looked, well, fucking hot. She couldn’t wait to see him in person. 

Other than waiting for her date to appear, everything seemed to be going well. Most people were in the backyard, the small house not really being the most suitable for large gatherings. Charlie and Scout had set things up in the back as soon as Scout got home. They had a spooky wall set up for photos, with a balloon arch. There were pumpkins everywhere. Purple, black and green decorations. They set up a fog machine to help set the vibe. It looked pretty cool in their eyes. 

Drinks flowing, people chatting, dancing and laughing. Multiple tables set up for drinking games, cheering and booing when a game ended. Her and Scout had played a few rounds of beer pong, making sure to let everyone know they still reigned supreme. Charlie felt proud to see so many people enjoying themselves. 

She could smell his cologne before she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind. “You’re here!” She exclaimed, turning around to face him. She looked at him, taking a step back to get a good look at his costume. Maybe costume was pushing it, he was wearing a pinstriped suit, the custom bow-tie sticking out long. Truly the makeup made the outfit. Her tall man, his hair brushed back, but his ears still covered. He was a little self-conscious about them, though Charlie adored them. She smiled at up at him. 

“Jack and Sally are finally together!” She heard none other than Scout yell out to the crowd. Making the couple turn to face the yard full of people cheering. 

“Okay okay! Go back to your alcohol!” Charlie told everyone, turning to look back at Kylo. Her cheeks warm from the alcohol she had been drinking, “I missed you today,” she admitted. Kylo raised a hand placing it on her neck, and he kissed her. Letting her know he missed her as well. She pulled away too fast for his liking, “I don’t want to mess up our makeup.”

“Fuck the make-up, I want to kiss my girl.” He said leaning down again pressing his lips to hers. She gave in, letting him deepen the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth. Her hands found his hair, and his hand found…her wig. He had been too interested in kissing her, that he forgot she was wearing a long red wig. Pulling away, he gave her a kind of funny look, scrunching his brows together, “Sorry babe, I forgot. Did I fuck it up?”

“I think it’s fine,” she said, not really caring, it was just a wig, easy to put back in place. “Let’s get you something to drink. Have you eaten today?” She asked, grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers. Kylo gave Charlie a sheepish look. 

“Kylo.” She complained, she knew once he started working that it was hard to get him to preform basic necessities. She grabbed a plate to start loading with food. “I worry about you. I should have sent something for you. Its 10 pm, and you’ve not eaten.” Kylo opens his mouth, Charlie talking before he could speak “And if you try and say anything about an apple…” She says smiling at him. She wasn’t mad, she just wanted him to take better care of himself. 

“But now I can fully enjoy the food you made.” He said, stealing another kiss from her, “Thank you for taking care of me, making sure I’m okay. I love you.” 

“No. Please stop. Thats so fucking cute.” Marissa said, making the couple looking around at her, surprised. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just, wow, other than seeing you guys hold hands, this is the first time I’m seeing you two be…couple-ly.” She explained. 

Kylo chuckles, “That’s okay. Marissa, right?” he said holding his hand out for her to shake 

Marissa grabs his hand, giving two firm shakes. “Yup, that’s me! Nice to actually meet you,” She jokes. The building they work in is home to over 300 employees, and Kylo mostly works with the department heads, or sometimes specific people within the departments but he will honestly admit to not knowing every person his company employs. 

They stand and talk for a few more minutes before Marissa lets them go, walking outside mentioning playing flip cup. Charlie leads Kylo to sit at the dinner table. And she sits next to him. Her body turned towards his. It’s a little funny to think about how they are just sitting. As if there isn’t a party surrounding them. It feels good to be able to just be with each other amongst the chaos surrounding them. Able to block out everything and focus on one another. Kylo all but inhales half his plate before looking up at Charlie, “This is really good, baby.” Talking about the pesto puffs he was shoveling into his mouth.

“I made the pesto myself,” she says proudly. “You know, you don’t have to eat so fast, its not going anywhere.” She tells him with an amused smile. 

“I just don’t want to take you away from everything. So, we can get back to the party.” 

She laughs. “We are at the party. Take your time. I’m perfectly fine sitting here with you. Honestly. I’m not missing anything by being with you.” Charlie grabs onto his bicep, leaning her head on his shoulder, showing him that she’s fine right where she is. 

He nods at her, slowing his consumption down to a more appropriate pace. They talk a little bit more about their day, but mostly it’s just him eating, the loud music providing a soundtrack for the moment. Once done, he kisses her head. “I don’t know where you learned to make food so well, but I am grateful. Everything you make is amazing.” He tells her. 

“Scout bought the chips and alcohol,” Charlie quips. It wasn’t that Scout wasn’t capable of cooking, it’s just that she couldn’t get out of work to help. Charlie didn’t mind. She liked cooking the mini foods and dips. 

“Okay, I think I need to brush my teeth, and then I’ll be good to go. You ready?” He asks. Charlie nods, standing up. She starts to walk away, thinking he’ll be okay and that he could just catch up to her when he’s done. “Charlie? Can you come with me? I just want to make sure I don’t mess this up,” he gestures towards his face, implying his makeup. “I just feel like you could fix it, in case it’s fucked up.” 

She offers up a smile, “Of course.”

They walk to the restroom, holdings hands. Charlie likes this, having him seem so, normal. Like he isn’t some big boss. Like he doesn’t have the weight of board members on his shoulders. Like he’s just a guy, at a party with his girlfriend. She sits on the toilet seat cover, while he grabs his toothbrush out of the medicine cabinet. She watches him. 

Again, just enjoying the fact that he knows where things are, that he feels comfortable enough to be brushing his teeth at her house, during a party. They tend to spend more time at his place verses her, Charlie won’t complain about it. She loves spending time with him. It doesn’t matter where they are. While they might be at his for days at a time, they might be at hers once a week. 

Her house is, obviously, smaller than his. Its shared with Scout, while his is his alone. Charlie loves her little home, when she enters the doors she feels at ease. And watching Kylo open doors, and do things without asking, she feels like maybe he also feels at ease here. 

Once he’s done, he places the items back in the cabinet, and looks down at Charlie. “How is it? Everything good?” 

Charlie looks at him taking in his face, his beautifully painted face. How unfair it is that even coated in Halloween makeup, he still looks so lovely. “You have a little something,” she leans in, “Right,” Kissing him softly, “There.” 

“I don’t think you quite got it,” he tells her, kissing her again. Charlie is happy she chose a matte liquid lipstick, they are truly fool proof. Pulling away, Kylo smiles down at her, “Let’s go, I think I remember Scout telling me she would ‘kick my ass’ at beer pong?” 

“Oh, we are the best. A force to be reckoned with.” Charlie can’t imagine Kylo playing beer pong. 

“You won’t be on my team?” he asks, furrowing his brow at her. 

“Sorry, babe, she’s my beer pong life-partner.” Charlie gives a menacing smile. 

Kylo matches her wicked smile with one of his own. “I guess I’ll just have to kick both of your asses then.” 

They walk out to the back yard, and Charlie immediately goes to find Scout. She’s so down to play a game. She asks Sam if she would be willing to play with Kylo. Apparently all four of them are very competitive, because Sam gets excited telling the girls she will try to let them down easy. Charlie loved this. They let everyone know that they call next on which ever table is available first. Perks of being the hosts. 

It was less than five minutes before a table cleared up. They placed the 10 cups accordingly. They had decided to play this the most fun way and the only way they liked. Scout had disappeared, and returned with red bull, orange juice and Vodka. When they started pouring their drinks, Kylo gave Charlie a look. “What? You can play with beer, we just want to actually enjoy our drinks.” Charlie says. She’s a little cocky. 

She watches Kylo turn to Sam, and they quickly discuss what they want to drink. They smile at their partners, and Kylo walks away to go get whatever they decided on to drink. Holding a bottle of Patron and a bowl of limes. Charlie shook her head at him, “Didn’t think you could hang Ren.” She expels. 

“We learn something new every day.” 

They flip a coin and Sam and Kylo get to go first. Charlie and Scout aren’t sticklers for rules, just don’t let your elbows pass the table, two in one cup means balls back, and there’s always a redemption. Their house, their rules. Sam goes first, missing her toss. Scout lets out a small joke, to which Sam told her to watch out because she gets better with time. Charlie watches Kylo concentrate, the small white ball in his hands. He looks relaxed and confident. She sees the ball leave his big hand, his wrist snapping as if he just shot a three pointer. He makes the shot, landing in a cup with red bull. That’s for Charlie. She wonders if he did that on purpose. She takes the cup, tips it towards her man and drinks up. 

Charlie and Scout both make their shots, having almost too much fun watching their partners take shots of tequila. They hoped they didn’t lose, tequila was not their favorite. Pretty soon it felt like the whole party was surrounding them, watching the couples compete against each other. Back and forth, shots made and missed. People cheering and people groaning when a shot was missed. It seemed as if there were bets going on. Who would win, the proclaimed queen of pong or the newly acquainted under dogs? Somehow it ended up being fairly equal. Both sides down to their last cups. Charlie felt the alcohol in her body, she was dancing around smiling big. She was having fun. And she liked how Kylo also seemed to be having fun. 

Charlie shot first and missed, she really wanted to win. Or maybe she really didn’t want to take a shot of tequila. She had faith in Scout, watching her intently. As soon as the ball left Scout’s hand it felt like everything was going in slow motion, the second it took to fly over the table, seemed like 30 seconds. And it landed in the opposing teams one last cup. Half the crowd cheered, excited for the girls. The other half anticipating the other teams last chance. Charlie jumped up, stoked. “Scout you are a fucking champ!” 

“Charlie,” Kylo called out. She turned to him. “I believe we have one last chance. A redemption?” The crowd collectively let out an “Oooh”. They had been loving the couples trash talking each other the past 15 minutes. Both sides were funny, and it was all in fun. Charlie rolled her eyes at Kylo. He turned to Sam, trying to figure out who would throw the last ball. Both had been pretty good, but Sam had told Kylo she chokes under pressure like this. And she felt like he could be cool and collected. He should do it. He double checked with her, and she said to go for it, placing their last hope into his hand. He turned and quirked an eyebrow at Charlie. He looked at the red cup and released the ball. 

He grinned at Charlie as it went in. Everyone cheered, and exclaimed. Sam high-fived Kylo. Dread filled Charlie’s face realizing that the last cup was, oj and vodka, and that meant…she had to take the tequila shot. It was only fair. Scout chugged her cup, and accepted defeat as Sam walked over kissing and telling her she did a great job. 

Charlie walked to the other side of the table, mentally preparing for the tequila shot. Kylo was still smiling at her, cocky bastard. She picked up the cup, and grabbed a lime. She lifted the cup to her lips. And Kylo took the lime from her fingers, too fast for her to try and complain. She took the shot looking at Kylo who was leaning down towards her. She was still wincing from the alcohol, when she felt him kiss her, but instead of his lips she was met with the slice of lime. She greedily took it from him and sucked the juice out. 

Once done he went back and kissed her hard. The crowd once again cheering. Charlie was tipsy and warm. She didn’t care that people were staring at them. She didn’t care that they could see him stick his tongue in her mouth. She only cared that Kylo was holding her. When they pulled away, Kylo chuckled grabbing Charlie’s hand walking over to the table with the drinks. 

He grabs a bottle of water handing it to Charlie, terring out a small thank you. She wasn’t exactly drunk drunk, but she was on a level that she knew could easily lead to crazy drunk. That last shot had yet to full hit her, so she was grateful for the water. They spent the rest of the night talking with other people. Charlie excited to introduce Kylo to everyone. Some congratulated him on the beer pong win.

Most people at the party didn’t know who Kylo was, which made it easier for him to be relaxed and calm. He noticed that the majority of the crowd had arms full of tattoos and colorful hair. He knew that her past in the music industry was a big part of her life, but it seemed he might have overlooked it a little bit. She introduced him to owners of venues, production managers, graphic designers, lighting specialists, sound engineers. She knew so many people from all jobs revolving around the music industry. 

She only really talked about Scout, so Kylo assumed she didn’t really have any other friends. And he didn’t judge her on it, he had very few friends himself. And maybe she didn’t consider these people her close friends, but he could tell that she was adored by everyone. And that’s just a testament to Charlie, she’s a good person, able to get along with anyone, willing to work hard and do anything for someone. 

It started to near 2am when people slowly dwindled out of the party. Charlie was sending people home with leftovers, bottles of alcohol, goodie bags. Of course, she made goodie bags. And then at about 3:30, there were only the four left. Scout and Charlie had flipped a coin on who could have the house to themselves, because deep down they were essentially horny frat boys. Charlie won the toss, but Sam was adamant about staying to help clean up. They were all laughing, the music loud enough to help motivate them. Kylo was tearing down streamers and garland. He was about to start tearing down the photo wall when, thankfully, Charlie saw. “Wait babe, not yet. I want to take a couple of pictures. If that’s okay?” She asked. He just smiled at her and nodded. They had set up a table with an instax camera so that their party goers could take home some physical photos. Charlie asked Scout if she could take pictures of them. 

“So, what are we doing? Prom poses?” Kylo joked. 

Charlie rolled her eyes, “That’s exactly what we are doing.” Kylo stood behind her, one hand on her hip. She was sure he wasn’t smiling, but she was. They never took photos together; this was special for her. Scout quickly, took two photos. Well, as quickly as one could. Charlie turned to face Kylo when the second flash went off. Grabbing his hands, she looked up at him earnestly, “Thank you, I know its cheesy, but I want to be able to remember this.” She said just as another Flash went off. “Jesus Scout.” 

“It was too perfect. I had to.” Scout quickly said. 

“Get this one too,” Kylo said to Scout, before he dipped Charlie down, and gave her a kiss. Charlie smiled into his lips, feeling giddy. Hearing the camera go off. 

“Okay that’s enough. Now you and Sam!” Charlie told the other couple. They also did formal prom poses, and then did a Charlie’s Angels pose, backs pressed to one another, finger guns pointing up. They looked so happy. Charlie loved this moment for all of them. Being able to hangout so easily. This was something she’s wanted for so long. She felt so full of love and happiness. 

After a few more minutes and a few more trash bags, Scout and Sam got into their Uber and left. Now it was just Charlie and Kylo standing in the driveway. “I haven’t stopped thinking about what’s underneath this,” he whispers, gripping her dress, “All night. Haven’t stopped thinking about what I want to do to you for teasing me all damn night.” He says as he nuzzles into her neck. 

“Before any of that happens, let’s get this make-up off.” Charlie said, grabbing his hand and leading him back through the gate to get into the house. Once in the restroom, she got out her micellar water and cotton rounds. Going to town on Kylo’s face, cleaning it off. She gives his face one more go-over just to make sure. When she’s done she kisses his nose. “Okay, you’re good. Mine is going to take me a minute. Go ahead.” She tells him. 

She never was into role playing and this definitely wasn’t that. But she was dressing up to please her man. She teased him with the black lingerie set earlier but that wasn’t what he was getting. She took her makeup off, and let her hair down from her wig cap. She then slid off her existing set of black under garments, reaching for the lacy red ensemble, she hid under the sink, that she knew he would die over. 

Charlie was always so aware of her all black undergarments. She didn’t care for frills or "sexy" designs. She liked her bikini and boyshort cut panties and t-shirt bras. Even if she had to go the thong route, it was just plain and simple. Kylo never complained or questioned her choices. He just understood, that was what she wore. It wasn’t "expected" or boring, it was just Charlie. 

Charlie takes a look at herself in mirror. Tilting her head to the side, almost as if she were examining the person looking back at her. She was the same, but different. Her vibe was just a little darker. It was devil's night after all. What a better reason to be a little more mischievous and wicked. 

She walks out of the bathroom and heads to her room, seeing the red light coming from under the door. She was glad she decided to turn her LED's on for the night. Maybe right now it will add another layer towards executing her plan. 

She expects Kylo to be on the bed, waiting for her to return. Maybe he'd been planning on ruining her tonight. She knew what she was doing when she sent that photo, it was on purpose. She wanted him riled up and ready to fuck her half-way to Elysium. 

She opened the door, seeing him standing by her window. Pulling the blinds down, looking outside. "What are you looking at?" She asked. 

"Just looking out at the sky," he answers still looking out. He turns around. His eyes quickly shifting to a fervent lust. He gives her body a slow once over. Taking in her high waisted lace thong, accentuating the curve of her body. The strapless bustier holding her tits up just right. 

She looked fucking perfect. And in red. Everything about her standing right there in the doorway. She was his and he was going to worship and devour her. "Mr. Ren are you staring?" She says with a devilish grin. Oh, she knew what she was doing. And she knew it was working. 

"Get the fuck over here." He tells her, signaling her with two fingers. "Now." 

Charlie slowly walked over to her man. Looking up at him through her lashes, he grabbed her ass with both hands kissing her aggressively. Biting her lip so hard she wondered if she were to bleed, would he like the taste? She imagined he would, for he told her he loved every part of her. She wanted him to control her tonight, she wanted to submit and do whatever he told her to do. “You’re so fucking bad tonight baby. So bad that its good. You always know exactly what I want.”

“But what about what I want?” She asks innocently, starting to unbutton his shirt. 

“What do you want?” He asks, his hand wondering around her body, sliding between her legs. Cupping her cunt over her underwear, making her whimper. “You want me to fuck this perfect pussy? Make you cum on my dick?” She nods her head, taking his shirt off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. She starts unbuckling his belt, undoing his pants. She bites her bottom lip, palming his dick. Already hard. It felt good knowing she did that to him. “Tell me what you want.” He demands, letting a finger slip into her panties, circling her clit. 

She waits a few seconds, enjoying his touch. She rocks her hips, gaining a little more pressure. “I want you to ruin me, Kylo. Fuck me so good that I can’t even think. Fuck me so hard,” She pulls his cock out stroking him, “that it’s all I can think about for days. Leave your mark on me, so that when I look at my body all I can think about is how it belongs to you.”

Kylo growls at that. There will be no foreplay tonight, other than what he’s doing right now with his fingers playing with her clit. He needs to be deep inside of her. “You’re so fucking wet. Do you think you can handle me already baby? I can’t wait, I need this pussy around my cock now.” 

She kisses him, “Please fuck me Kylo. Fuck me hard.” She moans out.

He doesn’t need any more confirmation, he’s taking her to the bed, biting at her shoulders. He takes his hand away from her pussy, bring his hand up to look at. “This just for me? My good girl,” he states, proudly. She takes the two fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off. Tasting herself. He pulls his fingers out of her mouth and reaches around to unclasp her bra. Tossing it to the floor. 

He all but throws her onto the mattress. Standing in between her legs. He grabs the red lace underwear she wore just for him. And rips them off her body. If Charlie wasn’t so turned on, so one tracked in her thoughts, she probably would have gotten mad. Those were expensive. But maybe the magic they held were only good for one night. He dips his fingers into her cunt, and drags them up her body, she feels the cold air hit the trail he’s brought up. He grabs onto her throat, applying pressure. With his other hand he grabs her leg, pulling it over his shoulder. Lining up. “Tell me who this pussy belongs to.” He says between gritted teeth. 

“You!” She yells out as he thrusts into her. Hard. He doesn’t give her a chance to get used to him, and she loves it. She moans loudly as he starts building a pace. She wraps her other leg around his waist. 

“You’re always so tight for me. Every goddamn time I get my cock in your tight cunt, baby, it feels so fucking perfect. My perfect pussy.” He tells her. And he’s fucking her hard, just like she wanted. The dirty sounds of skin slapping, hard breathing, and moans. Charlie doesn’t think she could ever get used to him, she hopes she never does. Their sex life has been full of desire since the beginning. And still he surprises her with the way he makes her feel. He lowers his torso so he is pressed down onto her, sliding even deeper into her. “You’re taking all of me so well. Such a good fucking girl.” 

The praise goes straight to her head and she grabs onto his shoulders and bites him when she feels him hit her cervix. It hurts, but in all the right ways. She yelps as he hits it over and over, and soon the pain dulls out, becoming full blown pleasure. She feels the pressure as her lower belly starts to tighten. He lifts her back up, cradling her as he quickens his pace. She rolls her neck back, she feels the euphoria starting to expand through her body. Her moans getting louder. “You’re going to cum? Are you close? You better ask permission if you want to cum.”

“Kylo,” she whines, “I’m close. So close. Please, baby, let me cum. Please.” She asks, desperate. 

“No.” he tells her, and he stops, pulling out and placing her down on the bed, the feeling of being so close to the edge has dissipated into disappointment. “Turn over.” She looks at him confused, still trying to figure out what she did “I won’t ask again.” He said. Charlie turns over, and gets on her knees, hoping he’ll start fucking her again. She’s on her elbows, her ass in the air, legs wide. “Look at you so eager for my cock. Ready to take all of me.” She feels him slip a finger past her folds, she wiggles her hips. She feels a quick slap to her ass, she let out a cry. Or was it moan? “That’s for making me tell you twice.” Another slap in the same spot, followed by him soothing the area, “That’s because I like your ass.”

“You don’t love it?” she asks, immediately regretting it, as she feels another strong smack. 

She feels him lean over her, his breath on her neck, “That was for being a brat. Of course I love your ass. I love all of you.” he kisses in between her shoulders. “Now, are you going to be a good girl and let me fuck you?”

“Yes. Please.” And she feels him slowly enter her, so much different to earlier. He enjoys drawing in and out of her slowly for a few moments, teasing her. “Baby please.” She asks again. He likes knowing how badly she wants him to fuck her right. And yet, he slows down even more, not yet giving in to what she wants. She clenches around him, forcing Kylo to moan out. 

“So desperate to be fucked hard.”

“Desperate for you,” She says, rocking her hips to emphasize what she needs. Kylo grabs onto her hips and pulls completely out, making Charlie whimper. But then the grip on he has on her hips gets tighter, and he thrusts into her. She’s so elated, she almost thanked him. 

His pace is unrelenting, the angle allowing him to hit that spot that makes her legs shake. He spends time watching his dick go in and out of her, loving how perfect her pussy looks taking him in. “I could fuck you all day and night and never get tired of how fucking good your pussy looks when my dicks deep inside of it. This pussy was fucking made for my cock.” His words always drive Charlie crazy, she loves how dirty his adoration is. 

She shifts, laying her arms straight out, her face is in the mattress. Kylo takes full advantage, grabbing her arms and holding them behind her. Using them like reins, helping him thrust into her. Both of her wrists fitting in one of his large hands, he reaches around to find her clit, he starts rubbing slow circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. The noises she’s making are going straight to Kylo’s head, he loves how she screams his name, and oh how she moans for him. “Nobody has ever fucked you like I could. Nobody could ever fucking satisfy this pussy like me. Nobody knows you like I do. Tell me.” He demands, practically yelling. 

“Only you.” and once again, she’s so close, her walls clenching around him. “Kylo please, I’m close.”

“I know you are baby, but I’m not ready to let you cum yet.” And once again, on the precipice of an orgasm, she was denied falling into oblivion. 

“No, no, NO!” She yells, so close. And it was taken away, tears spring to her eyes. He turns her over and kisses her hard. He moves to sit on the corner of her bed. As much as she might think he’s torturing her, she has to remember that she’s asked for this. He’s utterly ruining her right now. 

“Come here.” He says softly, and by now shes so exhausted, she can’t fight him. She moves to stand in front of him. She straddles his legs and he holds her close, resting his head in between her breasts. “I want to see you work for it baby, I want to watch you bounce on my dick,” He whispers so sweetly, she can’t help but nod her head into his neck. She slides down onto his length and starts moving her hips. The kisses hes leaving on her neck are so soft. “I love you so much” He says into her ear. That’s all the encouragement she needs. She wraps her arms around him cradling his head, her hands in his hair. She starts griding her hips harder, and she feels him moving under her, thrusting to meet her. That’s when it hits her that even though he’s denied her twice, he might have been holding back too. 

Her body feels overly sensitive, she swears she can feel every ministration he has with his body. That familiar feeling in her lower abdomen starts. Its slow, so much slower than the first two. She feels the sweat on Kylos body, a droplet runs down his cheek and she licks it up. Kissing him. Once the high starts coming in from her orgasm, she starts moving even faster, grinding, bouncing. Fucking him as much as she can, she moves one foot onto the bed to give her more leverage. Kylo, takes hold of her ankle stabilizing her. “That’s my good girl, keep fucking me. I want you to cum all over me when I finally let you.” He growls out. “You’re so close baby, I can feel it again.” He says, biting down on her shoulder. Charlie moans out, everything hurts and feels so fucking magical at the same time. 

“Kylo, please. Please let me cum. Please. I need to cum.” She begs. Kylo moans he feels her legs start to spasm. Knowing she can’t handle much more, he moves so that he’s on top of her, and he starts thrusting into her fast. One hand bruising her hip, the other rubbing her clit. 

Kylo watches tears form in her eyes, she’s babbling, begging to cum. He loves her like this, at his mercy. “Cum for me. Be a good girl and cum on this dick.”

Her orgasm surrenders to his words, finally being let go. She goes blind as she screams out Kylo’s name, thanking him. Her back arching so high her torso is lifted off the bed, she’s clawing at the sheets. And as she’s cumming, he’s still rubbing her clit, forcing her body to spasm hard, legs shaking uncontrollably, clenching around his dick, and shes streaming. Fully sobbing as she drenches him in her ecstasy. “Fuck yes baby, you’re doing so good for me. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

She screams out his name one more time, and that makes him unravel, his own orgasm flushing over him like a tidal wave. Drowning in the ebullience of his own release. He doesn’t even realize that Charlie has grabbed onto his shoulders, rocking into him. Whispering “I love you” over and over. Not until he is able to open his eyes and look into her own that he’s able to make sense of her words. 

He kisses her passionately. Helping her move more onto the bed, they lay down sideways. Her head on her shoulder. Both too drunk on their bliss to be able to do anything else. She doesn’t care that his cum is dripping out of her she just got fucked so good that she can’t even remember what day it is, not until Kylo mentions one last thing. “Maybe Halloween isn’t so bad after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This time of year is really tough for me, and I feel like I've been feeling the impending doom of my mental health for the past month or so. I've found writing to be difficult, and for this, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Admitting this feels defeating. I truly love this fic, and I love writing. After finishing this chapter, I just felt so inadequate and as if everything I've written is bullshit and terrible, I almost deleted it completely off not just AO3 but my computer as well. I started writing this for me to be able to express myself, and I know I'm not the most talented writer(by a long shot), but I was enjoying the creativity and process of this so much. I have everything planned out all the way to the end, but I just can't write. If it helps, my motivation towards anything has dwindled, its 100% not just writing related. I'm sorry if my explanation is unnecessary, I'm not even sure anyone reads this fic as I post chapters. I do promise, to finish this story, there's between 6-8 chapters left. But instead of once a week, it might be two weeks, might be three. I don't want to promise anything, because I cannot predict how my mental state will be. I do know that I'll be okay, but I just gotta help myself first. I'm sorry if this is disappointing to anyone. Again, I will be finishing this. I know exactly what I want to do. I know how it will end. And I know that I'm excited to write it, when I can. Thank you for reading, thank you for the encouragement, and thank you for understanding. 
> 
> Love,  
> Caroline.


	29. Blueberry Croissant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get back in the rhythm of writing for this fic, so please bare with me if this and the next two chapters are a little weird.

Kylo Ren was a Scorpio in every aspect. He was aggressive, power-hungry, intense, harsh and demanding. But Scorpios aren't all bad. Charlie sees the good aspects of his sign now-a-days. He's determined, loyal, passionate, intelligent and protective. 

Charlie knows that Kylo craves intimacy. She notices it when he holds her so close its feels like their skin has become one. When they sit next to each other and his thigh has to be touching hers. How he'll let Charlie comfort him when he's upset. That’s what he wanted, what he’s always wanted. Someone to be close enough and not be afraid of him. 

It sometimes feels like Kylo just KNOWS what’s going to happen before things happen. He's so intuitive. He'll have a feeling and think about it. Deep dive into research. Get all the information he can about something and then...march forward. It’s something that Charlie tries to do too, though she could never be as thorough as Kylo. 

Charlie is the least Scorpio thing to entangle in Kylo's life. She’s so unexpected. He never really knows what she's going to do. How she'll react. She's carefree and yet reserved at the same time. She’s outgoing and somehow such a homebody. She always says her anxieties hold her back from doing everything she wants, but Kylo knows if she really wants it, she’ll work through her thoughts. 

Kylo loves Charlie so deeply. He doesn’t really see how deep his yearning for her is, until they spend a night apart. He can't get comfortable; he can’t calm down. His body feels like static, just constantly buzzing with need. 

He's never committed to someone so fully before. Not with his heart. And that’s why her being so unexpected is his favorite thing about her. Because he doesn't want to know what’s going to happen, he doesn't want her to be perfect and calculated. 

Though her imperfections are actually her perfections. Like the tiny scar on her pinky finger. He wonders if she notices how much he rubs it. He asked her how she got it, and she told him a short story of how she accidentally cut herself with a butter knife. Mentioning how she wasn't sure if that was a memory or a dream, because how could a butter knife cut so deep?

Kylo enjoys the light that she provides to him in the form of her heart. It fuels his soul and she really does bring out the best of him. He's learned how to let loose and take a moment to breathe. And oh how his favorite air to breathe is the air that’s scented by her. The way her perfume works so well with her body's chemistry. He does love when she smells like citrus body wash, or fresh laundry too. 

Charlie never asked for anything from Kylo except for him. She didn't care about the money. She didn't ask him to buy her things. He's bought her gifts here and there. Kylo knows that she loves the sentiment behind things more than the things themselves. He knows she still has the card from the flowers he bought her, in her wallet. In the same card slot, she has the picture of them from Halloween. The one where they are just looking at each other, holding hands. He wonders if she knows he has the one where he dipped her down in his wallet. Right behind his id. 

And though she never asked for anything, Kylo wanted to give her everything. He just had to be creative about the things he gave her. Experiences, moments, and adventure. He’s used to women wanting superficial things. Items. To show off. Charlie just wants memories. She just wants him and his heart. 

Even though Kylo had promised to bring Lizzie to the Gala in Los Angeles, the first of four that he agreed on going to, he still wanted Charlie to come on the trip. Yes, she was his assistant. And sure, she would be working a little bit, just like he would, but he also wanted to do something fun. 

When he asked Lizzie about doing something special with Charlie, she jumped right on it and started researching things to do. She quickly texted him back about Disneyland, and Kylo had to shoot that one down. He knew that Charlie had actually started planning a trip to Disneyland for the next Gala. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise, so he told Lizzie to keep thinking. They really didn’t have much time in LA, just in for the weekend. They were coming in on Friday after Lizzie got out of school. Saturday was mostly full due to the gala. Kylo told Lizzie to keep that in mind. 

A few days later he was asking Charlie the same question, while they ate lunch in his office. Explaining that it didn’t have to be extravagant or over the top. Just a something they could all do together. He was feeling a little bad about not getting another seat. Charlie, being the brilliant woman she is, suggested going to Grand Central Market. They could walk around, eat food, drink coffee. She got her phone out, looking something up, “Also Amoeba is like a 10 minute drive from there, so maybe we could hit up amoeba, then the market? Has lizzie been to Amoeba?” Charlie asked. 

“I don’t think so. I haven’t taken her, and I doubt her parents have.” Kylo answered. If he was being honest that plan sounded great. Very chill, nothing too crazy, but still fun. A thought, “What are you going to do while we’re at the gala?” 

“I’ll probably order room service and watch movies. After all the craziness of helping Lizzie get ready, I think a simple night in, taking advantage of the very nice room I booked for us, is just what I’ll need.” She answered. 

Kylo grabbed her hand, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get another seat. Well, you…but you know what I mean.” 

And she does, she’d been emailing with the staff in charge of the Rebels with A Cause Gala. It was a couple of back and fourths and ‘let me forward this to my boss or some other department’, but the Gala had simply sold out. There was nothing they could do. “it is what it is, plus it will be good for you and Lizzie to do this together. Her dress is so beautiful. I can’t wait for you to see her.”

“Are you nervous?” Kylo asked.

Charlie immediately knew what he was talking about, “I think I’ll be okay; I’m just going to try and not think about the plane until it’s time to go. But I’ll be okay, I think. It’s a short trip, so it should be fine.” 

~

She was not fine. Panicking in front of Kylo was one thing, but in front of a 14-year-old who seemed more put together for a flight than Charlie ever could, felt unfair. She was trying to hide it, it was only an hour long flight. She knew she wasn’t good at hiding her anxiety when she heard Lizzie ask Kylo if she was alright. She was sweating, shaking, and her mind was racing. Charlie just really hated not having an escape. She felt the same on elevators, but typically those rides lasted less than a minute. 

She was just sitting, while they waited to go onto the plane, constantly fidgeting. Pulling her sleeves, redoing her bun, pulling the string on the hoodie she took from Kylo, double checking her purse’s contents. Kylo had been watching her the whole time, and he started getting nervous just from watching her, “Charlie…” he started. 

She looked up at him, her eyes wide, letting out a big sigh, “I’m sorry. I know. I know. It’s just, well, you know. I’m bad at this. I’m sorry.” 

Kylo grabbed her hand, hoping it might help her calm down, “Don’t be sorry. I just wish there was something I could do.” He noticed her leg starting to bounce. 

“It’s okay, I’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.” A pause, “Right?” She asked. 

“We will be fine.” Kylo reassured, kissing her temple. 

Blowing air out of her mouth, she turned to Lizzie, “Sorry I’m such a mess. I just hate planes.” 

“That’s a normal fear, lots of people feel the same.” Lizzie said smiling. 

A few minutes later, they were led outside to get to the plane. Charlie took a seat, while lizzie sat on what looked like a couch, and Kylo took the seat next to Charlie. The pilot introduced himself, and the crew. Letting the group know they would be taking off within 10 minutes. Once they were left alone, Kylo leaned over, whispering in Charlie’s ear, “Maybe next time you could take something? Would that help?”

“I don’t really think so, I’d probably be out the whole day? We’ll see. Maybe.”, Kylo just nodded his head, its her choice and he’ll support whatever she wants to do, he just hates seeing her freak out. Charlie looks out the window, and hears Kylo check up on Lizzie, making sure she has her belt on. The plane starts moving and Charlie grabs onto Kylo’s thigh. 

“Babe, it’s okay.” He told her, placing his hand on hers. She put her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his collar. Her chest rising and falling fast. Feeling the plane level out, she closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing and counting down the seconds until they landed. 

Charlie swears she could kiss the ground once they exit the plane, but she holds back, already embarrassed enough over her flight anxiety. Kylo rented an SUV for them to use for the weekend, Charlie couldn’t help but make a joke about how Kylo probably could use something like that back home. He just brushed it off saying he didn’t need another vehicle. Except, deep down, he knew she was right. 

Pulling up to the hotel, the three of them exited out to go check in together. Walking up to the front desk they were greeted by a very chipper employee, her name tag read Irene. Kylo gave his name and Charlie showed the confirmation, lizzie standing next to Charlie. “You guys are a beautiful family,” Irene let out, while handing them their key cards. Charlie felt her eyes bulge out of their sockets and her face felt like it was on fire. 

Lizzie was quick, “I’m his niece, we’re here for the rebels with a cause gala, tomorrow night.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just assumed. Sorry,” Irene apologized, “We have quite a few parties staying with us for the gala this weekend. I hope you all are able to enjoy it.” She said.

Kylo, took the keys, and let out a “Thank-you” and they went up to the room. Or was it closer to an apartment? This was the first time Charlie and Kylo were staying together for a trip, and she booked this room specifically for the size and the fact that it had multiple rooms. Just keep Lizzie as close as possible, Charlie didn’t want her staying in a whole room alone. 

Walking in, Charlie showed Lizzie her room, pulled out an itinerary and handed it to the small teenager. “I know, it wouldn’t be on here, but we’re still on for after the gala right?” Lizzie asked. 

Charlie poked her head out the room, making sure Kylo wasn’t near, “Yes we are. We can’t spoil it for him. He hasn’t mentioned anything about it, so we’ll just pretend like we don’t know.”

“I’m so excited, I think maybe more for that than that actual gala.” Lizzie pauses, “Well, maybe I’m equally excited but for different reasons. He doesn’t like surprises, but I think he’ll like this one.” She smiled at Charlie. 

“I hope. Otherwise, I’m in the doghouse.” Charlie laughs, “Okay, make sure you hang up your dress, and are ready for dinner. I think we’re just doing something easy. Maybe Italian? How does that sound?” She asks. 

“I’m good with whatever.” Lizzie replies. Charlie tells her to just text or call them if she needs anything and leaves her room. 

Walking through the suite, she searches for Kylo. She expected him to be sitting at the desk, hunched over his laptop, working. But he wasn’t in the living area or office. Entering their room, she found Kylo doing something she’s never seen him do. Nap. 

There he was on the big, plush bed. Sitting upright, against the headboard, arms crossed. His head rolled off to the side, lightly snoring. Charlie didn’t want to wake him, but she knew his neck would thank her later. She walked over to her slumbering giant and gently shook him, “Babe, let’s get you more comfortable.”

Kylo’s eyes shot open in a panic and he looked relieved once his eyes landed on Charlie, “I’m sorry, if I scared you. I just wanted to help you lay down properly.” She said, her hand on his shoulder.

A deep inhale, “No its fine, I should actually get up. I need-” he started, interrupting himself with a yawn. 

“No, lets nap for a little bit. I’ll lay down with you. You’re obviously tired. I’ll set an alarm so that we can be up in time to get dinner.” She tells him. Kissing his temple, she walks over to the other side of the bed, takes her shoes off and get into the bed. Kylo slides down onto the mattress and waits for Charlie to get closer. Once she snuggles into him, her head resting on his chest. Kylo pulls the duvet up around their bodies. “You don’t usually nap, are you okay?” Charlie asks. 

“I just couldn’t sleep last night,” Kylo replies, as his grip on her tightens just a little big more. Charlie knew what he meant. She had a similar experience. She had slept at her house the night before. She had to get some last-minute things done around her house and Kylo had to pack. They spent the night apart and it seems like they were both miserable. 

“Me too,” she tells, kissing his chest. She desperately missed his warmth and his hands. The sound of his heart. 

Kylo had a hard time falling asleep without the lullaby of Charlie’s breathing and her scent. He had grabbed her pillow and held it, inhaling, but it wasn’t the same. He wanted his Charlie. If he was being honest, if the falling asleep was tough, the waking up was worse. He had reached out, hoping to find his sleeping girlfriend, but he found cold sheets and an empty house. 

He might not admit it to anyone but her, but Charlie is his biggest comfort in life. Getting a simple hug, or when she squeezes his hand in reassurance, those things bring him immense relief. He still has to try to not let his anger get the best of him. Whenever he feels his frustrations boil up, he just has to think about Charlie, how he is trying to be better for her. He knows he should want to be better for himself, but he’s been telling himself that for years, and it only made him angrier, more bitter. Why would he be anything other than what he was told to be? What he was shown to be? Made to be. But for Charlie? She deserved a good safe environment. She deserved stability and a human who could control their temper. With her around, it wasn’t difficult to be in control of his emotions. She just made him feel at ease. 

Not having her next to him while he slept, it was agony. When the clock read 2 am he damn near called her, just to hear her voice. That comfort. He assumed she was sleeping and didn’t want to wake her up. Now he knows just how spoiled he is for being able to have her near every night. Maybe loneliness isn’t the right word to describe his feelings, but he just felt like something was missing. Obviously, her. It felt deeper than that. 

He didn’t mean to fall asleep, he was just waiting for her to their room so he can talk to her about their plans. Just see how she is. There’s things he won’t discuss in front of Lizzie. He didn’t want to dampen the mood of the weekend, but Ben and Rey decided to take Lizzie out of boarding school after the semester. Just a little over a month. He tried his best to convince them, but at the end of the day, they are the parents. He wanted to talk to Charlie to get her input, her opinion on how to tell her. Instead, he fell asleep. When she woke him up to help him get into a better position, he wanted to get up, but Charlie’s suggestion seemed better. They could talk about it later. And holding onto her, he slept through those next two hours in the best damn sleep he’s had. 

Charlie’s alarms are notoriously loud. Yet, Kylo is the one who ends up turning them off, almost all the time. Reaching for her phone, he taps on the screen, silencing the alarm. He puts her phone back on the nightstand and settles back next to her. She’s laying on her stomach, one arm under her pillow facing away from him. He wraps his arm around her pulling her closer to his body. He gently kisses her neck, hoping to wake her up. She breathes in deeply, letting him know she’s waking up. “We need to get up, baby.” He whispers in her ear. 

“Mmmm, two more minutes. Please? Just hold me,” she replies, moving onto her side her back to his chest. 

“Okay.” he tells her as he grips onto her tighter. They tangle their legs together. He doesn’t know if they can be closer, and he loves it. He loves holding her like this, and just being with her. Letting them just be. Nothing going on, no emails, calls, no distractions. 

A knock is rasped on their door, breaking Kylo’s trance. “Uncle Ky? Charlie? Can I come in?” his niece asks. 

“Of course,” Charlie answers before moving to a more appropriate position. Kylo moving to sit up against the headboard. The door opens, Charlie notices Lizzie is already ready to go get dinner, “Someone’s hungry.” She says chuckling. 

“I really am,” Lizzie laughs. “I was just checking to see if you guys were-wait, did you just wake up?” She asks. 

“Guilty.” Charlie replies. 

“Um? Uncle Ky-” Lizzie is cut off by Kylo.

“Yes, I know. I never nap.”

“You literally told me naps were a waste of time!” she jokes. 

“Well, I think naps are great and necessary. He’s just grumpy. As always.” Charlie quickly replies, looking at Kylo who is giving her an amused look. “So, Italian food?” she asks. Lizzie nods her head. 

“Okay, just give us like 15 minutes and we’ll be on our way.” Charlie says. Lizzie leaves the room. Charlie gets out of the bed to go to the restroom to freshen up. 

“Am I really always grumpy?” Kylo asks, following her. 

Charlie turns around, facing him, “Yes, and yet, I still love you,” She smiles at him and leans towards him. She starts to close her eyes, expecting Kylo to meet her half-way and kiss her. But then she feels the wind pass her as he walks by. “Excuse me?” She asks astonished.

“Yes, dear?”

“Ew.” Charlie retorts. “Please don’t ever call me that again.” A short chuckle leaves Kylo’s throat. “I think you now owe me two kisses.” 

“Two? You called me grumpy.” He tells her, quirking his eyebrow. 

“And you’re proving my point.” Charlie pauses. “Its okay, I don’t want to kiss you anyways.” She says undoing her hair to fix into a bun that’s more presentable and less slept in. 

Kylo snakes his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. “I think you do.” He says looking in her eyes through the mirror. Charlie rolls her eyes, and tries to shake Kylo off, but that just made him tighten his grip. “You look beautiful.” He says softly, kissing her neck. 

“Uh-huh trying to sweet-talk me now. You do realize I have mascara and eyeliner all over my face right?” She says.  
“I don’t care. You look beautiful all the time. Makeup all over your face. Perfect makeup. No makeup. When you have one of those weird masks on.” He tells her. Charlie grips onto his arms that are still wrapped around her. “Are you still mad at me?”

“Kylo, I wasn’t mad. If you don’t let go of me so I can wash my face and brush my teeth, I might be though.” She tells him. And he lets go of her, holding up his hands in surrender. 

They finish washing up and getting ready, Kylo changing out of his suit into something more casual and Charlie ridding her face of any makeup. They brush their teeth and soon are ready to get going.

~

Returning to the hotel after dinner, and stopping for ice cream, Kylo announced he had some work to get done, leaving the two girls alone. They sat on the couch in the makeshift living room of the suite, they were talking about the next day and enjoying their frozen desert. “I’m so excited for you tomorrow, it’s going to be so much fun. You’ll look so beautiful. I know Kylo is looking forward to taking you.” Charlie says. Lizzie looks a little worried, her eyebrows scrunching together. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just nervous.” The young woman exhales. “I’ve never been to such a big event. What if people see me and wonder what a stupid teenager is doing at a place like that? What if I embarrass Uncle Ky?”

“I’ve never been to anything like that, so I don’t know how people act. I would hope they are there to help the charity and have a good time. Not worry about why someone is there, or who they are, trying to figure out why they are important. Regardless what others think is irrelevant. Your uncle wanted to take you to these galas, it’s important to him. You’re important to him. I can almost guarantee that you will not embarrass him,” Charlie explains, a smile playing on her lips. “He is proud of you, and if he didn’t think you would have fun or enjoy these, he wouldn’t ask you to go.”

Lizzie nods her head, “I think it’s just the whole vibe of it basically being a ball, that’s freaking me out. It’s this big beautiful thing and I’m…well I’m me.”

“Elizabeth,” Charlie says seriously, “You are beautiful. Maybe me saying it doesn’t change your mind, but you are.”

“I don’t know.” She sheepishly says. 

“I do, and you are. Being a teenager is hard, and I know that seeing things on the internet and how your friends are, can make you feel like you don’t match up. Every person is different, everyone has things that make them uniquely beautiful.”

Lizzie looked like she was having a hard time believing Charlie. “I guess.”

“No guessing. You are beautiful. You have high cheekbones and great eyebrows. Your eyes are this honey green that hold so much honesty in them. You’ve got a cute little nose. Your freckles are a map to your soul. Everything about you is unique. And then the most important aspect of beauty isn’t the outside, but who we are on the inside. Lizzie, you are one of the most kind-hearted humans I know. You are easy to get along with, smart, determined, compassionate. Don’t downplay yourself, you are beautiful. Whether you’re in a tie-dye onesie or a ball gown.” 

Lizzie was blushing hearing the compliments, she looked up to meet Charlie’s eyes, “You’re beautiful too.” She honestly tells Charlie. “When my uncle first told me about you, he left out all the best parts. He didn’t even describe you physically, other than you had green hair,” she laughs, earning a big smile from Charlie. “When I first saw you, in the restroom, I thought you were magical. And then you were really nice to me. So yes, you are beautiful, inside and out.” 

“Lizzie, I just want to let you know, that I care about you a lot. I would do anything for you.” Charlie tells the small teenager. “You’re important to me too. Not because Kylo is your uncle, either. I’m lucky to have met you. I hope you know that I truly love you.” Charlie said. 

“Really?”

“I don’t lie about that stuff.”

“I love you too. I know technically you aren’t my aunt, but I feel like you are. I hope that’s okay to say.”

“Thank you Lizzie, that means a lot. I’ve learned so much with our relationship and I’m just really happy that you view me so positively.” 

The girls hugged, and Kylo walked in. He couldn’t help the smile on his face. He adored how well Charlie and Lizzie got along. Sometimes a little too much, they could gang up on him. Then again, it’s always been good things. Like them forcing him to watch New Girl. Or making him go to so many different bakeries all over the bay area to try the newest social media hit. You think Kylo gives a shit about a blueberry croissant? For his girls, he does. 

“Everything okay in here?” he asks, breaking their little moment. Charlie looks at him, and smiles. It’s a different type of smile. He cant quite place the sentiment behind it, although its so genuine that he too smiles. 

“We are good. Just finished our ice cream. Are you done?” Charlie asks, looking at her phone for the time. It was just past midnight. “It’s late.”

“No, I just needed to get some water. But I think someone should maybe go to bed soon, she has an early start.” Kylo said to his niece. Lizzie hesitantly got up and told both adults goodnight, giving hugs. Charlie reminded her to set an alarm, they had to be on their way by 9:30.

Kylo also left, kissing Charlie on the forehead, promising her that he shouldn’t be more than another hour. She told him she would wait up. That hour gave Charlie approximately the perfect amount of time to put in a room service order. She changed out of her clothes into something a little more comfortable and washed her face. The room service was delivered, and she took the plate to the room, hiding it. Kylo had just walked in right when she settled into the bed. 

“Baby, I’m just going to change really quick okay, I’m sorry for working so late,” he said as he walked into the restroom, loosening his tie. 

“It’s okay, I understand. It’s really not a big deal.” She said, continuing the small talk with him. “I told Lizzie I loved her. I was going to ask you if it was okay, I don’t want to overstep, but the moment was right.” 

Kylo poked his head out of restroom, he looked happy, “I’m surprised you didn’t tell her sooner. I’m surprised you didn’t tell her before you told me. It’s obvious how much you care for her. I’m glad you two get along so well. I don’t think I can fully word how nice it is so see you both have a relationship.” 

“I really do love her, she’s an amazing kid. And I’m just happy she likes me too.” Charlie said as Kylo walked out of the bathroom. 

He walked towards Charlie, leaning down bracing his arms on the bed and kisses Charlie. “Loves you. She adores the fuck out of you. I almost think she likes you more than me.” 

“Never, she just likes us differently.” Charlie replied. 

Kylo turned walking towards his bags, and Charlie took the moment to retrieve the small plate from the bedside table’s drawer. She was excited but also nervous hoping he wouldn’t mind. She got up to meet Kylo. Getting a lighter, and when she flicked it, he turned his initial expression was confused. Until he saw the cupcake and the candle stuck in it. 

“Happy Birthday, baby.” Charlie said holding out the plate for him. “Make a wish.”

Kylo walked up to Charlie, a dangerous look on his face. “Fuck a wish.” He said, dipping his finger in the icing and holding it to Charlie’s lips. She took the tip of his finger in her mouth, licking the sweet buttercream off his finger. “I have everything I want.” He kisses her left cheek. “Everything I need.” A kiss to her right cheek. “A wish would elude that I am seeking something more.” His lips gingerly graze her forehead. “And the only thing I want, is you.” 

Kylo Blew out the candle, taking the plate and placing it on a nearby surface. Kylo kissed Charlie. Passion, love and a little bit of mischief. It was rough, hard and intense. She let him enter her mouth, tongues dancing with one another. Pulling away, Kylo bit at Charlie’s bottom lip. Earning him a small moan from her throat. He leans down to her ear, “I love you,” he tells her, his voice dark and husky. Kissing her neck, her hands in his hair. 

“I love you, too,” Charlie replied softly. “I assume you aren’t a fan of birthdays, but I got you a little something I want to give you now.”

“Is it you?” He asks. 

“Maybe that’s another gift, for another hour, there’s quite a few left.” She says, as she walks away from him. She looks through her suitcase and pulls out a small box. She sheepishly looks up to his eyes, “Its nothing grand or spectacular, but I thought maybe you’d like it?” 

She hands him the box, Kylo lets out a throaty laugh, “Baby, aren’t I supposed to give you a little blue box?” He said flipping the blue box in his hand. 

“Just…open it.” She tells him. Kylo unties the ribbon and opens the box to see a sliver money clip. “I had it inscribed, turn it over.” Kylo’s hand grabs the clip and turns it over in his large hand. 

“I love it.” He tells her, looking at the words “Neon Moon” inscribed in cursive. 

“I know it’s probably cheesy and you have a few money clips. I just wanted to get you something nice with meaning that you could use.” Charlie, explains. 

Kylo, cups her face in his hands and presses a meaningful kiss to her lips. Different than his earlier kiss. Tender, loving, warm. “I love it. Thank you, baby.”

And he meant it. It was a luxury item that would last him forever. He didn’t love it because of where it was bought. Though he appreciates that too, because she thought to spend the time, effort and her money on him. He loved it because she got it for him, that she had inscribed it with an important memento. It wasn’t cheesy, it was perfect. It was them and nobody would know. The fact that she even cares enough to get him a birthday gift, blows his mind. He doesn’t celebrate his birthday, because he never really had reason to. Or anyone who cared enough. He never brought it up, because he was just used to not dealing with it. And leave it up to Charlie to know these things. To know him. To make sure he is celebrated. 

“Let’s go to bed, I have an early day with Lizzie.” Charlie says.

“Since its my birthday, can I ask for something?” Kylo asks, a devilish smirk plays at his lips. 

Charlie squints her eyes, “You can always ask. That doesn’t mean you’ll get it.”

“You know, I’m not really in the mood for a cupcake. I have a craving for something sweeter.” He says, placing on hand on her neck, the other gripping onto her ass. He’s back to nipping at her neck. 

Charlie can’t help but melt into his body, “Well you are the birthday boy.” She says before kissing him. Giving in to their needs and wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am truly sorry for the wait. I can't promise that I'll be back on a schedule, because I am not ready for that. And I hope I don't take four weeks to update again, but I wont make promises I am not sure I can keep. I am writing more frequently and I feel like my creativity is starting to bloom again. I appreciate the kindness, and hope this chapter wasn't terrible. I'm doing okay. I'm not at my best, but I think the worst is over. Its been rough, therapy has been tough and the holidays are just a difficult time for me. Thank you for reading. I love ya'll -Caroline


	30. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll already know...I am so bad at editing. I really wish I could have a perfectly edited fic because I know those mistakes are distracting. I'm sorry.

Waking up and getting out of bed proved to be more difficult than Charlie imagined. There was a large man doing everything in his power to keep her in bed as long as possible. “Kylo Ren, if you don’t let me get out of bed now, your niece is going to be very disappointed we missed her nail appointment.” 

Kylo grumbled, “But you’re so warm. Maybe if you hadn’t made it so cold in here…”

“Maybe if you hadn’t made it so cold,” she mocked in a deep grumpy voice, “You still would have done the same thing. Now let. Me. Go.” She said still struggling to untangle herself from his arms and legs. 

“You’re mean in the morning.” He whispered, kissing her. 

She struggled some more and then got frustrated, laying limp. It was no use. He was stronger than her. “Are we really doing this?”

“Just two more minutes.” He told her. 

She grabbed her phone and looked at the time. She needed to leave in five minutes. She started trying to get away again. “Kylo. No. I need to go. You realize that she can probably hear us and could walk in, and just see us ass naked.” 

Kylo quickly flipped Charlie over so he was on top of her, kissing her neck and across her chest, whispering, “So be quiet.” 

“Kylo...” She warned as his kisses got lower and lower, her belly filling with fire and excitement. She ran her hands through his hair. Her betraying body. 

She could feel his chuckle through his body, and he sat up on his heels. A wicked look on his face. “Okay, go on. You have an appointment to make.” 

“You think you’re funny, but this will come back to bite you in the ass later. I don’t always forgive so easily.” She told him getting up and rushing to find something to wear. Black jeans and an oversized shirt. She slid on her old vans as she put her hair up in a bun. 

“But it’s my birthday.” He states, getting up out of the bed and following Charlie into the bathroom. 

“That only protects you today.” She said brushing her teeth. Kylo turns on the water for the shower. Charlie turns and rolls her eyes at him. She wanted to take a shower this morning. 

“What?”

“I wanted to shower. In fact, I woke up on time, to be able to take a shower.” 

Kylo walks over to her, his beautiful body on display for her. “I know.” Charlie gave him a look that told him to explain himself. “I like knowing you still have me on your body. That you smell like me.” Kylo smirked. 

“You are something else, I swear to God.” 

“You should probably get going.” Kylo tells her, before she can start on another rant. She turns and starts to head out the door, “Are you not going to kiss me?”

“For fuck’s sake. You are so needy today. For 37, you are such a baby.” She said as she turns and takes the few steps towards him. Kylo has that knowing smile on his face. “And cocky.”

“You love me.” He states. 

Charlie sighs. Shaking her head, her face softening, “I do love you.”

“Then kiss me.” Kylo demands. 

~

It was a miracle the girls got to the salon on time. Traffic wasn’t terrible. Charlie was relieved, she didn’t want to disappoint Lizzie. Not today. It was a very special day and Lizzie deserved to have fun. On the drive they had talked, again, about the plans for after the Gala. Solidifying their little surprise for Kylo. 

Once in the salon, they were taken to get their nails done. At first, when she scheduled the appointment for Lizzie, Charlie wasn’t planning on getting anything done. Lizzie had asked her though, telling Charlie that it would be more fun if they did it together. She caved, adding herself to the appointment time. 

Charlie kept her nails short, always. She hated thinking about the dirt and grime getting under her nails. It was one of the few things that grossed her out. Sure, she wouldn’t wash her makeup brushes in months, but dirt under her nails? That’s a hell no. So, getting her nails done wasn’t really something she did. She painted them and kept them presentable. But they weren’t something that was important to her. 

The girls sat and talked about the night that was to come for Lizzie. Unlike last night, she seemed to be excited about it. Charlie wondered if this is what it felt like for girls when they got ready for prom. She had skipped her own to drive around with her friends. They thought they were “sticking it to the man”, but Charlie remembers feeling like she was missing out on something big that night. 

Lizzie asked Charlie if she thought there would be dancing, to which Charlie replied with a “Probably.”

“But who am I supposed to dance with?”

Charlie tilted her head at Lizzie, giving her a look of knowing, “You can dance with your uncle.”

Lizzie laughed so hard, the manicurist tisking at her. Lizzie apologized and turned to look back at Charlie, her eyebrow raised waiting for Lizzie’s reply. 

“You can’t be serious. There’s no way he…dances.” Lizzie stated in disbelief.

Charlie chuckled, “He does.”

“No?” Lizzie said in disbelief. 

“I can promise you there have been a few occasions where he has danced with me. Now, I’m not sure about anything fast paced, but he’s a good slow dancer.”

Lizzie continued for a few minutes, still not fully believing Charlie. They sat and let the manicurists work their nail magic on them. So infatuated with the birthday boy, Charlie decided to give a little recognition to him. Her nails were painted black, but she had asked for some red glitter. He wouldn’t notice, but that wasn’t the point. 

Lizzie went all out with a full set of acrylic nails. Almond shaped, not too long and a pink so soft it could pass as white. Charlie was surprised with Lizzie’s choice, but she thought they looked really nice and classy. 

After their nails, they went to grab some iced coffee before the next appointment. Opting for the drive thru, they placed their order and were on their way for Lizzie’s hair appointment. The stylist let Charlie sit in the chair next to Lizzie to keep her company. It was a full wash and style, so Charlie expected them to be there for a few hours. Just as she was getting comfortable and settled, talking with Lizzie and the Stylist, her phone rang. Seeing Kylo’s name and photo pop up, she got out of the chair, excusing herself and letting Lizzie know she would be right back. 

“Hey,” She answered as she walked out of the salon. 

“How is everything going?” Kylo asked. Charlie could hear his tone sounding a bit down. Like he just got disappointing news. 

“Good. She’s getting her hair done now. Is everything okay?” She asked cautiously.   
On the other side of the line, Kylo was rubbing the back of his neck. He had wanted to talk to Charlie about this last night, but they were preoccupied. It’s been eating away at him all day and if he didn’t get it off his chest now, then it would be too late. “Everything is okay. For the most part.”

“What does that mean?” She asked concerned. 

“So, Ben and Rey are coming tomorrow morning and picking up Lizzie, to spend the day with her. They are in LA too right now.” Kylo said. 

Charlie was confused, that didn’t sound so bad. “Oh well, that would be nice for her. I know she misses them.”

“There’s something else.”

“Kylo, please just tell me. Whatever it is we can figure it out.” She didn’t want to play games and wait all day for him to get it out. Kylo was always good about telling people things. And telling them bluntly. Charlie noticed with her, he tried to choose his words a little more carefully, but sometimes she just wished he would go straight to the point. 

“They told me after the semester, they were moving her back with them. She’ll be going back right after her exams.” He explained. 

“Oh.” Was all Charlie could get out. Sometimes, and maybe it was selfish of her, she forgot that Lizzie’s life was actually tethered so far away. Charlie never forgot that Ben and Rey existed, that wasn’t it. In fact, she had asked Kylo to ask them if Lizzie could do specific things with them from time to time. Like the sleep over at her house, or when they volunteered with Scout. It was more that Lizzie’s presence had become so engrained in Charlie’s life. They easily made plans without thinking that there was a possibility that they wouldn’t be able to do them. Easily forgetting that Palo Alto wasn’t actually Lizzie’s home, and that at any point and time her parents could just…take her away.

“I’m sorry if this was a bad time. I just, fuck, I just needed to tell you. I fought for her to stay. You have to know that.” Kylo was frustrated at the entire situation. Lizzie was making great grades and Kylo felt like she was coming out of her shell. He tried to convince them that making her transfer schools in the middle of the year wouldn’t be good for her, at the least they could wait until the summer. The topic had been on the table for a couple of weeks now, but Ben and Rey made up their minds. 

“Did anyone ask her? Did anyone tell her this was a possibility?” Charlie asked, frustration seeping through her voice. 

Kylo caught onto her tone, but already understood. “I told her it was a possibility when Ben initially told me about it. It wasn’t for sure then. She doesn’t want to go. I just, don’t really know what to do? Am I supposed to tell her? Wait for Ben and Rey to tell her? I don’t want to ruin anything today for her, but I feel like I should.” 

“Then don’t.” Charlie replied quickly, looking over at Lizzie in the salon chair. Any other time, Charlie would tell Kylo that he should be upfront. A big part of her also felt like maybe they should tell her anyways. She just didn’t want to ruin the night. This was going to be a fun night for them. Conflict fought within her head. 

“Really?” Kylo asked. He was surprised at Charlie’s answer. She was always talking about communicating things. Always wanting to get things out in the open. To talk them out. Figure it out. Fix it. But this wasn’t between them and anyone. This was Ben, Rey and Lizzie. Kylo and Charlie just had to deal with the situation and accept the outcome. 

Charlie sighed, “I don’t know. I just want her to have a good time tonight. I want her to be happy and not have to think about this. It will crush her.”

“I feel the same way. Maybe I’ll just let her know about the change in our plans tomorrow and let Ben and Rey break the news to her themselves.”

“That might be wise. I think this is a matter between them. I just…” Charlie broke off not being able to finish the sentence. 

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Kylo said feeling guilty. 

“No, I’m glad you did. Thank you for confiding in me. I don’t want to leave her alone too much longer.”

“Call me if you need anything.” Kylo tells her and hangs up. 

He didn’t tell her he loved her. That’s been something they’ve been doing before hanging up. She wasn’t mad, but after that conversation, she could have used it. Actually, the end of that conversation reminded her of when she first started working for Kylo, how he would just hang up on her after saying what he needed. She understood the stress he was feeling. She felt selfish for expecting something in that moment. Walking back into the salon, Charlie tried her hardest to maintain a neutral façade. 

When the stylist was done, Lizzie’s beautiful warm chocolate brown hair was in a half updo. Little tendrils falling and framing her face. The back was softly curled. The stylist had placed some pearl pins randomly in her hair, making it softer and more elegant. Charlie could already imagine how beautiful she would look with everything put together. 

They left the salon and drove back to the hotel. Charlie placed an order at a deli on the way back, stopping to pick it up. She made sure to get Kylo something. Lizzie had asked Charlie to do her makeup when they were initially going over everything. Charlie was excited to help. 

When they go to the room, Charlie told Lizzie to go ahead and eat and that she would take Kylo his food. Charlie figured he would be in office area of the suite and knocked on the door, entering. He was on the phone, and she offered him a smile and placed the food and a bottle of water on the table. He nodded at her. And she left, letting him finish his call. Charlie couldn’t help but feel like Kylo’s energy was off. But then again, there was a lot going on. 

Once they finished eating, Charlie got her make-up out placing everything neatly on the counter in one of the restrooms. Lizzie brought in a chair, and Charlie got to work. Taking into account the over-all softness of the look Lizzie was going for, she went for a really natural look. Light contour and bronzing. She didn’t want any harsh lines or to age her. Again, she wanted to enhance Lizzie’s features, not change her into an unrecognizable person. Lizzie’s eyes were the part she was kind of nervous for. She decided to put some bronzer in her crease, and then put a classic cat eye, elongating her eyes. Highlighting her inner corner and popping on very wispy piecey lashes. Lizzie had great brows, Charlie only put some brow gel in them to keep them tamed and in place. Light blush. A soft champagne highlighter adorned her high points. Finally, Charlie sprayed her face with a setter, melting everything together. 

Charlie gave Lizzie a nod, letting her look in the mirror. “Holy shit. I’m…”

“You’re beautiful with and without makeup.” Charlie interrupted. 

“I mean, I…Just it’s all…Wow. Thank you.” The teenager said, barely able to get out a sentence. She went in to hug Charlie. 

Charlie couldn’t help but feel the moment was a little bittersweet, hugging Lizzie just a little tighter than usual. “Okay, now you have about an hour before you and Kylo leave so go ahead and get your stuff ready in your bag and get your dress on. I’m going to go see how your uncle is doing.” Charlie said leaving Lizzie alone to finish getting ready. 

Charlie walked to the room she was sharing with Kylo, finding him just as she thought she would. Him in the restroom getting ready. She walked up right behind him and snaked her arms around his middle, kissing his bare back and laying her head against him. He didn’t really acknowledge her, continuing to shave his face.

“I missed you today.” She said as she let go. She felt him over-thinking. She felt awkward. She felt unwanted. So, she decided to give him his space and she quietly left the bathroom. Charlie walked around their room, going to look at his tuxedo. Pressed to perfection, everything was there ready for him. His shoes shiny and glossy. He chose a maroon faced watch. Her heart sang a little when her eyes landed on the cufflinks, she got him. The silver and rubies shining. 

She thinks back to earlier in the day when Kylo had initially tried breaking the news to her, how she just wanted him to spit it out. She wished he would say anything right now. Charlie knew and understood that sometimes he just needed to think. Another part of her felt like she just wanted to work as a team and figure it out as a team. Experience it together. Help each other. She just wanted to be able to hug him and him hug her back, saying it would be okay. The reality was, though, Lizzie was leaving and there was nothing they could do. And she knew it broke Kylo’s heart.

Kylo saw so much of himself in her. He wanted to do the opposite of what his parents did with him. He wanted to encourage and support Lizzie as much as he could. He was just her uncle. But the life he could have had with Rey, haunts him. Taunts him. He’s thinking a lot about that now. He feels himself being cold towards Charlie. He doesn’t mean to. He’s just deep in his head. 

If he was a father, he wouldn’t toss his kid around, yanking and pulling them each and every way. He would provide stability and comfort. He’d introduce them to things but hope they would make their choice on what they liked. And he would support it. Or would he? He lost Rey, if they had stayed together, created a family, would he have changed? Or would he have been the same workaholic perfectionist that he is. Or well, if he was being honest with himself, was. He wasn’t the same person right now as he was before Charlie. 

She really has changed him, softened him up. Made him look at things differently. He was still a hard-shelled person, but he knew he had become less harsh. Thinking about their future. Does it involve moving in together? Marriage? A family? It scares him to think about those things, because Charlie makes him think they are possible. As if they could live a lifetime together and never grow bored. That as long as she is by his side, they could really do any and everything. But what if she leaves? Like Rey. What if he pushes her away so far that she can’t go anywhere but out the door? That scares him. 

He feels bad for icing her out after their call earlier. He knew what he was doing. He looked at himself in the mirror as he finished wiping off his face. Shaking his head at his reflection. He walks out into the room and sees Charlie standing by the dresser. Walking up behind her, he sees her fingers gently caressing his cufflinks. Her fingernails glittering red. He sees it and a small smile graces his face. He reaches out, grabbing her hand and running his thumb over her fingernails. “I like this.” He tells her. 

She turns around, her eyes sad. “I didn’t think you’d notice.” She whispered. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been distant today. You didn’t deserve that. I’ve just been thinking a lot.” He tried explaining. 

“I understand.” She replies, voice still a whisper. Looking up at him from her lashes. “I’m going to miss her too, you know. I know I’m not family, but I love her like she is my family. I’ve learned to accept her love too. I’ve grown to expect to see her every weekend. Helping her with homework, watching movies, trying new things with her. I’ll miss her too.” Charlie said with tears in her eyes. 

Kylo pulled her into his chest. Providing comfort for her, while she was also providing comfort to him. “I know.” He tells her. 

They stay like that for a few minutes. Just taking in the reality of not having the teenager be a part of their everyday life. Neither of them want to think about that. Neither of them want her to be so far away. Charlie pulls away, looking up at her big man. “Let’s make sure she has fun tonight.” 

“I think her day’s already been pretty great. She wouldn’t stop sending me photos of everything.” Kylo admits. He liked the little photo updates, seeing his girls having such a good time. Seeing Lizzie having fun and being able to do those things with Charlie. There was no way he would have been half as good company as Charlie. His favorite photo was the selfie Lizzie sent him of her hair in rollers, he saved it as her contact picture. She looked happy and like nothing bad was happening. 

“That’s because you don’t have Instagram old man.” Charlie said poking his chest. 

“And here I thought, she was just updating me.” He said winking and walking away to get his tux on. 

Charlie shook her head. Walking around to the restroom to make sure her tears didn’t make her look like a racoon. When she walked back into the room, she decided to help Kylo. She replaced his hands with her own, buttoning up his shirt. She grabbed the bow tie, maneuvering the fabric to be perfectly centered and symmetrical. She then grabbed his cufflinks and gently put them on. She grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles when she was done. Kylo’s thumb grazing her chin. 

“Okay, you’re pretty much all ready, just need your jacket. Lizzie should be ready, and wow you guys are going to be lovely.” She says, clasping her hands together against her chest. 

“Lovely?” Kylo asked a look of confusion on his face. It was a little out of character for Charlie to say. 

“Shut up. I can’t help it. I’m soft right now.” Charlie playfully glared at Kylo. “Let’s get you guys out of here.” 

They walked out of the room, holding hands. Entering the living space and were met with Lizzie. The petite young lady was standing looking out the window, taking in the view the hotel offered. It wasn’t much, but there were people to look at and cars to watch. She turned around, and Charlie felt her heart swell. She looked so beautiful with everything put together. 

Her dress was a soft pink. At first glance it could be viewed as simple. It was anything but. The high empire waist and soft sleeves made out of lace, sheer until the ends that were scattered with flowers, just hitting her upper arms. The waistband adorned with pearls and soft pink gems. It was so different to see Lizzie in anything other than her blue jeans, t-shirt and converse. She still looked like Lizzie, and that’s what was important. Charlie didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable or insecure. When they went dress shopping, she kept reminding Lizzie to just think about comfort and to not try to dress a certain way because it was popular. To just be herself. 

“Oh, Lizzie, you look wonderful. Kylo doesn’t she? She looks like a goddamn angel.” Charlie exclaimed. 

Kylo cleared his throat, “Lizzie, you look beautiful.” 

Lizzie’s cheeks blushed at the compliments, not really used to that sort of attention. If she was being honest with herself, she felt beautiful. Normally, she feels just average. Like nothing special. Sure, Charlie tries to tell her otherwise, but it doesn’t always stick with Lizzie. Right now? She felt like everything they were saying was true. And it felt nice to believe it. “Thank-you,” she quietly let out. 

Charlie went and gave Lizzie a tight hug, and then ushered her over towards Kylo. Positioning them to take pictures. “You two look so cool! I just want a few pictures. I need to remember this forever.” Charlie let out. 

After she took the photos, Charlie knew they would have to be leaving. She was so excited about their night, but also, she was quite excited to set things up for Kylo’s surprise. She tried to stay in the moment and not let stress of getting everything perfect flood her thoughts. 

“Can I take a picture of you two?” Lizzie asked Charlie. 

Charlie looked at Lizzie funny. “I look like a pile of hot garbage. And you want me to stand next to him? Looking like that? All perfect? In a tux?” 

“You look great. I don’t have any pictures of you guys. Please?” Lizzie pleaded. 

Charlie rolled her eyes, giving in. She walked next to Kylo and he wrapped his arm around her side and they stood once again taking pictures. Only this time, Kylo looked like a Greek god and she just felt awkward. Kylo bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You know you always look beautiful.” 

“Thanks baby.” Charlie smiled up at Kylo. 

“If we’re all taking photos, why don’t I get some of you and Charlie together,” Kylo suggested. 

“Oh yes!” Lizzie said with excitement. 

The two girls stood side by side, smiles wide and took their set of pictures. “Send me those Kylo.” Charlie told him. “You guys really should head out. I’m so excited. Lizzie you look beautiful.” Charlie told her opening the door for them to head out. She hugged Lizzie one last time. “Don’t forget to text me when you’re on your way home. Everything will be perfect.” She reassured. 

“I will. And I know you’ll do a great job.” Lizzie replied with a big smile. 

“And you, my big tall giant,” she started, adjusting his tie. “You better dance with your niece. I hyped up your moves.” She smiled. 

“Well then, I guess I can’t let you down.” He said bending his neck and kissing Charlie on the lips. “I’ll see you later. I love you.” 

“I love you too, birthday boy.” Charlie winked. With that she watched them walk down the hall and enter the elevator before going back into the room. Now was when the fun for her begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am again so sorry for such a long wait. I started writing this chapter in the midst of my depression. And I just couldn't get myself to open my document and read through it. Until today! I almost threw out the whole chapter, because I was so anxious to read it knowing where my head was at when I started it. I'm glad I didn't just delete the whole thing. I am in a waaayy more positive mental state and I don't know if this means I'm going to start posting regularly again. But I did spend the whole weekend writing and it felt so good. It definitely felt nice to come back to this one and finish this long overdue chapter. I really do adore this story so so much. And I am so grateful and appreciative to anyone who has read any part of this fic and especially those of you who have read this far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My favorite line is when Charlie tells Kylo "I've learned to accept her love too." Our sweet Charlie deserves all the iced coffee and good things. 
> 
> Love,  
> -C


End file.
